Wands and Weirdos (one-shot series)
by SonicE1337
Summary: Follow the delirious duo as they embark on magical adventures through the multiverse! There will be Starco! (Rated T to be safe) Feel free to leave a suggestion!
1. Stay in school

**A/N: I'm back and I've got a one-shot suggested by grabattack5 so here we go**

 **Reviews:**

 **The skeptic potato: Thank you for pointing that out, I am writing these on a tablet so autocorrect is a problem.**

 **grabattack5: Here you go buddy! Though I wish you were a bit more descriptive in want you wanted this about…**

 _Star Butterfly…_ that name always seemed to roll of Marco's tongue so easily, it almost felt natural to say it. To bad he couldn't say it to her… his nervousness always made him look weird in front of her.

He just wished he could muster up the courage to talk to her without babbling or sweating like he run a marathon. He just couldn't help himself, it was like staring into the light blue eyes of an angel.

Since Star's popularity at the university was able everyone else's she usually hung out with the cool kids but some would say that she didn't really like them, Star would deny any accusations of such but everyone could see it, even Marco.

Marco was sitting at his lunch table with his friends, Ferguson and Alfonzo, talking about how annoying some of the teachers were during there lunch break but Marco wasn't really paying attention because his focus was on something way more interesting, _Her._ Then she started walking towards their table, which surprised and confused the heck out of Marco, what was Star doing? Was she gonna sit with them? Was she gonna walk right past without giving a second glance? Was she gonna accuse Marco of staring?! These questions ran through Marco's mind like mice.

Then she sat down to the left of Marco, and now he was even more confused, _Why would_ _ **The**_ _Star Butterfly want to sit with us?_ He thought. Then she spoke, her voice was naturally joyful and could bring a smile to anyone's face. "Hey guys, I saw you all sitting here so I thought why not go meet some new friends! We've only been here about three weeks right? So why not!" while Star was right, it still boggled Marco's mind to no end, _She wants to sit with_ _ **us!?**_ _WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE UNIVERSE!?,_ He thought as she smiled brightly like her name sake.

"Well hello there miss…?" Ferguson questioned, at that point Marco was ready to knock him to the ground, how could he not know who Star was? Her father was the founder of the very university they were in for crying out! "Oh! Sorry, my names Star! Nice too meet you!" she exclaimed as she shook Ferguson and Alfonzo's hands, "Well I'm Ferguson, this right here is main man Alfonzo and that's Marco." He said gesturing towards me, Star turned to face Marco and he flushed brighter than a fat man running through Texas in the summer, Star noticed this and asked "Hey are you okay? You seem a little warm there…" she seemed very concerned for Marco, which once again struck Marco with a wave of confusion. Ferguson and Alfonzo snickered under their breath, they knew Marco was crushing on the girl but they didn't think it was this bad.

"N-no I'm fine, t-thanks for asking though." Marco replied nervously, "Anytime pal!" she smiled once again. Marco was beyond confused now, why would this girl (this amazing girl) want to be friends with him? Around campus Marco was known as the "safe kid" because he was so afraid of facing an actual challenge that required physical strength and agility, even though he study's martial arts like Tang-soo-doe and karate. Suddenly a stray plate of meat loaf flew across the lunch room, "FOOD FIGHT!" someone yelled and all hell broke loose.

Spaghetti and other common foods were thrown everywhere, it was absolute chaos. Ferguson and Alfonzo were already down under cover while Marco just dodged the food and continued eating his lunch like every other day, Star however, had joined on the fight and threw her tray of potatoes at Brittany "Total Bitch" Wong. Marco looked up at Star and he couldn't help but spread a wide grin across his face, she looked so happy when she threw her tray away that he was worried her face might split in two with a smile that big. But sneakily behind Star creeped up a bone jock holding a rhubarb pie on his left hand, just as he threw it Marco screamed "LOOK OUT!" and pushed her down while the pie went on to hit Sabrina Parker, one of the schools highest achievers. Marco and Star were on the ground, with Marco lying on top of Star.

Star's golden locks were spread across the floor in a random manner, Star giggled a little before gazing his saviors chocolate brown eyes and getting lost in them, as did Marco with her. The two stayed like that while the fight raged on above them as Ferguson and Alfonzo gazed upon the love-struck teens in front of them. Marco stuttered as he tried to apologize, "I-I'm so s-sorry, are y-you alright?", a blush very visible on his cheeks as he spoke, Star just continued to stare into his amazing eyes they were her favourite shade of brown and just loved that cute little mole on the Latino's cheek. Marco just kept apologizing over and over, not at all noticing her leaning toward slightly, "Please I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" "Shut up and kiss me" she whispered almost to quietly for him to hear. Little did Marco know that Star has maybe, sorta, kinda been crushing on him too.

Marco was beyond surprised when she said that and a million thoughts rushed into his head, the most prominent one screaming "JUST DO IT!", so he did. And it was absolutely electrifying. The two never wanted the moment to end but eventually it did, as they pulled away they were both for breath and once again starred into each others eyes, "Wanna go out some time?" Star asked while never breaking the eye contact, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven" he replied, clearly lost in his maze of a mind. "Done!" She then kissed his check and left, narrowly dodging all of the incoming food.

Marco just watched as she walked away and Ferguson and Alfonzo came up from cover, "Dude what just happened!?", Marco just kept staring in the direction Star had left in and slowly replied, "I think I gotta date."

 **A/N: So yeah, make sure to review or leave a suggestion in the reviews. Bye for now!**


	2. Strangers are not always a danger

**A/N: welcome back brochachoes to the world of my fanfiction!**

 **Now this story wasn't really suggested as I thought of it after conversing with my partner lazerfanfics (go check out his/her fic, it's AMAZING!) Now onward into the depths of the darkness I call writing!**

A stray fist swung by Marco as he took the attack, full force in his gut. He fell to his knees as Lars kept hitting him again and again, Marco was on the verge of tears when he received a kick to the ribs. "Awwwww, what's wrong? Is the Safe Kid gonna cry because he can't fight? " Lars mocked as he kicked him again. Marco didn't respond as he knew Lars was only trying to get a reaction out of him, but he couldn't stop a rogue tear as it rolled down his cheek, "Ha! I knew you were a wimp." The bully coughed as he left, bit not before giving him another punch to the nose, causing a line of blood to trail down his face as he lied there on the ground, unconscious.

 **(SpongeBob narrator voice) 2 hours later…**

Marco slowly opened his eyes to the feeling of being shook gently, "Hey, buddy are you okay? Come on talk to me! " a clearly feminine voice replied, after his vision returned, Marco spotted a blonde girl standing above him with concern in her eyes and hearts on her cheeks. Marco sat up slowly, "Huh? Who are you?" he asked groggily, "That doesn't matter right now, are you okay? I saw you lying in this alley with a bloody nose and I assumed the worst…" She replied. "Ummm… well thanks for helping me miss, but I really should be going, my parents must be worried sick by no- Augh…" he said, wincing slightly as he rubbed his head. " Nu-uh, no way! You're not walking home alone! Here I'll take you." She said offering her hand to help the boy up, "Well… I guess that's okay… I'm Marco by the way. " he replied taking her hand as she pulled him up to a standing position, "Star" she said back.

As they walked out of the alley, Marco stole a glance of the girl, her hair was down to her knees with a devil headband on top of her bangs, her dress was sea green and slightly covered her blue and green leggings, but not as much as her purple boots going knee high with little teeth and eyes at the bottom.

"Hey… wait, your that girl from campus that's always seeing fire to things!" Marco exclaimed as she skipped along side him, "Yep! That's me!" She replied cheerfully "Although I wouldn't be setting fire to everything if this stupid thing actually worked like it was supposed to!" she yelled, hitting a purple ball attached to a stick. Marco didn't question her though and just kept walking, while they walked they talked about school and what there hobbies were, laughing hard at the occasional crack of a joke. Pretty soon they were front of Marco's front door. "Hey, Star… thanks for walking with me, I really appreciate it." Marco said nervously as he gave her a small smile, something he rarely ever did. Star smiled back and responded, "Of course buddy! That's what friends are for!", Marco opened the door to his house slightly, "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow? " he asked, "Sure!" she replied, then she kissed his cheek and walked away, "See ya tomorrow bestie!" she exclaimed and skipped away, Marco felt his cheek and blushed a deep red, something about this girl excited him… (not in that way perverts),

"Yeah… tomorrow."


	3. You still don't get it

**A/N: Great news everyone! I've recently discovered I have multiple personality disorder! No, really… this is legit…**

 **To the reviews!**

 **Lupus Boulevard: such write, many thanks, much doge, wow**

 **Deadshoot12345: DON'T LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS!**

 **Now this one-shot is just a drabble about what should have happened in the season finale of SVTFOE but didn't…**

 **I don't own SVTFOE, that Nefcy chick does… lucky…**

The sky was dim and sort of a pale green color, Ludo's castle had just been destroyed by the destruction of the wand and Ludo had just hatched from his egg… only to be thrown into another random dimension by Star.

A thin steak crossed the sky as the wand crash landed only mere feet away from Star and Marco. They rushed over and gazed upon the sight of the nearly diminished magical item… Star turned to face Marco, tears threatening to break loose from their prison, "Star… I'm so sorry… of I had been strong enough to fight off the monsters before they kidnapped me, then you wouldn't have had to give up your wand… *sigh* This is all my fault…" Marco depressingly sighed and turned away.

Star let out a breathy laugh.

"You still don't get it… do you? " she asked, looking onward to the horizon in front of her, the setting of the sun bringing slight beauty to the horrible dimension as it dips past the mountains and out of sight.

"Don't get what exactly?" he asked, giving the clearest sign of confusion.

"That I didn't _have_ to give up my wand to save you…"

"I don't think I follow…"

Star smiled at Marco's obliviousness, it was the many things she loved about him…

"I _wanted_ to give it up Marco, I could have easily just left and have you crushed, but I didn't... I voluntarily destroyed my wand… my family's greatest treasure, for you… You know why? "

"Because we're best friends?", once again Star smiled

"No Marco… not because we're best friends, because I care about you."

"Huh?" Star was full out grinning at this point.

"I care about you Marco… more than you know."

"How much do you care Star?" Marco asked still completely blind to what start was implying.

That's when Star decided that now was the time and crashed her lips on to his.

Marco's initial reaction was shock and surprise, but eventually he gave in and kissed back passionately, her lips were like marshmallows and tasted of strawberries.

They never wanted this moment to end, it was the first kiss for both of them, but somehow it seemed like they had done it a million times before.

Then a low step was heard behind them, loud enough to be heard, but quiet enough to bring drama to almost any situation.

They broke the kiss and turned to see a small horse in a tank-top, the horse stepped closer until it was right in-between the two teenagers and then spoke a long speech in Italian as it headed towards the wand, opened the hood and crawled inside, only for the wand to sink slowly into the dirt.

Marco grabbed Star's hand and they both walked into the crater the wand created when it made impact with the ground.

As the two stare into the hole the wand left in the ground, small crystals began to materialize and cover the hole in a single, reflective gem.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and many large crystals began to sprout from the ground. In a frenzy of shiny rocks. Almost instantly the two were surrounded by a wall of crystal, with one last gem slowly rising from the ground.

Inside the gem was the wand, but it looked… different. The wings were larger and the handle made it look similar to a melee weapon, and the Star in the middle was broken in 2, with only one piece actually in the wand.

The gem cracked.

Then out of nowhere the wands prison exploded into a fine dust and the wand floated gracefully into Star's hand.

Star looked at Marco once more before embracing him in a tight but loving hug and Marco returned the gesture.

"I love you, Marco"

"I love you too, Star"


	4. Why

**A/N: Well… I'm back… now remember when I said I had MPD? Well my second personality Jacob wishes to join me in this amazing world, so don't hate him… please. And here he is!**

 **Jacob: Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, my friend Kyle will not be joining you for the rest of this one-shot series due to my superior schematics in writing.**

Her body was so cold in my hands…

Her clothes tattered, with a crimson shade to overlay their natural brightness.

Her hair was now a dull and lifeless, pale yellow, not the usual sun yellow that shines like a mirror.

Her eyes… oh her eyes. They were bloodshot and had lost almost all of there original sea blueness.

Then there was her voice, it was raspy and gritted, desperately trying to release its beautiful sounds… but ultimately failing…

The blade in her chest was rusted, and had many scratches on it, meaning that this was not the first time it was used as a murder weapon…

But the blades wielder… he lay next to her… crying onto her stomach with shaking breath…

"Star…" he whispered, almost to quiet to hear. "Star… why would you do this…" he asked no-one.

The destruction she had caused, the screaming still flooded his mind. She had changed… and not for the better.

Marco remembered when they would go fight monsters together and have TV/nacho nights where they would snuggle next to each other and let the world just… fade away…

Now that was gone… Her liveliness turned into anger, her joy turned to hatred and her mission… was to eliminate… everything.

Marco was heartbroken that she would do such horrible things… she used to be so gentle and caring… now she hated life with a passion.

But he couldn't bring himself to stop her, every time he tried she turned away… but she never hurt him… she could never do that. But she could hurt everyone else… and she did…

She tortured almost everyone she came across, Marco being the only… _only_ exception…

Even the Diaz parents were tormented and hurt by her, she even went as far as to kill them, bringing them down with a single blast of her wand…

Now she was here, lying down… breathing her last breaths as Marco pulled another blade from his back pocket…

He raised it into the air… his hands trembling. "St-star…" she looked at him with pleading eyes. She just wanted him to let her go… but he couldn't do that… not after what she's done…

"Marco…" her gorgeous voice emerged once more… "Please…".

Tears streamed down his cheeks… "I love you Star…"

 **A/N: Jacob: Please let me… us? Know in the reviews if you prefer my writing or Kyles.**

 **We will have this decided by tomorrow.**


	5. Star the Stoic

**A/N: So this was suggested by Exotos135 and I promised I would do this to the best of my ability!**

 **Jacob: Now onto the reviews**

 **Exotos135: I am sorry but Omega Ultra and I do not know each other yet so… anyway here's you're request buddy!**

 **Lupus Boulevard: Jacob: I am confused by your reaction...**

 **Deadshoot12345: Jacob: Glad you liked it!**

 **Now onto the fic! (It's an AU just so you know…)**

Star had never been one to really react to anything, let alone care… She never did it before so why was she asking Marco out? Who knows… maybe this was one of the very few people she actually gave a damn about or maybe she had other intentions…

Marco was just as confused as everyone else, she just strode up to him in her usual black coat and combat boots and said, "Hey…" from there they made conversation, they talked about what they did in there free time and how well they did in school. Marco had to admit, he liked this girl quite a bit, with her bright blue eyes and heart imprinted cheeks… she was beautiful.

Then she took the wind out of him with a question that no-one expected, "Do you want to go out sometime?" Marco's heart beated at the speed of a bullet train, a blush visible from almost a mile away coming to his cheeks. "S-s-sure ummm… h-how about tomorrow at… six?" she gave a small smile and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Marco was in absolute bliss when she kissed him, sure it was only a cheek kiss but he'll take what he can get!

"See you tomorrow!" she yelled as she walked away and rounded the corner. Everyone in the room with him was absolutely lost in this maze of confusion, why would she do any of that? Why would _she_ go to _him_ instead of vice versa? What did any of this mean!?

Once Star had turned the corner, she spat on the ground and rubbed her mouth with her coat. That boy meant next to nothing to her but she needed to find a way for him to follow her every command… because if he didn't…

Then Earth was in deep trouble.

 **A/N: Yes, I know this is one of my shorter chapters but I might make a continuation later on…**

 **Jacob: Thanks again to Exotos135 for suggesting this, go check out his fics they are great!**


	6. Movie night

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! And before you ask, No this is not the continuation I promised, that will come Later. This was suggested by mechagigan2004, if you are reading this I hope you enjoy!**

 **Jacob: Onto the reviews!**

 **Lupus Boulevard: Shit will go down later my friend, sorry.**

"Star! Come on! we're going to be late!" Marco yelled,

"Keep your hoodie on! I'll be right down!" Star yelled back.

The duo had been getting ready for a very special movie night… lets just say that, something would _awaken_ when they got to the theatre. That's right! They were going to see the latest (and greatest) Star Wars movie: The Force Awakens! *millions of Fanboys/girls scream with excitement*

Marco and Star were heading to the local theater so they could watch the premiere of the film, they even dressed for the occasion. Marco was wearing a dark black cloak with black armor plating, but he wasn't Darth Vader, no he was dressed as the newest villain: Kylo Ren, but who had Star dressed as? You'll have to wait and see…

"Come ooonnnn!" Marco exclaimed in annoyance, Star had spent the last 20 minutes getting ready, despite the simplicity of her costume, "Alright I'm reeeeeady!" she said in a sing song voice.

But when she came down the Stairs, Marco was lost for words, her usual bright dress was replaced with a light beige robe that went just below her knees, her hair (thanks to the power of her wand) was a dark brown and was tied back in a ponytail, her wand had transformed into a long metallic staff, just a tad taller than she was. Star's face was the most amazing though, her eyes seemed to be a deeper shade of blue, almost like a clear spring water pool and the hearts on her cheeks were replaced with what looked like small yellow stars. She was now: Rey.

Marco was stunned at how amazing Star looked… it was like gazing into the depths of space, (pun fully intended) and he couldn't stop a deep blush from creeping up his face, so he pulled his mask down so Star wouldn't see.

"You ready for tonight Star?"

"BRING THE PAAAAAAIIIIINNN!" She screamed, flailing her staff about.

"GAH! Careful Star! Now come on, were gotta get there before the movie starts."

"Alright, alright… lets get going then!"

"Wait! Did you pack…" Marco Ren (that's his name, deal with it) leaned in close and whispered, "The stuff?"

Star pulls back the left side of her robe to reveal 20 packets of skittles, 3 popped bags of microwave popcorn and 2 large shakes. "Is this what you're looking for?" she asked in a seductive tone and a small wiggle of her eyebrows.

Marco was so glad his mask was down…

"Alright then! LETS GOOOOOO!" he exclaimed before heading out the door with his arm around Star's shoulder.

Tonight was gonna be a great night…

 **A/N: Jacob: Reviews? Suggestions? Both?**


	7. Sneak peek

**A/N: Cliff: Hello fanfiction, Kyle and Jacob are not here at the moment due to intense complications in Kyles brain! However I will be taking over for this one-shot and I hope that you enjoy it!**

 **OR IM GONNA TEAR OFF YOUR HEAD AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Exotos135: I will get to work on those soon but the continuation will not come around until at least chapter 10, SO JUST WAIT!**

 **Onto the One-shot! Disclaimer: I don't own SVTFOE if I did, then you would hate it.**

I began my new life lying down, surrounded by cold, darkness and stale, dusty air.

Metal against metal, a lurching shudder woke me… I tried to stand but fell down thanks to the sudden movement of the floor, I shuffled backwards on my hands and feet, drops off sweat dripping from my forehead, but it wasn't sweat… it was regular water.

My back struck a hard metal wall and I slid along it until I was in the corner of the strange room. Curled my legs up against my body and held them tight, not daring to let go, hopefully my eyes will adjust to the darkness…

Another jolt, the room shot upward like an old lift in a mineshaft.

Sounds were harsh as the chains and pulleys grinded against each other, struggling to pull the weight of the room, echoed through the room, bouncing off of the walls with a small and hollow whine.

The lightless elevator swayed back and forth as it rose, turning my stomach in ways it shouldn't and the smell of burnt oil wasn't helping me at all. I wanted to cry but no tears came… I could only sit there… alone… waiting.

I think to myself, _My name is Marco._

That… that was all I could remember about my life… everything else was a giant blur.

I didn't understand how this was possible, my mind functions without any flaw as I tried to calculate late my surroundings and situation. My knowledge flooded my thoughts, facts and images, memories of how the world works and how the universe was created. I pictured snow on trees, running down a leaf coated road, eating nachos.

And yet I didn't know where I came from or how I had managed to get into this dark lift. I didn't even know who my parents were, I didn't even know my last name. images of random people flashed across my mind, I didn't recognize any of them, their faces were replaced with horrible smears of color of shadow. I couldn't think of a single person I knew, or even recall a form of conversation.

The room kept rising, swaying slightly as it continued its descent. By then I had grown immune to the horrible rattling of the chains that helped the room with its journey. A long time passed. Minutes had grown into hours, even though it was impossible to know for sure, since every second felt like an eternity…

No.

I was smarter than that, so using my instincts I estimated I had been moving for at least half an hour.

Strangely enough, my fear had then melted away, like sand in the wind. Instead I felt curiosity… I needed to know where I was, I needed to know what was happening.

With a screech and a clonk, the room halted itself. The sudden stop caused me to break out of my huddled position and fall onto the hard floor. As I rose to my feet , I felt the room sway less and less, until finally it stopped.

Everything was silent.

A minute passed, then Two. I looked in every I could but only saw darkness. I decided to feel along the walls for a door, or a seam. Something I could use to escape.

Nothing.

Only a cold, solid metal. A sigh of defeat escaped my lips as it echoed through the room, like a haunting moan of death. It eventually faded and silence was again filled the room. I balled my hands into fists and pounded them against the walls, screaming for someone to come help me, but it was all in vain.

I backed into the corner again, folding my arms and shivering. Fear had returned. I felt a worrying shudder envelop my chest, as if my heart wanted to escape my body and flee into what ever wasn't in this room.

"Someone… help…me" I whispered, the words to quiet to be heard.

A loud bang sounded above my head and I sucked in a frightened breath as I turned to look at the source of the noise. A line of light appeared above me and spread from the ceiling to the rest of the room. I watched as it expanded but I had to narrow my eyes so the light didn't destroy my eyes.

A heavy grating sounded as a pair of double doors opened and revealed a striking white light that hurt. I shielded my eyes with my hands as more light entered, the once darkness filled room.

A voice was heard, a deep but gentle voice, showing signs of exhaustion and just wanting to get down to business.

"Rise and shine, Greenie."

 **A/N: Cliff: Now Kyle had this planned a while back and he hopes to make a full on story out of it, can you guess what its based off? CAN YOU!?**

 **Jacob: That's enough Cliff! I'll take it from here. Make sure to leave a suggestion in the reviews or PM me. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome! See you next chapter!**


	8. War

**A/N: Jacob: Hello fanfiction! Welcome to this… whatever I don't care… onto the reviews…**

 **Smitty Theories: Your welcome, I just loved your fic! Perfect balance of fun ands novonn- I mean Starco! *nervous laugh* and no, if you want to learn about Jacob and Cliff and Brian then check out my Bio.**

 **Deadshoot12345: You have hit the nail on the head, with a sledge hammer.**

 **Exotos135: No point in hiding it anymore bro, they know!**

 **This was suggested by Exotos135 and I just want to say thanks, but I still don't care. I'm tired…**

 **Cliff: Anyway, on with the fic!**

"Take that!"

"Hah! You missed!"

"GET OVER HERE!"

Two armored beings were heard dashing from point to point, ducking behind cover whenever they found it. These to were having an all out war…

Their weapons were silenced and had decent range, but they had the aim of a storm trooper.

One of the warriors were armored in red, a helmet on they're head and a thick but light chest plate to shield their abdomen, the other warrior wore a light blue fabric beneath their armor which was almost identical to the opponents, but stained with large blots of dark red.

(I'm going to call them by their colors) Red shot at Blue, the bullet narrowly missed them as it collided with a nearby tree. Blue shot back but red swiftly dodged and fired again. This time the bullet struck blue in the leg.

With her limb stained a deep red with searing pain to go with it. Blue slowly stood up and limped behind cover, "Damn" Blue muttered. "Come on out! You can't hide forever!", Reds voice was laced with venom, her tone giving Blue a chill up Blues spine.

Blues left leg was dripping with the awful smelling red fluid. Blue touched it and Blues entire world was pain. Blue was lucky they were wearing masks, Blue really didn't need Reds face to join the situation, it would probably have a mocking look but to be honest, Blue really didn't care at the moment because blues leg was pretty much useless at the moment and blue needed protection.

Blue felt a gun barrel press against her helmet, "Any last words?" Reds voice was slightly less hateful, but to replace the hate there was… joy.

"I'm willing to put myself on the line, for them… all you want is glory!"

"Glory is much better than any form of freedom, Glory earns you the fear from other souls and fear is the sweetest dish on the table"

"Then do it…"

"With pleasure…"

She pulled the trigger and red paint covered her helmet.

A blaring horn sounded on the field and 2 other beings came out of hiding.

One was wearing a bright shade of pink with the other wearing a deep green.

"Congrats Brittney! You somehow managed to win the game…"

Brittney (Red) lifted her helmet, "Of course I did Diaz! Don't you forget it either!"

Marco (Green) pulled off his helmet, "Why did you get to wear the red suit? Its clearly my color!"

"Because I said so!" She snapped.

Jackie (Blue) and Star (Pink) pulled off there helmets, "That was fun! I've never been paintballing before!" Star exclaimed, she was smiling brightly and trudged over to Jackie, "You okay?" she asked?

Jackie waved her off, "Its fine… might need an icepack though, Brittney managed to hit the unarmored part of my leg" Jackie sent an angry glare at Brittney, which she returned.

Marco broke the two up before a fight could begin. "Alright, so to celebrate, why don't we all go to get some frozen yoghurt?"

"YOUR BUYING!" The three exclaimed as Marco lowered his head in defeat.

Then they all went to the café next to the paintball field, and Marco was 24 dollars in a hole.

-The End.

 **A/N: I will be taking a break from this so I can celebrate Christmas with my family, but I should be able to post tomorrow and if I don't post past Christmas then that means, I'm either dead or I'm in a coma due to spastic transmissions of my brain, (It happens). Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	9. Star the Stoic (Part 2)

**A/N: Merry Xmas Everyone! I hope your all ready for the greatest holiday of the year! Because it's tomorrow!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Deadshoot12345: Don't ask me man, you brought this on yourself.**

 **And here is the continuation of Star the Stoic!**

 **Jacob: Please enjoy, Exotos135 has given me the plot for this continuation and I hope you all like it!**

Star and Marco had been hanging out everyday since she asked him out and people were starting to get suspicious as to what Star was really doing.

"Well, I like red, I like hoodies, so I bought a dozen of them." Marco explained.

"Heh, well isn't that kinda… boring?" Star asked quizzically, a fake smile of her lips.

"Hmmmm… never thought of it like that…" Marco put a finger and thumb to his chin and pretended to rub a goatee, "Maybe I could go shopping after school… you wanna come with?"

Star mentally groaned, She needed Marco on her side but she didn't need to do all this stupid shit like shopping and watching karate tournaments. "Sure! I'd love to go!" She mentally slapped herself so hard that it put a little hurt in her eyes.

Marco noticed this and decided to ask about it, "Hey, you okay?" Concern was flooding his tone as he stopped walking to face her. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, yeah… I'm great! Hey who's that?" Star had looked just past Marco and saw a girl skateboarding towards them, she had blonde hair with a light blue streak down the right side, a blue and white T-shirt and short jeans.

"Hey Marco!" she exclaimed as she stopped right next to them, "Oh, Hi Jackie! How are you doing?" Marco asked.

"I'm doing great actually!, hey listen there's this party after school today and I was wondering if you wanted to… I don't know… escort me?" a bright blush rose to Jackie's cheeks but Marco didn't notice.

Jackie and Marco had been hanging out since kindergarten, they had known each other so long that they could easily remember almost anything about each other, birthday, religion, bedtime, You name it and they knew it.

"Well… uh Jackie… you see…" Marco found it very hard to break the situation to Jackie. She looked up at him, a little bit of sadness in her eyes. "I-I was gonna take Star shopping… I'm sorry… maybe another time…" Jackie looked over to Star and bit her lip, "Y-yeah… that's fine… I guess I'll see you later…".

Marco waved as Jackie slowly skated away, he felt awful for blowing her off… However Star was just standing there, confused as fuck. Had Marco just blown off one of his best friends to hang out with her? Was he… really in love with her? Star couldn't place the what she was feeling, but it felt like… guilt.

Star quickly shook the feeling away and the two continued walking.

 _No… I have a mission… I can't let some stupid emotions get in my way…_

 **A/N: What's Star's mission? Why was Jackie so sad? Is Marco in love with Star?**

 **Find out in the next continuation! (If its not after tomorrow then just assume I'm in a coma)**


	10. Pacify Her

**A/N: Hello again internet! This one-shot was requested by HaLoReAcHgIrL and if she is reading this I hope she enjoys!**

 **Jacob: To The reviews.**

 **HaLoReAcHgIrl: Here is your request! And it's not weird to worry for someone you don't know, I just found out that totallyobssessedwithsvtfoe had a heart attack and I'm worried out of my shit.**

 **Lupus Boulevard: you will get more soon… promise…**

 **Harrison2901: Your wish is my command…**

 **Exotos135: Cliffhangers are pretty much my life.**

 **Now just so it's clear this is a song fic. The song is pacify her by Melanie Martinez, so I don't own it.**

 **I don't own svtfoe either so don't go thinking I do…**

Jackie was walking with her hands in her pockets, her face was cast down towards the rough tiled floors of the school.

A voice catches her attention, a sweet and confident voice…

 _Tired blue boy, walks my way_

 _Holding a girls hands._

Jackie looks up to see Marco in all his glory, his hands gripping at Star's. But Star looks at Marco sadly and leaves him on his own. Marco looked heart broken, his eyes said it all.

 _That basic bitch leaves finally,_

 _Now I can take her man_

Jackie walks over, and places a hand on Marco's shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?" Marco looks up into her eyes, their sea green almost making him forget what happened…. Almost….

"Nothing… it's just that Star needs to go back to Mewni and… well she was…", he tried to turn away but Jackie gripped his chin gently…

 _Someone told me to stay away from what's not yours_

 _But was he yours if he wanted me so bad…_

"Jackie what are yo-", Jackie silenced him with a deep kiss, her hands moved to the back of his neck. Marco tried to pull away but… he couldn't resist the temptation of her soft lips…

 _Pacify her, she's getting on my nerves_

 _You don't love her, stop lying with those words…_

He snaked his hands behind her waist and deepened the kiss, a soft moan escaping Jackie as he did so.

 _Pacify her, she's getting on my nerves_

 _You don't love her, stop lying with those words._

The two teens were in pure bliss… Jackie had always had feelings for Marco, but she was waiting for him to approach her… but that wouldn't happen anything soon, so she took a risk… and she was rewarded for her bravery…

 _I can't stand her whining, where's her binky now?_

 _And her loving seems tiring, so baby just love me down, down, down._

Marco knew this moment would come but… he didn't expect such a direct approach…. But you know what? Fuck it! Star had her chance with him, but now he's taken.

 _Someone told me to stay away from what's not yours,_

 _But was he yours if he wanted me so bad…_

Jackie's tongue asks for entrance and Marco gladly opens the door. Their tongues wrestle until they need air, then they break apart, both gasping for breath…

 _Pacify her, she's getting on my nerves…_

 _You don't love her, stop lying with those words…_

Star comes back, a box in her hands… when she sees the two together a stray tear streaks her face and hits the floor…

 _Pacify her, she's getting on my nerves…_

 _You don't love her, stop lying with those words…_

Star drops her box as Jackie and Marco look at her, Marco had a face of shock and guilt while Jackie had a smug grin and a mischievous look in her eyes…

 _Pacify her, she's getting on my nerves…_

 _You don't love her, stop lying with those words…_

Star covers her hands with her mouth and runs down the hall, Marco let go of Jackie to go after her.

Jackie was left alone, with Marcos taste still on her lips…

This was going to be interesting…

 **A/N: Well… this is… yep… Thanks again to HaLoReAcHgIrL For suggesting this and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Jacob: Just to clarify I had not known about the song, 'pacify her' until I looked it up for this one-shot, So I will see you all next chapter!**

 **(I can't upload daily anymore, sorry but I will still update whenever I can!)**


	11. Awkward

**A/N: Hello Internet! PROJECT K has returned but due to some complications I can not respond to the reviews, I believe quite a few people are having this problem and I hope it's fixed by tomorrow.**

 **Cliff: Onto the one shot! And we don't own SVTFOE or any of its characters.**

A rising sun peeked over the mountains and gave light to the small town of Echo Creek.

Said light shines through the curtains of a certain interdimensional princesses room, She turned over to try and avoid the beam of the morning but it just so happens that her mirror had been so perfectly placed that it reflected the light back into her eyes.

"Fiiiinnneee…. I'm up…. But I'm gonna get you back universe! You can't hide from me forever!" she exclaimed as she slipped out of bed and into the bathroom to have a shower.

However, she failed to hear the sound of water droplets hitting the ceramic floor before she opened the door.

After a few minutes of screaming and apologies, Star bursted out of the bathroom and closed the door with her back. She had just seen her best friend… completely in the nude… and she couldn't get the image to leave her head. It stuck like glue and Star didn't know how to remove glue without burning down a forest.

"Sorry Marco!" She yelled through the door, He didn't reply but that was understandable considering she had just barged in out of nowhere.

Star slid down the door until she was sitting with her knees to her chest and her hands on the floor. This had never happened in the 4 months she had been living here, so why did she want to do it again? Not even she knew. Star began to think about how shocked Marco looked when she entered… how he shrieked like a little girl and tried (But failed) to cover his nether regions…

Star felt a warm feeling envelop her face, she wanted to go in there again just to see him… But why?

Star and Marco were strange people, but they did have a rule based on decency and privacy. It wasn't avoided on Mewni either so Star knew the gist of the situation.

A tight feeling filled her stomach when she looked at Marco through the shower glass, it was slightly steamed up but she could still make out what was what… and she liked that…

Star wasn't a pervert, she had never thought of things like this before, even when Marco showed her the internet she was disgusted when she inevitably found websites based around those things… what was it called again? Corn? Horn? Thorn? No…

It didn't matter anyway, When Marco came out of the shower he made sure Star wasn't around, he didn't want to have another awkward confrontation, like when he had caught her watching the certain videos in his bookmarks… (He's 14 and has internet, Would you expect any less?)

He rushed over to his room and opened the door, a towel firmly wrapped around his waist. He went and sat on his bed, but a small squeal came from it.

Marco jumped back and tore off the covers to see Star in all her glory, Still in her PJs and nervously smiling at him. Marco was absolutely shocked, Star had just seen him naked and now she was hiding under his covers!? That's like watching a sweet kitten eat a bird for the first time… it was horrifying…

"Heeeeeyyyyy, Bestie... Such a coincidence… bumping into you here… I'm just gonna-"

She didn't get to finish when Marco sat down next to her.

"Star… what are you doing here?" he didn't make eye contact since his gaze was focused on the floor.

"Well… I was just…" She couldn't finish that sentence, as much as she wanted to she couldn't explain why she was here, she sighed, "I… I don't know…"

Marco turned to face her and gave her a sympathetic smile, "Star… are you okay? You've been acting a little weirder around me lately and I would like to know why…"

Star blushed a little, thinking back to their week. Star had been acting a little… different around Marco in the form of more random hugs, stuttering her words and occasionally just staring at his perfect face.

"I don't know about that either…" Star really wanted answers as well, the same questions had been running through her mind all week but she just couldn't give a simple explanation.

"Marco… Are you happy with me?"

The question came out of nowhere and Marco was struck by surprise, "Well… W-what do you mean?"

"I mean… were best friends… and we do everything together… but I keep getting these weird feelings around you… and I can't help but think you're not happy with me… like I'm just an annoying little princess…"

Stars eyes began to tear up, it was true… she had been feeling these things… she was just an annoying princess that came into his life out of thin air… literally…

"Star, of course I'm happy with you… I might have been a little harsh at first but I was just kind of adjusting to the situation… we _are_ best friends and absolutely nothing is going to change that."

Star gave a small smile and grabbed his hand, "Promise?"

Marco gave her hand a squeeze, "Promise." He stated.

"Thank you Marco… I really appreciate it…"

"It's not a problem Star…"

Star embraced her friend, a rogue tear sliding down her cheek and onto his shoulder as she blushed.

While still surprised, Marco returned her gesture, not letting go until he was satisfied.

"You'll always be here… right Marco?"

"As long as you are…"

"Can I see it again?"

"W-what?" He asked as he pulled away from the embrace.

"Can I see it again? You know… your body?" she asked while brushing back some strands of hair.

"I uh, I don't… " Marco couldn't really get around that, his best friend had just asked to see him in the nude… should he say yes? After all, the 2 were pretty much inseparable… its not like she hasn't seen it already…

"I'm sorry Star… its nothing against you, I just don't feel comfortable doing something like that… I hope you understand."

Star gave him a knowing smile and stood up, "Of course I understand… I better go have a shower…"

When she left the room, Marco was left to think… there was so much to try and understand, but he would have to think about them later.

As Marco got changed his door opened again and Star peeked her head through, She smiled and closed the door before Marco could see her.

 **A/N: Yep, that happened! Probably should have warned you that things would get a little nude, but I don't think this is enough to have to change the rating.**

 **Brian: I suggested this idea, so if you don't like it I will unleash Cliff on you… please leave reviews!**


	12. I don't know what to call this

**A/N: Hell o again everyone! Please excuse me if this chapters has a few mistakes but I've been up all night with friends and I can't really think straight. So this was suggested by superstarcofan, or was it starcosuperfan?... Either way, their suggestion was SUUUUUUPPPER long and I will be forced to break it into several chapters, or I could make it a story all on its own.**

 **Jacob: Still can't reply to you brochachoes, I was only able to get this suggestion through luck and my email. Hopefully this issue is felt with soon because I miss talking to you guys…**

 **Brian: Boo hoo, shut up! Onto the chapter!**

A bright and beautiful morning was bestowed upon Echo creek, all the residents were happily greeting each other in a friendly manner. All was well except for a certain Latino boy…

Marco was never really a morning person but this was absolutely ridiculous!

His hair was sticking out like crooked nails, his face had been smushed against the mattress of his bed so he had many markings across his face to prove it. And last but not least, he had somehow misplaced all 12 of his crimson red hoodies and be was forced to wear a regular grey T-shirt and nothing else, he felt so… bare…

Marco groaned as he left the bathroom, he tried his best to clean up his look, but everything he tried only seemed to make things worse.

However, Marco's situation didn't stop the liveliest being in this and any other dimension from having a good old laugh.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh! I can't breath!" she wheezed, "Oh man! Sorry Marco but this is just a hoot! I mean, when was the last time you had the hair of a hedgehog?"

Marco sighed and pinched his nose, Star was never really one to see the negative side of any situation and that can get pretty annoying at times…

"Star! Please, I just want you to use your wand so I don't have to go to school looking like this!"

Today was the first day of the semester, and it seemed Marco had a curse when it came to making a good impression. First there was Jackie with his ridiculous stuttering whenever she walked by, then there was school picture day, when he woke up late and ended up looking like a hobo and now this!

Star wiped a tear from her eye and continued to mock him, about his hair, about his face, about his everything! And Marco was this close to…

"Man, I wonder what Jackie would think of this…" She chuckled as she pulled out her cellphone and went to her contact list.

"NO!" Marco screamed as he jolted over to Star and tried to grab her phone, but she quickly evaded his maneuvers and managed to hit call.

After a few seconds of struggling and dial tones, Jackie picked up.

"Hello? Star?"

"Hi Jackie you've gotta here this really funny story!"

"No! Jackie don't listen to her!"

"Wait, is that Marco? Star what's going on?"

"Jackie! Marco woke up this morning and you wouldn't believe what happened!"

"STAR! Stop!"

"Marco woke up and he had awful bemgdgffgffss!"

Marco covered Stars mouth with his hands and continued to reach for the phone, but Star would not give in! She tossed and turned and wiggled so Marco couldn't grab the cellular device.

"Star! Just give me the phone!"

"Marco? What's going on?"

"Mmmpffpff mmffpff!"

"Oh nothing Jackie! Stars just having one of her moments!"

"Okay… I'm hanging up now… *click*"

Marco fell to the ground in relief, but whilst doing so he accidentally grabbed Stars hand and she fell on top of him, eye to eye, nose to nose, lips on lips…

A strange sensation passed through Marco as his and Stars lips made contact, it was like a shockwave of electricity zooming through his spine, a similar feeling happened with Star…

Both pulled apart, Utterly shocked at the turn of events that had just unfolded. Marco tried to wiggle his way out from under Star but his gaze caught hers and the duo sat there for a moment gazing into the depths of the others eyes.

After about 2 minutes, The 2 just went for it and were intertwined in a heated makeout session. Star moved her hands behind Marcos head and gripped his mess of chocolate brown hair, while Marco wrapped his arms around Stars upper back and gently caressed her wings.

Nothing could describe whatever two were feeling right at that moment, bliss was an understatement and when they finally broke apart for air, the situation had stuck them both like lightning.

They both pushed away from each other and sat up, horrified by what they had just done… and enjoyed for that matter…

"WHAT THE HECK MARCO!?" Star exclaimed, clearly showing signs of anger and disappointment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHAT THE HECK'?! YOU JUST KISSED ME!" He screamed back.

"What!? No! You kissed me Diaz!"

"Nope! That's not what happened at all!"

Marco quickly stood up and ran out of Stars room, slamming the door behind him. Star just sat there, raising a hand to her mouth and touching her lips… they still tingled…

 **Midnight**

The two besties avoided each other at school that day, trying there hardest not to think about the events of that morning.

Star lay in her bed, hugging her pillow as she stared at the ceiling, hoping she would find answers in the strange Mewnian pattern design. It showed 2 people standing side by side holding a strange red glue above them as a dark cloud began to surround the 2 figures. Star smashed her pillow against her face and screamed into the soft fabric, muffling said scream.

She pulled the pillow off her face and looked at the design again. "Why can't feelings be easy to understand?" She thought aloud. "I mean… Oscars cool and all but he's no Marco… he can't send flying kicks at monsters without batting an eye, he can't charm you with his absolutely gorgeous eyes, he can't make you feel like you're the only one that matters and that he'll do anything to protect you…"

Star bit her lip and turned on her side, there, on her nightstand lay a picture of herself and Marco at a county fair, Star gobbling down a giant tuft of cotton candy and Marco smiling at her antics. She began to think aloud again.

"Oscar hasn't known me for almost a year…"

She began to sit up…

"Oscar hasn't had your back through thick and thin…"

She grabbed the picture and looked closely at it…

"Oscar… isn't… Marco…"

She squeezed the picture against her chest along with her pillow…

"And he never… will… be…"

Suddenly a thick burlap sack covered Stars head, her nostrils picking up a strange scent.

"How sweet… such a shame that he'll never see you again…" a deep and almost demonic voice said.

Star tried to take the sack off but the smell was making her dizzy, she now knew what was happening and her final whispered words were…

"Marco… help…"

 **A/N: Now I'm sorry to break the moment brochachoes but I need your opinion, should I just keep making continuations for this chapter? Or should I make it a full on Story? PM me your answers since the reviews are broken and I will see you guys and gals… in the next chapter… BYE BYE!**


	13. What happens in the past, stays there

**A/N: Brian: Hello internet… I don't know why I'm doing this but apparently if I do I will get some kind of reward… whatever. Anyway, last chapter I asked if you guys wanted that chapter to be a full on story and it was a mostly positive response so if I get a few more thumbs up I will post it after I've finished my other fic.**

 **Jacob: Anyway, to the reviews!**

 **Lupus Boulevard: Thank you for your opinion, it is much appreciated. If I do post it I should be able to keep posting for this, but Wands and Weirdos will end at some point… hopefully it's not to soon.**

 **Person: Thank you for your opinion, and for the compliment.**

 **Exotos135: Most of these one-shots will either be Starco or a drabble about their friendship, keep that in mind…**

 **Deadshoot12345: Thank you for your opinion.**

 **This prompt was suggested by Starcoshipper13 and if he's reading, I hope he enjoys!**

"Marco Diaz to the principles office, Marco Diaz to the principles office!" the loud speaker called, it's static echoed through the empty halls of Echo Creek academy. Everyone was in class enjoying their free period since Miss Skullnick had come down with the flu.

"Marco, did you do something wrong? Your hardly ever called to see Skeeves." Star queried, it was true. Marco's perfect record and above-average intelligence had gotten him pretty low on the radar of troublemakers.

Marco gave a questioning look to himself and stood up, "I'm sure it's fine…" he replied as he headed to the door of the classroom, dodging some stray balls of paper.

Star got up from her seat and caught up to him, "Well, I'll come with you! It's not like it was any better in class anyway." She cheered as they walked side by side. Once they reached Skeeves office, Star opened the door and they walked in.

"You wanted to see us?" Marco asked as he stepped inside the principles small, but cozy office.

Skeeves looked up from the novel he was reading and straightened his glasses, a serious look was glued over top of what was usually a dopey, but lovable face.

"Yes… But I'm afraid your friend is going to have to wait outside… I need to speak with you in private Mr. Diaz…" he stated, not looking away from Marcos position.

"Well alright then… Star, could yo-" when he turned to face Star, she was already gone. He shook his head in confusion and went to sit down in the chair in front of Skeeves desk.

"So why did you want to talk to me?" he asked, his hands falling on top of his legs as he sat down. Skeeves sighed and gave a sad but knowing look at Marco.

"Marco… Are you happy? Everything's okay at home?" he asked, leaving Marco even more confused.

"Of course…" he replied, moving his legs into a criss-cross position.

"And Star isn't to much of a hassle?"

"No… Star and I have been best friends for a while…"

"So nothing's wrong?" Skeeves asked placing his hands on his desk in the classic hand-over-another-because-I'm-powerful way.

"No… Why do you ask?"

"Because… We found _this_ in one of our cooking rooms…"

Skeeves reached into an open drawer and pulled out a bloodied kitchen knife with a tag on the handle labeled 'Blood sample: Diaz'. Marco stared at the blade, a look of shock and fear enveloping his facial features.

"Marco… are you okay?" Skeeves asked for the second time, this time a little more concern in his tone, Marco closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists.

"If… if I tell you… can it stay between us? I don't want anyone to worry… I've changed since then…"

"I believe you, I just want you to tell me…"

Marco clenched his fists even harder and sacked in a sharp breath, "Well… Before Star came to live with us… I was kind of a loner… people didn't really take interest in anything I had to say, Ferguson and Alfonso were great and all… but they were usually off trying to get some girls to notice them so I didn't really have anyone…"

Skeeves nodded slowly, taking in every word and understanding them as best he could.

"I was also bullied a lot… people like Lars and Brittany usually saw me as a burden to have around… They kept calling me names… even going so far as to hurt me… Lars broke my wrist once, and Brittany smashed her purse against my knee hard enough to sprain it…" Marco sighed and unclenched his hands.

"Marco… Why didn't you tell anyone?" Skeeves asked, giving a sympathetic look at Marco.

"I didn't want anyone to worry… I was never comfortable with being the center of attention but what I had was just sad…" he replied, staring at the floor with his eyes shut, he uncrossed his legs and took a deep breath.

"I understand… continue…"

Marco sighed and continued to tell his sad tale, "Most days would be the same… a pop quiz here, a 'you're a total dork' there… But one day… during Cooking class I… I was approached by Brittany… and she gave me the knife, she said 'do us all a favor' and walked off… I stared at the knife… and I went into the bathroom… I locked myself in one of the cubicles and pulled back my sleeve… I brought t-the knife… up to my w-wrist and I-I…" Marcos eyes opened slowly, a tear streamed down his face and he looked at Skeeves.

"And I pulled away at the last moment… I dropped the knife and unlocked the cubicle but as I walked out, I slipped and the knife cut my leg. I guess I didn't wash the knife well enough…"

Skeeves gave a small and knowing smile, he put the knife away, walked over to Marcos left side and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "That's what I thought."

Marco opened Skeeves door and walked out of his office with a bright smile.

"So how'd it go!" Marco jumped in fright when Star appeared behind him.

"It went fine… you really gotta stop doing that…" he grabbed his hoodie and breathed slowly, trying to recover from the sudden scare.

"You know I won't! I'm like a magical Ninja!" she exclaimed, trying to imitate some karate poses Marco had shown her.

Marco gave a small chuckle and straightened his posture, "Come on, we better get home, it's almost time to leave anyway." Star smiled brightly and began to walk with him.

"So what did Skeeves want?" she asked, nibbling the end of her wand in curiosity.

Marco frowned a little and faced the ground, _should I tell her?_ He looked over at Star and smiled again

"You know what… It's not important."

Star shrugged and they continued to walk home.

 **A/N:Jacob: And now that that's over, Make sure to leave a review if you enjoyed, and I will see you brochachoes… IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BYE BYE!**


	14. Star the Stoic (Part 3)

**A/N: Hello internet, I'm back with another one-shot, this will be one of the 'Star the Stoic' arc. I would like to thank Exotos135 once again for suggesting the prompt and hope he enjoys.**

 **Jacob: to the reviews.**

 _ **Romantic sloth:**_ **I know it's a little dark but I never said there wouldn't be any emotional ones. The genres are there to depict what the fic is** _ **mostly**_ **about and I believe that I will be using more romance and humor than angst and tragedy. Argue if you want but I don't really care. I did rate it T for a reason.**

 _ **Exotos135:**_ **I'm glad I didn't go full gore either, I've seen what other people have done with stuff like this and I could never enter that place… *shivers* anyway here's more of Star the stoic and I will start your suggestion after a couple other chapters.**

 _ **Lupus Boulevard:**_ **Thank you for the thumb, but I have to ask if your okay, its almost second nature for me to help others and this is no exception. So I'm gonna ask again, are you okay?**

 _ **Starcoshipper13**_ **: I will keep it up as long as I can, thank you for the encouragement.**

 **To the fic.**

After Marco had his little shopping spree after school, Star had decided she would head home and catch a few Z's. Once the two were far apart enough Star pulled out her phone and dialed a number. A few dial tones later someone picked up and began to speak in a rasp voice, like they had been gargling nails.

"What is it Star… Is the boy aware of the situation?" The voice questioned

Star sighed and replied, "No mom, but he should at least be one my side. He's shown he is willing to give up his friends for time with me… its actually kinda sweet…" Star brushed some strands of hair behind her ear and continued with the call.

"Star, what have I told you about these boys? They're only there to get in your pants or your wallet!"

"Yeah… but something's different about Marco… I think he might actually like me…" she blushed a bright pink, her heart marks glowing a little brighter.

"Star! We are only using Marco so we can protect earth from the enemy! Don't tell me your might actually feel the same way!"

"No mom, I just think he deserves a little better than this… I mean what were gonna use him for is a little harsh for humans. Mewmans are biologically stronger and have useful fighting methods so why must we use Marco?" She asked her voice raising slightly.

"Because Star! While Mewmans may be stronger, we do not have the advanced intelligence of humans and that leaves them with very efficient ways of dealing with there enemies, we need Marco because he was the smartest boy we could find with fighting experience. Now no more questions, you tell Marco what's happening and you get him on our side or you don't come home at all!" Stars mother exclaimed and hung up in anger, she was never really the loving type.

"Damn bitch…" Star muttered, she put her phone away and walked back over to Marco, he hadn't moved since he too was on the phone with a parent. Star stepped closer and tried to hear what he was saying…

"No dad… we haven't gone on a full out date, we only started dating like, 3 days ago."

Star had to admit, she was a little surprised he told his father about their relationship, he wasn't how-you-say… open. She continued to listen.

"Well I don't know if I wanna go that far yet… I wanna ease her into the idea, that way I won't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do."

She gave a small smile in his direction, she then bit her lip to stop it from moving without her approval.

"I don't know if she likes me that way dad… it could just be a crush for her… but…"

But? But what? What was he getting at!?

"I… think I like her… a lot… like… we-have-a-future-together like…"

Star gave a happy squeal, then she punched herself in the jaw, _stop it!_ She thought, but her mind argued with her.

 _You like him too, you know you do!_

"No! He's just a human!" she whisper shouted.

 _Tell that to his face! Then we'll see who's right!_

"Maybe I will! You may be my brain but I can still beat the crap out of you!"

 _Not without giving yourself a concussion!_

"Listen brain! I-,"

"Star?"

"HOLY SHIT!"

Star jumped in fright, Marco had just given her a metaphorical heart-attack. She calmed down when she realized it was only the Latino boy, but that didn't stop her from scolding him.

"Dang it Marco! You scared me!"

Marco raised his hands in innocence, "Sorry, I was just talking to my dad and I saw you over here arguing with…" he did a little spin and didn't see anyone else, "No one…" he finished, giving Star a questioning look and a sweet smile.

Star blushed a deep red and looked straight into his eyes, "I was… Talking on the phone! So why don't you mind… your own…" Her words slowed as she continued to gaze into his light brown orbs.

Marco waved his hands in front of her eyes but she just continued to stare. Marco chuckled at her strange antics, she had certainly changed since they started dating, well… around him anyway. Star still beat the life out of bullies and stole frequently, she was also still picking on Brittany Wong but Marco couldn't stop them fighting even if he tried.

Marco snapped his fingers in front of her nose and Star blinked a couple of times before realizing she'd been staring, she blushed once again and shrunk in embarrassment, "S-sorry…" she apologized. Marco smugly smirked and softly nudged her with his elbow.

"Hey, why don't we go hang out some more? My parents won't be expecting me till six and I got some cash left over." He pulled out a few notes and fanned himself with them. Star giggled softly,

 _Was I right or what?_

Star mentally slapped herself

 _Ow! Hey!_

She sighed and looked down at the concrete sidewalk, she wondered what Marco would think after she told him… could she even do that?

"Marco... I need to tell you something…"

 _Oh no…_

 **A/N: Now, the reviews are once again broken so if you have a suggestion you will have to PM me**

 **And I will see you brochachoes… in the next chapter! BYE BYE!**


	15. The Nights

**A/N: Jacob: He Eli internet, I'm back with another chapter and I just want to say thank to everyone who's reading this fic, it's turned out to be quite a bit more popular than I expected and I just wanted to say thanks. To the reviews!**

 _ **Lupus Boulevard:**_ **Ha yeah, you may be able to 360 your being... But can you 360 no scope it?! That was an awful joke... Nice work on that Christmas fic by the way!**

 _ **Exotos135:**_ **Thank you kind sir.**

 **I don't own SVTFOE or Avicii**

The clock chimed in the hallway, after the tenth chime it was silent. Star sat on her bed, brushing her lengthy blonde hair. Each stroke was able to glide through easily, her conditioner was really working, Star kept brushing until something caught her attention.

She heard the faint pluck of a string fill her ears as she tried to find its source, she raised an eyebrow and decided it was her imagination and went back to brushing her hair.

There it was again, another string, this time louder and slightly more in tune. Star got up from her bed and walked around, this time she was positive she wasn't imagining things and once again tried to find the source of the noise. She kept looking as the plucking got louder, Star eventually decided that the noise wasn't in her room so she opened the door and searched the Diaz house hold in her light blue nightgown.

The plucking eventually turned into a strum and rung through Stars ears while she searched the kitchen. "Where is that coming from?" she asked herself, the strumming continued to raise it's volume and became more melodious over time. Star walked up the stairs and stopped next to Marcos door, she thought for a moment but decided not to wake him for something silly like this. What she did do however was press her ear against his door, after a moment of silence she confirmed her suspicion and walked over to the Diaz parents door.

Soft snoring was heard through the hard wood and Star walked back to her room. She placed her face in her hands and moaned in failure, her inability to find the sound was getting to her as it continued to play. But then a soft voice was heard, barely a whisper...

" _Once upon a younger year, when all our shadows disappear, the animals inside came out to play..."_

It's charming tone was soothing, but lacked any form of confidence. Star looked out towards her balcony and stood up.

" _Went face to face with all our fears, learned our lessons through the tears, made memories we knew would never fade..."_

Star walked slowly, taking each step carefully so she didn't disturb the maker of the mysterious voice as it raised in volume.

" _One day my father, he told me son don't let it slip away, he took me in his arms I heard him say..."_

" _When you get older and wiser, we'll live for younger days. Think of me if ever your afraid..."_

Eventually, star reached the balcony and gazed upward into the sky, the voice was now powerful and confident as it continued it's musical journey.

" _He said, one day, we'll leave this world behind... so live a life you will remember..."_

" _My father told me when I was just a child, these are the nights that never die, my father told me..."_

An instrumental played and Starr was in absolute awe as it played, then it occurred to her that the noise was coming from behind her, so as she turn around the voice broke out again.

" _When thunder clouds start pouring down, light a fire they can't put out, we'll carve our names into the shining stars..."_

Star was both shocked and over joyed to see the mysterious player. Marco layed flat on the roof, a guitar in his hands and his gaze glued towards the stars above.

" _He said go venture far beyond the shores, don't forsake this life of yours, I'll guide you home no matter where you are..."_

Star covered her mouth in joy and tried to hide a rising laugh, she always knew could play the guitar but she didn't know his playing was so perfect and flowed so smoothly.

" _One day my father, he told me son don't let it slip away, when I was just a kid I heard him say..."_

" _when you get older and wiser, we'll live for younger days. Think of me if ever you're afraid..."_

Star used her wand to silently teleport next to Marco and sat down, Marco didn't notice the girl next to him and continued to play.

" _He said one day, We'll leave this world behind... So live a life you will remember..."_

" _My father told me when I was just a child, these are the nights that never die, my father told me..."_

The same solo from before played, only this time it was more whimsical and passionate.

" _These are the nights that never die, my father told me..."_

Suddenly the instrumental became joyous and echoed throughout the night sky, Star brought her knees up to her chest with her mouth agape in wonder. She looked up towards the stars as Marco emitted small "oooohhhh" noises that synced with the tune of the song. The instrumental built up to its climax and ended with Marcos final words.

" _My father told me..."_

Marco placed the guitar to his side and looked up towards the sky once more before sitting up and gazing over the small town of Echo creek.

"That was beautiful Marco..."

Marco turned to see Star at his side and smiled, "Thanks..."

"Do you always come out here?" she asked, still looking at the stars above.

"Not always... Maybe once or twice a month" he answered, placing his hands against his knees.

Star layed on her back and turned to face Marco, "Why?"

Marco gave a thoughtful look and continued to look over the homes his home town, "Because I mean it..."

Star sat up and propped her weight on her hands, she gave a confused expression and Marco chuckled a little.

"I mean, what I sung, I meant every word. I feel life shouldn't be wasted, you need to test your limits and have fun, not just sit around and let it slip away."

Star moved her hands a wiggled her fingers her fingers over her head while making an explosion sound, "Mind... Blown..." she mumbled and hugged her knees.

The two sat there in silence, letting their gazes shift to the sky above, star leaned her head on Marcos shoulder and slowly shut her eyes. Marco brushed her bangs away and kissed her forehead and looked back at the stars.

And there for the briefest moment...

A star shot through the inky blackness of night.


	16. The Internet is a strange place

**A/N: Jacob: hello again Internet! It's a pleasure to see you all again! Now, I'm just gonna take a moment to mention that I now have a FictionPress under the pen name of PROJECT K so you should totally check it out! I've already got a one shot up and I would really appreciate it if you guys took some time to check it out. I also wanna mention that I am working on a project with SilverDaStarco17422 called 'ScourgeBorn' and you should check that out too. To the reviews!**

 _ **Harrison2901:**_ **You will get more, I can assure it.**

 _ **Exotoas135:**_ **thank you**

 _ **Power Master Story Writer:**_ **Don't worry, we won't come back to that dark place for a while : )**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thank you**

 _ **Anonymims:**_ **it doesn't surprise me that you love the song, I love it too. As for your suggestion, I will do that one next. I love your work btw : )**

 **Thanks to mechagigan2004 for suggesting this prompt.**

Marco sat in his room, on his bed toying around with the apps on his phone and letting the cool breeze from his window sooth him. It was quiet and Marco liked the quiet, Star was a bit of a handful at times and to calm her down he did the one thing he knew that even she couldn't escape from...

He showed her YouTube...

Marco snickered as the memory came back to him, the sheer amazement in her eyes when he popped open his laptop was unforgettable. He brought her to YouTube's home page and left her to do her own thing.

And here he was, watching Netflix and chilling on his own... Or was he?

What Marco didn't manage to see was a girl slowly rising from behind him, a hood atop her head so it was not to reveal her face. Her hand snaked up Marcos back softly enough that he didn't even feel it, then she grabbed his shoulder and held tight.

Marco tensed, his expression was fearful and surprised, he shut his eyes and swallowed hard. The girl moved her head next to Marcos ear and whispered in a near seductive tone.

"Don't worry... I'm not going to kill you... I'm just going to hurt you... Really, really bad..."

Marco tried to dash to his door but he was tackled and pinned to the floor by the mysterious girl, her hood still shadowing her facial features. "Don't run..." she said in a joyful and maniacal way, "That'll spoil the fun..."

"Who are you?!" Marco screamed, adrenaline and fear coursing through his veins. The figure moved her head back next to Marcos ear in a terrifyingly sexual manner and whispered once more, "I'm your worst nightmare dressed as a daydream..."

"Star?!" he exclaimed, the fear immediately leaving his body as if it blew away in the wind, instead it was replaced with heavy amounts of anger and rage.

The figure pulled back her good and revealed Star, wearing white face paint and green streaks in her hair, she smiled brightly and gave a small wave, "Hi Marco!" Star let Marco stand up and she sat on his bed, Marco punched the bridge of his nose and groaned in a very frustrated way.

"Star..." he started, being very polite and clasping his hands together just over his mouth.

"What... The HELL was that?! Why are you wearing face paint!? And why are you in all this creep clown stuff?!" he yelled, Star stood up and have a small twirl in her outfit, she was wearing a slew led purple hoodie and an orange skirt that went just above her knees. She also word green leggings and camo combat boots, all-in-all she didn't look half bad.

"You mean this?" she asked gesturing to her attire, "I'm wearing this because that YouTube place you showed me has a video of this movie, it's about all these really bad villains combining forces and helping the heroes and at the end of the video it showed this guy with all these tattoos and he had this face paint and green hair and it looked so COOL!" she squealed, jumping up and down to emphasize her point.

Marco slapped his forehead in realization, "Oh! You mean the Suicide Squad movie. Well I guess you did get the Joker look pretty dead on, but I thought you would go Harley style." He said bringing a finger under his chin and examining her clothing choice.

Star nodded, "I have no idea who you're talking about, but thanks!" she exclaimed. Marco let out a laugh and brought his phone out and showed her a webpage that had all the info on the film.

"The Suicide Squad are a bunch of comic book villains who, like you said, combine forces to do good. The guy with the tattoos and face paint was The Joker, he's the worst of the villains because he's incredibly insane, but at the same time he's immensely intelligent." Star looked at the page and read a few lines of the text.

"Alright... But who's the barley person?" she asked, curiosity clouding her eyes. Marco thought for a moment and decided he would give her the fundamentals.

"Harley Quinn is basically a female joker, just not as dangerous. She is very acrobatic, upbeat and at times, seductive but most of all she's a ruthless killer."

Marco put his phone away and tried to walk Star to the bathroom to clean her up, "Come on, let's get all that stuff off your face." but she stopped him and pushed him back on his bed. Marco sat up and tried to question her but she crawled on top of him and pressed her lips against his. Marco flushed a bright red and tried to push her off, yet she only deepened the kiss and he eventually gave in to her soft lips.

He brought his hand to the back of her head and stroked her gold/green locks. Star pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, "I'm pretty sure that Harley would've suited me better..." Marco laughed quietly and layed back on his pillow. Star snuggled up against him and rested her head in the crook of his neck, they lay there for a few minutes before Star broke the silence.

"I'm hungry." Marco sighed and caressed the back of her head.

"Want some nachos?"

"You know me so well..."

"A little too well..."


	17. Valentines Day

**A/N: Hello Internet! I hope you're all doing well, since I'm doing amazeballs! I just love all the positive feedback I'm getting, Thank you guys so much! To the reviews!**

 _ **Power Master Story Writer:**_ **Thank you so much! I tried to take a step back from all the dark stuff and it's good to see I succeeded!**

 _ **Harrison2901**_ **: Thank you! : )**

 _ **Lupus Boulevard:**_ **Those are words to live by and you're welcome! Thanks for the thumb and I would probably go for the Star/Harley x Marco/Joker**

 _ **Exotos135:**_ **¯\\_ (** **ツ** **) _/¯**

 _ **Deadshoot12345**_ **: I did see the trailer, Will Smith is Death stroke! And killer croc is going to be in it! And it is just plain boss ass.**

 _ **SilverGoldCrystal3**_ **: Thank you for all those reviews, it always feels nice to catch others attention but that could be because of my horrible childhood! Thanks for reading : )**

 **This prompt was suggested by Anonymims and I hope you all enjoy!**

Star was seated in a chair behind a booth on the football field, Marco was at her side with a shamed look on his face. He let out a pained groan and leaned all the way back in his seat,

"Star… of all Valentine's day booths, why did you pick this one to run…?" He complained, Star just gave him an excited smile.

"Because Marco, I thought this would be a ton of fun!" Marco gave her an 'I know you're lying look' and she crossed her arms.

"And… maybe because… thiswastheonlyboothleft…" she finished. Marco chuckled and turned to the rest of the booths, today was Valentine's Day and in honour of the event, principle Skeeves decided to host a fair to celebrate. Students had the choice to run booths and Star, being the one to always try new things, decided she would give it a shot and dragged Marco along with her.

Marco wasn't really a fan of Valentine's Day to begin with, but Star had managed to multiply this disliking by ten thousand. You see where most kids would run a game booth or give fortunes, Star took the final booth that no-one else seemed to want and there was a good reason for that, because Star had gotten the Most Hated booth in all of existence…

The Kissing Booth (Horrified screams).

Kisses were a dollar and since Marco couldn't leave Star on her own, they had a pretty okay system. Star would kiss all the boys and Marco would kiss all the girls, since they were both good looking people no-one would complain either! Their plan was flawless!

Except for the fact that no-one was showing up.

Everyone just seemed to be walking by, ignoring the duo and proceeding to other booths. Marco didn't mind this, he thought he was very fortunate to not have to kiss anyone, Star on the other hand…

"Marco why aren't people coming to our booth?" She asked, a little worry in her tone.

Marco just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Maybe people are just too shy. It wouldn't surprise me, we are pretty damn sexy." Marco made an arm flexing pose.

Star's cheeks turned a little pink and she turned away, "Ummm... Yeah… That's probably it…"

Marco laughed and patted Star on her shoulder, "It's okay, People will come, we just need to be patient." He smiled sweetly and star gave a small smile in return

So the two sat there for the next two hours, conversing with each other and laughing when one of them crack a witty or horrendously dirty joke. After a while Star got hungry and asked Marco for a favour.

"Hey Marco, could you get some food and bring it back here? I'm kind of hungry and I don't want to miss any customers." Marco nodded and walked off to find some food. Star leaned back in her chair and went back to waiting, she was just about to doze off when a hand slammed on the table. Star was wide awake and even managed to fall of her chair at the sudden noise.

Once Star recovered from her mishap, she looked at the cause of the noise and instantly regretted it.

"Well, if it isn't the princess of _Mooni._ " Brittany taunted, a mischievous smirk on her lips. Star rolled her eyes and dusted off her clothing.

"What do you want Brittany?" Brittany just gave a small 'hmmph' and continued.

"What are you doing here Butterflop?" Star gritted her teeth, "I thought you'd be off riding ponies and making kiddie rainbows."

Star sighed and ignored her as she continued to rant about 'How childish she was' and 'How she'll never be a normal person' and junk like that, but Star just let the insults fly over her head. Star had managed to adapt to Brittany's 'Alpha Bitch' attitude and could handle pretty much anything she threw at her.

"I don't even know why that Diaz kid hangs out with you, he's probably just absolutely desperate for friends!" Now that caught Stars attention, she looked up at Brittany with a scolding look and curled her hand into a fist.

"Hey! Don't talk about Marco like that! What did he ever do to you?" Star barked, surprised at how aggressive her tone was.

Brittany gave Star a disgusted look, "He didn't do anything, and that's his problem." Star pulled back in confusion, "What?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Diaz doesn't realise that like, half of the girls in school are crushing on him and I don't blame them either." Star felt a bubbling feeling in her stomach at the mention of the other girls liking Marco, it was a strange feeling and it seemed to make her dislike those said girls.

"I know that you're one of them too." Brittany stated matter-o-factly. Star flushed a bright red and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Pfft! Me? Like Marco? Get out of here, were just…" Star looked down at her legs to hide her face, "Friends…" she finished a little strain in her voice. Brittany just laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world (and she did _not_ have a pretty laugh)

"Seriously? I've seen the way you look at him Butterface, always giving him hugs and smiling when he's around, it's pretty obvious you're crushing on him." Star bit her lip and tried to will the blood out of her cheeks. So what if Brittany was right? It didn't matter since he wouldn't feel the same way…

 **MAGICAL POV CHANGE!**

Marco was walking back to his booth with some pizza and chocolates he got from the canteen, they were having a special on all romance related foods. Marco rounded a corner and took a look at his and Star's booth, surprised to see Brittany talking to Star, but something was off…

Star looked like she was in shame and stared at the ground with red cheeks. Marco ducked behind an unoccupied booth and decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Just admit it Butterface, you like him and you're afraid that he's not gonna like you back." Brittany taunted her, Star shuffled her feet against the ground but stayed silent. Marco clenched a fist and glared at the back of Brittany's head, nobody spoke to Star like that… Not on his watch…

"There's a reason why people haven't been visiting this crappy booth you know. People think that you and Diaz are already having make out sessions of your own and they didn't want to get in between you two." Brittany scoffed and walked off, whipping her hair in Star's face in the process.

Marco leaned against the booth with a dark red tint in his cheeks, were people really thinking that He was dating Star? Granted there was never a moment when the duo were apart since her arrival but that was because they were best friends… Right?

Sure Star was a really pretty girl… who was always there for him when he needed help, and had his back through thick and thin and thinner, was caring and sweet and…

" _Oh Shit…"_ Marco thought, his face flushing.

Marco stood up and walked over to Star with the food, setting it down on the top of the booth.

"I… I got the food!" Marco exclaimed, putting on a false attitude to hide what he had just been thinking about. Star looked up at him and gave a fake smile, "Thanks Marco…"

Marco scratched the back of his head, "So… Did we get any customers while I was gone?" he asked trying his hardest to avoid any eye-contact. Star began to tear up thinking back to what Brittany had said about Marco not loving her back.

"N-No..." She choked out, her words nearly getting caught in her throat. Star let a tear fall onto the ground, Marco watched it fall like it was in slow motion slowly descending to the ground and hitting a dirt patch. Leaving a small dark spot. Marco bit his lip and looked back at Star, she was on the verge of crying her eyes out, this is Marco decided enough was enough and pulled a ballsy move.

"Well you do now." He pulled a dollar out of his pocket and slammed it on the counter. Before Star could even react, Marco climbed over the booth, grabbed Star's shoulders and kissed her straight on the lips.

Star was shocked at first but quickly decided to return his gesture and moved her arms behind his neck and he moved his hands to her waist to deepen the kiss. The two were in pure bliss, pushing their faces harder together.

They both finally pulled away after what seemed like an eternity and pushed their foreheads together. That's when people began to clap and cheer, happy that they finally shared their first kiss with each other. Some people even went as far as to start chanting out the word "STARCO!" over and over again.

Janna and Jackie were over by a noodle booth, Jackie laid out her palm in front of Janna and Janna placed a Twenty dollar bill in her hand. Brittany watched the events unfold through a pair of binoculars, she threw the binoculars to the ground and crossed her arms with a face of clear anger.

Marco gazed into Star's light blue orbs, as did she with him. Marco got down on one knee and gripped Stars hand with his own.

"Star Butterfly, you are the most important person in my life. You're a sweet and caring girl who is never afraid to get a little risky, we've fought together, laughed together, and we've _lived_ together. So would you do me the honour of being my Valentine?"

Star tried to hold back a giggle but failed, "Of course you big dope!" She exclaimed, bringing him in for another kiss.

 _ **And they all lived… Happily Ever After…**_

 _ **-The End.**_


	18. Brochachos

**A/N: Hello Brochachos and Brochachas! I'm back with another One-shot suggested by Harrison2901! (go check out his/her fic "The Dark Lord" it's definitely worth the read!) to the reviews!**

 _ **Exotos135:**_ **You did not put a trademark on "Boss ass" so I have every right to use it :D and you're request will be next, I promise.**

 _ **Power Master Story Writer:**_ **Thank you so much! But you should probably see a doctor about that melted heart...**

 _ **Lupus Boulevard:**_ **I sure hope your friends and classmates don't think you're a weirdo. It's a pretty big possibility people think that, and I hope the writers use it to their advantage in season 2. Thank you so much!**

 _ **Deadshoot12345:**_ **I got a laugh out of that, thanks XD**

Star was running through the streets of Echo Creek, Ludo and his gang of morons right behind her. She dashed to the left, running past a fruit cart and knocking it over so it got in the monsters way. A couple of the monsters tripped over the apples and oranges that were strewn about in the street while the rest just walked right over them, leaving behind mush and juice.

Star looked back whilst running, aiming her wand at SpikeBalls and yelling, "Mega Explosive Crystal Laser!". A harmless red beam landed on his chest and before SpikeBalls could even let out a chuckle at the useless attack, he was tackled by a large purple cat with three eyes.

With 3 of the 12 monsters down, Star decided to stop running and take the monsters head on. She looked to her left with a bright smile, but she realized that her best friend wasn't there to help her this time, she let her smile slip and turned back to the monsters with determination in her eyes. Ludo gave her a cocky smirk like always but there was something different about the way he showed it, Ludo didn't just have an overconfident look in his eyes... There was something devious in there as well, he was planning something...

However the look went right over Stars head and she charged straight ahead, ready to beat the living fudge out of the oversized, green chicken. Ludo raised a hand into the air to stop his minions from charging, Star continued to run forward, letting her wand charge with energy before jumping into the air and raising the wand over her head.

(Imagine this part in slow motion) Ludo's smile reached his ears and he threw his hand down, "NOW!" he screamed and Man-Arm dashed forward and swung his fist at Star just before her wand could strike Ludo's head. The hit landed on Star's stomach and created a shockwave as it struck, sending her back into a building at high speed.

She crashed into the wall of the building so fast that she went through it, leaving a comical 'Star shaped' hole in it. Ludo walked forward snuggly, gazing into the hole of the building to see Star, on her back with her eyes closed, blood trailing from her mouth and dust covering her sky-blue dress.

Star let out a pained groan and Ludo walked forward, slowly bringing a hand out towards the wand. But right before Luck could grab the wand, he heard the distinct sound of a fire burning, the sound got louder and closer. Ludo turned around and was knocked to the floor by a fireball.

Star slowly opened her eyes and sat forward, but not without struggle as she peered forward to see who had saved her and the wand. Her eyes widened in shock as looked to see Tom standing in the wall-hole with a flaming fist and Marco at his side.

Marco rushed over to Star, putting an arm around her back and she gave a small wince, he tried to help her stand up by putting her arm over his shoulder as Tom watched with slightly saddened eyes.

"Tom, come on. We gotta get Star to a hospital." Marco stated, giving Star a concerned look. Tom gazed out into the street where all the beaten monsters were, he and Marco had to fight them off before Tom could strike Ludo at the last second.

"Yeah... Quick, let's go!" he yelled putting Star's other arm around his shoulder and began to help her walk down the street. Star grimaced at every step she took and Marco caught on to her pained looks rather quickly. "I think Star might've fractured her leg... Hold on." Marco took Stars arm off of his shoulder and before she could question what he was doing, he picked her up bridal style and started to walk down the street. Star wrapped her arms around Marcos neck to keep her from falling and brought her head up just under his chin, her cheeks turning a little pink.

Tom caught up with them and walked with his fire ready, in case one of Ludo's minions wasn't actually unconscious, Tom looked over at Star and grimaced at the sight of her swollen leg.

"Star, are you okay? Does it hurt?" he asked, worry flooding through Tom's tone. Star gave him a confused look and replied, "I... Yeah... It hurts a lot... Ummm... What are you doing here Tom?" Tom bit his lip.

"I was hanging out with Marco, he invited me to get some lunch since he thought we got off on the wrong foot." Star looked up at Marco and he nodded. Once they reached the hospital, they approached the front desk with Star still in Marcos arms. After a quick explanation and some paper work, the trio sat down in the waiting room, they sat there for about a hour before a nurse called them over. They walked down the hall before reaching an open door with the words "Dr Howser" written on a small plaque that was nailed to it.

Inside they saw a boy, about fifteen years old with combed back blonde hair and an earring, he wore a black undershirt and a white coat over top. Marco was surprised to see a man so young working at a hospital, Dr Howser stood up and greeted the three with a smile.

"Good afternoon, my name is Doctor Howser but you can call me Doogie if you like." Everyone nodded accordingly and Doogie smiled, "So, you came here because someone has a leg injury?" tom was the first to answer.

"Yes! Star here was in an accident and damaged her leg." He said, placing a hand on Star's shoulder, she immediately grew uncomfortable with him touching her, she let out an awkward cough and Tom drew his hand back, "Sorry..."

Star looked back up at Doogie who gave an awkward smile and patted his sides. "So... Lets go take Star to the X-ray room, shall we?" he said gesturing to a door next to his desk. The three of them walked through and Marco placed Star on a bed-like chair, with a very large device above it. Doogie told her to sit still and that the others would be in the next room, Marco and Tom left with the doctor and Star was left alone in the white room.

In the other room, Tom and Marco stood next to each other in silence. Doogie could sense the awkward tension between them but said nothing. Marco let out a sigh and decided to break the silence and rubbed the back of his neck. "Tom... Before we could even consider becoming friends there's something I need to tell you..." Tom nodded in understanding, he knew what was coming next.

Marco closed his eyes and let his a drop to his side, "Star and I are..."

"Dating." Tom finished, a small smirk twitching on his lips, "I kinda figured..."

Marco nodded with a sad smile, Tom chuckled and patted Marco on the back, "Its okay man, I always thought you two would get together eventually. You were even chosen by the Blood Moon! If that wasn't a sign, then I don't know what is." Marco let out a breathy laugh, to be honest, he thought it would never happen in a million years, but then came the Blood Moon Ball and from then on they just... Clicked.

"But, if you ever hurt her in any way and or form, I will have you burn in the depths of my home!" Marco seemed confused by his threat, Tom face palmed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and fore-finger.

"Hell... You'll burn in hell..."

 **A/N: Sorry to leave it like that guys, and sorry to Harrison2901 I just didn't really know what do with this... Sorry if its not what you wanted either, I just couldn't seem to come up with a situation where Star got mad at Marco. In other situations yes, but not with Tom. Tom seems like a nice guy, he just has some issues.**

 **Again sorry, but I hope you Brochachos and Brochachas enjoyed!**


	19. True friends

**A/N: Hey everyone! Before we get to the one-shot, i need to clarify that this particular one may get a little emotional and if you don't want to read it, then feel free to skip. To the... REVIEWS!**

 _ **Exotos135**_ **: Here is your suggestion, but from now on I'm going to have a "No Darkness" policy for this series!**

 _ **Power Master Story Writer:**_ **Yeah, it wasn't really my best work. But thanks!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Harry?! Is that you?!**

 _ **GodLegend:**_ **I haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate Tomco... Not because it's a gay thing, its just one of the things I hate for reasons even I don't know.**

 _ **Deadshoot12345:**_ **Coming right up! After this one!**

Star and Marco were walking through the school hall, they were trying to get to the cafeteria before it was completely engulfed in students. Star burst through the doors of the room, a bright smile on her face... But no one smiled back.

Everyone looked over at Star and gave her hateful glares, even Ferguson and Alfonso were scowling from across the room. Star didn't notice the angry looks and continued to get a tray of lunch, Marco walked in and everyone sighed and turned back to their lunch.

Marco noticed the looks this time, but just shrugged the off and went to sit next to Star at her table since he brought his own lunch. Star patted the seat next to her and gave him a sweet smile, Marco returned the smile and took his place next to her. The duo sat there eating their food for about four minutes before Jackie walked over to Marco and gave him a pat on the back,

"Hey Marco, me and the girls were talking and we thought you might like to sit with us today." She said, gesturing to Janna and Hope over at another table on the other side of the room, the other girl's waved and smiled. Marco thought for a moment and decided.

"Sorry Jackie, but I was just gonna hang with Star today, maybe another time." Jackie sighed and gave him a sad look, "Loyal to no end, huh? Your loss." Jackie patted Marco's back furrowed her eyebrows at Star.

Star just smiled and Jackie walked away, Marco scratched his head and turned back to his lunch, "Well that was weird..." Marco said, looking over his shoulder and noticing the angry glares from his peers... But they weren't at him...

Star looked over at him with an eyebrow raised and a sandwich in her mouth, "Wha dof fyou meam?" she asked, trying to speak around the food in her mouth, Marco just laughed and decided as best not to worry about it.

Suddenly a mound of mashed potatoes flew across the room and struck Star in the side of the head. Star got knocked off her seat from the sudden impact. Everyone in the room burst into laughter except Marco, who was immediately at her side. Marco scrapped the potato off her face and scanned the room, trying to find the thrower of the delicious lunch food. Star sat up and grabbed Marco's arm before he could do anything rash, Marco looked back down at her and softened his gaze.

The rest of the day was uneventful, except for a few balls of paper and some insults at Star, and there were a _lot_ of them. While Star and Marco were walking home, Marco thought it was finally time to talk about what happened.

"Star... What exactly happened back at school?" he asked, Star just turned to him in confusion,

"You know... With the food... And the random insults?"

"Oh! Pfft, it was probably nothing." Marco was surprised at her positivity, but then again that's why he loved having her around.

That, and her bubbly attitude, her long blonde hair that seemed to glow in the light, her sky blue eyes that anyone could get lost in, and her magical personality... I think the reader would know by now that Marco had a pretty big crush on Star.

"Hey! Shut up!" Marco shouted into the sky, Star stopped walking and questioned him.

"Uhh... Marco... What are you doing?" Marco looked back down at Star,

"Wait, you didn't hear that voice in the sky?"

Star just shook her head and giggled, "Marco, sometimes I wonder if you have a firm grasp of earth." And with that, she continued to walk ahead. Marco shook his head and continued walking as well, on the way however, a car drove past and Justin poked his head out of the backseat window.

"STAR BUTTERFLY STINKS!" he yelled, he reached into his car and threw a bunch of eggs at Star. A couple of the eggs hit Star's dress and face, Star slipped on one of the yolks and fell down on her butt. Marco was instantly helping her up and turned to Justin with an angry glare, Justin just shrugged and reeled his window back up.

"You see what I mean Star? People have been picking on you all day and it's really weird, even for them!" Marco exclaimed, he helped Star to her feet and she tried to scrape off the yolk,

"Well… I guess it's a little weird… but it should all be fine tomorrow!" then Star skipped away.

 _ **DRAMATIC TIMESHIFT TO THE NEXT DAY… (WITH MICHAEL BAY AIRHORNS GOING OFF IN THE BACKGROUND…)**_

Marco walked through the halls once again, except this time there was a small difference…

His best friend was not at his side, she left halfway through math because she had to use the bathroom but she never came back. Marco looked for her left and right, trying to find even the slightest trace of his magical companion. Eventually he tried to ask some of his fellow class-mates where she was, but they only changed the subject and tried to stray him away from his task.

Marco was really confused as to why everyone was acting so strange, but then he heard some soft crying from behind a dumpster and went to go check it out. As he walked around the corner and his eyes widened in shock as Star sat in the crevice between the dumpster and the wall. Stars arms were scratched and bloody and her face was bruised and had some kind of jelly on it, her legs were curled up to her chest and she laid her head over her crossed arms and sobbed quietly into them.

"Star?" Marco asked, his eyes clouded with worry and confusion, he knelt down and gave a look over her wounds, "What's going on? Who did this to you?"

Star looked up at him, a shiner beaming over her red and puffy eyes, "Oh… hey Marco… I was Just hanging around… trying enjoy the day, but uh… when I went to the bathroom… a bunch of students surrounded me and they…" She didn't manage to finish the sentence as more tears escaped her eyes and she went back to crying into her folded arms.

Marco leaned down next to her and cupped her chin with his hand, "Hey… chin up. It's always a downer to see the cheeriest girl in the multiverse crying like this…" His comment got Star to smile a little, then he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Star… even if the world comes tumbling down and were all sent down death row… I'll be here for you… You know that right?" Stars sad smile gave him all the confirmation he needed.

Star pulled Marco into an embrace and let her tears slide down onto his hoodie, but she didn't cry… instead…

She closed her eyes and smiled, resting her head against his chest. Marco returned her embrace and stroked her long hair whispering wise words…

"Hard times… Will always reveal true friends…"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello Internet! I'm back! And school has finally started over here in NZ so I won't be able to post as often... Pfft, yeah right! I can write these with my hands tied behind my back! To the reviews!**

 _ **Romantic Sloth**_ **: I agree, I should've put why they were mad and I'm positive I did at first but I must've uploaded my first draft by mistake... I'm not changing it :P and thank you for the advice.**

 _ **Exotos135**_ **: Thank you for the support, sorry about the mix up**

 _ **Power Master Story Writer**_ **: We have all been bullied... It's not a good way to live, but that's why we have freewill, so we can tackle obstacles in our own way.**

 _ **Lupus Boulevard**_ **: There are 9 circles? Weird... But you're right! Bullying must be stopped! And so should Tomco!**

 _ **MaFx98**_ **: I didn't notice any major grammar mistakes and I'm really glad you're enjoy in the series! FOOOOOOOUUUUUURRRTTTTTHHHH WAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!**

 _ **Guest**_ **: I'm sorry, cute?**

 _ **Deadshoot12345**_ **: I... Can't come up with an argument... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?**

 _ **Harrison2901**_ **: I was right! Woohoo! Sorry for messing up you're chapter...**

 **Wow! That was a lot of reviews! Thanks so much to everyone who left one! Now... Onto the one shot! Here you go Deadshoot!**

Tweeting birds, buzzing bees, Pavlova... Welcome to New Zealand! The country where almost everything and everyone are covered in flies or mosquitoes! We visit this amazing country to see the author in his headquarters... Thinking...

He sat at his desk, typing on his phone, trying to think of a plot for his next one shot for his surprisingly popular series. He ran his hand through his thick black hair, struggling to think of any material he could use. He re-adjusted his glasses and looked out the window, seeing the beauty of his home town once more, a bird flew across the sky and perched on the branch of a tree.

"Don't you think it's peaceful?" Jacob asked, turning his head so he looked into a mirror across the room. The person looking into the mirror shut his eyes for a moment and reopened them, the deep brown colour being revealed once more.

"Of course I do... But that doesn't help us with our situation." Kyle stated. He closed his eyes for another brief moment and reopened them, "So what? Why can't we just enjoy the view?" Kyle groaned. Jacob stood up from the chair and walked to the door of the room, planning to go outside.

Kyle pulled his arm away, "Stop! We gotta finish the one shot! We don't want any angry fans." Jacob sighed and walked back over to the desk, "You don't know how to have fun, do you?" Kyle looked over to his hand and wiggled his stub for a ring finger.

"Last time I had fun, we lost a finger..." Suddenly a rock hit, the window and bounced of it. Outside there was some kids yelling, "Hey! What are you doing up there Quadmind! Trying to write one of you're lame ass stories!" Jacob gritted his teeth and ignored them. Eventually they went away and Kyle could continue to work.

After a few minutes of sitting and thinking, Kyle's phone buzzed and on screen there was a notification. "Huh... Must be another request..." he thought aloud and tapped the screen and opened his email.

"Oh! It's from deadshoot12345! Let's see... Hmm... I can work with this..." Jacob smiles and opens the Word app on the phone to start typing. He begins with the authors notes, replying to reviews and just writing some random stuff for the hell of it.

About 20 minutes into writing the actual chapter, Kyle notices a few sparks flying around, but ignores them. The chapter was coming along nicely, the plot and dialogue had all been fleshed out and of course, there was some beloved Starco! Jacob sighed in accomplishment and stood up to get a drink from the kitchen.

While he was in the kitchen, his phone began to crackle and pop in his hand, lighting up with the colours of the rainbow. "What the..." then there was darkness...

Kyle woke up on the grass, his body lay on top of a hill and was stiff from the lack of movement. He sat up and opened his eyes slowly, he looked around his area and was in complete shock in the sight of it. Everything was in a 2D view, he looked at his fingers in front of his face and noted that they were slightly more rounded and you could not see the joints from the outside.

He stood up and looked over the town that lay in front of him, he was no longer in his home town, probably not even the same country. Jacob scratched his ear and bent down to feel the ground beneath him with his hand, "Where are we?" he asked, rubbing some dirt in-between his fingers.

A loud explosion was heard in the distance of the town, and Jacob, being the heroic type, ran down the hill and into the suburb. The explosion seemed to appear down town and a large cloud of smoke was rising from the area, after about five minutes of running, Jacob had reached the source of the explosion and was astonished to no end to see the cause.

A giant pink rabbit with a laser cannon on its back was hopping through the streets, blasting every person and object that came in its path. It's cuteness could easily lead one to believe that it was just another harmless animal, but Jacob wasn't so easily fooled. He rushed up to the animal and tried to climb it's leg but was shaken off quickly, he landed on his back and hit his head against the tarmac and lay there for a few moments with blurred vision. Two voices were heard in the distance, one female and the other a male, the two came into view but Jacob couldn't see their faces properly and slipped into unconsciousness.

 **Magical time skip!**

Muffled noises were heard, bringing Kyle back to consciousness, his eyes opened again and his vision slowly returned. The muffled noises began to become clearer with each passing moment and he could eventually make them out to the voices from earlier, the voices seemed to be arguing.

"How could we let this happen!? Someone got hurt because of us!"

"Relax Marco! This will all be fixed once we stop that adorable bunny, but right now we have to see if this guy's okay. Just be glad he was the only one hurt."

 _Marco? What?_ Kyle thought, he began to sit up and took in his surroundings, he was inside a very large and very colourful room. He was sitting on a very formal single bed, the cloth above dangling down like curtains. There was a balcony just across the room and when he looked overhead, he immediately took in the rooms immense height, maybe about two or three stories high.

But what was even more extraordinary was who was in the room. Over to the left of Kyle was a Hispanic boy, about 5 foot, 11 inches and wearing a bright red hoodie with black slacks. His hair was a dark brown and was a neat kind of messy, he also had a small mole on his right cheek.

The girl next to him stood at 5 foot, 9 inches and had knee length blonde hair, she wore a sea blue dress with fluffy blue boots to match and hand a red devil horn headband on.

It was quite obvious who they were and that's when the situation struck him like lightning.

He had travelled to the SVTFOE dimension.

"There is no way this is happening..." Kyle whispered to himself, but somehow Marco heard and turned to face him.

"Oh... You're awake..." he noted, shrugging it off like it was nothing. Star looked at him for a moment before he finally realised what was going on.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" he exclaimed, he rushed to Kyle's side and grabbed an ice-pack from who-knows-where. "Are you okay? Is anything broken?" Kyle just gazed in amazement, he just couldn't believe his luck. Marco waved a hand in front of his face and he snapped back to reality,

"Uhh, yeah... I'm fine... Are you... Marco Diaz?"

"Yes I am, why do want to know?" he asked, Kyle just shook his head and tried to clear away all the fanboy thoughts. "Well... I uh... I'm kinda not from here and I need to get home... But first!" Kyle pulled out his phone and opened the camera app, "Let me take a-" then Star shot him across the room.

"Star! What the heck was that for?!" Marco yelled, Star just blew on the end of her wand.

"That trend died in 2014..." she whispered. Marco just face palmed and went to help Kyle up, Kyle just jumped up and popped his neck.

"Well that was fun, what next?" Marco gazed in amazement, "You're not hurt?" he asked, Kyle just waved a finger.

"Of course I'm hurt! I've just learned how to not show it!" he exclaimed, Star walked over to them with a bright smile and patted Kyle on the back, "See Marco! He's fine! Now let's go stop that rabbit!" Marco nodded and the duo ran out of the room, leaving Kyle to think.

Jacob propped in and asked, "So are you gonna go help them?" Kyle just shook his head and sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

"Well then..." Kyle pounded his hands together and cracked his knuckles, "Let's do this..."

 **With the rabbit... (that managed to do almost no damage while they were gone...)**

Star ran across the road and jumped high into the air, "Rainbow Squid Beam!" she yelled and pointed her wand at the oversized fluff ball. An ink like substance shot out from the wand and streamed into the rabbits face, but it only shook it off and blasted Star with its laser. She tumbled to the ground and Marco rushed to her side, "Star! Are you okay!? Speak to me!"

Stars voice rang through his ears, but it was only a soft whisper...

"Marco... If we don't make it..." Marco just placed a finger against her lips to shush her, "It's okay Star... We will make it, I promise..." Marco stood up and clenched his hands into fists, anger burning through his blood. He looked up at the rabbit with a darkened glare and rushed at it with tremendous speed. He jumped on to the rabbits face and began to strike it, over and over again, but the Rabbit didn't even flinch. Instead it shook it's head and Marco went flying into the nearest building, crashing through the wall.

So there they were... The delirious duo were near defeat and all hope seemed lost... The rabbit charged its laser and aimed it towards the two best friends, Star crawled over to Marco's side and cupped his face in her hands.

"Marco... If we don't make it... I want you know... I love you..." Marco opened his eyes and let a tear slip down his cheek, "I love you too Star... And if we do make it out of here..." He embraced his best friend in the tightest hug he had ever given her, "I promise that we will make Starco canon..." Star blinked in confusion but before she could question him, He silenced her with a kiss.

Star melted into the kiss and they broke apart, they embraced in a hug one last time before the rabbit fired it's laser and it headed towards the duo at lightning speed.

Suddenly, a large plate of aluminium blocked the path of the beam and stopped it from hitting the besties. Star and Marco looked in confusion and turned to where the plate came from.

 _(before you continue, go to YouTube and look up: Sonic colors Final boss Phase 2 music and play the extended version, then listen to it while reading this. DO IT!)_

Star and Marco looked in joy and amazement to see Kyle standing over in the distance, he sucked in a deep breath and began to run towards the rabbit with a determined look in his eyes. The rabbit snarled and charged it's laser before firing it, Kyle smirked and Jacob dived into a leg-first slide, dodging the laser and slid in-between the rabbits legs.

From there Jacob ran to the back of the rabbit and climbed up from the back of it until he was effectively standing on his back, he then ran towards the canon bolted to it a grabbed the base, with all his might he began tried to lift it as the monstrous bunny twisted and turned in all directions, throwing itself around like a mechanical bull,

The bolts sprouting from the bunnies back began to loosen and the rabbit screeched in horrible pain, Star and Marco watched in anticipation as the horrifying events occurred. Jacob gave on final heave and the laser cannon was released from the rabbits control, stray wires and sparks of electricity began to crackle as Jacob threw the cannon of to the side, effectively destroying it.

The rabbit static on its hind legs and Jacob flew off of it, quickly he changed back to Kyle and he quickly manoeuvred into a roll so he wouldn't take any force from the impact with the ground. Kyle looked back at the bunny and it turned to him with glowing red eyes, still ready to fight. He sighed in frustration and tried to find a way to fight the beast, but failed, the rabbit threw it's head back and roared into the air as it got ready to charge straight at Kyle, it scuffed it's feet along the ground before letting out a dishevelled grunt and charged at top speed.

Kyle shielded his face from the attack and prepared for the worst pain of his entire life...

But it never came... ( _You can stop playing that music now_ )

Instead, Kyle felt a large gust of wind blow past him and felt a light tickling on his foot. He opened his eyes to see Star with her wand smoking and a small, fluffy bunny sniffing his left leg. Kyle unshielded his face and picked up the rabbit, with the bunny in his arms he walked over to Star and handed her the small pet without letting out a 'notice me senpai' squeal when she accidently touched his arm.

"So... This This is what caused all this chaos?" Kyle asked, pointing at the bunny and smiling at the thought. Star let out a sheepish laugh and handed the rabbit to a limping Marco,

"Let's make sure we don't destroy the town this time. Okay Star?" Star poked her tongue out at Marco and aimed her wand at the bunny. "Bunny vacuum suck!" she yelled and the bunny was sucked away into her wand.

Marco looked over the destruction of the town and sighed in defeat, "Well... At least we stopped the rabbit... But now we have to clean this place up..." Star leaned over and kissed his cheek, he blushed and turned away with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry Brochacho! I can help out, its no problem!" Jacob exclaimed patting Marco on the back and slightly shaking him.

"Speaking of which... How did you manage to survive that rabbit? There is no way in heck a regular guy could pull that off!" Star asked as she scratched her chin.

Jacob let out a chuckle, "Well, I'm not you're ordinary Joe but the simple answer is that I know parkour." He stated, slightly proud at his accomplishment. Star twisted her head in confusion, like a small dog that was asked to roll over for the first time. Marco placed a hand on her shoulder and simply said, "I'll tell you later."

And with that, Star shrugged and started to clean up the destruction the three had caused. Marco and Kyle looked at each other and smiled, they then joined Star with the clean up.

 **A/N: Wow, this was a long one! Well, I hope you all enjoyed! And I apologize to deadshoot12345 if this isn't what you wanted. Have a good day Brochachos and Brochachas!**


	21. The FUTURE!

**A/N: hello again Internet! I've got 2 short little drabbles coming at you thanks to Power Master Story Writer and his/her suggestions. These are both set in the future and will be pretty short since there's 2. After these I will ignore the suggestions for a moment since I would like to finally continue with Star the Stoic. To the reviews!**

 _ **Exotos135**_ **: Very random, thanks Bro!**

 _ **Lupus Boulevard**_ **: Everyone loves being confused! Sorry about your college work, it must really suck. Well I hope you aren't jealous for long! Thanks bro!**

 _ **GodLegend**_ **: The view is nice. I am happy with that chapter. Thank you. Dejavu is full of spoilers. As I said, School will not be a problem since I am an excellent multi tasker** **Thanks again Bro!**

 _ **Power Master Story Writer**_ **: I really licked that part too (not a typo) and it really is time for the selfie trend to end. Thanks Bro!**

 _ **Deadshoot12345**_ **: You are welcome Brochacho!**

 _ **Harrison2901**_ **:** **Nooo! How can this be?!**

 _ **Werbenmanjenson**_ **: I do have to deal with all of that, usually worse, but I never let any of it get to me because that's what they want! Thanks Bro!**

 _ **MaFx98**_ **: Thanks bro! Means a lot! I will start your request right after I finish the 'Star the Stoic' continuation, read you!**

 **TO THE CHAPTER!**

"Maaaarrrrcoooo! Where are you?! Its my snuggle time!" Star cried from the couch, her voice gracefully echoing through the halls of the household, Marco sat in his office, typing away at his laptop and wearing a read sweater vest. The twenty-two year old leaned back and stretched in his chair before he stood up, "Coming Star!" he yelled, taking a quick sip of coffee before heading down the hall of his apartment and sitting next to Star on the couch.

"Marco, what are you doing?" Star asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Marco raised an eyebrow and placed his reading glasses on the small table in front of them.

"You said it was 'cuddle time'" he stated, using air quotes. Star just groaned in annoyance, "No... I asked you if you could make me a pickle sandwich? Please?" she asked, using her puppy dog eyes as an advantage over Marco's kind heart. She was lucky he was a cinnamon roll...

"Of course honey..." he leaned over and kissed her temple before standing up and walking over to the kitchen to take out the bread and pickles.

"And make sure to use _lots_ of Pickles!" Star yelled, Marco chuckled and began to slice one of the green vegetables... Fruit... Fungus? What exactly is a pickle?

 **20 Minutes later...**

Marco walked back into the living room with a plate of sandwiches, all evenly cut and didn't have any crust. Star licked her lips and grabbed one of the sandwiches, popping it into her mouth and savouring the tangy flavour mixed with the small seasonings that Marco had added. After the duo ate a few sandwiches, Star leaned her head on Marcos shoulder and yawned happily,

"Thank you Marco..." she sighed dreamily, Marco brushed her bangs away from her eyes and kissed her forehead. Marco slipped his hand along her back and wrapped his arm around her waist, taking care as he rubbed the large mound she had been growing for the past eight months. Star snoozed against his shoulder and drooled down his vest, Marco just smirked and let her sleep.

He was about to stand up and go for a walk to get a little fresh air.

But then... For the smallest moment, his hand felt one of the most joyous things that a father could ever dream of...

A kick...

Marco smiled and looked at his wife's sleeping face.

"She's gonna love it here... I promise..."


	22. The FUTURE! (Part 2)

**H** **ere** **'s** **the second future head canon, enjoy!**

The sun peaked over the hills of Canada, shining brightly and greeting everyone with its warmth... Sort of, it was freezing thanks to the snow everywhere. Marco pulled back the curtains in his room and breath in the air that flowed through his open window, the sight was beautiful. Small tufts of frozen rain were strewn about the hills and fields are of the small valley he lived in, finally being able to escape from his apartment back Manhattan.

After taking in the glorious view, Marco walked over to his drawers and pulled out some cloths, being careful not to wake his sleeping wife.

Marco, now fully dressed in a red lumberjack style shirt and Blue jeans that draped just over his ankles, walked into the dining room and poured himself a cup of black coffee. As he took small sips of the warm, bitter liquid, he heard small squeals from down the hall. He smiled and then rolled his eyes as the squealing was followed by a loud explosion from the hall.

"Marco! Would you go tell the kids to calm down! It's only 9 pm, for Mewni!" Star yelled in annoyance. Marco chuckled and put down his mug, he walked down the hall and peeked into the second door on the right. Inside the room were two small children, one was a girl his dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes, she looked about eight years old. The other was a boy with shaggy brown hair and sky blue eyes, a couple years younger than the girl.

The two sat in a deep crater and seemed to be fighting over an object in the boys hands, "Give it back!" the girl yelled as she tugged at he boys hair. The boy held the object back and pushed away the girl with his free-hand.

"No! It's mine!" he screamed, the battle between the two raged on for a few minutes, that is, until Marco cleared his throat. The two children immediately stooped fighting and looked directly at their father with wide eyes.

"Actually" Marco smugly said as he walked over and took the object from the boys hands, "This belongs to your mother." The object transformed in Marcos hands, it turning a light shade of purple with ribbons and wings attached to the handle of the wand, its head reverting back to its normal form. The children lowered their heads in shame and Marco grabbed them into a headlock, the kids squealed with laughter as they were thrown about the room in their dads loving arms. They continued to wrestle each other until a small laugh erupted from the doorway. Marco and his kids looked up to see the alpha dog of the family, smirking and giggling at the three's antics.

Marco dropped the two kids and pointed at them in accusation, "It was all them! They dragged me into a war and had to fight back!" he yelled, Star just smirked even wider and walked down next to her husband in the giant crater. She grabbed her wand from his hand and kissed his cheek, he lightly blushed and scratched the back if his head.

"I told you we shouldn't have taken it!" the girl scolded her sibling, the boy just scolded her right back with, "You're the one who dragged me out of bed for the stupid thing!" The two pushed their foreheads together in anger, lightning crackling from their hands.

Marco walked over and separated the two before another fight could break out, Star looked over her children and spoke in an authorized tone, "Ruby! James! As punishment for your crimes against the sanctity of my kingdom, your punishment is to go play video games in the living room!" Ruby and James looked at their mother in confusion, as did Marco, until she finished her sentence.

"But the only game you can play will be… SONIC 06!" She yelled, standing on the tips of her toes and pointing to the sky with her wand. Ruby groaned in annoyance and walked with James to the living room, once they were gone, Marco walked over to his wife and slipped an arm over her shoulder.

"Well, that was quite the wake up call!" he exclaimed and looked at Star with bright eyes, he leaned in an tried to kiss her but she quickly sidestepped out of the way and he fell forward into the dirt.

Star crouched next to him and poked his side, "You're in trouble too hot stuff! So you can go play with them." Marco groaned into the dirt and mumbled something incomprehensible. Star just smirked and walked away smiling.

Today was going to be a long day.


	23. Star the (not so) Stoic

**A/N: IT'S ALIVE! STAR THE STOIC IS BACK! I personally enjoy writing this little arc, since I'm a total sucker for stuff like this. TO THE REVIEWS!**

 _ **MaFx98**_ **: Your request is up next bro! Get ready for action, laughs and MAYBE some JackiexMarco! It can't all be Starco but it's the OTP, AUGH! CONFLICTED EMOTIONS!**

 _ **Werbenmanjensen**_ **: Who has a N64 20 years in the future?**

 _ **Power Master Story Writer**_ **: Sorry about the shortness and Marcos OOC-ness... Is that a word? SONIC 06 THE BEST GAME EVER! Especially on a PS3 since you can make a sandwich while the game loads!**

 _ **Lupus Boulevard**_ **: Do I have to use a warning label? That's kinda EVAunit42's thing... *Warning! You will FEEL THE FEELS and HAVE A SWEET TASTE LEFT IN YOUR HEART!*... That last bit sounded a little cannibalistic...**

 _ **Exotoast135:**_ **Heh, I gave you a fun nickname! STARS BELLY IS ALIVE?! HOLY SHART! And who buys a game for a console they don't have? That's just stupid... And Star/Marco are not stupid. Neither are their kids.**

 **Do I even need to tell you that I don't own SVTFOE?**

"Star... Why didnt you tell me..."

"I-I couldn't... My parents told me that I had to get you on my side before I could tell you anything..." Before she could continue, Marco gave her hand a squeeze and cupped her face with his other hand. "Star..." he began, running a thumb just under her eye and giving her a knowing gaze. Star felt a couple tears well in her eyes and gripped Marco in an embrace, wrapping her arms behind his neck and softly crying into his chest. Marco returned her embrace, gently caressing her back to sooth her,

"Shhh... It's okay Star... Just let it out..." He whispered, his voice was soft... This just made her feel worse...

"I-Its not okay... Not this time Marco..." she cried, her voice growing quieter with every word that passed through her lips. She pulled her face out of his chest and looked him straight in the face with pleading eyes. After the conflict she had been experiencing in her mind, she had come to the decision that Marcos life wasn't worth her parents saviour.

"Please... Don't do this Marco..." She begged, tears finally streaming down her cheeks. Marco closed his eyes and sighed,

"Star... You've lied to me in almost every aspect of who you are..." he shifted his gaze downward and sighed deeply.

"Why?"

That's when Star broke, she just couldn't handle the emotions she was experiencing, they invaded her... _Destroyed_ her...

She grabbed Marco's face with both of her hands and with all the strength she could muster...

She kissed him...

Deeply, hungrily, passionately. She kissed him like they would never see each other again... And in the most probable case... They wouldn't. Marco didn't fight the kiss, instead he returned it, putting in the same amount of strength and passion, He brought his hands down to her waist, gripping Star as tight as he could without hurting her. Star gripped his thick brown mop of hair and deepened her gesture, she wouldn't see him go fight her parents war, he was to important... To her...

When they broke apart, they were gasping for breath and heavily panting. They pressed their foreheads together, letting the sun drop below the hills behind them as it gave it's final light.

"Please Marco... You don't have to do this..." her final pleads reached deaf ears as Marco simply smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I can't just let your home go to war Star... Don't worry... I'll be back before you know it." He caressed her cheek with his thumb and used his other hand to grab her dimensional scissors from her bag. Knowing that their was no stopping him, she broke the embrace they shared and let more tears fall down like rain.

"Star... Before I go... I want you to do one thing for me..."

Star sniffed and looked at Marco with sad eyes, but she wore a genuine smile.

"Yeah?" she choked, rubbing her arms as Marco cut open a portal to Mewni and smiled.

"I want you to love me for as long as you can... I promise that I will came back, one way or another... But I want to know that you love me as I fight for the freedom of Earth and Mewni." Star nodded quickly and gripped her coat with fear.

"Now you promise me something."

Marco looked back at her in confusion, the gravity of the portal pulling his hair so it looked like it was in trying wind.

"Promise me you'll come back alive..."

Marco smiled warmly and ran his index finger over his heart in an X motion. He looked back at the portal and with a final nod at Star for a good bye...

He jumped through.

She gazed at the spot where the literal disappeared, letting her arms fall to her sides. Star dropped to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

"Marco... Please come back".


	24. An old friend

**A/N: And now we're Quarter way to 100!**

 **Hello Internet, I'm back with another one-shot suggested by MaFx98 and if he or she is reading then I hope you enjoy! Quick mention that you should keep an eye out on the 14** **th** **. I've got a special announcement that you won't want to miss!**

 _ **Lupus Boulevard:**_ **I have no idea what squared means but thanks!**

 _ **nightmareking:**_ **Thank you, I will!**

 _ **MaFx98**_ **: It might be the final part... But then again, maybe it won't... I did try to make the chapter sad but after going over it, I think I could've done better. Anyway, here's your request! And I've got a little bit of a twist in the plot... It's not to big, so I hope you enjoy! And I'm a little confused with the shipping names to so don't worry!**

 _ **Power Master Story Writer**_ **: Phew! I didn't want to make it a depressing chapter, just sad. It might be the finale... It might not... Who knows?**

 _ **Exotoast135**_ **: Coming right up! Right after this one!**

 _There it is... Now or never... Time to prove your strength..._

Marco took a deep and easy breath, raising his hands to his chest and lowering them as he released the oxygen from his lungs. In front of him sat a slab of concrete, about 3 inches thick, propped up on two cinder blocks on each side of it, exposing the centre.

Marco stretched out an arm and brought his hand to the exposed part of the slab, lining it up so he wouldn't fumble and strike the cinder by accident... Again... Sweat began to form just over his brow, gliding down his forehead to be absorbed by his gi. He rotated his hand so that is palm was pointed towards the left wall, he turned his head and looked at the poster on his wall, the shirtless man giving him confidence as he focused once more on the concrete.

With the afternoon sun shining bright through his curtains to help his vision, he raised his hand into the air, sucking in a sharp breath and quickly swinging it downward, with the words "HIYAH!" escaping his lips. His hand went through the concrete like butter, his expression not ever changing as he struck the slab. Chunks of rubble fell to the floor, nearly falling on top of Marcos feet as he reared his fist back and brought it to his side, from there he looked at the rubble with an emotionless face as he closed his eyes and bowed respectfully at his, once whole opponent.

A sound of applause emanated from behind Marco, slow but genuine and he slowly turned in curiosity to see who had witnessed his accomplishment. Her hair was a golden blonde, reaching just below the back of her knees and shimmering slightly in the light with a red, devil horn headband just behind her bangs. Her eyes were an electric blue that sent shivers down his spine whenever he gazed into them, She wore a sea foam dress with a bright pink squid design in the centre and hand a bright yellow, star shaped handbag slung over her shoulder. She smiled brightly, her heart imprinted cheeks glowing with joy and excitement, causing Marco to smile right back at her.

"Nice work Marco! I didn't know you were so strong!" Her voice was like a feather, light and elegant but always beaming with enthusiasm. Marco's face began to heat up at her compliment, but didn't let it bother him in the slightest.

Marco slipped his thumb just underneath his brown-belt and gave Star an appreciative look, "Thanks Star, I've been training for a while but I never thought I would get this good!" he exclaimed, using his free hand to gesture to the small pile of rock that was once a solid block of concrete. Star's smile widened as she walked over and slipped an arm behind his shoulder.

"Well that's what happens," she started, using her other arm to poke Marco in his stomach rather hard, causing him to arch over slightly, "When you train for six days straight!" Marco smiled and gave her a soft nudge with his shoulder.

"Come on, enough fooling around. I still have to train for my black-belt ceremony, I'm going up against Jeremy and I don't want to lose this time." Star just snickered and roughly patted Marco on the back, she rolled her eyes and sighed happily, feeling content with her pestering, she walked towards the door.

"Just make sure you don't hurt yourself! I don't want my bestie to get any boo-boos!" She smugly yelled, causing Marcos cheeks to flush heavily with embarrassment. Once Star was gone he shut the door and walked over to his bed with a tired sigh, he was exhausted from all the training and he _still_ wasn't sure if he could face Jeremy in a duel, Mono-on-Mono. Marco lay back on his bed, letting the warmth of the blankets sooth him as they seemed to envelope him in a warm hug... And slowly, Marco drifted into a light nap.

" _You know... You could always use me to beat Jeremy..."_ a dark voice spoke, having a small growl in his voice. Marco shot up from his bed, looking left and right for the source of the mysterious voice, but there appeared to be no-one else in the room with him. Marco swung his feet over the side of his bed and raised himself into a standing position and taking a defensive stance.

"Who's there?" he asked, swiftly spinning on his feet so he was not taken down by surprise. " _Do not fear... I am not going to hurt you, but I must say... It stings that you don't remember me..._ " the voice seemed to come from all directions and echoed throughout Marcos eardrums, yet something in his mind seemed to... Connect with the voice, as if he did know who it once was. "Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

The voice chuckled softly, and Marco recognized the sinister tone in it, it was impossible to forget. _"I'm here to help you Marco... We may not have started off on the best of terms, but I just wanted to help..."_ Marco let out a scoff and dropped his stance.

"I'm sure you did, right after you over-ruled humanity and ate their bowels... You sicko..." The voice cleared it's throat nervously and Marco imagined it tugging on its collar. _"I... I was just caught up in the moment Marco... Did you ever really think I wanted to hurt anyone?"_ Once again, Marco let out a scoff and rolled his eyes. "You beat Jeremy half to death and while it was appreciated, you tried to kill _me_ afterwards!"

The voice groaned loudly, impatience seeming to overpower his tone, " _I'm sorry Marco... I really am... But I do want to help you... I wish to undo all my wrongs and re-enter society as a noble and helping citizen... Sorta... I'll still be a 'Monster Arm' as you called me, but I will never commit any form of sinister deed..."_

Now Marco was deep in thought, he rubbed his chin with the back of his index finger and tapped his foot softly against the hardwood floor. He could really use the extra _oomph_ that Monster Arm gave him, and if he really did want to redeem himself, it would be wrong to keep him trapped inside Marcos head...

"I... I guess... It would be okay... But if you double cross me, I will NOT hesitate to turn you into sushi!" Marco warned, pointing to the roof of his room in an authoritive way. Monster Arm laughed darkly and whispered, " _Don't worry... I would never think of it..."_

 _ **Time Skip Quote: "SPACE UNICORN! SOARING THROUGH THE STARS!"**_

Marco slowly creaked open Stars bedroom door, peaking his head through the narrow gap he made and using his peripheral vision to spot anyone who might cause the failure of his mission. After spotting no-one, he assumed the coast was clear and began to slip through the crevice between the door and its frame, he had changed out of his Karate Gi and into something more fitting to the situation: He wore a black hoodie with a dark grey undershirt and camouflage trousers, with simple black Nikes for foot wear. On his head was a camouflage beanie and a small Bluetooth com-set in his ear, it wasn't connected to anything but it did look pretty badass.

" _Was all this get up really necessary? We're only getting Star's wand, not breaking into the Pentagon..."_ Monster Arm complained, Marco shushed him and continued to sneakily make his way over to Stars drawers, where she left her wand when she was showering. Marco could hear Stars sweet singing from behind the bathroom door in her room, along with the sound of water striking the ceramic bottom of the shower floor. Her voice was so in tune and had a perfect key pitch as she recited the words,

" **I think earth is a pretty great place!"**

" **That's saying something! Since I've been through outer-space!"**

Marco couldn't help but blush at the sound of her singing, but he quickly shook it off, as if it were nothing. "I'm gonna quickly grab the wand, then I bring you back and we get the heck outta here! Understand?" Marco asked, peeking around the corner of Stars bed to confirm that the wand was still there. _"Understood... Let's ROLL OUT!"_

Marco dashed over from behind Stars bed frame, heading straight for the wand. He slid over to the drawers, straightening his posture, he reached his hand out towards the wand and wiggled his fingers in excitement, surprised at how easy the job turned out to be. But just as Marco was able to wrap his fingers around the handle of the wand, the water in the shower stopped.

Marco froze in place as he heard the showers glass door open and close again, soft humming making his cheeks flush a dark red tint. _"Threat discovered! Abort mission! ABORT MISSION!"_ Monster Arm screamed, Marco winced slightly and sprinted to Stars bed with the wand in his hand. Panic set in as Marco dove underneath the bed, trying his hardest to slow his breathing but ultimately failing, he gripped the carpet below him, his nails scraping across it as they made a soft brushing noise. The bathroom door swung open and Marcos eyes widen as Star stepped into the room with wet hair and a towel firmly wrapped around her, covering all the necessary places, but Marco couldn't help but flush at the sight. His cheeks were hot and his left eye began to twitch as he continued to stare at the girl in front of him.

" _Marco! We need to get out of here!"_ Monster Arm screamed, snapping Marco out of his thoughts and back into reality, "R-right... L-lets just wait for her to leave..." he whispered, still incredibly flustered by what he just witnessed, Star walked over to her dresser and grabbed a few clothes before skipping over to her bed and... dropping her towel...

Marco was screaming in horror on the inside as his cheeks flamed, he was in complete shock as Star proceeded to dress right in front of him. Sure, he could only see her legs but that was enough to make him want to give up and _get out!_ Marco shut his eyes as tight as he could and turned his head so that he wouldn't be facing the horrible events of a _girl_ getting _changed._.. But it didn't stop him from thinking about what he might see...

" _Ewww... Marco that's disgusting! This is your best friend, how dare you imagine her naked!"_ Marco opened his eyes in surprise, "Wait... You can read my thoughts?" he whispered, both impressed and angered that Monster Arm could do such a thing, Monster Arm scoffed, " _Of course I can! I'm in you're head after all... And you think_ _ **I'm**_ _the sicko..."_ he replied, Marco looked upward with his eyes in annoyance and ignored Star for a moment, proceeding to question the voice in his head.

"Well... Can you, like... See my memories too?"

" _Yep... By the way, who wears a helmet in a gym shower?"_ Marco ignored his comments and continued his querying. "What else can you do?" Monster arm sighed Marco imagined him counting on his fingers. _"I can read your thoughts and memories, enhance your strength at will, read you emotions, cover you in scales... Heck, I could even give you-"_

"Wait, wait, wait..." Marco whispered, shaking his hands and head in a gesture for him to stop talking for a moment. "You can read my emotions?". Monster Arm huffed at his rudeness and decided that he would answer his question anyway. " _Yes... I can read all natural substances from your body, even manipulate them if I wanted too, but I prefer to leave that power alone."_

Marco looked down at his hands and pressed his fingertips together nervously, "Ummm... Well... Can you tell me something?" he asked, his cheeks burning red from what he was about to ask and hopefully get an answer to...

" _Sure... What do you wanna know?"_ Monster Arm replied, a little sceptical but also very curious. Marco swallowed hard, taking a moment to calm himself and regain his composure, "How do I feel about Star?" he confidently asked, fully expecting a direct and to-the-point answer. The question had been sitting in the back of his mind for a long time, nibbling away at him whenever she gave him a hug or just struck a conversation with him. He used to be so sure that he wanted to be with Jackie but ever since the Blood Moon, when the duo danced beneath the red beam of the night, he wasn't so sure who he loved anymore...

Monster Arm sighed in defeat, hesitating for a moment before answering, _"Alright... But what I'm about to tell you could change the way you see Star forever... In fact... You l-"_ Stars cough stopped Monster Arm from finishing his answer, Marco turned and looked at her through the small space between the floor and her bed frame. Marco coughed awkwardly and averted his eyes so he didn't have to make any eye contact. At least she was dressed...

"Marco? Why are you under my bed?"

 **Hah! You just gotta love that cliffhanger! Anyway, I will continue this so don't worry I just didn't want to make it too long. Sorry MaFx98 but I gotta keep these under 3000 words. See you later Brochachos and Brochachas!**


	25. Starco Libre

**Hello Internet! I'm back, much to your disappointment... I'm sorry I've been writing a bit terribly lately, stress has caught up to me, but I'm not planning on another coma soon! To the reviews!**

 _ **MaFx98**_ **: I swear, I had it right when I read it... Oh wait... FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Anyway, I'm glad you still enjoyed! I thought I might try another type of writing style in that chapter, and everyone seemed to respond really well. And yes, the 14th is going to be a** _ **special**_ **day for both me and you guys!**

 _ **GodLegend**_ **: That's what the Internet does to you man, it's a total innocence destroyer. And the chapter will be continued! But there won't be any rule 34 so don't worry.**

 _ **Power Master Story Writer**_ **: I will hang you from so many kinds of cliffs it's not even Funny! Glad you enjoyed!**

 _ **Guest**_ **: I have never seen Nacho Libre, but I have seen the parody of it from Epic Movie! I can do that one shot, it'll just be a little different than what you might expect... *evil laughter***

 _ **Lupus Boulevard**_ **: I try to make these very canon like, but fail... Glad you enjoyed though! And yeah, the BMB thing is a little over used, but it was all I could come up with that made sense. Stay excited Brochacho! That continuation will be coming very soon! *points a finger gun at you* kck kck.**

 _ **Nightmareking**_ **: Or is it? Only I know...**

 _ **Romantic Sloth**_ **: Yeah, I knew it didn't sound right, but I'm glad you still enjoyed! Thanks for the constructive Criticism!**

 _ **Exotoast135**_ **: Physically, Star is 14 years old. Mentally, she is a goat on steroids and every type of cocaine. :P**

 _ **Deadshoot12345**_ **: Do you really wanna know?**

 _ **Anonymims**_ **: Cliff-hangers are my entire life. Been a while since** _ **I**_ **was called Brochacho... Now I feel all fuzzy, Thanks! :) I will have the continuation up within the next Five chapters, I PROMISE!**

 **Now... I was going to do Exotos135's request but then I realized that it is completely impossible to write a reality show episode in under 3000 words. Seriously, you try and do it! Even Exotos couldn't! Instead I will do Guests request, Sorry Exotos but it is completely impossible for me to write your request... And I was gonna kill Brittany too...**

Star and Marco were sitting on the couch in the living room, lying across from each other and watching corny comedy movies that were on sale earlier that morning. They were determined to watch every last one of them, even if they fell asleep trying. Tomorrow was Saturday so they were able to stay awake later than usual, and Marco even went to the effort of making a very large plate of his super awesome nachos, so they were all set for a long night of laughs and cringing at bad dialogue, but mostly laughs.

They say across from each other, having their own side of the couch, in case one of them fell asleep on the other, there would be no awkwardness tonight! Star had her head on a pillow and her feet slung over the side of the couch so she could be comfortable and stay that way, while Marco just rested his arm on the arm of the couch and curled his feet up next to him, it's a classic movie marathon position.

During the first movie, Marco and Star were laughing there butts off, pointing out the flaws and errors in the movie. During the second one, it was a little less funny, but Star couldn't help but snicker at the drunken pirate walking across his ship, looking for more alcohol to drink. Once they finished that film, Marco stood up and went to put the third movie, Star had the case in her hands while Marco held the disc at its edges. According to the title, the movie was supposed to be "Epic" but Marco had his doubts.

The menu screen for the movie played, and judging by the talking beaver, this was gonna be a very bad film to watch. However, it defied expectations with a rather familiar plot of several children who are orphans that were parented by the same person, even though two of them were from different races all together, and they all coincidentally gained golden tickets to meet up with Willy Wonka, fight for the mystical land of Gnarnia and defeat the white bitch with the help of captain Jack Swallows.

Yeah...

But there was one scene in the film that caught Stars attention, when Edward was in his home orphanage and was mercilessly wrestled by a small child. It reminded Star of her childhood back in Mewni, where she was trained to be a ruthless warrior and fought with monsters. Marco caught on to Stars interest and was immediately worried when she saw her smile at the child breaking Edwards arm in two.

 _ **Time Skip Quote: "WHAT THE HECK IS A POLAR BEAR?!"**_

Later, once the two had finished their marathon and Marco was getting brushing his teeth before bed, he heard the distinct yell of the word "NAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOO!" come from the living room, when he walked down the stairs to investigate the strange cry, he was shocked to see his living room to see that it was completely altered in terms of structure. It was set out to look just like the room where Edward was beaten half to death and fed a raccoon for lunch. Marco felt his jaw drop and his cheeks flush at the sight of Star, her sun yellow hair tied into a ponytail (am I the only one who likes her better with a pony tail?) and a blue, Mexican styled butterfly painted on her face, she looked amazing in the morning Sun that shined through the glassless windows even though it was 10:30 at night, but whatever.

Marco walked over to her and smiled in amazement, "Star, what is all this? It's so beautiful..." Star giggled and looked at Marco with a face cuter than a bunch of fluffy kittens (and those fuckers are CUTE!). "Well, I really liked that movie and I've always wanted to try out this 'wrestling' thing... It sounds like a lot of fun, so... Could we wrestle? Please?" she looked at him with her signature 'Pouty face', popping out her bottom lip and somehow increasing the size of her eyes quite dramatically. Marco cringed and ran a hand through his hair,

"I dunno Star... I don't want to hurt you... But if it means that much to you, then I guess we could try it just once." Star smiled sweetly and placed a hand against his cheek, causing him to flush, "That's sweet Marco, but don't worry! I've been trained for combat since the age of four! You won't be able to land a single hit on me!". Marco scoffed and tied a white strip of fabric around his head, "Well see about that..."

 _ **Time Skip Quote: "I'm a green belt... With a stripe..."**_

Star had her foot on Marcos back as he lay there in defeat, his left arm was twisted and his back was in a zig zag shape, his face had several bruises and cuts that didn't show any blood but still stung. Star didn't have any sort of injury and didn't even seem to be tired or worn out in the slightest. She gently tapped her wand against Marcos head and his injuries seemed to fade away quite quickly, Star smirked at him, and pulled him up to his feet.

"I think this should be the last time you underestimate me! I am a magical princess after all!" Star gloated, pressing a finger to Marcos nose. He just smiled and reached out a hand, "Good match." He stated, not faltering in the slightest. Star looked at his hand for a moment and deviously grinned. "I think you deserve a little more than a hand shake for your efforts..." Marco tilted his head in confusion and was about to question it, when he suddenly felt his face tingle in bliss and his knees began to wobble.

Star had decided that the only way to reward Marco for his hard work was with a deep and passionate kiss, right on his mouth hole. He felt his cheeks pool with blood as Star placed her hands to his face and deepened her gesture, when she pulled away Marco wobbled slightly in a struggle to stay balanced. Marco raised a hand in the air and pointed to the roof in a doofus type way before he comically fell backwards and fainted. Star giggled and rolled her eyes at Marco, they had been dating for 3 weeks and he still fainted every time they kissed...

She grabbed Marco by the legs while he was still unconscious and dragged him across the floor and up the stairs, he promised her that they could cuddle whenever she wanted and she wasn't going to deny his offer anytime soon!

 **Sorry if its a little sucky, but I have been procrastinating like HELL for this one. Well, I still hope you folks enjoyed and I will see you for my special announcement on Sunday! Stay awesome!**


	26. BMB alternate ending

**Jacob: Well... This was gonna come eventually... Don't hate me bros but I've got an alternate ending for you... I've hit the bottom for writers block and I've resorted to cliché beyond reason... Hey... That'd make a great fic! It's mine! YOU CAN'T USE THAT IDEA!**

 **Thank you all you lovely reviewers!**

 _ **Canada:**_ **Sorry, auto correct can be a bitch at times...**

 _ **Power Master Story Writer:**_ **Yeah... Not my best work huh? Sorry...**

 _ **Lupus Boulevard:**_ **I got what you need bro! Starco trash and slightly above average writing. That's what you need right? *points a finger gun at you* Kck Kck.**

 _ **Nightmareking:**_ **Thanks bro!**

 _ **Abomb:**_ **Yeah, that was a fun chapter to write. Thanks Bro!**

 _ **Pacster:**_ **You mean a continuation? I could try something... Glad you liked the chapter!**

 _ **Exotos135:**_ **Thanks Bro!**

 _ **GodLegend:**_ **Thanks buddy! You will get more chapters! I swear on my life... Not really, but you get the idea... I SAID NO RULE 34!**

 _ **TheAmazingTurtle:**_ **I do feel better, Thanks Brochacho!**

 _ **MaFx98:**_ **It happens, anyway glad you enjoyed! Marco did get hurt... Really bad... Marco may act like a tough guy, but inside he is as soft as the cinnamon roll he truly is, so yeah! Read you!**

 **Now... I know Anonymims didn't review, but I'd like to make a shout out to her for dedicating her absolutely amazing fic, "Thank Your Lucky Stars" to me. I shed several tears and I cannot thank her enough, STAY AWESOME BROCHACHA!**

 **Also, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I know it's a little late, but I don't care! Now onto this cheesy little V-day special!**

The moon shined in the distance, it's slight red glow making it quite the sight to see, but a certain Latino boy wasn't in the mood to gaze upon such beauty. Marco was sitting in Stars room, a custom made suit and sombrero were his attire at the time since it was a special night and he wanted to dress for it properly to celebrate. The radio to his left was crackling as it played classical Mexican music so he wasn't bored to death from the quiet of Star's room. He grabbed a handful of nachos from the bowl next to him shoved them into his mouth in slight frustration, he spoke around the food in a mumble.

"I could make my own Blood Moon Ball... Right here in Stars room..." he pointed into the air and continuously raised and lowered his arms in opposite timing, "Where its _always fun..._ " he groaned, looking over at the clock on the wall, " _11:34... Still a while before Star gets back..."_ he thought. Earlier that day, Star had been approached by her ex-boyfriend: Tom, and he seemed to have her mind set on taking her to the most magical event of the millennium... The Blood Moon Ball. According to Tom, the event only rolled in every six hundred and sixty seven years, since it'd be ironic if it was one year less.

After a sneak attack from Marco and a quick look at a pin on Tom's chest, Star was convinced he had changed from his demonic ways and agreed to go with him. Marco tried to convince her not go, but she seemed set on going to the event and Marco couldn't even go with her... " _Pfft_... _Probably_ _stupid_ _anyway_..." he thought, shifting his gaze towards wall once more. The evening seemed to drag out for far too long as he reached for another handful of chips.

" **Blood Moon tonight..."** a voice spoke, fluent and soft, a sailor accent ringing through Marco's ears. He looked to his right and saw the saw the picture of the old timer on the wall, the man was wearing a sailor uniform and even had the typical pipe in his mouth. Marco stared at it for a moment, questioning if the painting actually spoke. After a few seconds, he just shook his head and blamed his imagination.

" **The moon of lovers..."**

Marco stood up from the deck chair he had been sitting on and looked over at the painting again, certain that is imagination wasn't playing tricks on him this time. The words of the sailor had sunk into Marco's mind, he swiftly turned his head and looked over at the bell and hammer that Star had left behind, it being the only known way to summon a carriage to the underworld. The red gem embedded in the handle of the bell gleamed in the light of the moon and Marco's look of question thought changed to one of determination.

 _ **POV change quote: "I'm a part of you now! You can treat the symptoms but you'll never cure the viruuuuuusss..."**_

Star looked into the bowl of red liquid in front of her, waiting in anticipation for the fish skeleton that briefly surfaced every once in a while. "Here he comes... Hi Henry!" she waved as the skeleton popped up. Star looked at the small man next to her, "His name is Henry." She stated, giving a small smile towards the man, he just nodded and walked off to somewhere else. Two other gentlemen walked over to Star and after a quick conversation with one of them, he ran off crying while the other held his hand out and offered to dance. A body flew down from above, dressed in an elegant white suit with a small flower tucked just beneath the collar and a bright red bowtie. He was a relatively tall guy, thanks to his horns and bright red hair reaching for the sky. He had a third eye in the centre of his forehead and had black streaking over his eyelids, standing out clearly against his light grey skin.

"Sorry," Tom apologized, landing just in front of Star and looking at the gent with a fake grin. "Her dance cards full." The man scoffed and looked at Tom in annoyance, "Oh, I see. You think that, like, your soul and, like, her soul are gonna..." he then did this cute little face and intertwined his fingers with a light hum. Star looked at the guy in confusion and consulted Tom what the "intertwining of the fingers" thing meant, but before he could answer, the head of the ball tapped against the microphone attached to his podium, it was kinda hard to take him seriously with the ridiculous powder wig he was wearing, but Star wasn't really paying attention in the first place.

She looked at the roof and saw the strange stone hand carved in the centre, a blood-red gem placed in the palm. Star heard Tom say something about music and walked into the crowds of the ball, fascinated by the sudden change in feel of the area, the music playing gave her a warm feeling which continued to grow until she felt a hand grip her arm. Suddenly Star was whirled around and came face to face with a masked stranger, a beautifully crafted suit was draped across his body as a sombrero and skeletal mask covered his head and face, only revealing his chocolate brown eyes to Star. A bright red spotlight shone over the two as a new piece of music played, this time far more whimsical and just the slightest bit... Romantic...

Deciding not to make a scene, Star moved her hands into the masked strangers, softly gripping them and gazing into his eyes, getting lost in them. Something seemed very familiar about the person in front of her, but she didn't know what...

The two stepped in unison, waltzing across the dance floor like there was no tomorrow. Star could feel her cheeks warm as she was thrown into a spin with the stranger, majestically whirling underneath the spotlight. She could feel a smile creep into her lips as she continued with the dance.

 _ **POV change quote: "I don't need a hero... I need a friend..."**_

Marco felt his cheeks pool with blood as he continued to dance with Star beneath the moonlight, gracefully stepping and twirling Star, either to the tune of the song playing or just when it felt right. He had come to take her back home, to get her away from all the demons and monsters, but now he could feel the peering eyes of said creatures on him. He didn't know what was happening, but to be honest he couldn't really care less as he glided across the floor with the girl of his dreams in his hands. He could feel the climax of the song building and he thought to himself, " _Go big or go home."_ As he dipped Star slowly, in unison with the final notes of the violin as the song ended. He gazed into Stars light blue orbs and smiled warmly.

"Staaar..." he whispered, his tone soft and warm. Star just chuckled lightly with half lidded eyes and dopily whispered, "How do you know my name?". Marco smiled again and slowly leaned forward, brushing Stars bangs away from her eyes. Star began to lean in as well, closing her eyes and slightly opening her mouth as she and Marco locked lips.

The world around them faded away as they continued to kiss, a feeling of pure bliss enveloping their bodies. Star slid her hands behind Marcos neck and brought him closer while Marco held her by the waist so she didn't fall from the angle the when leaning at. A loud boom enveloped the room and Star and Marco pulled away from each other, much to their disappointment. A pair of hands struck Marco in the chest as he was pushed to the ground by none other than the demon he'd come to keep Star away from the most. Tom's eyes brimmed with anger as he walked forwards, the spotlight above fading out of existence. Marco shuffled backwards on his hands in fear, trying his hardest to keep away from the demon that was mere centimetres away, but failing as his back struck a wall, leaving him with no way to escape from Tom's fury.

"That dance..." he whispered, his pupils fading away and his eyes glowing a menacing red colour. Marco felt beads of cold sweat slide down his forehead as he pressed himself harder against the wall, trying his hardest to melt into it.

"Was meant..." Marco suddenly lost all hope as he looked forward, into the eyes of death and accepted his fate. At least he got to go out with a bang...

"FOR ME-" an eight-bit video game noise was heard, and Marco looked in amazement at the frozen monstrosity in front of him, or (for the purpose of puns) a "Tom-sicle". Star walked around the large block of ice and tapped her wand smugly against her hand, a smirk plastered on her lips. Marco stood up slowly, still trying to recover from the near heart attack he felt and walked over to Stars side where he placed a hand over her shoulder and smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks Star..."

"No problem... _Wild man..."_

 **Was that a good place to end? I think I'm losing my touch... Anyway, I hope you Brochachos and Brochachas enjoyed this Valentines Day special and that you and your special someone have a wonderful time! Or for the singles, you'll find that special someone someday, I'm sure it just a matter of time.**

 **Stay Awesome Folks!**


	27. Storm the Castle (alternate ending)

**Jacob: Greetings Brochachos and Brochachas! I hope everyone is doing well. Sorry if I haven't uploaded for a while, I've been working on some very important DIY projects and just so you know, any murders in the Waikato area are in no way related to me, especially if there were killed through severe stabbing… Just so you know…**

 **IT'S NOT SUSPICIOUS!**

 _ **Exotos135**_ **: You want less Starco? Next one is going to be a Janco, so HA! Decent? Well at least you're honest. Thanks Bro!**

 _ **Lupus Boulevard**_ **: Yeah, Not really a good way to end, but hey, when life gives you lemons, you write fanfiction… Yep. You will find someone! It's just a matter of time and belief. Take it from me, I know the pain, but then I found that somebody *wiggles eyebrows*.**

 _ **Guest**_ **: Here you go! I hope it's what you wanted, sorry if it's not.**

 _ **Anonymims**_ **: Awwww! Thank you so much! But I am still unsure of the ending. Stay Awesome Brochacha! Good luck with the Star Wars AU!**

 _ **GodLegend**_ **: Hahahaha… I don't need a hug… I've got a girlfriend dude… I bet a lot of people wanted an ending like that, and I just tried to put their infinite imagination on paper, or a screen if you wanna get technical. Thanks Bro!**

 _ **DM**_ **: Woah, Thanks for the Reviews, Sorry about the Pacifier one, I didn't actually listen to the whole song but I read the lyrics and put them in, it got positive responses, now I'm happy. I will buy you a new Heart, don't worry, it might just be a tomato though… Just so you know…**

 **This was requested by** _ **Guest.**_ **Hope you guys and gals enjoy!**

A bright yellow light streaked across the pale green sky, making it exceptionally noticeable to a couple of young teenagers standing only a few meters away from the area where it struck the ground, creating a large crater in the dirt. One of the teenagers was a blonde girl, her hair draping just past the back of her knees where she wore coloured leggings and a pair of purple boots that shared a close resemblance to a monster. The other teen was a brunette male, his hair was messy but in a neat way and his dark grey shirt was dishevelled with dust and small crumbs of rubble.

The blonde rushed over to the source of the impact, sliding down the dirt of the crater to catch a glimpse at what had caused it all. Her magic wand.

Its handle was cracked and chipped, while the top remained almost completely untouched, aside from the half star embedded in its centre. The once bright and whimsical glow the wand once gave was now a haunting light, slowly fading and eventually disappearing into the air, signifying the death of the most powerful item in the Multiverse…

Star fell to her knees and loosely slipped her palms beneath the item, and raising it from its dirt grave. Her eyes welled with cold tears and she let them fall astray on her face, it was the only thing that could distract her from her sadness. That and the sound of shoes scuffing against the dirt behind her, she paid no attention to it however, continuing to focus her gaze on her family's heirloom.

Star felt a hand against her shoulder, its grip soft and comforting, she turned her head to see Marco kneeling next to her, his eyes permeate with concern. But it was his warm smile that seemed to ease her from her worries, it giving off a look that delicately said "I'm here if you need me".

And that's when she broke…

She let her emotions free, letting her mind take a breather as she wrapped Marco in a tight embrace, reaching underneath his arms and gripping his shirt so she could cry into his shoulder and stain his clothing with her tears of anguish. Marco responded accordingly, soothing rubbing her back and whispering words of encouragement to her, his voice was so soft, like the feathers inside of a new pillow or the fur of a blanket.

"It's alright Star… I promise, well figure it out…"

His words didn't help her, in all honesty, they made her even more heartbroken. Her sniffles were drawn quietly in the crook of his neck, and Marco couldn't stop himself from trying even harder to comfort her.

"We can take the wand to your parents, they'll know how to fix it… and then we can go home, watch some TV and forget this whole thing ever happened." He jokingly whispered, trying his best and failing to lighten the mood. Star let one final tear fall, before she closed her eyes and weakly mumbled, "It's not the wand I'm worried about…"

Marco let his puzzled emotions show and Star chuckled lightly at the sight, pulling away from the embrace so she could make eye contact with Marco. "What do you mean Star?" he inquired, taken slightly aback by her comment. Star let a small smile curve onto her lips, her eyes still a little red from her emotion burst a few moments ago.

"I said, I don't care about the wand." Marco felt his jaw fall open slightly, was Star really implying that couldn't care less about the heirloom that was _willingly_ destroyed by her? Sure, she was pressured into it with Marcos life at risk if she did not comply, but it was quite obvious Marco was holding his glass cage up very well and could've held for a lot longer if Star just denied Toffee's request and blew his lawyer head off. Actually no… that's kinda sadistic…

"So why were you crying?"

Star's smile faltered, her mouth taking a downward turn once more. She bit her bottom lip and turned away from Marco in an attempt to avoid Marcos gaze. Marco noticed her behaviour change and grew worried even further at the sight. He raised a hand and gently gripped her chin, turning her head so she was facing him again, but her eyes didn't meet his.

"Star? If you aren't worried about the wand… what are you worried about?"

Marco couldn't handle the shaking breaths emanating from her as she opened and closed her mouth, like she was trying to say something, but just… couldn't…

"I… I'm…"

"Star, its okay… Remember, you can tell me anything…"

Marcos eyes were wide with serenity as he gave her an assuring nod. Star let out a dejected sigh and let her chin slip from Marcos grip, so she could hang her head in shame. She looked towards the soil beneath her, closing her eyes so she could think. What would he say? Would he laugh? Would he accept it? Would he just leave her there to wallow in the crater of sadness? There were so many questions but they were all related to one thought…

How would he _feel_?

"I'm… afraid…"

"What are you afraid of Star?"

"Losing you…"

"Star… you know I'm always going to be here… right? Whenever you need me, I'll be there."

Star began to tear up once more, "That's the problem… You're going to get yourself killed because of me…"

Marco grabbed both of Stars shoulders, surprising her to say the least, she raised her head to look at him again and she saw a look of assurance strewn about his look. "No Star! I'm not going to let you think that! We are best friends and we will always have each other's backs. No matter what."

"But what if you get hurt! What if you lose an arm or a leg and it was my fault!? What would you do then?"

"I'd still stay with you!"

"Why!? Why risk all of this!?"

"Because!"

"BECAUSE WHY!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"WELL I LOVE YOU TOO! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU NEED TO GO AND BEND OVER BACKWARDS FOR ME!"

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! I WANT YOU TO BE SAFE STAR! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE FOR DOING IT, BUT I AM GOING TO PROTECT YOU WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"JUST SHUT UP! YOUI CAN'T KEEP ME SAFE FOREVER! AND I DON'T WANT TO BE THE REASON YOU DIE MARCO! I CARE ABOUT YOU TOO MUCH!"

That's when they gave up, gazing angrily into each other's eyes, set on trying to make the other give in to their reasoning. After about four minutes of staring, Marco sighed and closed his eyes.

"Star… why are we fighting?"

His tone was genuine, curious, but most of all, it was calm, unlike moments before where he was screaming his head off in anger. Star recoiled for a moment, trying to wrap her head around Marcos question.

"Why are we…"

"I mean," he cut her off, continuing with his little rant, "We are two best friends who love each other so much that they're willing to put their lives on the line just so the other makes it out okay, and we're fighting because we don't know why! It's stupid and petty…"

Star sighed, shifting her eyes so they were looking off into the distance where the sun began to set and the sky faded into a dull purple-blue and her namesake began to form in the sky.

"I guess it's because we care _too_ much… we want each other to be around for the future, but we can't guarantee that it'll happen, so we try or hardest to make sure it does…"

"But that means we would become over protective and go too far in how we would handle situations…" Marco looked back up, gazing off into the beauty of Mewni at dusk…

A small trotting was heard behind the duo and they stood up from the ground to get a better view at what was making the sound. A horse trotting in the distance could be seen as it descended towards Star and Marco with a single armoured knight as the horse's rider. The visor on the knight's helmet made it impossible to tell who was beneath all the shining metal, but that didn't seem to bother the duo as they watched him ride down the side of the trench.

He pulled his horse up next to the teens and hopped off, slightly leaning forward as to absorb the force of the leap. He walked in front of Star, making his height issue evident as he was only chest high on Star but it was his words that gave him away.

"Time to come home Star, it's been a long day for both of us."

His voice was tired, yet noble and Star could never forget who had that voice. "Dad?" she asked, twisting her head slightly.

"Yes darling, we had best go back to the castle now… otherwise your Mother will have my head… I'm not intruding, am I?" he asked, lifting his visor to reveal his turquoise eyes and light blonde beard.

Star and Marco looked at each other briefly before turning back and replying.

"Uh… no... We were just about to call you actually… Star seems to be having a couple issues with her wand and it may need to be repaired." Marco stated, Star nodding to confirm his statement. King Butterfly looked at the wand that was held loosely in Stars hand before pinching the bridge of his nose and groaning in frustration.

"Is it really so much to ask that you keep that thing in working condition? It wasn't a problem for Moon when she was your age." He complained, raising his other hand to point in the direction of the royal castle, "Just get home…"

Star and Marco nodded quickly before running off in the direction where King Butterfly was pointing, not daring to look back and face the wrath of a tired middle aged man. King Butterfly, looked into the crater and saw a small glint in the dirt. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to the small flash of light, being cautious just in case it were a trap.

He stood over the small shine and run his finger over it, revealing a half-star made of a yellow gem. King Butterfly picked up the piece and examined it for a moment, before hearing the Diaz parents calling out from the distance, if it weren't for them, he would've never known about this whole escapade.

"I best be getting back…" he whispered after pocketing the shard and rushing back to his horse.

 **I have a bad feeling about this chapter… That's probably just me though, so tell me what you all think in the reviews and make sure to fav and follow if you're enjoying these one-shots! Stay awesome Brochachos and Brochachas!**


	28. Mewberty (alternate ending)

**More alternate endings... Yaaaaaaaaay... And Janco? DAMN YOU JACOB!**

 **Hey Everyone, hope your doing well and that your still awesome, I need your awesomeness to feed my power... HOLY SHIT, REVIEWS!**

 _ **Exotos135**_ **: The unicorn wasn't there, no need to thank me. You asked for Mewberty AE so here you go. Thanks Bro**

 _ **Nightmareking:**_ **Continuation will come after Mafx98's request, Promise! Thanks Bro!**

 _ **Power Master Story Writer**_ **: Sorry if you didn't like it, I did try.**

 _ **Anonymims**_ **: Hahaha, wow, thanks. I didn't actually think anyone would like that chapter, but hey, I'll take what I can get! Thanks Brochacha!**

 _ **Harrison2901**_ **: Thanks Bro!**

 _ **GodLegend**_ **: Too fast, huh? I'll try to keep an eye out for any rushing next time, but that's just my writing style.**

 _ **MaFx98**_ **: Yeah, schools a pain... But I love it! Thanks for the feedback, your request will be next and then we're coming back to your other request... The one with Monster Arm... Thanks Bro!**

 _ **Lupus Boulevard**_ **: THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE EYEBROW WIGGLER! AND THAT IS TRAVIOLY! But anyway, thanks bro. The feels will be slightly present in this one... Be warned...**

 **Ty: Thanks Brochacho/Brochacha! There will be a continuation, pretty soon.**

What happens when you take the most joyful girl in the world, and mix her with a butterfly, a rapist, Spiderman and whole lot of purple?

Marco was about to find out.

If it wasn't the violet vegetation and dim sky that made him uneasy, the sight of Star was definitely enough to scare the shit out of him. Her hair was a deep purple, tied up to give her a queen bee kind of look, her arms were some what lankier than before, especially with two extra arms on either side that looked strong enough to tear you in half on the spot. But it was her eyes that made him the most fearful...

They were shining brighter than the sun, the heart shape of them, making her look love struck wherever she went, and she probably was considering she had a sudden obsession with boys. As it was with any young girl going through the changes of Mewberty. The wings on her back were shapely, but had a certain snowflake look to them if you stared hard enough.

Marco was completely lost in thought when she randomly appeared behind him, gazing blankly into his eyes, almost as if she were looking into his very soul... The school had been evacuated because of Stars... _Transformation..._ But Marco volunteered to stay behind, to fend her off in case she tried to escape the school grounds and reek havoc upon Echo-Creek.

He didn't go to the liberty of equipping himself with armour, instead he brought a bow staff and tied his hoodie around his waist, leaving him with almost no form of defence aside from his weapon. He raised the staff in a threatening manner, sweat dripping past his brow. "Star..." he slowly spoke, hoping that his best friend could look past all the 'Crazy boy problems' and stop herself from doing anymore damage.

"I don't want to hurt you... If you can hear me, please stop all of this..." he asked, not faltering from his defensive position. Star blinked once... Then twice, her eyes flashing with her bright blue pupils before returning back to the horrifying bright purple and giving him a seductive look, with a small smile curved onto her lips.

"Marcos a boy..." she whispered, her voice was slow, smooth, even sexy... And Marco didnt like that. He tightened his grip around his staff and closed his eyes, letting a small tear stray down his cheek. The fun loving goofball he had come to grow and love was still there... But she couldn't win this battle...

"I'm sorry Star..."

With one last huff of air, Marco spun on his heel and swung the staff with his arms, pulling a full three hundred and sixty degree turn before swinging the staff right towards Stars head. But he didn't strike her... Instead, his attack was blocked by one of Stars many hands, creating a loud cracking noise when the wooden stick collided with her palm. Stars smile faded and she tilted her head in confusion, having not even flinched from Marcos attempt at attack.

"Marco?" she questioned, acting like a sweet girl who had no idea what was happening, but Marco didn't believe any of it. "Give me my Star back!" he screamed, Stars face grew annoyed, her mouth flashing her gritting teeth and her eyes turned a darker shade of violet.

"Marcos a _bad_ boy..." she said, wrapping her arms around Marcos staff and pulling it away from his grip, his palms receiving a few splinters because of which. Star held the staff with two arms and with almost no effort, broke the stick in half. Marco felt fear coarse through him as Star began to smile again, not seductively, but mischievously...

"Star..." he warned, taking a step back and raising his arms defensively.

"Marcos a bad boy..." she whispered once again, she took a slow step forward, causing Marco to take another backwards one. "Star?"

" _I like bad boys..."_

Star charged straight at Marco, leaping off her feet and using her wings to dash at blazing speeds, leaving Marco with almost no time to react. He tried his hardest to dodge Star, but she was too fast and gripped him in a deathly tight grip, tackling him to the floor. Marcos head hit the pavement beneath him and he was out like a light...

 _ **Time skip quote: "Goodbye Star..."**_

Marcos eyes slowly opened, a dull pain ringing through the back of his head, his vision was slightly blurred and the surroundings were dim but he would adjust soon enough, but what he didn't get used to was the area he was in. A large grey box, made from thick concrete surrounded him. He was shocked at the sight of all the teenage boys pasted to the wall with small and sticky hearts, you had to believe it to see it.

He shook his head and tried to focus, he tried to lift his arms but they were glued down by the purple hearts that held his peers captive. "Great... Now how do I get out of here..." Marco mumbled, rolling his eyes for the sarcastic effect. That's when a slight hiss was heard behind him, and the shuffling of feet.

"Who's there?" he exclaimed, trying his hardest to keep his fear in control. The shuffling continued and soon he felt the cuffs against his hands wiggle, Marco turned to see who had decided they had the balls to come here, and was quite shocked to find out.

"Janna?" he asked, twisting his head and squinting his eyes so he could get a better image. Janna pressed her hand against Marcos mouth and gestured for him to be quite. "Shhhhh! She might hear us and come back!" she whisper-shouted, her tone not having its usual sass and seductivity. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a shining object, using it to slowly cut through the bondage that held Marco to the wall, it's familiarity not going unnoticed by Marco. "Are those my keys?"

"Does it matter? I'm trying to help you!" Marco sighed and waited to be cut free, hoping that Star didn't come back and try to attack them. After his first hand was freed, he reached to the other sticky cuddling and tore it off from the wall, it took some effort but not too much. He ripped of his leg bonds and walked forward from the wall, trying to get his legs to wake up from their sleep. "Come on Diaz, we better go before we get caught by Butterfly." Janna moved to the door on the other side of the room and gripped the handle, but before she could even bother to twist it, some purple webbing shot down from above and glued her feet to the floor.

"Oh shit..." was all she could manage, before Star landed on the floor behind me and pinched Marcos neck, making him fall unconscious once again. Marco fell limp to the floor, steady breaths escaping his lips. Janna gritted her teeth at the sight of Star, tearing the webbing from her feet, she reached into her back pocket and gripped a rectangular item. "Star, stay back! I'm not the kind of girl you want to fuck around with!" she exclaimed, keeping the item hidden behind her back.

Star just narrowed her eyes and whispered, "Competition..."

Janna shook her head and gazed at Star in confusion, asking what the hell she meant. Star pointed one of her many fingers at her and growled. "You like Marco... I can feel it..." Janna blinked and her face turned a light shade of pink, but that didn't stop her from arguing, "And what if I do?! Are you gonna do from Houdini shit just to make sure you get him?!"

Star picked up Marcos limp body and held it between four of her six arms, "No... I will do this..." just as Marcos eyes began to blink open, he felt something push into his mouth, it was soft and wet, like a sponge but rougher. He looked forward and saw the cause for the feeling, Star was kissing him very hard and very passionately, and her tongue was sliding all throughout his mouth. But he didn't really feel much more than that, since he couldn't move any of his limbs or muscles.

Star broke the kids and tossed Marco to the side, "Now he can't move... He is going to stay with me..." Janna clenched a fist but kept her cool, " Star... I think it's time to stop this, before someone gets hurt." Stars smile curved across her face, wide and toothy, like a psycho who's just about to attack it's victim. "I think it's time I got rid of you..." she stated, stepping forward slowly and spreading her arms wide.

Janna didn't falter, she held her ground and tightened her grip on the item behind her back. As Star moved closer, a strange smell filled her nostrils, it was chocolatey...

"Wha..." was all Star could say before a bright flash filled the room, and in the middle of that flash was a small blue creature, about the size of a banana with a brown-orange robe and six fingers on each hand. He was floating next to Janna with a hungry look in his eyes. "Do I smell... Pudding?" he asked in his foreign accent, raising an eyebrow and smiling. Janna smirked at Star and revealed the opened pot of pudding behind her back, causing Star to grit her teeth in anger.

"That's right Glossaryk... And you can have this pudding if you do something for me..." Glosaryk furiously nodded his head and held his tongue outside his mouth. "Help me beat the shit out of Star over here, and then I can get you a lot more of this pudding if you do a good job..."

Glossaryk had a crazed look in his eyes and he turned towards Star, dead set on getting his dessert food, as he lunges at her, screaming the word, _"PUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!"_

 **Well! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you did, leave a fav and fol- forget it, I'm not fooling anyone... I wouldn't actually leave the chapter there, I'm not that in love with cliff-hangers.**

 _ **Time skip quote: "Marcos a booooy..."**_

Marco once again awoke in a dark environment, his head still hurt and his muscles were sore, tingling with pins and needles. He groaned in pain, trying his hardest to sit up, waiting for his vision to adjust to the darkness, and noticing the warm fabric on his body. He lifted his arm to his eyes and saw he was wearing his light blue pair of jam-jams, _'What happened?'_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly the light switch flicked on and revealed that he was in his house, in bed at about eleven o'clock at night (according to his alarm clock) and Janna standing in the door frame next to him. "Wake up sleepy head, welcome back to reality." She said, her voice back in its usual tone and a smirk on her face.

"Janna... What happened? Why are you in my house?" he questioned while stepping off his bed and standing up. Janna blew against her nails and rubbed them against her shirt, "Well... You could say that I caught a Butterfly, but that might be a bad pun."

"It is. But that doesn't matter, how am I here? Last I remember, I was being mouth raped by Mewbic Star. You didn't hurt her, did you?" Janna waved him off,

"She's fine, after Glosaryk fought her for about fifteen minutes, she fell down and just suddenly changed back to normal, kinda anticlimactic if ask me."

Marco nodded and decided it was best not to question Janna any further on the subject. "So... Where is Star?"

"Right here..."

Marco turned around and saw Star sitting on his desk, fiddling with her wand and Glossaryk with a pile of pudding cups behind him. "Star! Are you okay!?" Marco rushed over and embraced Star in a tight hug, she flushed and returned it while Janna but her lip. "I'm fine... But what about you?"

Marco let go of Star and smiled, "I've never been better..."

Star smiled back, then Glossaryk piped up and yelled, "Well! It seems my work is done! I had best be off now!" and then he disappeared in a flash of white. Star hopped off the desk and stood next to Joanna and gave her a warm hug, catching her off guard.

"Thanks for the help Janna... I owe you."

Janna returned the hug and smiled. Eventually Star walked out of Marcos room and left for her own, leaving just Marco and Janna.

"So... I guess i should be going now... I don't wanna make this any more awkward than it already is."

Marco looked up with wide eyes, "No! I... Uh... Do you wanna stay over? It's Friday so there isn't my school tomorrow." Janna gave a confused look, "You want me to stay?" Marco flushed a bright red and rubbed the back of his head, "Uhh... Yeah... It's the least I could do... Since you technically saved my life... And my virginity."

The two chuckled and Janna smiled shyly, "Sure... Why not?" Marco gestured to his bed, "It's all yours." Janna rubbed her arm nervously, "Actually... Could I maybe... Sleep with you? In case Star goes all boy crazy of course..." she rushed that last part, almost as if it were an excuse.

Marcos flush brightened and he twiddled his thumbs, "S-s-sure... If that'll make you feel better..." he rambled, stuttering his words and sweating a little. Janna smiled again, this time a little more joyfully and her eyes twinkled, "Thanks Marco." He just smiled and brought the covers back so she could hop in with him, it was only a single bed but they made it work, with some very, _very_ close positioning. But neither of them minded.

They snuggled together closely, the combined warmth of their bodies making the world fade away as they began to doze off, pretty soon Janna was peacefully snoring and Marco smiled with half-lidded eyes. He brushed Janna's hair and beanie out of the way and lightly kissed her forehead, making sure not to wake her.

"Buenas noches mi ángel"

 **So what did you think? Next time, it'll be MaFx98's weird request and then we move on to the continuation for either "an old friend" or the storm the castle alternate ending.**

 **Vote which you'd like to see first, stay awesome Brochachos and Brochachas!**


	29. Hello

**Alright! Let's hope to God that this doesn't blow up in my face. I uploaded quickly this time huh? No? Okay...**

 **Now, for all you lovely reviewers!**

 _ **MaFx98**_ **: Glad you enjoyed! It was a little difficult to play out Janna's character since what little screen time she's had in the show didn't really tell us anything about her character except she has a little history with Marco and that she likes magic and voodoo. The Spanish part was a little stupid in my opinion, I was just sitting around and thought "Hey, why don't I join the cliché loving Shippers and have Marco say a Spanish line?" so I did that, and now I'm happy! :D Read you!**

 _ **Exotos135**_ **: Quiet... Gestured for him to be quiet... Marco doesn't own a school either, my auto correct just decided that it fit and now I have a new keyboard! #Flesky! ESPAÑOL POR LA VICTORIA!**

 _ **Emperor**_ _ **AWESOME**_ **: Thanks! But there probably won't be another Mewberty chapter until** _ **WAAAAAAAAY**_ **later.**

 _ **Lupus**_ _ **Boulevard**_ **: The Janco wasn't my idea, it was Jacobs. Mewberty in season 2 would be awesome, there is just so much potential for it that it hurts! And then came the Mewbic Star fics. *cough*Butterfly Forever*cough***

 _ **Andrew**_ **: Thanks for the reviews! You know it's kinda funny that you said you hated Star the Stoic and then you saw part 2 and you were like "Oh God damn! Keep that shit rolling!" but again, thanks.**

 _ **Dawnplaya**_ **: Please don't fap at my fiction, the chapter wasn't** _ **that**_ **hot. And I don't understand why some people think that chapter 20 was cute, Star was ABUSED and BEATEN UP and only Marco came to help her, how in hell is that cute? Thanks for reviewing! Hope you stick around!**

 _ **Guest**_ **: Janco isn't that bad, its a nice little ship and I think your just in denial, in which case I think its time for you to grow up. I seriously hate it when people criticise a story just because of the pairing, why the hell does it matter?!**

 _ **Power Master Story Writer**_ **: Glad you liked it! I did try that pacifier thing a while ago and I thought "People liked it, why not do another ship? Janco is pretty cute... Yessssss..." and then the last chapter came to be. I'll be perfectly honest though, I thought you guys would hate it, I have been slipping a little in my writing which is why I started looking for a beta reader, so I could get a second opinion. And if you like different ships then your gonna like this one!**

 _ **Dawnplaya55**_ **: Thanks for the honesty, means a lot. I hope the continuation is a little better though.**

 **This is a song fic requested by MaFx98, I don't own SVTFOE or any of its characters, nor do I own Hawk Nelson. Enjoy!**

Jackie was sitting alone at her lunch table, the commotion around her wasn't anything to be excited about since she was far too focused on playing with her food to pay attention. She just sat there with her palm against her cheek and dull eyes as she shifted the glob of mashed potato with her fork. Usually she'd be hanging out with Hope or Janna, but they were off doing something together, leaving Jackie with nowhere to be during this dull, hour long, lunch period.

Marco watched from a distance with saddened eyes, he hated to see anyone look so bored (mostly because Star had shown him how bad boredom can really get) and he wanted so desperately to just go over there and talk to her, but he just couldn't muster up the courage. He turned around and faced back to Star as she savagely chewed through her sandwich like a caveman, but paid no attention to it as he pondered on how he could help his crush in her situation.

It didn't take Star that long to notice Marcos attitude and after swallowing her mangled (yet delicious) sandwich, she asked what was up. Marco just sighed a gestured to Jackie at her table, "She's all alone and looks bored half to death, there's gotta be something I can do to help her..."

Star tapped her chin with her wand for a moment before getting an amazing idea that couldn't possibly backfire (it totally could) and leaned forward to whisper into Marcos ear. After hearing out Stars idea, Marcos eyes widened with excitement and he smiled brightly, "That's genius Star! Thank you so much!"

Star just waved him off, leaning back and kicking her feet into the lunch table to exemplify her cool attitude, "That's what besties are for! Now go get her!" she exclaimed, gesturing for him to shoo and put the plan into action. Marco nodded confidently and ran out of the lunch room, preparing for the least-boring lunch ever.

 _ **Time skip quote: "Relax, they're not real fangs... Unless you want them to be..."**_

Jackie munched on her Broccoli in indifference, the bland taste of the vegetable not helping her stray her thoughts from her boredom and she sighed in contempt, ready to just give up and become that person who walks around for the entire lunch period and does nothing.

But the sound of high pitched feedback caught hers, and everyone else's attention as she winced at the noise. She turned in the feedbacks direction and saw Marco standing on top of a table with an electric guitar in his hands, a microphone in front of him and Star at his side with a smile plastered on her face. He leaned forward into the mic, "This song goes out to a special someone in the crowd, You know who you are..." Jackie twisted her head in confusion and Marco began to strum his strings, the melody they gave off was quite rock-ish and had a certain harmony to it that kept her from turning away.

But it was when he began to sing that Jackie knew who that special somebody was...

" _You never ever leave my mind, my sweet sweet Madeline."_

 _"Every time I look into your eyes, I feel like I'm alive."_

Marcos voice was so soft and smooth, almost hypnotic, drawing Jackie in closer and closer.

" _And I can barely make a sound, whenever your around."_

" _You can find me hiding in the crowd, next time you come to town."_

Star began to shout in the background, saying the words "Hey! Hey! Every time!" and then Marco started singing again, causing Jackie to smile.

" _Everytime I want to say Hello, Everytime I want to stay, I go."_

" _I can never find the words to let you know, sometimes you plague my mind a million times."_

" _Everytime I want to say Hello, Everytime I want to stay, I go."_

" _I can never find the words to let you know, sometimes you plague my mind a million times."_

Jackie rested her head in her palms, her eyes becoming half lidded as Marco continued to play, causing Star to smile at the odd success rate her plan had taken.

" _I wish there was a way I could let you know, all the way from here to Mexico."_

 _"You're the one and only girl for me, He-he tu un, Bonjour, oui oui."_

" _And my tongue gets tired so quick, I get so nervous I'm feeling sick."_

" _I turn into the world's worst Romeo, everytime I try to say hello."_

Star sung out again, " _You're so fine! Been on my mind! Get nervous everytime! See you hop online!"_

Everyone in the lunchroom began to cheer Marco and Star on as they continued to sing the chorus, this time as a duet.

" _Everytime I want to say hello, Everytime I want to stay, I go."_

" _I can never find the words to let you know, sometimes you plague my mind a million times."_

 _Everytime I want to say hello, Everytime I want to stay, I go."_

" _I can never find the words to let you know, sometimes you plague my mind a million times."_

 _Everytime I want to say hello, Everytime I want to stay, I go."_

" _I can never find the words to let you know, sometimes you plague my mind a million times."_

 _Everytime I want to say hello, Everytime I want to stay, I go."_

" _I can never find the words to let you know, sometimes you plague my mind a million times."_

Marco began to play the final chorus, letting only his guitar and voice be heard. He jumped off the table and walked towards Jackie, slowly strumming and singing.

" _Everytime I want to say hello, Everytime I want to stay, I go."_

" _I can never find the words to let you know, sometimes you plague my mind a million times._ "

Jackie smiled and gave Marco a kiss on the cheek, feeling his burning cheeks against her lips. She pulled back and Star giggled in joy, but she kept feeling this burning feeling in her gut for some reason... Probably nothing.

Jackie punched Marcos shoulder softly, "Why didn't you just tell me you dope? I've felt the same for a while!" she laughed, Marco laughed with her and replied "Well... Your just this amazing girl who is so cool and friendly... And I was scared I wasn't good enough for you..." Jackie shook her head in amusement.

"Marco, you're a great guy, there's nothing I can't like about you! You're smart, funny, do karate and you even have an A in psychology! That's pretty much a degree if you ask me."

Marco flushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, thanks..."

Jackie raised her arm in a bent shape, raising an eyebrow and speaking in a fancy tone, "Shall we?" Marco grinned, and linked arms with Jackie, "We shall!"

And then the two began to walk out of the lunchroom, letting the crowd applaud at the amazing task Marco had just accomplished, all except Star, who just realized what had happened.

"Wait! Now who's gonna hang out with me!?"


	30. An old friend (part 2!)

**Wow, it's been a while since I updated this. Well I'm back! Sorry for the delay but I've had to work a little more than usual, hopefully this continuation of MaFx98's request will make up for it!**

 **To the reviews!**

 _ **Exotos135:**_ **The shout out was no problem, and thanks for the explanation.**

 _ **GodLegend**_ **: Of course we'd have more to watch, the show recently confirmed a season 3! How awesome is that!?**

 _ **Guest#1:**_ **You are correct! Have a brofist!**

 _ **FalconPuncher**_ **: Yeah, the plot was supposed to have a thing about Star trying to pin the whole Troll transformation thing from Match Maker on Marco and students showing remorse for Marco and hatred for Star.**

 _ **Power Master Story Writer**_ **: Glad you thought so! I personally have a ton of fun writing those song fics and it really means a lot when you guys say all these positive things about them!**

 _ **Harrison2901**_ **: No they did not.**

 _ **Guest#2**_ **: That's perfectly fine, I respect your opinion and I hope you stick around, even if there are some chapters you don't like.**

 _ **Ghemm**_ **: I'd like to personally say that your review has outright pissed me the hell off. It's not what you said, but it's more the fact that you decided to express your opinion in a place you hate, in a review section where people are supposed to provide criticism and give feedback. But you have given the middle finger to that and decided to pick on me specifically for this. That's not cool, it's a dick move. You don't have the right to come here and insult me, or other people, just because we don't like the same things you do. So I think it's best you stay the fuck away from me, and anyone else you want to pick on. Good-fucking-day to you.**

 _ **Anonymims**_ **: I'm gonna take that Angst Star but as a request, get ready to see that later! Sorry if you don't like Jarco, but I gotta keep things a little diverse in this series.**

 _ **The Kyle Lifestyle**_ **: Who's this handsome devil?**

 _ **HotXbun: Yes I do…. What exactly?**_

 _ **MaFx98**_ **: The hate is not a problem. I really enjoyed writing that oneshot and if other people didn't like it, then they can just build a bridge and get over it. I'm glad I didn't use the talent show thing too, it's pretty cliché. I really liked the sing too, I even put it on my playlist! Read you!**

 _ **Dawnplaya:**_ **Thank you! I love all the support your giving! It's makes me feel all fuzzy and warm!**

 _ **Knucklehead**_ **: First off, great name. Secondly, the continuation will be coming soon! I just need a plot idea…**

 _ **EVAunit42:**_ **Ladies and gentlemen, a legend has set foot on the terrain of my oneshot series! I'm glad you enjoyed bro, it was still tins of fun making that oneshot and I hope I can make more song based chapters in the future. Don't worry about reviews, I just hope you can keep life under control, since it shouldn't really be able to tackle you. Thanks for the support! Stay awesome Brochacho!**

 **Wow, I think that's a new record for reviews per chapter! Thanks a ton guys and gals!**

 **Alright, so before we begin, I want to ask you guys something. If you had to choose between two AU's, which would you like to see next, Either A) A Custom Robo AU, or B) A continuation of the Maze Runner one-shot from chapter 8.**

 **Please submit your answers in the reviews or through PM and I will have that AU chapter posted later on. Now to the chapter.**

Marco remained perfectly still, his eyes wide as saucers and a panic rushing through his body. It was one thing that he was underneath Stars bed, but what made it worse was the fact that he had been there while she was getting _dressed_. Jumping off a cliff didn't seem so bad right then, since he had been spotted and now had been confronted by his best friend, leaving him in a very… _very_ awkward situation.

A nervous smile creeped onto his face and he nervously rubbed the back of his head, his eyes incredibly fearful as he lightly chuckled. "H-hey, Star… What a coincidence bumping into you here… in your room…" Star squinted her eyes and shifted her mouth to one side of her face, letting out a small hum. "Would you mind stepping out from under my bed for a moment." She asked, a little frustration in her tone. Marco laughed again, avoiding eye-contact as his cheeks pooled with blood.

"Is there a second option?"

"No."

"Can I call my lawyer first?"

"No."

" _WILL YOU JUST GET ON WITH IT!? I'm not exactly the kind of guy who can handle long periods of stupid arguments."_ Marco jumped at the sound of Monster Arms voice and hit his head against Star's bedframe. "Ow…"

Star looked at Marco in confusion, taken back by his sudden action. "Uhhhh… are you okay Marco?"

Marco winced and rubbed the spot where he hit, "Mentally or physically?"

"Both…" Marco grimaced slightly at her response, wondering how stupid he actually looked at that moment. He crawled out from under her bed, taking a little longer than he should have before sitting on the soft covers next to Star. She placed a hand on his shoulder and Marco bit his lip, waiting for the earful he was about to receive… but it never came.

Instead, he felt Star grip his chin and turn his head in her direction, forcing him to look into her deep ocean eyes as his blush became slightly brighter. "Marco," she began, her voice was so light, delicate even. "Are you feeling okay?"

The question didn't come as a surprise, it was more expected than you'd think. Marco pondered on whether he should tell her, let her know about Monster Arm, she might be mad at first but she's never been able to bold a grudge for longer than three minutes.

" _Don't do it! If she finds out, she'll get rid of me and that means you won't be able to beat Jeremy! Think about it Marco, either lie and keep the best thing that could ever happen to you, or tell her and handle the shame of defeat. I leave the choice to you…"_

Those words didn't help his decision, Marco felt conflicted as to what he should do. He could keep Monster Arm and finally destroy Jeremy in a match… but he could never lie to Star…

"Marco, it's okay… Remember, you an tell me anything." Those worried eyes were all the confirmation he needed. "He's back…"

Star's eyes widened, her mouth slightly agape. "I… I see…" her voice wasn't as soft as before, more shaken and fearful, like a kitten near a vacuum. "How long has he been… _back_?" Marco sat in silence for a moment, taking a small breath before he completely spilled the beans. _"If this is your choice… I will not stop you."_ Marco released his breath, ready to give Star the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

 _ **Time skip quote: "A great evil has been unleashed…"**_

Only a few minutes were needed to explain what had happened to Star. She seemed very calm through out the conversation and kept her composure for the most part, only faltering at the mention of Monster Arm needing her wand. Star loved Marco, she really did, he was like the twin brother she never had… but that didn't mean she wasn't concerned for him. Marco could handle himself very well in intense situations and she respected his talent in fighting and self defense, yet he still wasn't the perfect fighter and never would be… after all, he was only human.

"Marco… I don't think you should keep Monster Arm… He caused us a lot of trouble in the past and I don't want you getting hurt." Star closed her eyes, waiting for Marco to argue, but she only heard him give a small chuckle. Star looked back at Marco, only to see a grin on his face, long and wicked, sharp teeth replacing the ones he usually had. His pupils had thinned to slits, barely visible at the thickness of a pin, his eye color fading to a sharp green.

" _I'm sorry princess, but I'm afraid to tell you that I can't leave Marco."_ Star jumped off the bed, striking a defensive position as Marco(maybe) stood up and raised his hands in innocence. His voice had grown far deeper, giving Star an uneasy feeling in her stomach, his throat sounded like it had a large amount of slime basked in it and his eyes were so hard to look at that it was scary.

" _Don't worry princess. I'm not going to hu-"_

He was cut off by Star's fist hitting his gut, forcing him to arch over and get his breath back. Star drew back and growled angrily, showing the animal side that she usually never used.

"If your not here to hurt us, then why exactly are you here? I'm not feeling very cooperative right now, so you have ten seconds to answer before I beat you into sushi!"

Star grabbed Marco(maybe) by his shirt and held him against the wall for good measure, deadset on getting rid of the undersea demon that dwelled in Marcos mind. Marco(maybe) just laughed, throwing his head back as he continued to cackle away. This easily caught onto Star's nerves and she increased the pressure of her grip on his shirt, "What's so funny?!" she barked. Marco(maybe) looked straight back into Stars eyes, his pupils somehow becoming even thinner and the striking green becoming even more sharp and darkening in shade.

" _What's so funny, is that you truly think that you can get rid of me… I was sentenced to inhabit this body at your will, Miss Butterfly, I am now one with Marco and there is no changing that…"_ The smile on Marco(maybe)'s face faded and fell into a frightening, emotionless look. Star dropped him and took a step back, feeling something she thought she'd never feel for as long as she lived…

 _ **Fear…**_

" _You see Star... My original purpose was to erase humanity from existence, so my species and I could feast upon the corpses that lay across the world and continue to survive… But I see now that my intentions were primitive. Lacking in actual thinking and the emotion known as remorse for the life of others. I only wish to redeem my immortal soul of the misdeeds I have performed and prove to humanity that Monsters… can be just as human as they are…"_

Star let the words sink into her brain, letting her mind try and clasp onto the thought of Monsters… that weren't actually Monsters…

"I… I want to help you, really… but, you've caused Marco and I so many problems in the past… What gives me the idea to actually help you? Let alone _trust_ you?"

Marcos head hung low, a soft sigh escaping his lips. _"You're right… I have caused a lot of trouble in my past… but I only wish to put that behind me. I want to be accepted… I want to be…"_

He raised his head once more, Marcos brown eyes slowly fading back to normal, and his teeth losing their jagged points.

"Human…"

 **(Jacob) Boom! Cliffhanger!**

 **Another continuation will be up soon and remember to vote for which AU you'd like to see next. Stay awesome everyone!**


	31. Custom Robo vs the Forces of Evil

**Welcome back everyone! I hope your all doing well, I wanted to get this chapter up pretty quick so I didn't stray from it later, which is pretty easy for me to do.**

 **To the reviews!**

 _ **Redhood001**_ **: That wasn't an option but I'm glad you liked it!**

 _ **Exotos135**_ **: All creatures deserve a second chance. Life's just weird that way. Thanks Bro!**

 _ **Power Master Story Writer**_ **: Sorry bout that, glad you enjoyed though!**

 _ **Nightmareking**_ **: You'll find out soon enough, and thanks!**

 _ **Smitty Theories**_ **: Inner demons ay? That's quite the theory… a SMITTY THEORY!**

 _ **EVAunit42**_ **: Will you ever stop being modest? You are a legend. Anyway thanks a lot, but there's no Marco/Star fight in this chapter. Sorry.**

 **Thank you to everyone who left a review and followed/favourited! Now I digress into this chapter, I asked you guys last time if you wanted a custom robo AU or a continuation from chapter 8 and the score was two to none for custom robo! So without further delay, let's get into the chapter.**

I ran through the battlefield, running as fast as my legs could take me as a borage of fire rained mere millimeters behind me. In an attempt to shake my opponent, I quickly jump from the ground and enable the boosters in my feet, dashing once to the side and once more so I end up behind my opponent. I managed to catch her off guard, her eyes widening as her Auburn hair whipped when she turned, it's pigtails looking rather childish because of so.

A smug grin curves onto my face, but it is invisible behind the guard that covers it. I take the opportunity and charge forward, my entire body turning red and warm in temperature as I enter a slide position and strike my opponent with blazing speed, leaving a fine dirt trail behind me. Her body launches across the forest based arena and her green, metal dress strikes a tree. Her eyes flick to black and it doesn't take long for me to realize that the battle is over, the scrapes and dirt against my body being proof of so.

 _ **General POV**_

"This is impossible! How did you manage to beat me?!" Brittany screamed, her eyes narrow with anger and her teeth clenched as she held her robot in her hand. Marco just smirked and leaned himself against the pink glass of the Holosseum, "I guess you could say that I have a natural talent. I only started to battle about a week ago." Brittany took a step back in shock, trying her hardest to wrap her head around the situation. Marco had to admit, she was a worthy opponent, but her lack of focus caused her to be blindsided.

Marco readjusted the fingerless gloves on his hands and yawned briefly, growing bored of Brittany's sulking. "Look, Britt, if it helps, it was a good fight. You just gotta focus a little harder. Take my advice or don't, but I hope this isn't our last fight."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows and pointed a manicured finger at Marco, her light blue jacket creasing. "Listen Diaz! If you tell anyone about what happened here, I will sue you so hard that you won't even have a robo when I'm done! MARK MY WORDS!" And with that, she stormed off in the opposite direction.

Marco shook his head in annoyance, she really was a hard to handle person. Marco reached into the Holosseum and grabbed his robo out from inside. It was rather small compared to most other robos, but it was far more balanced in terms of speed and defense. His robo was one of the ray models, the mark II to be exact, and he used it for every battle he's fought for the past week, which was quite a lot.

Marco placed his robo in his backpack and began to walk down the halls of Echo Creek Academy. It was a nice place, but he missed his friends back at Mid-heart high. He was the new kid on the block, but that didn't mean he was shy or nervous, Marco was actually very confident in himself when he entered the town. Everyone in town was nice and friendly, and he'd already made quite the amount of friends. Everything was great at home, his father being accepted to work for Lambta Ltd as a developer for custom robos, and his mother having fun meeting the people around town and befriending them.

Life seemed all well and good, and Marco liked it that way. There was so much that he loved about this place already and he couldn't get enough of it, feeling right at home the moment he entered the school gates.

As he walked along the corridor towards the front gate so he could head home, he heard a small squeal come from the distance, sharp and distressed, clearly feminine.

Marco turned his head in the direction the scream came from, noticing a bright light coming from a shadowed allyway. The scream sounded again, this time the word 'Help' embedded in the noise. On instinct, Marco ran towards the Ally and peeked around the corner to see the situation.

There was a girl unconscious on the floor, cuts and bruises evident across her body, and clearly not made by human hands. There was a group of creatures just in front of the girls body, a small bird man with a skull cap being the closest to her as he reached down and tried to grab the item in her hand. Before he could do so however, Marco dashed forward and gave a quick right cross to his face.

The bird man flew backwards as a result, and landed on his back behind the other creatures. He raised in his head and looked at Marco, first in confusion, then anger. "Get rid of that boy!" he exclaimed, pointing a clawed finger in Marcos direction. One of the creatures charged forward, his skin was scaly and an armored vest, but strangely no pants. He had bat wings for ears and he screamed in a foreign accent as he ran forward, determination shining in his eyes.

Marco reacted on pure instinct and spun his leg around in the air, landing a round house kick on the monster before he could tackle Marco. And just like that, he was down for the count, unconscious and comically snoring against the rough concrete of the ally.

"What's going on here!?" Marco yelled, putting his fists at his side's in case he needed to fight someone else. The bird man from before stood up and planted a large staff by his side, "That is none of your business! Now get out of here before we have to do some real damage!" he exclaimed, his voice high and very annoying. Marco breathed inward and got into a martial arts position, having studied Tang-soo-do for three years.

"Try me…" he warned, narrowing his eyes in the direction of the group of Monsters as they charged forward at tremendous speeds.

 _ **Time skip quote: "I couldn't find any rubber bands but… Teddy bear mittens!"**_

Marco dusted off his hands comically with a satisfied look on his face. The bodies of the monsters he fought, lying on the ground groaning in pain. It was only when Marco heard a slightly girly wince that he turned around and saw the girl from before sitting against a wall, holding her leg in pain. He quickly ran to her side, causing her to shield herself in fear with her arms.

"Hey, hey, its alright… I'm not going to hurt you." He stated softly, slowly coming forward with his hands raised in innocence. The girl eased a little from her position but kept her stance, most likely out of distrust. "Are there any major injuries?" Marco asked, the girl stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly and pointing at her leg, it was purple at the shin and slightly swollen, a fracture at worst.

Marco grabbed his backpack and began to search through its contents, "I think I've got a temporary fix for that, until we get you to a hospital, miss…?"

The girl lowered her arms and uneasily looked at Marco, she took in a shaky breath before replying. "My… My name i-is Star…" Her voice was frail, broken. She was traumatized.

"Do you know why those things wanted to attack you?"

Star looked down at the object in her hand, a purple rattle of some kind, with a bright yellow star slapped in the middle. "They wanted my wand…"

Marco looked at her in confusion, " _a wand?"_ he thought, _"She must be delusional too."_

"Come on… I know a good hospital down the street, I went there yesterday for a vaccination."

Star was caught off guard when Marco began to lift her off the ground. "What are you doing?" she asked, her cheeks brightening a little, showing off the heart marks on either side of her face. Marco grinned slightly at her, "Its alright, I'm gonna carry you to the hospital, since it's quite obvious you can't walk on that leg."

Star was hesitant at first, but soon agreed and Marco managed to pick her up swiftly, her legs dangling just over his arms and her hands wrapped around his neck for support. They began to walk out of the alleyway and down the street, the sun was beginning to set, giving the sky a rich yellow-orange tone.

Star kept her eyes forward, trying her hardest not to look back at Marco. She bit her lip nervously before quietly whispering, "Why are you helping me?" Marco chuckled a bit, "Why wouldn't I help you? I'm not really the kind of guy to leave injured civilians to fend for themselves." Star smiled slightly, "Well… thanks…"

"Its no trouble. I'm Marco by the way, I didn't get to say earlier."

"That's a nice name…"

"So is Star…"

Pretty soon the two were at the hospital, Marco carried her in and took her to the receptionist, making sure that she was treated correctly.

 _ **Time skip quote: "Love is always the answer."**_

Star and Marco headed out through the exit, Star was now wearing a large cast on her left leg with a few doodles on it and a signing from Marco that said, "Get well soon Star! :3" Star was also using a set of crutches so she could get around a bit easier.

"You're lucky it was a stable fracture, it should take a few weeks to heal." Marco smiled warmly and Star returned the gesture.

"Thanks for helping me out… I really appreciate it…" She nervously whispered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. The two found out while Star was getting x-rayed, that they both go to the same school and live relatively close to each other, only a few houses separated them. What a coincidence, amiright?

"So… I guess I'll see you at school later… unless…" Star began, rubbing her arm nervously. "Unless…?" Marco asked.

"Unless… do you want to walk home with me?" Marco smiled again, "Of course." Stars eyes seemed to light up for a moment. Marco gestured forward with his hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

And thus was the beginning of a new friendship, maybe more… only time will tell.

 **Shabby ending, I know, but I was kinda tired at the time of writing this. Do you want more of this AU? Tell me in the reviews or through the PM.**

 **Stay awesome everyone!**


	32. Storm the castle PART 2

**(Jacob)**

 **Alright! I updated within a week, that's a positive in my book! Hey everyone, welcome back to another chapter of WaW! No it's not a call of duty game.**

 **To the reviews!**

 ** _Exotos135:_ It will be continued eventually, but don't expect it very soon. And I probably won't have enough time to make it into a fic since my schedule is starting to get larger, but I'll keep it in mind. Thanks bro.**

 ** _Isaneac:_ There will be a continuation eventually, just not very soon. I've got a lot of continuations to make so my plate's a bit full, but I promise I'll continue it. Thanks bro.**

 ** _Lola:_ Interesting proposition, I'll keep it in mind.**

 ** _Guest:_ There will be a continuation eventually! I promise!**

 ** _EVAunit42:_ Haha, alright, you stay modest and prideful. Thanks and I agree with you on the rays, they're so much fun! Thanks again Bro!**

 ** _MaFx98:_ Welcome back Bro! Good to have you here with us! I never saw that anime you mentioned but I heard a few people were torn by that cliff-hanger too, so you're not alone on the subject. I'll keep on top of that continuation so be ready for that! Read you!**

 **Time for the continuation of chapter 28! Let's get started!**

 **I don't own SVTFOE! Or any of its characters! Thanks to my Beta reader! Altruisticdorito (formerly 'The Skeptic Potato')**

Star and Marco burst through the castle doors, the loud bang from the wood hitting the marble walls echoed throughout the structure and reached the queen's ears as she sat sophisticatedly on her throne. Her eyebrow rose at the sight of the two teenagers and her posture faltered for a moment, her shoulders falling in the relief that her daughter was alive and well. The queen walked forward, down the steps in quite the rush, eager to see her daughter in the flesh after so long of mirror calls and quick exchanges in conversation.

"Star! Thank goodness you're alright. I was worried sick about you!" Moon embraced Star in the tightest hug she's ever given (and it wasn't very often when she did give one) causing Star to recoil in surprise. After a moment she smiled and returned her mother's gesture, being sure to make the most of this rare occasion. "I missed you too mom..."

Marco gave a one-sided smile to the act taking place in front of him. it always warmed his heart to see such acts of affection take place. But that wasn't why they were here, "Queen Butterfly," Marco began. Moon broke her embrace with Star and looked at Marco, a look in her eyes that screamed 'get on with it'.

"It has come to mine and Star's attention that the wand had been damaged. We would like you to take a look at it and see if it can be repaired." Star cocked an eyebrow at Marcos formal tone, to see him this serious was surprising to say the least. Moon nodded in understanding and looked back towards Star.

"Star darling, if what your friend says is true, then I will need to take a look at the wand for a moment. Is that alright dear?" Star hesitated for a moment, but eventually pulled the wand out of her star-shaped purse and handed it to her mother. The Queen gave the relic a quick look and slightly grimaced at the sight of the half star in the center. Her reaction was ignored by Star but not so much by Marco.

"Is there an issue your majesty?" Marco questioned, bringing his hands behind his back and giving a curious look. Moon didn't reply at first, but she soon nodded, "Yes... It's quite alright my dear boy. I just need to have this item... Cleaned... Yes, a quick polish and it shall be all fine and dandy." Her tone was uneven, she was indecisive. Marco knew she had lied, but did not for-mention it. Star nodded accordingly and moved back to stand by Marco.

The sound of metal soles clan gong against the shining floors reached Stars ears and she quickly turned to see three armored people walking into the castle. One was tall and broad, another was short and lean, but the center soldier was only of average height. The tall one ran over to Marco, a southern accent passing through the tinny filter of the visor he wore. "Marco my son! It's so good to see you!"

The man embraced Marco in a tight Bear hug and Marco struggled for a moment, "Ummm... Do I know you?" he questioned. The Knight just chuckled and lifted his visor, revealing a thin moustache and bright almond eyes. "It's okay Marco, it's me! I am your dad!" Mr. Diaz exclaims. Marco's face immediately morphs to a grin as he hugged his dad back saying "My Dad!"

The Knight from the middle also lifts her visor to reveal Mrs. Diaz with her auburn hair and well-crafted face. "Hey! Come on, let me get in there!" She protruded, wrapping her metal arms around the two boys. The third Knight stood over at the door way, looking at something in his hands, something bright and shining.

This caught Stars attention as she walked over to the short, metal man. She lifted his visor quickly and let out a short giggle at the sight of her father, giving him a quick embrace before heading back over to the rest of the crowd. "Go ahead honey. I need to take care of something first..." River stated. Star nodded and left her father to do his own thing.

Star walked back to Marco, tapping his shoulder to notify that she was present. Marco turned and grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey Star, listen... I'm sorry about everything that happened before... I was just... I wanted to keep you out of danger. I know you can take care of yourself, but I don't know what I'd do if I lost my best friend." Marco shifted his gaze down to his shuffling feet and waited for the earful he was going to receive. But it never came.

Instead, he felt soft fingers wrap around his hand and squeeze gently. He looked up and saw Star with an understanding look in her eyes and a warm smile on her lips. "It's okay Marco. I would've done the same for you."

Marco smiled and embraced his best friend before she had the chance to change her mind. He squeezed her tightly and she gave the same squeeze in return. River watched everyone from a distance, a small grin forming beneath his beard at the sight of the two besties. "He'll make a fine king one day..." he muttered and walked down a corridor behind him, not bothering to bring a light source with him as he entered the dim area. He walked through the dark path swiftly, eventually reaching large wooden doors at the end. He reached into his suit and pulled out a small golden key, with ancient carvings embedded on it. He placed the key inside a small gap in the door and gave it a slow twist, watching the doors open slowly. The room behind the doors was also dark, aside from a large beam of light focused at the center of the room, shining down on a stone carved pedestal.

River walked over to the pedestal and placed his closed fist over top of it, opening it and letting the half-star he collected from the dirt before it began to float in place. The King sighed and started walking back out towards the reunion in the throne room. He gave one quick look back at the wand piece, with a look of determination in his eyes. "May this be a warning to you..." he exclaimed, turning and closing the doors behind him. The click of the lock resonated and the piece sat there, not moving.

But then a familiar voice echoed throughout the room...

"Veniet tempus quando revertatur..."


	33. Strive

_**"The quieter you become... The more you can hear..."**_

 _ **-Ram Dass**_

 **Reviews:**

 ** _Exotos135:_ That is correct good sir! Thank you!**

 ** _Nightmareking:_ Glad you enjoyed buddy! Thank you!**

 ** _Finnjr63:_ Thanks buddy!**

 ** _Anonymims:_ Do not be absurd! You are a wonderful bro and I am extremely joyous to have such lovely people like you and everyone else here. But… Why can't you continue to save your life?**

 ** _Power Master Story Writer:_ Thank you! I'm glad I was able to bring back that punch you guys like so much! Sorry about the other chapter, it was a little half-hearted but I promise to do better from now on!**

 ** _PDavis32:_ Thanks Bro! Don't worry, there's no cliffhanger in this chapter!**

 **Now, before we begin, I have an announcement at the bottom of the page and I hope you guys don't hate me for it. I also want to say that this chapter is based off the now deleted fic 'Strive' which was written by me and , but he had too many things going on at once so I had to take ownership and now it's going to be an ark for this one-shot series.**

 **Alright, this has dragged out long enough. Let's begin…**

 **Kudos to my beta reader: Altruisticdorito!**

My head was pounding and my heart was racing, the only comfort being the soft surface beneath my head, even if it was a little rough. My eyes struggle at first, trying their hardest to pry open but they are practically glued shut. I sit there for a moment trying to recall what had happened the day before, but I could only see blurred images. I just couldn't remember no matter how hard I tried, and trying just makes my headache worse.

My body tensed at the sound of someone stepping against the ground. The steps were light and quick, but they echoed in the room I was in. As the steps grew closer, my eyes finally opened out of fear. Cold sweat began to slide down my forehead and hit the surface below me, which looked like hard stone with sand on top. The stepping stopped.

Sheer silence filled the area, aside from the heavy beating of my heart. I heard the shuffling of some clothing and a light touch against my shoulder. "Psst... Hey, are you alright?" a voice sounded. It was barely a whisper.

I shot up from my lying position on the ground and tried to stand up, only for my feet to roll against some of the sand and make me fall backwards and land on my ass. I look in the direction where I once was and was able to make out a shape in the dim lighting of the room.

"W-who are you?!" I screamed, my voice shaking and frail, like I was breaking on the inside. The silhouette moved. My eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness and I was able to make out a human shape.

The person was crouched on their legs, probably so they could talk to me a little easier. My head began to throb again, and the pain I felt was immense as images flashed before my eyes.

I was sitting on my bed in my room. Star was sitting next to me with a smile on her face, her long blonde hair shining in the artificial light of my room. She was holding her dimensional scissors in her hands and exclaiming something in joy but I couldn't hear any of it.

The vision stopped and I held my hands against my head, the pain slowly numbing. I let out a struggled grunt and look at my surroundings; Stone carved walls surrounded the room, small cracks and chips in the edges allowing small insects to crawl through. A small light flickered over to the left and I twisted my head to get a better view.

There was a girl sitting against the wall, her head hanging and her hands clasped against her legs. She was sitting behind a small fire; its warmth was astounding in the temperatures of the room. I put a hand in front of me so I could try to stand up and that's when I noticed that I wasn't wearing my famous red hoodie. I was only wearing my grey undershirt and black slacks, but the fire was close by so I wasn't very cold.

I slowly push myself up into a standing position, struggling for a moment to keep my balance. I steady myself and look back at the girl. 'She must be asleep...' I thought and then I took a quiet step towards the fire. I sat down in the opposite side of the girl and took a stick from the ground so I could poke at the fire to keep it going. As the flame starts to dim I look around and try to find some more fuel, because the last thing I need is to freeze to death. The girl starts to stir in her sleep and that's when I take notice of the back pack next to her.

'She's bound to have something flammable in there.'

I start to crawl over towards her pack, being sure to not make any kind of sound in case she was a light sleeper. A small stone scuffs against my shoes and rolled along the ground making a small coaching sound. I tense and remain perfectly still watching to see if the girl made any kind of movement, but she remained still. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and continued to slowly make my way towards the pack.

I finally end up next to her and I start to unzip the bag, making sure to be as quiet as possible. The girl starts to stir again and her head raises, her eyes fluttering open slowly. I didn't notice her open her eyes and I was surprised when I was suddenly tackled across the room. We rolled, trying to fight off the other but neither was able to succeed in such for quite a while.

Eventually the girl was sitting on top of me, pinning me by my shoulders. "Hey." She greeted, giving a quick upward nod. I nodded back after a moment, taking a second to get a good look at the girl. She had black hair, tied into a thick pony tail and bright, emerald eyes that glimmered as the fire eventually went out. She wore a bright red t-shirt and had finger less gloves that reached down her arm. The jeans she wore were faded and torn at the knees.

"What's your name?" she asked rather calmly. I blinked once, twice, three times before I replied. "Marco..."

She gave a one-sided smile and stood up, allowing me to get up as well. I sat up using my arms for support. "Who are you?"

She offered her hand and I hesitantly accepted. "My name's Emily, but just call me Em." I stood up and looked her up and down, she seemed trust worthy... And quite pretty, but that didn't matter. What did matter was finding a way out of this place. Wherever it was...

"Uhhhh, do you know where we are Em?"

She walked over to her pack and picked it up, slinging it over her shoulders and scraping the soles of her shoes against the fire, putting out the dying embers. "Not a clue. But I do know that someone put us here for a reason. Otherwise we'd probably both have been eaten alive by the creatures that lurk here."

My heart stopped for a moment, 'Creatures? What kind of creatures?'

Emily started walking towards a doorway over on the left side of the room, walking past me and stopping just in front of the exit. She turned her head and looked back at me, giving a sly smile. "You coming or what? Can't walk around here alone, can I?"

I shook my head sighed, 'I guess this is how I die...' I thought, and walked over to Emily's side. She nodded her head and we began to walk into a long and dim hallway.

 **There we go. That's the first installment of this ark, if you liked it then make sure to say so in the reviews. Now for that announcement...**

 **Every story I'm writing at the moment is going on Hiatus for a while. Every single one. I've been asked to do a favor for a friend of mine and I'm sure you'd understand why I'd have to put everything on hold. Once I've finished those favors, I'll get back to this and probably bring "One Blade, Three Targets" out of its hiatus. But for now, I've got other things to do. Sorry guys, but I just might surprise you next time I upload...**

 **Till then, stay awesome everyone!**


	34. Remember

What could we have done differently? Was this just how it was supposed to end? In all honesty... I don't even know how we got here. The blinding lights of the city reflected against you in the rain, giving you a glisten that was almost...

Magical...

But what can I do now? We've gone our separate ways, and I don't think we'll meet again any time soon...

Did you feel the spark I did when we first met? You're eyes were so wide, like you'd met something special... But maybe I'm stretching it too far...

I want you to know, I don't hate you for what you did... I'm not upset... If anything... I'm proud. I'm proud that you could finally build the confidence you needed to take on the world, even if you wanted to do it without me...

Can I guarantee you'll be safe out there? Of course not. But that won't stop me from letting you show reality what you're made of!

Just please, in the end... I want you to do something for me... The only thing I could ever ask of you...

If you ever feel cornered, or like you can't fight back...

I want you to remember us... And how we never gave up. Please...

Can you please just remember that one thing?


	35. Knight of the Wind

**(Jacob)**

 **That's right everyone, I'm back with what I think is the fourth most loved one shot series in this fandom? Not including ones that have been discontinued of course. It feels great to be back!**

 **Before we get to reviews, I want to clear up the confusion for last chapter. I felt a little poetic at the time so I tried something a little different, though it could've been better. It took place in an AU were Marco and Star met differently and got together, only for them to later fall apart. Star was new to earth still and she was low on confidence because of which. Marco helped her out and they eventually found something special between them. However, as Star's confidence grew, she took on more dangerous things and decided it's be best to leave Marco out of it, despite all they had been through.**

 **Now that that's cleared up, let's get to reviews, shall we?**

 _ **Finnjr63**_ **: Thanks! Your support is much appreciated!**

 _ **Exotos135**_ **: Yup, OC's for daaaaaaaayz. And thanks for the tip bro!**

 _ **CLM88**_ **: Dude, I can't even tell you how grateful I am for your reviews, it takes a lot for a man/woman to read through my crappy fiction and for that, I give you the MEGA BROFIST! Stay awesome man, I hope you stick around. Who knows, you might even replace Lupus Boulevard, but probably not.**

 _ **EVAunit42**_ **: Your wait is over good sir!**

 _ **Deadshoot12345**_ **: Glad to have you back man! I hope you can catch up soon!**

 _ **Project**_ _ **00X**_ **: Course you can use the idea, it's not like I own it. Just don't plagiarize, that's not how I roll.**

 _ **Exotos135**_ **(Last chapter): Look upwards of your wish to seek the truth...**

 _ **LeleB123**_ **: Really puts it in perspective, doesn't it? And yeah, it was Marco's POV.**

 _ **Finnjr63**_ **(Last chapter): All will be revealed... At the top of the page.**

 _ **Guest**_ _ **Sorta**_ **: Yup. And I do find you're idea cool, but I'm or really a cross-over kind of guy. I'm fine with cameos, just not full-fledged cross-over. Dammit Starco Academy...**

 _ **Author Smiph**_ **: You're VanossGaming references are used well, I applaud that sir Smit. And hopefully I don't have another hiatus anytime soon, I love writing these oneshots!**

 _ **Nightmareking**_ **: T'was Marcos POV... And thank you, much appreciated.**

 _ **Dylan**_ **: Ah, I see. Well if you didn't like that joke, I suppose I'll go out of my way to remove five words that were in brackets, meaning you didn't have to read it. Sarcasm aside, the line was supposed to give you ideas. That was the point of putting it there.**

 _ **EVAunit42**_ **: Thanks man, I honestly didn't think I'd get away with such a short chapter, but hey, I'll take what I can get! Oh, and in case you missed it, the explanation for last chapter is at the top of the page.**

 **Okay! Now I digress into the chapter! It was not a request, more of a thought I've had during the hiatus. Here's a synopsis so you're not confused again!**

 _ **Synopsis: Marco and Star have grown up and are now in their late teens (about 18). There still best friends, but are dealing with the hardship of Star's training to be Queen. Because Star has to leave, Marco decides to train as a Knight in secret, that way he can stay by Stars side as her friend**_ **.**

 **Thanks to Altruisticdorito for being my beta-reader, and for the last time, I DON'T OWN SVTFOE! You guys should know this by now! Jeez.**

Two figures were sitting on a couch, watching television in peace in the quiet household they were abridged inside. The two were grown figures, one male and the other, a female. The two were snuggled up against each other, the lady resting her head against the others shoulder with the hair covering her ear working as some sort of pillow.

The man yawned rather loudly, thrusting his arms outwards so he could stretch his tense muscles. As he did so, he oh-so casually slipped his arm around the woman's shoulder, placing a gentle hand against her collar. The woman giggled cutely, bringing a hand to her lips to emphasize how adorable it was to see him try to pull such a classic move.

The man turned to face his partner, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. "Is there something you find funny?" he asked jokingly, using his finger to smugly rub his nose. She just giggled again; the high pitched laughter was like music to the man's ears.

*BANG*

The two snapped their attention away from each other and towards the source of the sudden loud noise (though, it appeared that the gent had jumped a little out of fear, releasing an adorable yelp). The front door on the other side of the room has fallen off of its hinges, revealing two shadowed figures behind a large cloud of dust.

The man and woman huddled closer together, fear inducing their bodies and coasting throughout their body. The lady wrapped her arms around her partner's neck, never taking her eyes off of the mysterious people.

One of the figures stepped through the door frame, a threatening vibe emanating from its form. Once it had completely stepped through, it revealed a young Latino, thick brown hair atop his head and a mole underneath his right eye. He adorned a bright red hoodie that looked tattered and ripped, dirt and dust staining it in an unbelievable manner.

At the sight of him, the woman from the couch immediately went from fearful to relieved. It was just Marco...

"H-*cough, cough* Hi Mom." Marco forced out, trying his hardest not to choke on all of the dust in the air. The figure behind him followed suit, entering the household to reveal their identity to the Diaz parents. The other one being a blonde girl with bright, sky blue eyes and heart imprints on her cheeks.

Mrs. Diaz rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch heading over to the three young adults. Mr. Diaz however, was still trying to wrap his head round the situation, a dumb-struck look on his face.

Marco pounded his fist against his chest a couple of times, letting out shallow coughs before standing up straight and turning to his mother with a smile. "How are you guys?" he asked, finishing his sentence from earlier. Mrs. Diaz crossed her arms and gave an unamused look to Marco, looking down at the carpet where there was a massive area of dust covering it, not to mention the door.

The blonde caught on to Mrs. Diaz's gaze and her eyes widened in realization. "Oh boy..." she started, sheepishly grinning and tapping a purple object against her face." I guess we 'Starred' this up a bit, huh?"

Marco nervously smiled at his mother, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment while he kept shifting his eyes from left to right. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Mrs. Diaz didn't hesitate, immediately pushing a vacuum cleaner into her son's hands. "I want this entire living room spotless before sun-down." Her tone was enough to give Marco an unpleasant chill in his spine.

"And once you've finished that..." she continued, "You can call King Butterfly. He called earlier today and he wanted to see you, but you weren't around."

Marco raised a finger next to his face, "In all fairness, I think stopping Ludo and his gang of monsters from taking the most powerful item in our universe is enough of an excuse to miss a call." He stated matter-of-factly. Mrs. Diaz chuckled a little at his comment before patting him in the back and heading back to the couch, where she took her seat next to her husband (who was still completely dumb-founded by what had just occurred).

"Ummmmmm..."

 _ **Time skip quote: "This... May be my entire fault..."**_

Marco waltzed up his stairs tiredly, with Ludo growing stronger with his attacks and being a part-time psychologist in Echo Creek, it was a little exhausting... But he managed. There can be a few bumps in the road, but you need to realize that's what suspensions are for: the people that give you the courage to keep on keeping on.

At the thought of how many people who had helped Marco over the years, a one-sided smirk curved on his face. He'll pay them back someday, but right now he had to focus on getting to Star's room.

When his mother mentioned that King Butterfly had called, he knew exactly what it was for. He'd been receiving a lot of calls from him recently, and it was all leading to something big, both for him and his best friend.

Star was informed by her mother a few months ago that by the time she had turned twenty, she would have to be married (be it arranged or free choice) and she'll need to return to her home dimension. It was a little saddening that she had to leave, but Marco understood, telling Star that she'll be a great queen and that the husband will be a lucky guy.

He was disappointed that he'd never get to see his friend again (or at least close to never) though...

Marco opened the door to Star's room wearily, taking a quick look around to see if anyone was there. After seeing that the coast was clear, he walked over to the mirror and pressed the gem against the outer rim.

The robotic voice of the mirror picked up, "Who would you like to call?"

"River Butterfly"

The mirror buzzed, "Contact unknown"

Marco groaned and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Call... Call Daddy..."

A dial tone beeped as the mirror waited for someone to pick up. "Calling Daddy"

'Of all the contact names you could've picked, Star...' Marco thought to himself. After a moment, River appeared on the face of the mirror, standing in a fine, 'royal like' posture. His eyes met Marco's and they stared solidly at each other for a moment. Neither of them dared to step off...

That is until River burst into a laughing fit, hunching over forwards and wrapping his arms around his gut. "Haha, I'm sorry my boy bu-Haha-but, Perhaps we should stop with the staring during these conversations. It just cracks me up every time!"

Marco snickered at his statement. He and River had been doing this thing where at the start of every call, they'd stare at each other like their lives depended on it. It was more of a running joke than anything essential.

After River recovered from his laughing fit, he held his hands behind his arms and looked at Marco with a grin. "How have you been my boy? I hope you're training is going well."

"It's going very well sir-"

River cut him off, "Marco, we've discussed this. Just call me River."

"Of course, sorry about that. So as I was saying, my training is going well, my previous experience in martial arts seems to be very useful in the works of becoming one of your knights."

River nodded firmly, "Excellent! At this rate I might have to put you as head of the royal guard! And you know what happens then..." he stated with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Marco flushed at River's comment, looking to move off the subject. "So... Is that all you wanted to ask?" River placed a hand over his beard and began to stroke it in thought. "Well... Now that you've brought it up... I have something for you my boy."

Marco quirked his eyebrow upward. "Is it necessary towards my training?"

"Not very much... Could I ask you a question Marco?" Marco nodded. "Why do you wish to join the royal guard?"

Marco was taken aback by this question, confusion claiming his expression. "What do you mean si-River?"

"Well... When you came to me about becoming one of our kingdom's knights months ago, you never really explained why you wished to do so." There was a brief moment of silence between the two and Marco looked downward in thought. In all honesty, not even he knew.

"Well... I guess it's because... I don't want to lose my best friend."

River gave a small nod, "I am aware of your friendship with Star, she speaks very fondly of you whenever we check up on her. Perhaps you would be worthy of her hand..." the last part was mumbled, but not unheard from Marco. However, he decided not to question the comment.

"Well, I see that you are doing this for a good reason. You wish to keep your friend safe, and this may be a very daring way to go about it, but I cannot stop you from following your heart."

"River, we've gone over this so many times. I'm not following my heart, I'm doing what I feel is right." Marco replied but River just scoffed, "Keep telling yourself that. It's cute."

"Now, there shall be a parcel arriving any second. Take it as a token of gratitude for protecting my daughter all these years. Goodbye Marco."

Marco smiled, "Until next time River." And then the mirror faded back to its standby mode. Marco stood there for a moment, letting River's words sink in.

'He has a point you know...'

The sound of paper ripping broke Marco from his thoughts. He turned towards the window and saw a small blade had pierced the fabric of space-time and had opened a portal. From that portal a formally dressed man (most likely a servant or a butler) stepped through with a small wooden box in his hands.

"Good afternoon Cheswick, how are you?"

The Butler proceeded to place the box onto the floor and place his hands against his back. "I'm doing very well young Marco, thank you for asking. I don't have time to chat, I must be off." Cheswick then learn back a bit, a loud popping noise coming from his lower back. "Goodbye lad."

Marco nodded in approval and waved goodbye to the Butler as he stepped back through the portal and closed it behind him. "That guy works too hard..."

And with that, Marco picked up the box and placed it under one arm. He headed out of Star's room and started to move towards his own, but he was stopped when he unexpectedly bumped into Star. They both stumbled back a bit, but quickly recovered. "Oh, sorry Marco, I must not have been looking where I was going."

Marco just looked at her and waved it off. "It's fine Star, happens to everyone."

She smiled at him and then looked at the box under his arm. "What's in the box? Got some kind of trophy or something?"

"Nah, your dad sent it to me. I don't even know what's in it."

"Huh, can I watch you open it? I'm always excited when stuff arrives unexpectedly! Like that dragon in your room!"

"What was that?"

Star's eyes widened a bit and she started to sweat. "Uhh, nothing..." she put on a fake smile and Marco narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Star shifted her eyes left and right, "So can I watch you open it?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Marco backed off a bit and pointed to Star's room.

"Sure, but let's do it in your room. I have a feeling something might kill me in my room."

Star nodded quickly and clasped her hands over her chest and she dashed to her room and kicked the door open.

"Hurry up Marco! We don't have all day!"

Marco just rolled his eyes and walked back into the room, not bothering to notice the smoke seeping through his bedroom door. Once he was inside he maneuvered his leg to shut the door behind him and placed the box on the floor next to Star's bed. Star sat down on her knees next to him and brought her hands to her face in excitement.

"Openitopenitopenitopenitopenit! I can't take the anticipation!"

Marco gestured for her to calm down and looked at the lid of the box. It looked like it could slide right off. Marco wiggled his fingers above the top and placed his thumbs against the edge of the lid, pushing it forward slightly. He then grabbed the other end of the lid and slid it off, revealing the contents inside the package.

"That's weird... Why would my dad send you this? It doesn't make sense..."

Inside the crate was a finely crafted piece of armor, built to cover one arm and the shoulder, a thick leather strap attached to it. Next to it sat a gauntlet that covered the palm, but there was nothing to protect the fingers. Fine patterns were engraved into the metal, flowing across the arm piece beautifully.

Marco gazed at the armor in amazement. The sheer crafted beauty of it was astounding, and the metal looked like it was made fresh out of the factory, a gorgeous shine gleaming across it. It looked marvelous...

"Do you know why my dad sent you this Marco?"

Marco shook his head back to reality and turned to Star with a look of confusion for a second, he then looked back at the armor. "Hush, I have no idea... Maybe he just felt generous."

Star brought a finger to her chin and thought about it for a moment. "That is a possibility..."

Suddenly, the sound of Star's mirror echoed from across the room. Marco quickly put the lid back on the box, "Is it your Mom Star?"

She looked over at the contact name and cringed slightly, "Yeah. Quick! Get under the bed so she doesn't see you!"

Star's mother was never the friendliest of people, focusing more on etiquette and formality and implying those with a cold heart. Though she could be very loving, she was more of a demon than you'd expect. She also seemed a bit over-protective at times, going so far as to throw Tom in a dungeon while he was dating Star. So Marco usually took the precaution of staying out of Star's room whenever she called.

Once he was under the bed, Star ran over to her mirror and answered her mother's call.

 _ **Time skip quote: "These stories don't add up Marco."**_

Marco was sitting in his charred bedroom, everything inside burnt to a crisp. A large lizard-shaped hole was in the wall, as if something had decided to just fly out of there. But Marco couldn't care less about that. He just kept his eyes fixed upon the armor he'd unpacked. At the bottom of the box laid a note, tied shut with a ribbon.

He sat on his blackened bed, with the note in hand. He had decided to try on the armor over his grey under-shirt, and it all fit perfectly. The metal was light but felt extremely robust, and his gauntlet made him feel like he could break stone with it.

He untied the ribbon and unfolded the paper. The handwriting inside was neat and fluid, clearly that of royalty. Marco scanned over the note and read its content in his head.

" _Marco, you have proven to me over many years that you are a fine warrior, agile and strong. But that is not what I seek from a knight, what I seek is determination._

 _You have shown me that you are willing to put yourself on the line for the life of my daughter, and for that I cannot thank you enough. The armor is a sign of my gratitude towards your service. I wanted to send you a sword, but I didn't think you'd be very fond of that idea._

 _This was crafted by the best blacksmith we could reach. His work has helped many across the multiverse. You have been given the privilege of protecting the Butterfly family from any means of harm or danger, should you choose to accept, you will be escorted to Mewni alongside my daughter when she is crowned, and you will stay with her until the end._

 _And in celebration of your knighting, you shall be given a name to strike fear into the hearts of your enemies, making their defeat all the more joyous. You will choose the name, so please, make it sound cool... Nothing stupid like sir Gawain._

 _I hope to hear from you again soon my boy. This offer will only come to you once. But remember..._

 _Don't you dare take my daughter's hand unless you mean it..._

 _-River James Butterfly."_

Marco stood up from his bed and walked out of the room and into the hall. He stopped at Star's door and knocked. The door opened and Star smiled at her best friend. "Ooooooh! Look at you! I gotta admit Marco, I didn't think you could get anymore badass than doing karate."

Marco gave a one-sided smile and walked inside, closing the door behind him. "Star, do you mind if I use your mirror for a second?"

Star nodded and stepped to the side to let him past. Once he was in front of the mirror he dialed for River and waited for him to pick up.

"Marco my boy! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Ah, I see that you received my little gift. I suppose you've read the note as well?"

Marco nodded firmly, "Yes, and if it's not too much trouble..." he took a quick look back at Star, who just watched in confusion as the conversation happened. "I'd like to take the Knighting position."

Star brought her hands to her face in shock, her eyes wide at the secret she'd just discovered.

Marco laughed lightly at her reaction and the turned back towards River, who gave him a knowing look.

"Very well, but before you can be officially knighted, I will need you to tell me the name you shall go by."

Marco looked at his armored arm and studied the design engraved into it, the thin lines giving him the perfect idea for a name.

"How about... Sir Marco Diaz..."

There was a pause, making the room fall silent in anticipation.

"Knight of the wind."


	36. Mess, Dress, Showtime!

**S** **o I've noticed that one-shots nowadays are getting shorter and cuter, so I thought I'd try it out. Finnjr63, it's time to put your request into action! Also, SEASON TWO PROMOS! WHAT'S A SMOOCH BUDDY!? But first, to the reviews.**

 _ **LeleB123:**_ **I'm glad someone caught the reference! Songs been stuck in my head for a while so that kinda made its way into the one-shot. Glad you enjoyed!**

 _ **Finnjr63:**_ **Thanks man, much appreciated.**

 _ **Exotos135:**_ ***Uses witty undertale reference* Glad you enjoyed, and thank you.**

 _ **Red the Pokémon Master:**_ **Thank you for your input, but I don't think it's necessary for me to change the rating to M. It might open doors I never wanted open in the first place.**

 _ **Power Master Story Writer:**_ **I'm glad you got a kick out of the chapter! I might continue it eventually, we'll just see what happens.**

 _ **Guest**_ _ **Sorta:**_ **I'm sorry, what? Are you referring to Cheswick the Butler? If so, then no, it was not Stanford. I like your eagerness though.**

 _ **Thomas:**_ **You're ironic guest name is ironic, because yes, it was based on the Maze Runner!**

 _ **GodLegend:**_ **I see your logic there, but may I remind you, he wanted to stay by her as a friend, not in a romantic way. Glad you enjoyed 'Brah'!**

 _ **Guest#1:**_ **Indeed it was, good eye.**

 _ **Guest#2:**_ **Dang indeed.**

 **Sorry if this happened a little later than you'd have liked, I had this done a few days ago but I've been a little busy with my collaboration with Lucafire1 (which you should check out!) And school has deregistering not been helpful alongside work. But whatever, n** **o more dribble drabble, let's get into it!**

 **Thanks a million to Altruisticdorito for Beta reading! Now let's begin!**

"No..."

A sparkling dress, coated in sequins flew across the room, landing in a pile of other fabrics. Swiftly emptying itself of air upon impact.

"No..."

Another one. This time made of a bright red and thin material, highly resembling lace, just not as transparent. It landed a little astray from the pile, but still managed to lands in its general area.

"Come on... There's gotta be _something_ good in here!"

Multiple dresses flew into the air, now flying in whichever direction seemed fit, they were thrown with great speed and frustration, creating a rather large mess throughout the room. From within the depths of her closet, Star Butterfly emerged. Her blonde hair waved and glimmered in the bright light, her eyes complimenting the look with their electric blue shine...

Is what I would say, if A) She didn't look like she's been digging through a mine for the past hour, and B) If the curtains in her room were actually open. Most of her night was uneventful, as far as she could tell anyway, she'd been cooped up in her room for so long that the outside world kind of faded off at about 2:30 a.m.

Star rubbed the heel of her palms against the bags hidden under her eyes. She yawned cutely, like a puppy that's stayed up late with its owner. She blinked a couple of times before walking in the direction of her window, and by walking I mean... dragging herself across the floor with a single arm.

Star stood up lazily, reached out to the curtain and pulled it back, allowing light to strike her in the face and pierce her eyes like daggers. She fell backwards at the sudden attack on her pupils. "AUGH! Come on!" she yelped, using her forearm to shade her sensitive orbs. She got back up and peeked out the window with squinting eyes. The sun sat in the center of the sky, big and white, serving it's purpose as... Well, the sun.

"Mid-day? Auuuuuuuuurrrrrggggggghhhh..."

Star let herself fall backwards once more, this time landing in the large pile of clothing. A sound that highly resembled a 'pumph' went off. "What am I gonna doooooooooo?" she mumbled to herself half heartedly, the lack of sleep was starting to bug her.

A sudden knock at the door snapped the princess from her thoughts, as she lazily turned to look at the door. "Come in!" she yelled, trying her hardest not to sound like she'd been awake for half the night looking for a dang _dress!_

The door creaked open and a bright red hoodie was the first thing to catch Star's eye. Next came dark brown hair and chestnut eyes, complimented by a mole on the persons right cheek. "Hey Star, you okay? Sounds like you've been up for a while." The boy stepped inside the and shut the door with his back to it, making a light 'click' and it sat inside the frame. "You missed our horror movie marathon last night."

She just sighed and pushed herself into a sitting position, holding herself up with her arms. "Yeah... Sorry..." Star took a quick look around her room, which was mostly the same brightly-coloured, fortress of solitude she'd grown to love over the months, aside from the scattered pieces of clothing on the carpet. She turned back at the boy and scratched her cheek lightly.

"I dunno Marco... I was up for quite a bit last night, trying to find a dress to wear..."

Marco walked down next to Star and took a seat at her side, crossing his legs and leaning his head in her direction. "Uh-huh. And why's that?" he asked, a small smile curving on his lips. Star fell back again, letting the fabric strewn about her floor comfort her in her time of need.

"I can't say…"

Marco put a finger to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully as he gazed downward, trying to find a solution to this predicament. He sat there for a few moments before Star decided to join him in thought, placing a palm against her cheek to think a little more clearly. Several minutes went by, just the two of them thinking about how they were going to solve Star's dress issue. Moment after moment, second after second, nothing was happening and quite frankly, it was starting to get just a tad boring.

Star's eyes suddenly lit up in realisation, her head turning to Marco.

"Heyyyy, Marco?" Star whispered, leaning over with a suspicious smile on her face. Marco looked towards her in confusion, taking his head out of his hand. "Yeah Star?"

"You don't have any plans today, riiiiiiiiiggggghhhhhtttt?"

Stars grin was almost face-splittingly big as Marco leaned away from her to get a little space, "Nooo... Why?"

"Well... I was just wondering… if you could…"

Tension built in Marco, waiting patiently for Star to answer her sentence. She turned away a little, her eyes shifting to the corner of the room as her hand returned to her face to lightly itch it.

"Tell me how I look in these dresses?" she asked, pouting her lips in an adorable manner, one that the young lad was yet to become immune to. He grimaced at the thought of this, what if his parents came in unexpectedly and got the wrong idea? He could get in some serious trouble…

He turned back towards Star, her eyes starting to water lightly. He knew they were fake tears, but he could never say no to that face.

Marco chuckled softly and let his head fall forward, "Alright, I'll do it." Star lit up with glee and began to shake her hands next to get face in excitement. She launched herself at Marco and wrapped her arms around his upper torso, pushing their faces against each other in an affectionate hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She squealed in joy. Marco just smiled and rolled his eyes, enjoying the act of kindness. Star eventually let go and ran off into her closet, her energy seeming to burst back into life.

"I'll be right back! I just need to grab a few things before we start!" she exclaimed from the depths of her clothing cave. Marco blew his hair out of his eyes and looked out the window, a peaceful expression falling upon his face. "I spoil her..." Then he turned back towards the closet, where he heard Star giggling and 'Woohooing'. He laughed at the thought of what crazy things she's capable of.

"But… its worth it." He whispered.

 _ **Time skip quote: "I've never felt so ALIVE!"**_

Marco walked out of Stars room and dusted his hands clean, an accomplished grin on his face. "I'm gonna head for the shower Star, okay?" he called through the door.

Star was looking in the mirror at her new piece of acquired clothing, a sea green fabric with a puffed out bottom, showing half oval shapes of the same color in a darker shade. She wore snow white boots on her feet with her usual striped leggings. She spun around on one toe to get a better view of the dress, admiring it with a small one sided smile.

"Star?" Marcos voice broke Star from her admiration as she turned to her door to reply.

"It's fine Marco! Go have your shower, I'll be right here if you need me!"

"Alright then." His footsteps door quieter as he stepped further away from her room, becoming very faint as he reached the end of the hallway. Star listened out until she heard the bathroom door open and shut, and then she snickered evilly while running her palms together.

"Time to put the plan in action…"

Star reached into her purse and pulled out her dimensional scissors, holding them high like they were a sword pulled out of a stone. She then slashed then across the space to her right and opened a portal. Before she crossed through the portal, however, she took a deep breath through her nose, and exhaled slowly out of her mouth. "Show time…"

Star stuck her head into the portal and saw nothing but a black void, the only object in sight being a video camera in the distance. She looked into the lens with a wide smile and exclaimed in a singsong voice, "IM BAAAAAAAAAACCCK!"

 _ **-End**_


	37. Chapter 11

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **SEASON TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I'M SO HYPED. I saw the first episode yesterday and I'm extremely excited for what's to come. One thing I especially liked was the refined animation, back in season 1 it varied from extremely cartoony to like the original animation but with stiff movements. It was really weird. But they stuck with what was best and polished it to the best they could, so I'm happy! Oh, and apologies for lateness. I don't now if I'll be able to update on a regular basis anymore, but you know what? As long as I can make you guys happy, then I'm happy with that!**

 **What's this? Reviews? I'm still relevant?**

 _ **Finnjr63:**_ **It's not a problem dude, I'm glad you suggested it! And believe it or not, I want actually going to have the reference in there at first, but I decided "Eh, why not?". Thanks again Brochacho!**

 _ **Power Master Story Writer:**_ **Haha, thank you! I'm glad I could create such a nice head canon for you!**

 _ **DonDonatek:**_ **Oh well, some people are just too smart for me!**

 _ **Guest Sorta:**_ **Thanks dude/dudette. Glad I could make you laugh.**

 _ **Anonymims:**_ **Gracias Brochacha! You're feedback is much appreciated! I agree that it was iconic at the time, but I'm afraid it's been overshadowed by the "Smooch Buddies" quote. Stay awesome Brochacha!**

 _ **KrissDomm:**_ **Oooooooooo! I like that! Write it down! And thank you!**

 _ **Exotos135**_ **: Well referenced my friend, thank you!**

 _ **Author Smimph:**_ **Thank you! In happy I could succeed in such a task as that. You keep up the good work too Brochacho and Brochacha!**

 _ **EVAunit42**_ **: I like your title, but I think I prefer Kriss' a little more. Sorry bro. But thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Sorry, I don't plan on making it a fic anymore. But I may be able to add in a part two for it somewhere down the road.**

 _ **Tacosaurus**_ **: Okay, first off. I love the username. Second off, Thank you! I've never received such high ratings before!**

 **No more jibber jabber, to the one shot!**

I fell back first onto the floor, my eyes wide, despite the sudden exposure to light. I held a book to my chest and stared at the ceiling, everything in my mind just kinda… turning off for the moment. The book was ripped out of my hands so fast. I didn't even know it'd left until it was struck against my forehead. It wasn't painful, more like a quick love tap, but that didn't take my mind off of what I had seen. It was hard to read at first, but in the right lighting, I saw something…

Something horrible...

"Don't read my journal Marco."

Those words were the only thing to reach my ears, everything else just felt worthless after the shocking discovery I had just made. I got up from the floor, taking a moment to balance myself on the carpet. It felt soft, luxurious you could say, like silk made for feet. The fabric surrounding me felt snug as well, like a million blankets had wrapped themselves around me and given the second warmest embrace I've ever felt thus far… First is always going to be reserved. I felt so comfortable in those rags, I was almost considering keeping them, just to take focus my attention on something else for the time being. That is, until they suddenly went damp…

Something thick was leaking through the gaps between the fabric, it created this weird sensation that felt like showering in jelly. It didn't feel all that bad, but it got me to snap out of my trance for the moment. So then I sat up and looked around the room.

I probably should've stayed down.

Everything was coated in a sparkling green mess, glimmering slightly in the cracks of sunlight through the roof and window. Some if it landed in my mouth, but it didn't taste all that bad. It was kinda like mint, only it was more like the 'swallowing toothpaste mint' instead of the regular stuff. And even after seeing something as strange as this, the thought still lurked in my head of what I saw… it may have been brief, but it was definitely there. That thought haunted my thoughts, corroding my mind, confirming my worst fears.

With it still lingering, I got up from my sitting position, turned towards the door and started walking. No BS here folks. A few steps in, I realized I hadn't said anything for nearly the entire situation, so I quickly looked back at Star, who had an emotionless look on her face. I couldn't imagine mine being any different after the turn off the events that took place. But upon closer inspection, I saw the fine details in her goo covered face, like the prominent heart marks on her cheeks, glowing a light blue for some reason. Then I saw her hair, lightly streaked with the goop, but not so much that it took away the natural shine it gave off, yet the thing that caught my attention must was her eyes. They were so wide, like orbs, curving elegantly and reflecting parts of the room. I looked directly into them, they were always the main part that hooked my attention. I couldn't pry my eyes away from the rich blue hue that circled her pupils. It was weird seeing her like that, it was almost as if I was seeing her for the first time…

"I'm gonna go put on some pants."

Not the smartest choice of words, but I needed to get away from her for the moment, before my imagination took over. As I left and shut the door behind me, I heard the unmistakable accent of Glossaryk, saying something about a new tower. I hadn't noticed anything on the way out, but maybe that was because the goop was starting to slip into my eyes.

Wait a minute…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-"

 _ **A few hours later…**_

I sat on my bed in my room, gazing at a picture nailed to my wall. It was taken about a month back, we were at the bounce lounge and took it before we left. I'm not sure why we did, but I didn't stop her from taking the picture. So now I keep it on my wall as a memoir, in case something crazy happens like some kind of amnesia, so I can remember. Nothing more, nothing less. I gotta admit though, I do enjoy looking at it from time to time. It helps clear my head. Everything was so weird today, but that was normal. Everything weird is normal now, I need to keep that in mind. One minute you could be sitting in your room, trying to let off some stream by breaking a few wooden boards, then the next minute your in a glass box while some lawyer tries to get you to eat a sandwich.

I'm sure I'll adapt eventually, it's bound to happen considering what me and Star have been through. Trust me, it's been a lot worse than you think. Countless adventures can be found at the finger tips, or should I say, edge of a blade?

No? Okay then.

I kept staring at that photo. It was like there was something I just wasn't seeing, besides the background, which was just plain old gray and lifeless. I stood up from my bed and walked across the shaggy floor, my eyes narrowing with every step I got closer. Something was definitely off, but I couldn't put my finger on it. So now I had two things bugging me inside my head. I pinched the bottom of the photo between my finger and thumb, pulling it off of the pin that held it to the wall. I brought it up to my face and looked at my expression, I had a dopey smile on my face it was to big to be normal. But hey, weird is normal now. I took a look at my eyes for a moment. They were the same as ever, a nice, rich brown that complimented my hair, or was it the other way around?

Whatever, let's get back to the picture. I kept looking at my eyes, I felt there was something there I needed to see. Like it was just calling out to me, but I couldn't tell where the sound was coming from. What could possibly be there that I wasn't seeing? Was my hair out of place? Was my hoodie stained? Why were my eyes looking over to the left? Was someone behind m-

Hold up. What was that second to last one?

I raised a brow at the sight of my eyes in the photo. I didn't know why, but they were looking over to the left of the picture, towards Star. She was giving the peace sign with her arm wrapped around me, but that was nothing new. I looked closer, nearly bringing the photo into direct contact of my face. I scrunched my nose up in hopes that it would give away some kind of detail, and believe it or not, I got one. The heart marks on her face were brighter than usual, almost a bright pink. But then again, that could have just been an exposure issue when we took the photo, or maybe I was just imagining it. It was getting pretty late after all. Then I took a closer look at my cheeks, which were a little bit redder than I remember. I had a vague memory of the bounce lounge being a little to toasty for my comfort back then, so what did this mean?

I step back onto my bed, lying down and staring at the ceiling. With that one thought coming back to mind. From when I looked into her journal and saw what I thought was unthinkable. The words kept reciting in my head over and over, like the chant of a cult. Pretty soon I found myself mouthing the words out, I couldn't control myself. I thought the only way to get it out would be to accept it. Silence was blaring throughout the entire household, but in my mind it felt like a football stadium had somehow snuck in there. Then I said the words, they felt odd on my tongue. Almost foreign, like I didn't want to accept what I was saying, I thought it was wrong.

My eye lids fell down slowly as I finished the sentence. Sleep welcoming me into its arms. But that thought was still there. It was like a ghost I couldn't catch.

 _Chapter 11…_

 _My thoughts on Marco…_

" _I met Marco on the first day of school. Somehow the principle knew we'd be the best of_ _ **friends**_ …

 _And it's true. We_ _were!_

 _ **But..."** _


	38. Not an update

**Hey guys, this isn't an update. I'm sorry, I've just had so much on my plate that its not even funny. I've been so caught up with my job and school just started up again, not to mention all the visits to therapists for my D.I.D. I honestly thought I'd be able to cope with it all but it's really stressful at the moment, so I'm seriously sorry. I'm trying to stay focused, and I'll be getting a keyboard so I can type a litter better (since I only use my phone for these fics.), so I might be able to hit out a chapter before the end of the month, but there aren't any promises. That's enough of that, again, I'm sorry about this. I don't plan on leaving all of this behind anytime soon, so don't worry.**

 **While I'm here I'll respond to your guys reviews.**

 _ **Exotos135**_ **: Is that your theory? Sounds conflict induced, I like it! And thank you Brochacho (TM)!**

 _ **Finnjr63**_ **: Oh, let's hope so. The teasing for this ship is real dude. And thank you!**

 _ **Author**_ _ **Smimph**_ **: Thank you, and what was written could mean anything! I did try to set that out with a lack of actual detail in that retrospect. Theories are only theories until proven canon after all. You keep up the good work too!**

 _ **Smitty**_ _ **Theories**_ **: Once again, theories be theories. We'll only be in the dark until its finally confirmed. It's an interesting premise though, since it really could mean anything. Hopefully we'll receive the answers soon. And thank you! But if your Smitty... Then who's that right above? *Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUN***

 _ **Catsrawesome**_ **: Thank you, much appreciated.**

 _ **SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE**_ **: I'm not sure if that's sarcasm or not but I'll take what I can get! Thanks!**

 _ **Anonymims**_ **: It's not canon yet, but if season 2 doesn't end with starco, I will be forced to take drastic measures... And don't worry, Monday was yesterday and the episode was *kisses hand to emphasize* perfecto! Thanks again Brochacha!**

 _ **SilverDaStarco17422**_ **: Thanks man, I really appreciate it. It's honestly so weird seeing how much I've improved over the course of just half a year on this site. You stay awesome too Brochacho, I hope too see you again!**

 _ **Power Master Story Writer**_ **: I suppose it can seem pretty underwhelming to some people, but I tried my best to put a bit of a spin on it. Thanks for the critique, it's much appreciated!**

 _ **LeleB123**_ **: Thanks, and episode 2 (in my opinion) was just awesome.**

 _ **KrissDomm**_ **: Haha, well I'm glad you enjoyed. Hopefully I can make some more "stunning" work soon!**

 _ **EVAunit42**_ **: The mystery of Stars true feelings lurks around the corner Mr. E, and I don't plan on making assumptions until it is proven by the actual show! And thank goodness I nailed the first person, I usually ten to mess it up one way or another, so thank you! And Guardians of the Starco, dude, you've outdone yourself! Great work!**

 _ **Guest Sorta**_ **: I didn't pause the show actually, you can thank Tumblr for that! Though I do find it very odd you went to all that trouble just to find out if what I said was correct or not.**

 _ **Twilight**_ **-** _ **Lloyd**_ **: I cry... Every time.. T-T**

 **Haha, I always have fun responding to you guys. Thank you to everyone who left a review, favourite and follow. I can't say how grateful I am about that. Well, I guess I'll see you all next chapter. Which, I guess will technically be this one since I'll replace this with the actual chapter.**

 **Until next time, stay awesome everyone.**


	39. Hey! This is an actual update!

**Episode 3 was a little disappointing to me, didn't really have anything interesting for mah tastes. Thankfully episode 4 had some plot, confirming the wand is triggered by emotion. And don't even get me started on episode 5, goddamn was it good. But anyway, I was able to hash this out, so yay to that. I don't expect to receive an Oscar for this or whatever, I just you enjoy it for what it's worth. I've still got a ton of sh*t going on, so this definitely won't be my number one chapter by any means.**

 **Reviews...**

 _ **Finnjr63:**_ **Thanks man, it means a lot. Seriously, thanks.**

 _ **Guest Sorta:**_ **Good for you dude! Turn out that the keyboard sucked! Yay! Thanks!**

 _ **Exotos135:**_ **Good joke, I'll use it in my kids when I become a dad. And what do you mean your emoticons eyes ar-HOLY JEEBUS!**

 _ **Car213:**_ **You're welcome!**

 _ **Motivation is Dying:**_ **Thank you for all your reviews dude/dudette! I'm glad your enjoying and I hope you stick around!**

 _ **Author Smimph:**_ **It's not easy being me, but I wouldn't have it any other way. No need to feel sorry either, what happens, happens. Not really much anyone can do about it. Thank you nymph and I appreciate your existence as well! Stay awesome!**

 _ **Smitty Theories:**_ **Haha, thanks Smit, really appreciate it. Trust me, I can take on any shitstorm that comes my way, just think of it like swimming in sewage! Ironically enough, just before finishing up this chapter I had a plate of nachos, so I guess your fortune spoke truth! Cheers mate! Have a great week yourself! Stay awesome!**

 _ **ThunderMist36:**_ **Thank you! Hopefully I did well enough with this chapter to satisfy!**

 **I do not own SVTFOE or any of its characters. I do, however, own the plot to this story and the words Brochacho/Brochacha! Now, onto the oneshot!**

Clouds plagued the skies above, grey housed above in a large collective mass, seeming as though it could drop a heavy storm in the time span of someone snapping their fingers. Chatter rained throughout, just below those clouds. Students and teachers of Echo Creek Academy heading towards their assigned classes. The soles of sneakers and heels alike struck against the tiled floor in a barrage of footsteps, proving the quantity of teens and adults was large. People shoving past their peers to try and make it to class without receiving another detention for lateness. However, two of the teenagers paid no attention to the crowd, just strolling through casually as if it were just another day. And for these two, it kinda was.

They paced aside each other, having simple chalk-talk as they made their way towards math. One of these teenagers was the famed blonde princess of Mewni, and the other being a karate loving badass that claimed himself misunderstood and rebellious. They didn't worry about the speed of their walking, they somehow always made it to class in time. As they chatted amongst one another, a girl in a cheerleader's outfit and ponytail barged through the crowd in front of the duo. Her expression was panicked and could possibly be confused for someone who had just eaten a severe amount of sugar induced food and was on the biggest sugar trip since that kid from Oregon who had too much smile dip.

"OUT OF MY WAY PLEASE! EXCUSE ME!" she exclaimed in her rush, though people didn't seem to give her any attention. She was shoved to the side by a strong boy, about six feet tall with a muscular build and blond hair, who managed to push her into a set of lockers. The boy also appeared to be in a rush and sprinted past yelling "SORRY SABRINA!".

Sabrina groaned as she slowly stood up, her palm against her head and her right eye closed from the sudden collision. She managed to get onto two feet and slowly stumbled forwards, attempting to try and get to English once more. This time though, she was approached by the aforementioned princess, who was quick to stop Sabrina in her tracks. Sabrina looked weakly at the blonde, mumbling in confusion.

"Star? Why are yo-"

Star cut Sabrina off by placing her finger against her lips, shushing her effectively. However, Star didn't remove her finger from Sabrina's face, only slowly moving it up and down and all-around, moving Sabrina's mouth in strange ways. Sabrina shifted uncomfortably from the situation looking left and right awkwardly before placing her other hand on top of Star's and pushing it away from her mouth. "What are you doing, Star?"

The princess blinked for a moment and then shook her head like a wet dog, as if she were just snapping back to reality. "Oh! R-right, sorry. But I was going to take you to the nurses office! You seem pretty hurt."

Sabrina shook her head, "That's okay Star, I should be fine. I've taken way worse than a bonk to the he-"

In a moments notice, Sabrina was placed atop of a bright blue horse. She didn't have time to register what was happening until she heard Star scream, "TO THE NURSES OFFICE! GO HENRY!" and her body was thrown back by a extreme amount of momentum. She could only see Star in front of her and a bright red hoodie chasing behind in a comedic fashion.

"STAR! Stop! This is extremely dangerous!"

Sorry Marco! Can't hear you over the load roars of this sweet Warnicorn!"

All of this seemed to happen at once, until Sabrina just let bygones be bygones. And then she passed out.

 _ **About 3 minutes into the future...**_

Star and Marco happily walked out of the nurses office, clapping dust off their hands in achievement. Marco nodded his head at the feeling of success and nonchalantly rubbed his wrist against his hoodie, as if polishing it. Star meanwhile, started to wander off towards her lockers, rolling her eyes at Marco's sudden change in attitude. "You know Marco, all we did was help someone to the nurses office and make sure they were alright. It's not like we lit the Mewlympic torch or anything." She stated casually, spinning the dial on her locker to retrieve her books from within. Marco shot her a sideways smile and walked over to her side.

"Well, in my opinion, I think we deserve a bit of a reward for doing such good onto others." He then started to tap his index finger against his chin, seeming as if he were conflicted inside his thoughts. "But how exactly would we do that? I honestly can't think of anything that commemorates our bravery well enough..." He asked playfully, nudging Star lightly with his elbow, causing her to laugh lightly under her breath. Knowing exactly what Marco was hinting at. She then shut her locker with a text book in hand and shoved it into his chest. "I'll tell you what 'Wild Man', how about we finish the day first and _then_ we can have your little celebration. Sound good?"

Marco grinned, grabbing hold of the text book and placing a free hand on Star's shoulder. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two then walked side by side once more, off towards their next class. Marco then looked toward the ground in thought, trying to process something that had lurked in the back of his brain for a few days. Star caught on to his abnormal behaviour and didn't hesitate to question him. "Hey, you feeling okay there buddy? Your doing that thing when you think and you rub your thumb over your hand constantly and then try to deny it but I always come out the winner in the argument because you realise halfway through that your actually doing what I said you were doing."

"What? No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not. I swear Star, I am two hundred percent sure that I'm not doing the thing."

"Look at your hand, Marco."

"I'll tell you what, I will look at my hand and then I will show you just how wrong you are!" Marco answered confidently.

Star rolled her eyes. Marco then proceeded to look down at the hand that wasn't occupied by the text book. "It's not like it's a thing to begin with, just something people do. Nothing to point out. Man, I can't wait to show you just how wrong you ar-"

Then Marco caught full sight of his hand, looking at it intently for a few seconds. He then looked over at Star with an expression that if it could be described in one word, that word would be _"Goddammit"._ Marco's face made Star giggle lightly under her breath. She knew Marco way to well in these situations, probably a bit too much for her own good. But it was still fun to mess around with him every now and again. As the two continued to walk towards class, they realised that the halls had been silenced. They had been that way for a while now, all the back to when Sabrina hit her head. Before then everything was in a gigantic mess, with students barging through, left and right, making the area seem more like a warzone than a school. Now it was just silent. No wind was picking up, there were no birds chirping, it was just plain... old...

 _Silence..._

"Hey Marco?" Star asked suspiciously, tugging against the sleeve of his hoodie lightly. He turned and mumbled a 'Hmm?' towards Star, raising an eyebrow of curiosity. The princess looked down the halls, seeing no signs of life anywhere, not even the famed tumbleweed that always appeared in moments like these. She narrowed her eyes, whispering, "It's quiet...". She then shrunk her figure slightly, standing in a combat ready position, waiting for even the slightest movements to come from anywhere. "Too quiet...".

Moments passed, the pounding of Star's heart was heard in the silence. Even Marco could hear the 'buh-bump' sound emanating from her chest, however, he was a little more concerned in what the horse-radish was going on. "Uhhhh... Star?"

She shushed Marco, using the same method as she once did with Sabrina. To which Marco just let out an annoyed grunt and pushed her finger out of the way. "What exactly are you looking for? The halls are empty because class started, simple as that.". Even though Marco knew better, he took the path of logic in the situation, though there was still the fact that he didn't actually hear any bells ring, giving him a bit of a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Listen, Marco. You may not agree, but we have a serious problem on our hands. I've got the _feeling._ " Star argued, looking back at him and darkening her tone for emphasis. Even then however, Marco just rolled his eyes and smiled, taking the chance to show Star he knew her a little bit too well.

"You know, whenever you say that, it usually ends up in you causing the problem. No offense or anything, but you've got a bit of a bad track record when it comes to this _feeling._ Trust me when I say that this serious problem is going to start with some kind of magic and then we all learn a valuable lesson we forget in later scenarios, because plot." He stated in minor annoyance. He knew he was a bit harsh, but the only way he could put it was bluntly. It's like telling a puppy it has cancer. In which case you should probably consider therapy because puppies can't talk.

Star didn't take kindly to Marco's reasoning however letting her guard down so she could look him directly in the eye, her eyes darker and far more menacing than before. Her gaze didn't faze Marco however, he knew full well that she wouldn't hurt him, and the same went vice-versa. The two could duke it out with words as much as they wanted, but actual combat was completely out of the question.

"Don't talk about me like that." She warned, words slow and lightly doused with venom. Her hand gripped tightly around her wand and her knuckles had the blood forced out of them since they were clenched so hard. The two gazed into each others eyes with angered looks, Marco being less angry and more frustrated at the situation. Somehow, it seemed they would fight over almost anything. No matter how dumb or personal the cause.

He sighed in frustration, though it was much lighter than it previously was. "Why are we arguing? We've been like this for way too long, always at each others throats like animals, it's just so..." he paused, eyes looking off to the side as he looked for the right words to use.

"Not like us."

Star loosened her grip on her wand by a small amount, her hard and angered expression softening by the slightest bit. "What do you mean?". Marco didn't respond for a moment, he just kept looking at the ground in thought, his hands didn't move this time, however. He took in a light breath. "Back during your first few months here, we were practically inseparable, we hung out all the time and we never had a dull day, now we just... fight. We still have fun sure, but I'm not sure it's the same kind of fun we used to have. What happened to those days?"

"We grew up, Marco. Everyone does it." Star quietly stated, her temper seeming to cool down quite a bit. Marco just chuckled with harsh breath, his smile coming back upon his lips, but a little bit more... saddening than before.

"Well, if that's the case... How about we don't grow up for a while, I don't want to keep arguing with my bestie."

Marco spread his arms slowly, looking at Star with a raised brow. "Hugs?"

Star stared for a few seconds, silence honing in once more. She continued to stare at his outstretched arms, her expression holding no give away that she would accept his gesture. A few more seconds of nothing passed and Marco dropped his arms and looked to the floor. "I guess things have cha-"

He was cut off when he was suddenly tackled to the floor by Star, a bright blue beam shooting out of her wand, reflecting off of several windows and ricocheting off lockers and going through the open door of the nurses office. The duo didn't seem to care however, Star squeezing the life out of Marco with the hug alone. Even though Marco was suffering a bit from the tackle and his ribs being under quite the bit of pressure, he returned the embrace full force, tears building in his eyes. Star caught sight of these tears and worriedly asked, "Marco, are you crying?"

He just laughed and responded with a bit of a pained struggle, "Yeah... But your kind of about to shatter my sternum, so I think it's justified."

Star smirked and continued to squeeze him tightly, resting her head on his chest and feeling her face grow warmer the longer she stayed. Marco just lay there accepting and returning the affection he received, even though it would most likely result in him being escorted to the now violently shaking nurses office.

Marco shot his head up, looking over towards the quaking building in confusion and worry. He gently nudged Star, and she looked up at him with a small grin, but that quickly faded when she saw his expression. He didn't take his eyes off of the building, no words coming from his mouth, only breath. Star glanced over to where he was looking, and just like that her face was near identical to Marco's. The nurses office continued to shake, small chunks of solid concrete and paint came crumbling off the wall. Cracks began to form along the tile beneath and up the wall and the ground instantly felt like it had turned into an amusement park ride, shaking beneath the two with extreme strength. The windows shattered into tiny pieces, glass being thrown across the floor and even flying across the hall. Marco saw the glass coming and knew just how it'd affect them. So, before Star had even realized, he took her arms off him and quickly moved in front of her, his back facing towards the glass. He hunched himself over and wrapped his arms around her for good measure and waited for the speeding shards to hit, and it didn't take long for that to happen.

A split second after he had effectively shielded Star, Marco felt the glass tear into his hoodie and undershirt. Their speed and razor like shape, easily cutting through the fabric. Small bites and pieces glided across his exposed skin, a few getting lodged in wherever they struck. It was almost too much to handle, but with hazy vision, Marco continued to shield Star. The small explosion eventually passed, but the ground continued to shake vigorously. Eventually, it stopped. The noises that emo mated from within had drowned out and silenced, the cracks in the wall stopped growing, and the dust clouds that formed during the situation began to die down. Marco was hesitant to release his grip from Star, his breath shaking and eyes tightly shut in pain. His back stung like nothing else, small trails of blood streaking down his back and staining his clothing. He leaned slightly, trying to move himself away, but only succeeded in falling onto his side. Marco felt weak, his muscles were stiff and he couldn't tense without some kind of painful reaction, so he did what everyone else would do in that situation, and passed out.

Star had her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her fists in front of her face, she was crouched against the ground and fearing certain death. She didn't feel dead though, she only felt the air around her, brim med with dust and dirt. She heard a ringing tone in her ears, loud and buzzing, like a really, really annoying alarm clock. She knew the noise would fade, but she couldn't hear anything other than that for the time being. Star blinked her eyes open, her bright blue orbs visible once more. All around her she saw dust and rubble, everything seemed intact, but some bits and pieces could definitely use a quick refurbish afterwards. She brought her hands down slowly, and used them to help herself stand up. Beneath her feet, Star heard the crunch of glass against her boots. The ringing noise was beginning to wear away.

"It must have been an earthquake... " she thought aloud. "What do you think Marco?"

She turned to her right, and didn't see anyone next to her. She did the same, only to the left and still didn't get a result. She spun around on her heels, looking past the dust to try and spot her bestie, but to no result. A small groan of pain sounded over next to her. Star looked down and saw Marco, unconscious in the floor, shards of dirty glass in his back and sweat sliding down his face. Star immediately dropped to her knees (being wary of the glass) and looked over Marco with a panicked face. "Marco?! Marco!" she yelled, but to no avail, for her voice had reached dull ears. She sat there in panic, her hands covering her mouth so she didn't scream. Her eyes were beginning to well but she refused to let tears fall. Star swallowed the lump in her throat, taking a shaken breath immediately after. She brought her hand over to Marco and reached over to his back, fingers gripping one of the larger shards that were protruding out of the hoodie. Marco's body immediately flinched, his face twisting into a pained wince, she could only imagine what he felt at that moment.

She sucked in a deep breath through her nose and calmed herself as best she could. "Okay... I'm going to need to get you help. The hospitals just across town and I'm sure they could help out."

Positive thinking was Star's only option at this point, but she wasn't wrong. About a mile away was a medical clinic she could take him to and at least treat his wounds. The problem was, she didn't know how to get him there. He was far too heavy to carry, and even if he wasn't, the shades piercing him would surely keep them from reaching their end goal. Traversal was the only thing keeping Star from helping Marco at that moment, it didn't seem to be an easy solution either. She didn't want to use her wand out of fear of what it might do to him. It wouldn't be the first time she had nearly killed him from just trying to help with magic.

A crumbling noise came from behind, quite faint but not easily missed. At first Star thought it to be the debris from the nurses office slowly collapsing to the ground, that is, until it spoke.

"S-Star..."

The voice was feminine, rasped, dry, most likely from the huge cloud of dust. Star received familiarity from it, nearly being able to connect the dots without even needing to turn and look. Eventually she did though, spotting Sabrina coughing her way towards her, a trail of blood coming from her head and her arm held tightly with her opposite hand. She didn't look to be in pain, but she would need to check out that arm later. Star stood up from her kneeling position and quickly walked over to Sabrina, using her wand to place a shield against Marco invade of any further quakes. Once the two came close enough, they slowed down and met face to face.

Star nearly immediately started scouting Sabrina for wounds, to which Sabrina was far too weak to stop. "Are you okay Sabrina!? Nothing vital got damaged? For Mewni, if I have to take two people to the hospital today, I swear I'll-"

A hand was thrown over Stars mouth mid-rant. She was caught off guard by this and looked at Sabrina in confusion, a fearful expression in her eyes through serious panting (or was it hyper-ventilation?). Her pupils were like dots and eyes wide, sweat sliding down along side the trail of dried blood in her forehead. "Star, we-" Her cough was heavy, almost unsettlingly so. "We need t- *Cough* to get out of here!"

Star was even more confused now, "What do you mean? What's wrong?" she asked, grabbing Sabrina a shoulders firmly, being careful not to hurt her. The only response Star got was Sabrina taking her hand of her arm, revealing a large gash that streaked in a diagonal line across her fore-arm. There wasn't much blood, but it definitely required medical attention. Star covered her mouth with her hands at the sight, she had seen worse, but it still have her a chill up her spine. "H-How did you g-get that cut?". Her voice was shaky, maybe she didn't _want_ to know what gave her that gash.

Sabrina just sucked in a quick and hard breath, as if she were about to break into tears, She raised the hand on her non injured arm and pointed in a painfully slow manner towards the nurses office. Star looked where she was pointing and noticed the door to the building was slightly ajar. She squinted her eyes and looked into the darkened office to see next to nothing. Then something moved in the shadows, it was quick, gone in the blink of an eye, but Star couldn't deny that she had seen it. She stepped back slightly in fear, her heart imprints changing shape to that of an eclipse.

"Wha... What was that?"

Star swallowed, the lump in her throat coming back once more and her muscles tensing extremely tight. Sabrina let loose with her tears, letting them stream down her face with her gasps for air.

"That's..."

She started sobbing harder, eyes puffing up and burning red as she released her sadness. Star watched the door for any more movement, catching what seemed to be a tentacle like appendage slipping out of the crack, dark in colour and threating to say the least.

"The nurse..." Sabrina finished.

Star felt her eyes go wide, mouth sealing itself shut as she continue to back away. More tentacles slipped out from behind the door, slowly creeping themselves out of the crumbling building. Star tried to remain as quiet as she possibly could, trying her hardest to not alert the beast of her presence and try to slip by without any casualties. "Sabrina!" she whisper shouted. "Get behind me, we got to go grab Marco and get out of here!"

The cheerleader looked at Star through her crying eyes and nodded in agreement, doing her best to silence her gasps for breath. She began to tip-toe her way over to Star with prejudice, doing her best to keep it quiet. The monster let out a low growl from behind them, like a predator that had just found its next meal. Sabrina let out a high pitched yelp at the sound, though it was muffled through her closed lips. She continued to make her way over to Star, who was gesturing for her to keep coming as she herself stepped further and further away. She was almost there, about two or three feet from reaching Star, and then it all went to shit. Sabrina list her footing on a loose rock, falling over forwards and creating a loud crunching noise from beneath her with the shattered glass lying around.

Star's pupils shrank to pin-points, her teeth clenching extremely hard in her mouth. Sabrina's grunt from the fall didn't help either, because that was what seemed to actually catch the attention of the "nurse".

Silence drew out, no one moved. The behemoth had halted it's decent out the door at the sound of Sabrina's fall. Nothing happened for a period of several moments, the sound of a butterfly a wing eat could be heard from a mile aww may if you listened hard enough. Still no movement, Star didn't dare bring herself to make any noise at all, her breathing becoming softer than anything previously seen. Sabrina followed suit, keeping still so not to grind the glass against the tiles floor and even going as far to hold her breath at points for the extra silence. In Star's head, the only thought was to stay calm and collected. She knew she'd make it out of this, if she waited it out, then the demon behind the door would eventually go away, it was just a matter of time and patience...

 _ **RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

Almost as quickly as the thoughts of calm and collected were put there, they banished into thin air as the school bell burst to life. Giving the monster it's signal to thrust itself at the two girls at extreme speed.


	40. Royal Guard AU

**Lateness, I know, it's hell. This little one shot I've got here today was actually supposed to go up about 5 days ago, and then** _ **BOOM!**_ **Work and school! It's actually really hard to write a decent chapter in one sitting, who knew? Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to finish.**

 **Last chapter got some pretty mixed reception so I'm gonna try and do a little better here! I've also got to give a thank you to EVAunit42 and Author Smimph for supplying ideas I can prompt into this one shot and the next, since my imagination has hit a rock solid wall. EPISODE 6! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMSTARCOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Haha, I'm kidding, it was all platonic.**

 **To the reviews!**

 _ **Sir Starcoshipper:**_ **dot dot dot. Please sir/madam, these reviews are meant to provide feedback so the writer can improve, not just leave them thinking about what they did wrong/right.**

 _ **Finnjr63:**_ **Thanks finn, you too!**

 _ **Nightmareking:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed, though this won't exactly be continued. I might do a little bit for it at some point, but for now, it's done. Thank you though! Stay awesome Brochacho!**

 _ **LeleB123:**_ **I can see why you'd be confused, hopefully this chapter is a bit more straightforward. Haha, thank you! It's much appreciated! Stay awesome Broseph!**

 _ **Exotos135:**_ ***Michael Bay blowhorn!* Thanks bro! You too!**

 _ **Fereality:**_ **I'm glad you're enjoying and I hope you stick around!**

 _ **KrissDomm:**_ **Haha, thanks bud! Not everyday that I exceed a ten outta ten so thanks a bunch! Nice little nickname there too.**

 _ **Author Smimph:**_ **Oh... You wanted a continuation? Ummm... About that... You see, it wasn't meant to be continued, kinda like a one and done thing. But I suppose I could** _ **possibly**_ **do something down the road. Enjoy those Tacos! And tell your mother I said happy birthday! You too Smimph! I'm looking forward to what you have in store for us next!**

 _ **Guest Sorta:**_ **Hhhhhhmmmmm... I'm trying to look for some actual criticism here... But I can't seem to find it... (I joke of course) and I thought you'd like that part. Thanks for the review.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Welp, I guess you'll be stuck on that cliff-hanger for a little longer than you'd like. And thanks for pointing that out** **. Auto correct can be a real pain at times.**

 _ **Anonymims:**_ ***shrugs* I'll take what I can get, so thanks. You too!**

 _ **Thundermist36:**_ **Because I can! I'm a devil in disguise so expect that to happen every now and then! Thank you!**

 _ **EVAunit42:**_ **Thanks dude, I appreciate it! I don't** **think I'll get to Lovecraftian levels of dark, but not everything going to be fun and fuzzy. I'm not sure if he is okay either, I guess we'll never know. Ah yes, the use of Sabrina was actually suggested by Exotos135, though she was actually supposed to hold a much bigger role in the plot. You keep up the awesome work too Brochacho ! And I'll keep that offer in mind. And you have a great week as well!**

 _ **Deadshoot12345:**_ **Hey dude! Great to have you back after so long! You missed a lot of great stuff from this fandom, and hopefully you can catch up soon! And yes! Season two dude! It has caused hype amongst everyone with Starco tease! And lots of it!**

 **Okay so brief summary before jumping in, this is an AU where Marco was born and raised in Mewni, and was accepted into the royal guard for the butterfly family. He and Star are still friends just not besties, since they aren't permitted to spend too much time together.**

 **Thank you to everybody who has favorited/followed/reviewed this series, it means so much to me and I hope to keep you loyal readers happy with all chapters I produce. I don't own SVTFOE or any of its characters, I do however own the words Brochacho and Brochacha! Enjoy.**

Lush green forestry was spread about, morning dew glistening in the sunlight of the trees and grass. Small birds flew by with insects hovering just above, looking to land on a nearby leaf or branch to rest. One creature with bat-like wings and a third eye housed between the first two dashed past in the wind as it ride the thermals in the atmosphere. A nest of birds sat on a sturdy branch, high above the ground and above most predators that waited below. The mother bird sat next to three smaller birds. Their feathers were a dark grey tint with haunting yellow eyes and a nail shaped, blue beak. The mammal became startled at the sound of tower bells chiming through the distance, they're sound being near harmonic upon first listen with their dulled tone being a pleasure to listening ears.

A pair of those ears were housed in a castle located in the centre of a distant village. A blonde haired girl in an elegant (but very poofy and uncomfortable) blue dress listened to the bells chime from the balcony of the west-most tower, her hands were balled against her chest while she gave all of her attention to the song of rusted metal. She hummed a nameless song to the tune, swaying back and forth against the railing on the edge.

A small breeze whistled past through her hair, she close her eyes and took a quiet sniff from the air, the rich scent of pollen and just the faintest hint of pastries. Most likely coming from the bakery stand down the trail (They had the best sausage rolls!). The girl opened her eyes once more to reveal her bright blue iris'. The view from the balcony went hand in hand with the chime of the bells, creating a sight to kill for. The forests were so large and vivid, with a large lake just behind it with water so clear, it could be seen as tinted glass.

There was also the sight of all the villagers from down below, with small children running through out the dirt based streets and heading out to the back of town, where there was a little more space to have some adventure. The girl felt a small smile curve upwards on her face as she rested her head in the palms of her hands, staring in awe at the sight she would never get tired of.

She could've stared for days at the silk blue sky and cotton clouds for hours if the knock against the doorframe behind her hadn't broken her little relaxation session.

"Miss Butterfly?" a male voice called from the inside. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

The girl felt her heart rate quicken at the sound of his voice. The small pink markings on her cheeks began to glow a light red as she turned around to see the person face to face. His eyes were the first thing she saw, a smooth caffeine colour with the neatly messed up hair on his head being close to matching, but was just the smallest bit of a shade darker. His skin was darker than hers, but it was a well balanced tone that suited his overall appearance. A small, yet adorable mole was pinned just underneath his right eye and there were a few scars shaped as claw marks below, next to his mouth.

Like most of the guards in her castle, he wore a finely crafted iron suit over his torso, with a set of black fabric covering his legs which he had made himself, calling them _'Jeans'._ Apparently they were light weight and offered more mobility compared to the chain mail worn by most other guards. Underneath his armour sat a bright red piece of cloth, a hood folding out behind his head and a single, iron-gloved hand at the end of his right arm.

The girl felt a bit faint at that point. She had seen this guard around the palace more than a few times, and whenever they encountered one another, she would always get flustered. She didn't know why, but this guard was a little more special to her than the others, he was just that bit more relatable. Maybe it was because they were the same age... That and something else...

At that moment she had noticed that the guard was giving her an odd look, and then she realized that she had been staring at him for a while. Her cheeks began to flare red and she lightly coughed into her fist.

"I'm s-sorry... I didn't m-mean to stare." She babbled, her voice cracking from the embarrassment she felt. _"Great work there Star!"_ she sarcastically thought to herself.

A moment of silence sat between the two. Star leaned herself backwards against the railing and folded her arms with a straight face, her eyes shifting from left to right. The guard stood there in the frame separating the balcony from what looked like her bedroom. Eventually he broke the silence.

"Uhhh... Don't worry about the staring Miss Butterf-"

Star cut him off there, raising a finger. "Uh-bup-bup! We've talked about this. You call me Star and I call you Marco." Star felt a little giddy saying his name. Her smile returning once again. Marco just rolled his eyes with a one sided grin, raising his hands and gesturing her to ease up.

"Alright, alright. But we should learn to keep this professional Star. I've already gotten a warning from her Majesty the queen about me using your first name." Marco explained, crossing his arms and leaning his shoulder against the wall.

Star waved him off, blowing a raspberry and walking into her room. "My parents aren't going to do anything. It's not like it's against the law to be friendly with you. What's the worst that could happen?"

Marco laughed lightly and shook his head at her antics. There was a reason he enjoyed their little conversations. "Well, if you take in the fact that your mother has been giving me death glares lately, and that your father has giving me advice on how to suave women, I'd say they think we're a little _too_ friendly with each other. Which is against Mewni law. "

Star could feel the blush in her face worsen at the thought of dating Marco. Could her parents really think that? We're they that well suited to one another? Star did find Marco to be quite attractive, and while he was definitely a stingy one when it came to safety, he was mostly laid back and a fun person to be around. He was kind, compassionate, caring, even adventurous at points, seems like he'd be a must have for any girl. But Star just shook the thoughts out of her head and willed her reddened face to vanish.

Turning and walking over to her bedroom door, Marco opened it and gestured for her to head out first, which she did. Marco then followed suit, closing the door behind him and looking down the corridor outside of her room, large paintings and ornaments hung up against the wall. Each painting offered a different sight, ranging from bright and colourful to dark and bone chilling. Nothing really stood out in Marcos eyes, but he was never really an art person to begin with. He turned to his right to look at Star, but was met with empty space. He blinked in confusion and then looked to his left, still spotting nothing but an empty hallway.

Marco began to panic inside, if the king and queen found out he had lost their daughter he was definitely going to be set for execution. He could see the blade of an axe swinging down to his neck already, with the queen looking at him with a wicked grin. He clamped his palm around his throat softly, lightly rubbing at it and swallowing the lump inside his throat. He had to find her, and fast! Otherwise he'd be turned into Marco meatballs. You know, those actually don't sound half bad... Oh wait, is that cannibalism?

He put his hand to his head and tried to think of where she would go. Outside was the biggest possibility and there was also the option that she did the responsible thing and went to the throne room. While Star wasn't the best with authority and following instructions, she did know when there was a time to not fool around, becoming dead serious when that time came. It was almost intimidating seeing her like that. At the same time though, it was kinda cute. Seeing a normally goofy person act serious was usually laughable in a lot of ways, but Star was different. She managed to pull off the badass vibe and keep herself looking top notch in the process.

Marco's eyes went wide when he realized what he was thinking. A light tinge of red crept into his cheeks, his face growing warmer by the second. He knew he liked being Star's friend, but what he didn't know is if he liked her a little more than that. Marco threw the thoughts to the back of his mind, trying to think nothing of it, for Star's sake. Marco then decided he would head to the throne room first, knowing full well the risk if she wasn't there. And with that, he sprinted off to find his friend.

He was running for a few minutes, seeing practically no one aside from his fellow guards. They weren't as well trusted by the princess as he was but they don't seem to mind all that much. It was actually odd, because every now and then they would go have meetings in the main hall without him, and when he passed by he could hear whispers coming from inside. They usually talked about him and Star, referring to them as the "OTP" or something like that. The meetings never lasted long, but it was peculiar all the same.

"I should probably confront them later..." he thought aloud before turning the corner once more and crashing into something solid. Marco fell onto the concrete floor, the stone slabs beneath him clanging against his armour. He rubbed the part of his head that whipped itself against the floor. It didn't hurt that much but it hurt all the same. He groaned a bit as he leaned upwards and tried to get back to his feet.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking wh-"

When Marco was back on his feet, he saw who he had bumped into. It was a large anthropomorphic deer, his fur coloured light blue and an antler missing from his head. He wore a white tank top over his torso with leg wear similar to Marco's. Behind him stood a large cried of other creatures, ranging from frogs to flies, and even a couple of birds. The one who stood out the most though, was one of the pre-mentioned birds. He rode atop a giant bat with a large staff housed in his right hand. His feathers were a murky green and the tarps he wore looked like they hadn't been taken off at least once since he got them, with a large skull cap on his head that completed the look.

Marco stared at the bird with a look as if he were about to say something, but didn't as he hovered over the deer man's head. The bird had a look on his face that someone would make after a really long term of silence after someone tried to make a joke but failed.

"So, I assume your one of this castles guards?" he asked. His voice was a little high and scratchy, that would probably get annoying after a while. Marco nodded his head slowly, still confused by what was happening.

"Okay... Well, we're going to have to hurt you now. Nothing personal, we just don't want you getting in our way later. Got a bit of a mission going on, trying to steal a wand." He mumbled. Marco knew what he was talking about, the royal magic wand was handed down to Star a few months ago. It is said to be a very lethal weapon, and he knew that would cause a little trouble amongst those who were power-hungry and wanted to take control of the kingdom. Fear is the fastest way to loyalty after all.

Marco looked to his left and saw a set of small silver daggers in there holsters framed on the wall. He felt a one sided grin make its way to his face as he walked towards the weapons.

"Well, before we do have our little rodeo, let's make it a little more fair. It's like, twelve against one."

The bird grunted in annoyance, "Fiiiine!" he whined, "What are you going to do exactly?"

Marco rocketed his gloved hand towards the glass protecting the daggers, effectively shattering it on impact. He then reached inside and took two matching blades and a belt that held their holsters. The blades were short and a reflective chrome, the wooden handles carved to make for easy grip. He spun one of the blades through his fingers as the monsters watched in awe. The speed and smooth movements making it apparent this wasn't he first time he had used knives.

Marco then held the daggers by their handles, blades popping out on the outermost sides of his fists as he gripped them in front of his chest, ready to battle. The bird lightly cackled at this.

"That's it? You think a couple kitchen knives are going to help you?" he asked, gesturing towards Marcos weapons of choice. Marco let his smile widen, a mischievous glare in his eyes. The bird shook his head at Marco's stupidity and then threw his hand into the air, signalling his men to prepare themselves for battle.

"Ready..."

The monsters got into position, waiting for their boss to give the signal. The bird-man showed a toothy smile, his cocky glare giving Marco confidence. He then threw his arm down and pointed directly at Marco.

"ATTAAAAAAAAACK!"

The monsters rushed forward charging directly at Marco with great speed, ready to turn him into a fine paste. Marco just let them come forward, the smile on his face nearly reaching his ears.

Meanwhile, about three seconds after Marco had left and turned down the hallway, Star walked out of her room with a brush in her hand and was stroking it through her long hair. Her mother always warned her about 'looking presentable' and she didn't want to peeve her off today, even though her version of "presentable" is looking like Mewni's next top model. Sometimes Star compares her to that one guy from the Earth dimension. Apparently he's extremely difficult to please and thinks himself above all others. What was his name again? Simon Cowell? Something like that anyway.

"Sorry Marco, my hair had a huge knot in it, so I had to brush it out before we went to see my parents. Otherwise my mom would've gone into this huge lecture about being proper and family legacy, yada yada yada... So we cool?"

Star looked away from her brush after finishing her explanation, a little caught off guard that her friend wasn't waiting in front of her, riding on top of a warnicorn and his hair blowing in the wind, baskets in romantic lighting as he held his hand out whispering, " _Come, ride with me my darling._ "

Okay, so maybe thy was a bit much, but a girl can dream! Star snapped herself back to reality, her little fantasy being more of a distraction than intended. She took a quick look down each end of the corridor her room was located in, spotting no one. _"He must've run off somewhere..."_ she thought to herself, a little hurt that he would go somewhere without telling her first.

"I guess it must've been important though. It's not like him to just vanish into thin air." She pondered, this time out loud, firmly believing that nobody was around to hear her. Star then blew a sulky raspberry and crossed her arms with slight annoyance. "Whatever, I guess... I need to go see my parents anyway."

So Star then began her journey to the throne room, only a few left turns from her door and a right by the kitchen. You couldn't miss the gigantic doors made of pure oak wood with golden accents trimmed around the edges. Star pushed one of the doors open with little to no effort, and took a quick peek inside to see if she had possibly beaten her parents to the party. As rare of an occasion it was, Star loved to see the proud look in her mother's eyes when she was early.

She could see her father was there standing to the left of his oh so mighty chair of ruler ship (as he called it), but her mother was nowhere in sight. Star's father saw his daughter look through the door and small grin curved underneath his large blonde beard. He quickly brushed if his blue vinyl jacket and quickly checked if his black leather boots were up to code. Once that was done he opened his arms wide and greeted his daughter with a warm and loving hug.

...After walking down the extremely long carpeted hallway that stood in-between the two, making the greeting extremely awkward between the two. Star walked inside the large room and waited patiently for about thirty seconds before receiving the hug her dad offered. King Butterfly squeezed his daughter in his tight grip not at all bothered that she was an entire four inches taller than he was.

"It's always so good to see you darling. You seem to change so much with every conversation we have!" he laughed, his hearty voice being loud and proud.

Star rolled her eyes at her father's statement, a sigh escaping from her mouth as she quickly returned his gesture, holding King Butterfly in an iron grip. The two eventually separated, Star giving a firm nod. "It's good to see you too dad."

King Butterfly then gestured for his daughter to make her way over to the thrones, Bowing slightly and pointing his arm to the glorified table chairs, a little bop of the head for extra emphasis. Star giggled a bit and then began to casually make her way to the thrones. Her father soon followed suit and walked just a few steps behind his beloved kin.

"So where's mom? Didn't both of you wanted to talk to me about something?" Star queried, turning her head back to look at her father. He nodded accordingly in response.

"Of course dear, but Moon had to go settle some business. Apparently the Uni kingdom has been lacking in men at arms recently, so they asked for us to assist in the situation."

"Oooooooooooooooooooh..." Star whispered, hoping that her friend Pony Head wasn't in any trouble of sorts. She tapped her index fingers together in thought of what could be happening, her lips forming a straight line across her mouth. While she considered herself to be subtle with her worried thinking, King Butterfly caught on to her mood rather fast.

"Don't worry Star, I'm sure their fine. Uni just needs to be a bit more prepared is all. In case they do run into trouble down the road." He comforted, holding his hand out and gently placing it on Star's shoulder. She let out just the tiniest smile at the gesture and breathed out softly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Just me overthinking it." And just like that, Star was back to her cheerful attitude, eyes brightening just the littlest bit. "So what did you end to talk to me about?"

"Ah, yes." River hummed, "I think it's time we discussed your future in this kingdom."

Star stopped walking entirely, almost instantaneously her legs had stopped moving and the thoughts of her being crowned came to mind. Star knew she had to take over the kingdom one day, it was practically set in stone from day one of her life. However, she wasn't very fond of the idea. Being queen seemed very restrictive, taking away most freedom that you would have as a normal mewman. She was more of a freedom lover than someone who would like calculating tax and forging deals with other political dimensions, it just wasn't we kind of thing.

"What about my future...?"

"Well dear, once you take over Mewni as queen, your mother and I will be forced to step down from our roles as rulers. We wish you the best for when this happens, but your mother greatly doubts you'll be able to handle it..."

Star let out a 'pfft' noise and crossed her arms, slightly annoyed. "Of course she would say that. All because I'm not "Prim and Proper like a true princess should be"." She mocked, using air quotes to get her point across. River just sighed.

"You didn't let me finish. She doesn't think you'll be able to handle it _alone._ That's why we think it's time we found you a suitor. A queen needs a king after all."

Star bit her lip after hearing the rest of the statement. She turned away from her dad, rubbing her hand up and down her arm in an awkward fashion. "No offense dad, but I think it's a bit early to start considering that. I've still got at least four more years until I have to take the crown.". She pointed out, and then she walked towards her mother's throne. Walking up the small set of stairs that led to it, and placed her hand atop the arm rest, sliding her fingers over top of the precision carved wood and getting a good feel of it. "And besides," she continued.

"Who would want to be tied down with someone like me for the rest of their life? I'm practically a ticking time bomb that doesn't have a counter."

River chuckled at his daughter, taking a moment to examine his fingers, particularly the nails. "You know, I was hoping you'd ask that." He said cockily, rubbing the ends of his fingers against his jacket, pretending to shine them like a snotty teen. "I've already got one suitor in mind for you, and I'm sure you'll like what you see. We've just got to push past a few laws and you two are practically wed."

A feeling of confusion whelmed Star as she let her curiosity get the better of her. "And who exactly would that be?" she asked with a raised brow and hand close to her chest. The king chuckled once again, he found it hilarious that his daughter was so oblivious. "Well you see, it's actually-"

He was then cut off by the door at the end of the hall bursting open, the hinges being strained to their limit by the force used to knock them open. In the frame stood Marco, his stance looking weakened a slight limp in his step. He had a few scraps and marks across his face, but they were only minor with no blood drawing from them. Star was next to instantly at his side, sprinting from across the hall in the blink of an eye.

"Marco!? What happened to you?"

The worry and panic in her tone made Marco feel a little warm inside, knowing that his friend was genuinely concerned for him brought a smile to his face. Even if it hurt a little to do so. He laughed a little and sighed, shaking his head a little.

"If you think this is bad, you should see the other guy." He quipped. Star kneeled down next to him and examined his injured leg, running her hand across it. She felt her fingers run across skin for a split second, and surely enough there was a rather modest hole in his jeans, a gash running in a south east direction. This injury did have little streaks of blood coming from it, but it wasn't flat out drenching. She winced a little at the sight of the wound and promptly got to her feet, assisting Marco with the walk across the room by sling his arm over her shoulder.

"Do you know who did this? Cause I know that you're not dumb enough to have an accident that causes wounds like these."

Marco looked upwards a bit in thought, trying to recall why had happened during his fight minutes earlier. "I didn't get much from the guy, but during our little battle royale I heard someone shout the name 'Ludo'. Does that ring any bells?"

Before Star could open her mouth to respond, King Butterfly had already done the job for her. "Unfortunately so." The bitter tone from his voice indicated the history between the two wasn't the best.

"Ludo has tried to attack before, sometimes bringing in armies to try and thwart our defences and steal our family heirloom. We've been able to hold him back, but on occasion it's not easy. He isn't to be underestimated."

Marco saw the serious look in Rivers eyes, knowing full well that this wasn't a joking matter. "Don't fret my liege, I was able to hold him back for the most part. His men only managed to make the occasional strike on me. Had I been better equipped, they wouldn't have escaped so easily."

"Escaped?" the king asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Indeed. One of the lesser monsters was able to slip past my attacks and scarred my leg. It wasn't much, but it impaired my movement just enough to let them make it out through a dimensional portal. I apologize for my inability to capture him." Marco then bowed slightly, his free arm going over his chest. Once he and Star had made it to the steps, she sat him down onto the bottom one so she better try and treat his wounds. The king came and stood at his side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Marco. You've done more than enough that I can be grateful for."

Marco looked up at King Butterfly, saying "Thank you" and nodding his head at the gesture. He then winced at a sudden wave of pain shot up through his leg. He tensed hard and drew in a hard breath through his teeth. Star drew back from her procedure and held her hands up, signifying she didn't intend on hurting him. She smiled sheepishly and let out a breathy laugh, her eyes slightly cringing her failed attempt.

"S-sorry about that... I must've touched a tender spot by accident..."

She then laced her head in the palm of her hand as she tried to think, lightly tapping her chin with her index finger. "I should probably go get some anti-bacterial cream later, so that doesn't get infected... Or we could just cut it off." She joked, getting a quick chuckle out of Marco. The two made eye contact for a split second, then they never broke it from there. Staring into each others eyes, getting lost in the simple patterns of blues and browns. They could feel the speed of their hearts increase nearly two fold, blood forcing itself into their faces. They could've kept staring for minutes at the least, if River hadn't coughed, breaking the silence and forcing them to bring their attention to him.

He smiled beneath his beard after receiving a slightly annoyed look from his daughter.

"Now, Star, before we do any form of mutilation, we need to get back onto topic. Our little conversation isn't over young lady."

Marco brought a slight raise to his eyebrow, a little confused what River was referring to. Then it struck him why he brought Star here in the first place.

Star stood up from her kneeling position and nodded, "Right! Shall we continue the conversation here or in another room?"

"We shall take it to another room. No offense to young Marco here, but it's a bit more of a private situation."

Star looked down at Marco, unsure of whether she should leave his side in his condition. He saw her inner contemplation and just gave her a quick wave off. "Go on. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've seen far worse days." he reasoned, gesturing his head over to her father while he took a rag out from his belt. Star nodded and walked over to her father's side, even if she was still a bit hesitant. River led his daughter out toward the door to the left most side of the thrones, leaving Marco to ponder why he didn't take that way to get in to the room, it surely would've saved him some uncomfortable walking. While he tied the rag around the wound on his leg to stop blood flow, he looked over to Star and gave a quick wave goodbye, which she gladly returned.

The king and Star had them left the room, with the doors closing behind them. Marco finished typing up the rough cloth and pushed himself upward with the help the of his hands into a standing position. He shook his head at the things he had experienced today, battling a gang of interdimensional monsters wasn't a new concept to him, but they weren't exactly easy to take out. All because he couldn't let Star down.

"I swear, I'm going to end up dying for this girl..." he joked. Not fully realizing what he just said. He then proceeded to walk down to the end of the hallway, his limp still prominent, but less awkward now. He smuggled his shoes along the red carpet on the floor, only now seeing the velvety texture of it reflecting on the light. He then reached the door and grabbed it by the brass handle, a tiny squeak popping from inside the hinges of the door as he slowly pulled it open. The boy sighed to himself quietly, "Well... Best get back to work..."

And with that in mind, He went back out of the room. The door inching itself closed behind him, closing the gap between it and the door that sat parallel to it. Then it shut, bringing silence to the thrones once more.


	41. Not an update, the sequel

**Alright. I know. I have been gone a lot longer than usual. Hear me out though.**

 **So I haven't been as busy nowadays, and I've had a lot of free time. I wanted to get out the next chapter for this series, but I just didn't. I'm gonna be straight with all of you in saying that I just didn't want to do it. I've still been writing though. I've been working on a new and completely original story in my free time. So now I've got some news for you guys.**

 **But first, replies to reviews on the previous chapter because my OCD on that is absolutely atrocious.**

 _ **Finnjr63**_ _ **:**_ **You've got a point there buddy. Thanks!**

 _ **Nightmareking:**_ **You too dude. Sorry I haven't been around for your updates, but I'll make it up to you somehow.**

 _ **Thundermist36:**_ **I wish you had told me that before I had made a bowl of them. Thanks!**

 _ **Author Smimph:**_ **I'm sure you do know, and I do have a small idea for a continuation, it's not much, but I hope it can satisfy. Your prompt is in development as we speak. Do not worry, it will get out there, I can't thank you enough for helping me out like that. I can definitely agree with that. Since Marco and badassery practically go hand in hand. Thanks dude and dudette!**

 _ **Fereality:**_ **I can't wait either! He might or might not be, we'll never know until its revealed, but fighting off monsters with daggers does give you a bit of a lead in the race of love. Thanks bud!**

 _ **Exotos135:**_ **Hey, you can always talk to me if you're feeling down bud. Thanks for reviewing anyway, even though you weren't in the best of spirits.**

 _ **Insane Master Writer Studio:**_ **It is perfectly fine to enjoy the suffering of fictional characters. It makes it so much more satisfying that way. I haven't seen suicide squad but I don't think I want to after hearing all the negativity surrounding it. It's just not DC's year.**

 _ **LeleB123:**_ **I'm so glad that you liked it! I didn't have high hopes for it in the beginning, so I'm really grateful that you liked it. I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting, but I really have no excuse. Thank you so much though!**

 _ **EVAunit42:**_ **Glad you enjoyed! Thanks for helping me prompt the chapter too, I owe ya. You're right there, can't keep everyone 100% on point with the originals. Thanks man, you too!**

 _ **PrincessXgilex:**_ **Estoy muy contenta de que haya disfrutado! Lo siento si mi español no es 100% correcto, pero estoy utilizando Google Translate para esto. Una vez más, muchas gracias por revisar! Espero poder hacer igual de bien si no mejor en el futuro.** __

 _ **Anonymims:**_ **Thank you for the kind words, sorry for causing any serious heart trauma, though I do hope I can cause more in the future. Thanks again Brochacha, I really do appreciate it.**

 _ **Hi:**_ **Indeed they did... Oh boy. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Thank you guys and gals so much for each and every review, favourite and follow. You have no idea how much they mean to me. Seriously, in my book, each and every single one of you is a Brochacho or Brochacha! Thank you all so much.**

 **Now! The announcement! So... I've been thinking about the life span of this series, and while updates have been slow recently, it's given me time to think. I would like you guys to tell me, either in the reviews of through PM on whether I should end this series at fifty chapters, or keep it running for as long as I can. I love writing for this series, I really do, but I'm not sure if I should keep putting out chapters for it. I'll leave the decision up to all of you. However, I do want to rewrite the first 15 chapters, since I've gotten a lot better at writing and hope to improve on them. That's not all though...**

 **There's something else I wanna tell you all. But I'm not so sure I want to tell you, since it may end with my head on a pike. For now I'm keeping quiet, but if I make up my mind, I'll be sure to let you all know as soon as possible.**

 **Thank you guys so much once again, I cannot express my gratitude enough. Take care of yourselves and remember to stay awesome! See you next time!**


	42. What do you think?

**Heyo! What's up everybody? It's ya boi, comin at you with a new chapter for Wands and Weirdos, suggested by the great Author Smimph. Thanks to them for allowing me to use this prompt, and thanks to everyone else for your favourites, follows and reviews! The decision on whether this series should continue or end is still up for debate, but we'll worry about that later.**

 **To the reviews!**

 _ **Exotos135:**_ **I know I already messaged you with an apology, but I really am sorry if I said that. I got hope I got the message across. Thank you for lending your opinion on the matter. You too bud!**

 _ **:**_ **I suppose it has, but good on you for getting those updates out dude! Thank you for stating your opinion on the matter, and I'm glad you're enjoying the series. You too bro!**

 _ **Finnjr63:**_ **Thanks for lending your opinion, and you too man, thanks!**

 _ **Fereality:**_ **You have a good point, and I hope I can tie off those loose ends as well. So many mysteries… Thanks buddy, you too!**

 _ **MarcoDiaz:**_ **Haha, thank you for your input. A part two is definitely on the table, so keep an eye out for that. Thank you, though I think love is a little strong a word.**

 _ **Guest Sorta:**_ **Thank you for your opinion, it's taken into consideration amongst all the others.**

 _ **Smitty Theories:**_ **Time is of the essence sir smit, but you have a point. I'm glad I'm still around as well, wouldn't know what to do with myself if I just up and vanished. Thank you for your opinion, every once in a while sounds pretty good actually, but we'll have to see what life does with me. I'm glad you're enjoying, it means a lot buddy. Okay, now the fact that you would offer something like this is truly heartwarming dude, my respect for you has grown ten-fold. Thank you so much Smit, it's only fair that I wish you the best of luck as well! Stay awesome!**

 _ **Jtippy100:**_ **Thank you for your opinion, it's greatly appreciated. I'm planning a sequel to it, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated, since they tell how I can improve. Make sure to hit that favourite/follow button if you enjoy the chapter. I don't own SVTFOE or any of its characters. Now let's get into it…**

A setting sun faded into the distance, sliding down the mountainsides and into the twilight. The mixes of blue and yellow-orange in the sky mixed together beautifully. Tufts of cloud streaked the air like corn rows in a field. The colour of the sky right now was worth killing for, only once in a lifetime could the atmosphere blend this well. It was even better for Marco, the colours bringing an odd sense of peace to his wild day.

He sat on the roof of his house, his head in his knees with his arms firmly wrapped underneath his legs. A gentle wind blew across his skin and hair, his dark locks lifting slightly. His eyes stayed focused on the setting sun in the distance, watching in silence as it fell away into another world, off to bring a new dawn to others. Sometimes he wished he could always be that philosophical, too bad he just wasn't like that. He was more of the laid back type compared to all the big thinkers out there, and wondering where the universe can be found on and why we all exist… that just didn't seem appealing in the slightest.

He sighed into his legs, finding comfort in the muffled sound of breath he let off. His day had been far from the usual routine he grew up knowing, but so was everyday now. Ever since the famed princess of Mewni waltzed in through that portal, Marco knew nothing would ever be the same. And while he did find that just the slightest bit enticing (due to his need for danger), he didn't think they would come to the extreme they did.

Monsters, dungeons, cave systems, magic, dimensional travel, almost destroying time as we know it, a lizard in a lawyer suit, babysitting tadpoles, dipping down, a wrecked police cruiser, goblin dogs, truth or punishment, finding out Janna is in love with a poet. This was all proving to be a bit more than Marco had bargained for. He wasn't complaining, but that didn't mean he wasn't skeptical around a few of the things he had done with the heir to the throne. It didn't really matter though; he was the one who made the decision of letting her stay in his home, so he knew he'd have to man up eventually.

But there was one thought that always picked at him from the back of his mind. Marco didn't like pondering on that thought but he could never avoid it, it always came up, one time even in his dream. He didn't sleep well that night either. It just kept picking at him, eating away into his psych and forever haunting him, because he knows he will never find the answer. The voices that called from the very cramped back alley of his skull never seem to go away, but Marco knew better than to pay them any attention.

He had a method for blocking them out anyway, and quite an effective one at that. With a quick dive into his jean pocket, Marco wiggled his hand around a little before getting a firm grip around his phone. He unwrapped the long cable -from the earbuds that were already plugged in- from around the body of the phone and popped them in to each ear. From there he turned on the device and scrolled through his music tracks before settling a song and hit play.

He loved to listen to that swift drum beat at the beginning, sounding more like clapping than an actual drum, followed by the high pitched strings of what might be a guitar, or maybe a mandolin (He'd have to look into that later). The rhythm was solid and each beat sent a wonderful feeling up his spine. Then he was greeted with the oh-so gracious voice of Dan Reynolds.

Something about this tune always seemed to settle Marcos nerves. Whether he was coming back from a hard fought battle against Ludo, or maybe just finished watching a horror movie. He wasn't that big of a fan of this band, he had really only heard of them through social media or from some friends, but he couldn't deny good music when the opportunity came. He had even been caught listening to one of Linkin Park's songs a while back, then was teased for several days about being emo. The thought was laughable at this point.

Marco kept letting the tune play into his head. His eyes drifted shut, not so he could sleep, but just for the added effect of imagination. The effect didn't last long.

Mere seconds after his eyes closed, they flung back open to the ear piercing white noise that hissed over top of the track he was listening to, and with great volume as well. Marco quickly ripped the earbuds out of his ears and scooted backwards towards the top of the roof, throwing the phone out of his hand in the process.

"What in the..." he mumbled aloud. Not that he could hear it anyway. Deafening rings chimed everywhere, in all directions. It made Marco feel like his ears were bleeding, thankfully they weren't. He pulled the earbuds up next to him and brought them to his face for a closer look. Even though he couldn't hear himself, he spoke anyway.

"That's new... Pretty sure they didn't list that as a feature when I bought them..."

Carefully, minding his footing, Marco moved towards the device that landed only a few feet away. With slight worry, he flipped the phone over to see the brand name on the front of the device. Thankfully, it was a Huawei. No risk of explosions there.

"Maybe the jack came loose or something…" he pondered, thinking of a logical reason why his phone would decide that it hated him. His hearing was starting to come back, and because of so, he heard the sound of wooden- soled boots on the tile behind him. He turned around and expected to see a monster of sorts, perhaps Tom had decided he wanted to have another chill sesh, or maybe Toffee wanted to try the whole kidnapping feat again. But it was actually the last person he had expected to see.

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

Marco stepped out onto the roof through his window, carrying two mugs in his hand. Both were filled with hot coffee, one black and the other sweetened with cream and sugar. He came to the edge of the roof and sat down next to his unexpected visitor. River sat with his hands between his swinging legs, like a small child waiting for their parent to come out of the store. It was a little hard to take him seriously that way.

"Here you go, black and piping hot, just like you asked." Marco carefully handed the mug to the waiting King, making sure not to spill anything as he passed it. River took a quick swig of the drink, not even taking a moment to blow on it.

"Thank you my boy, I needed this. After a day of manly hunting and murder, it's good to take a moment to relax with friends." He murmured, just loud enough for Marco to hear. Marco blew against the rim of his cup and slowly took a sip of the drink, nodding in agreement.

"You've got a point there. So how long did Moon kick you out for this time?"

"Just a week, I'll be back in the castle before you know it. Thank you again for allowing me to settle in your beloved home."

Marco held up a hand and swallowed the coffee in his mouth. "Please, no need to thank me. You're welcome to stay here whenever you like. It gives my parents more vacation time anyway." He then took another sip from his cup. Marco didn't really enjoy coffee, but he didn't mind having a cup every now and again. River sighed solemnly, looking down towards the street. There were two children playing street soccer in the middle of the road and it looked like they were having a good time. It wasn't likely that a car would hit them, since Marco didn't know anyone who drove up this street this late in the day.

River then looked over at Marco, setting his cup down on his lap. "So is Star inside? I find it quite odd that she wouldn't come say hello to her own flesh and blood."

Marco shook his head, "She's gone to a sleepover with Janna and that weird stalker she has. I never did get that one's name…" He placed his finger and thumb on his face to ponder the thought. _"She's been around a few times before… Did she already say her name and I just didn't remember it? I'm overthinking this…"_

River pursed his lips and let out a thoughtful grunt. "Oh well… I guess we'll see her tomorrow then. For now I can talk with you!" he cheered. Marco looked over at him with a slight raise in his eyebrows. "I suppose we could talk for now. Might I ask why though?"

River shrugged, "We never had the chance to talk before. I should get to know the man who is taking care of my daughter, that way I know your weaknesses if you ever decide to betray me and vice versa. It's a win-win scenario in my book. We can only gain from this experience."

Marco nodded in understanding. "I suppose you're right. It is a little strange that we don't know each other that well, considering the circumstances."

Marco felt a hand hit him hard against the back, nearly throwing him off balance and possibly sending him to a hospital. "That's the spirit! So what shall we talk about first? Demons? Hunting? Evil plans to overthrow the Mewni kingdom?"

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could try to get to know each other a little bette- wait, what was that last one?"

 _ **An hour later, after the sunset…**_

It was pitch black outside. The only sources of light were the several rooms of homes that were lined up along the street. Star's twinkled in the sky, some distant, others so close you could practically pluck them from the inky black ocean they sat on. Marco and River still sat on the roof. They had been talking for most of the evening, losing track of the time rather quickly after they began. Marco burst out in laughter, slapping his hand onto his forehead with tears nearly falling from his eyes.

"I can't believe you actually did that! I mean, pranking the king of the underworld, sure. But you took it to the next level man! Comedy goooold." he stretched out the 'o' to emphasize the hilarity. River slapped his knee and chuckled heartily. "Agreed! I didn't even know that slugs could be that violent!"

The two had been going like this for almost 40 minutes now. Maybe it was the lateness that made them so giddy, or perhaps River didn't realize he had walked through the wrong kind of herb field and made some scones with them. I wouldn't know. Either way, the two of them were beginning to settle down. Marco let out a relieved sigh, putting his arms behind his head and laying down. "Oh boy… this has been great. We should talk more often."

River nodded in agreement, "Absolutely. I'm sure Star can lend you her mirror every once in a while, no?"

"I'm sure she'd be fine with it. It's a shame Star had to miss this though, she would've had a blast." Marco let out a small chuckle at the thought. He gazed forward into the night sky, looking out at all the stars. "Everything seems to be a little more… cheerful when she's around. You know what I mean?"

River quirked an eyebrow, a small smile rising from underneath his beard, Marco couldn't notice it in the dark. "I think I have an idea, but I think you might need to explain little further." Marco didn't seem to mind this and thought for a moment. He brought his hand to the side of his head and itched his hair.

"Well… She has a great attitude towards everything, as you probably know already, and that really brings up the mood. When everyone's down she has a way of making them smile."

River nodded, gesturing for Marco to continue with his explanation. His smile was getting a little bigger. Marco pressed on, "She's quirky and while she does at reckless a lot of the time, her sense of determination is inspiring. She doesn't get serious often, but when she does, it's like a whole new person walked into the room. I've only seen this once, and that's when she saved my life from Toffee. I think you were there for that."

"Afterwards, yes. She sacrificed her wand for you, not something I ever expected from her…" The king looked down at the tiling of the roof, the small patches of mold that were growing in the crevices. He picked away at the patches, feeling the hairy and squishy texture of them.

"Well, that's Star for you. Pretty much anytime I think I have her figured out, she completely flips me on my head. That's another thing that so many people like about her. Overall, Star's just awesome. A little aggravating at points, but who isn't? There's no way people can't like her." And with that, Marco shut his eyes with a contempt grin on his face, throwing his left leg over the right in a cool-guy pose. River didn't seem very satisfied however.

"You say 'people'… What about you? What do you think of Star?" he questioned, that grin beneath all that beard hair was at its fullest, almost cramping River's face. Marco popped an eye open and looked at the King. "What do you mean? Isn't obvious what I think of her? You've seen us together a bunch of times and how we act around each other, so you of all people would know."

Marco felt River poke his cheek, opening his other eye and turning his head towards him. River had furrowed eyebrows, but they weren't furrowed out of anger, more in mischievousness. "Don't try and dodge the question my dear boy. I know you well enough that if you wouldn't try and hide anything from me. You even told me about that silly list you made when you were fou-"

"It wasn't silly!" Marco exclaimed, launching himself forward into a sitting position. "It was a legitimate strategy, crafted by the genius that lay beneath my awkward and unsociable layers."

"And there you go again, trying to change the subject. Is there something you're hiding from me Marco? Why is this such a touchy subject for you?" Marco brought himself forward more, wrapping his arms around his legs and holding his face against his knees. He shifted his eyes over to the opposite side of River. River wouldn't take silence for an answer. He reached over and lightly held Marco's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Listen Marco, you can tell me anything. It doesn't matter what it is, I would never even consider judging you for it. I just want to know what you think of my daughter that's all. So please, just tell me."

Marco turned his head to look at River in the eyes. He could see that he wasn't lying, his motives may have been a mystery, but his words were sincere to the last syllable. Marco sighed and looked forward, over to the rooftops. Chimneys were pouring smoke into the sky, windows were lit by the bulbs of living rooms, even if their curtains were drawn. It was so peaceful out in the night…

"I understand that you're curious, but I just can't tell you. Star and I have a weird relationship, a little too weird for best friends to have. As of recent, I'm not sure what I think of her. I know how I _want_ to think of her, but I'm not sure if that's how it is in reality, if that makes sense."

River drew a breath and sighed, his smile fading but not disappearing. He joined Marco in looking over the rooftops. "I understand. Sorry for prying, but I want you to know that I really do like you Marco, so if you do anything to hurt my daughter at all, I will personally hold the axe that will take off your head. Are we clear?"

Marco smiled warmly, countering River's sudden change of tone. "Crystal, sir…"

"Good." And with that, the conversation as over. The both of them just continued to look out over the rooftops. And across the sky, over in the distance, Star was flying across the inky black pool of night with Janna on her back, both of them screaming in terror.


	43. Oblivious

**Suh dudes and dudettes, how's it hangin? I haven't disappeared for over two months again so that's a good sign. Today I wrote a little piece off the top of my head because I can. It's shorter than usual, but I think it's pretty okay in terms of quality. This one-shot is mainly just for laughs.**

 **Thank you for every review, favourite and follow. They mean the world to me. Now let's reply to those reviews...**

 _ **Finnjr63:**_ **Can't argue with that. You too bud.**

 _ **Exotos135:**_ **Thanks man, you too.**

 _ **Insane Master Writer Studio:**_ **I agree, just the two of them, chilling, having a chat, doing whatever. Daron Nefcy, if you're reading this, please consider. Thanks for reviewing.**

 _ **Thundermist36:**_ **Glad I was able to brighten your day. Thanks for reading!**

 _ **Guest Sorta:**_ **No idea. Just kinda threw it in there for comical relief.**

 _ **Author Smimph:**_ **I swear to God if you two are any nicer to me I'm gonna have a meltdown. Thank you! I'm sure you would've done a better job with the prompt than I did, but I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for allowing me to be your friend and use the prompt, especially considering I kinda ditched the site for a bit. Stay awesome you two! Have a great week and enjoy yourselves!**

 _ **ImpossibleJedi4:**_ **Thanks for taking the time to read these, I really do appreciate it. And you're right on the money there. Imagine Dragons really is a great band, so I thought, eh, why not give 'em a little love. Thank you!**

 **I don't own SVTFOE or any of it's characters. I do, however, own the words Brochacho and Brochacha! Now let's get into it...**

Marco Diaz. The one kid at Echo Creek academy who seemed tolerable at first sight. He was good looking, brown hair and eyes with a well moulded face and a small mole placed on his right cheek, had a reasonable sense of style (even if it was a little simplistic with the same red hoodie and black jeans everyday), and he could hold a conversation if you ever started one with him. Yes, he had his down sides, but you wouldn't know it just by going and talking to him.

In this story, he was just taking a regular stroll. He was in the local park, hands in his hoodie pockets and eyes fixed on the ground beneath his feet. The soles of his shoes crunched against the falling autumn leaves on the path he walked, their colours being bright and elegant, contrasting the warmth of the afternoon. Most people who passed him said hello or gave him a quick 'suh dude', and he kindly returned their greetings. Seems pretty happy and nice, huh? Well, it _was_ until he decided to sit down on one of the nearby benches...

He rested himself into the oak wood, paying no attention to his surroundings. He just wanted to sit down and rest his eyes for a minute, that was all. So he did. He was there for almost twenty minutes, just letting the world do its thing, trying not to get involved with it in the slightest.

He decided to do a little reading and took his cell phone out of his pocket, bringing it up to his face and looking over the choices of e-books he had to choose from. He settled on one he had read before and started to flick through the pages like it was no one else's business. The plot was simple, but well thought out. A boy, who was friends with a girl decide to go on a road trip. On that road trip, the girl gets kidnapped and its up to the boy to find her. The twist in the end was what sealed the deal though, it turns out, the kidnapper was actually the boy's friend all along, and he and the girl decided to prank the boy. Then he leaves the girl, abandoning their friendship. It's not a very happy ending.

He got about halfway through the book before he was interrupted by his phone ringing. The caller ID appeared on the screen. Huh, Jackie Lynn-Thomas? What could she possibly want? Marco brought the phone to his ear with a little surprise in his eyes.

"Jackie? Hey! What's up? I've been okay, how about you? Oh really? That's pretty cool. Oh, that's _really_ cool..."

The conversation went on for a bit. Marco would usually be a stuttering mess around Jackie, but the thing is, she _wasn't_ around. Over the phone, Marco was calm, cool and collected, even suave if you pushed him in the right direction. I suppose a lot of people are like that. Back to the conversation...

"Huh? Six o'clock? The movies? With me? Sure! I'd love to! I'll see you then!"

He pulled the phone away from his ear and immediately proceeded to do a series of fist pumps while whisper-shouting "Yes!" a million times over. Marco felt like the luckiest man alive, the feeling of being asked out by your life long crush, to him, was better than anything. Everything felt perfect. Still seems happy huh? Remember when I said it was until he sat on that bench? You're about to find out why.

Marco was so full of joy, he felt immortal! Like he could just run straight through a solid skyscraper and not melt any steel beams! (that's a 9/11 joke. I'm sorry but I'm not sorry.)

"I gotta go tell Star about this! She'll flip when she hears it!" he realised, running his hand through his hair in excitement. He then burst upwards and ran at light speeds towards his house, more eager than anything to tell his best friend about his recent success.

Except he didn't.

He thought he did, but he didn't. Instead of feeling the wind slam into his face as he sprinted, he just sat there.

His expression stayed to that of pure joy, until about three seconds after and he had fully realized he had gone nowhere. Marco then looked down at himself in confusion. His arms were fine, still in the classic sprinting positions of right angles, but he couldn't move his legs. He tried to lean forward to get a better look at the stationary limbs, but try as he might, he couldn't do it. The fabric of his hoodie was latching onto the bench, and it had some iron grip, I'll tell you that much. He repeatedly tried to throw himself off the bench, but he just couldn't beat the bond that held his back and upper legs in place.

Alright, so remember earlier on when I said that Marco had flaws that weren't terribly obvious? Turns out one of those flaws was being the most oblivious dude to ever set foot on earth. He was so oblivious that he had missed the sign next to the bench with big bold lettering that clearly stated, _**"DO NOT SIT ON BENCH. EXTRA STRENGTH VARNISH HAS BEEN APPLIED. IF YOU DO MANAGE TO BE A TOTAL DOOF AND SIT, PLEASE CALL..."**_

I would read you the rest, but I'm feeling a little rebellious at the moment. So Marco was stuck. He couldn't stand, he couldn't walk, he couldn't even turn around. He would lose his mind if he stayed like this for too long, so he kept trying to pry himself free from the benches grasp. He strained himself to move forward, reaching out with one hand to try and grip onto something that he could grab. He gritted his teeth against one another, sweat forming at his brow with his face turning red the harder he fought the benches grip. But every time he tried, the bench just pulled him back. It was like the boss that threatened to fire you if you didn't work overtime. He grew tired after a while and decided that brute force wasn't the best option.

He looked around and tried to spot something, _anything_ that could let him loose. He scanned across the dirt, the footpath, the tree next to him. There was nothing that he could see. He couldn't we any people either. Perhaps they had all gone home as to avoid any changes in the weather. Marco checked his phone.

" _5:02 pm."_ He thought. It was getting late. A lot later than he originally thought. He threw his head back and looked up at the sky. There weren't any clouds, just the bright blue hue of the late afternoon. The tree that sat next to the bench had small branches stretching just overhead, making the sky seem more like the bloodshot eyes of a giant. Something in those branches peaked Marco's interest however. It was a small and thin slit of metal, caught in-between the branches. How it got there? I wouldn't know, and I'm pretty sure Marco didn't care either. It was an escape tool.

If he could manage to have it fall from the tree, he could grab it and just might be able to cut himself free. How would he knock it down though? He would need something to throw, like a rock or a stick...

There were small rocks on the path in front of the bench, but since Marco couldn't end down and reach them, pretty much all hope was lost there. He went back to the drawing board. There had to be _something_ he could use. It didn't even need to make sense, as long as it was something. Marco felt a tinge uncomfortable in the position he was in. Blood was starting to get a little lacking where he was sitting. He reached down just underneath his hoodie and took off the fanny pack that had been sitting there since he had put it on this morning. He sat the small bag (that had helped him on many previous occasions, supplying him with survival tools and objects that he could carve, burn, chew, mould, squeeze and _**throw**_ ) next to him and then continued to ponder on how he would manage to make that bit of metal fall down...

You thought I was kidding when I said oblivious? Look at you, doubting my judgement, it's adorable. But it was pretty painful to see him be this dumb. But then! A miracle, ascended from the heavens above, gracing itself upon Marco and showing him light in his dark, damp cave of idiocy.

That miracle came in the form of his cell phone folks. Pretty weird he would forget having that, even though he used it, like, only ten minutes ago. The ringing actually scared him at first, making him do a tiny jump, that still didn't get him off of the bench. He pulled the phone out of his pocket for the second time that day, bringing it to his ear without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hel-"

 _ **"MARCO!"**_ Star screeched. Marco pulled the phone away from his ear in slight pain, wincing quietly as he checked his ears for blood. He confirmed no injuries or loss of hearing and brought the phone back.

"Star, what is it? I'm in a bit of a predicament right now..." he groaned. Once again being oblivious. He has the phone, and he's talking to his loyal best friend, meaning he could simply ask her for help. But no. There wouldn't be much fun in that, now would there?

" _I heard that Jackie asked you out! Soooooooo, I thought I'd call and give you a good ol' metaphorical pat on the back for not being a complete wuss and messing everything up!"_

Marco didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.

"Listen, Star, I've got a bit on my plate right now, so do you think you can call ba-"

Okay, now I'm sick of this. I know this could possibly destroy the fabric of reality and leave us in a desolate wasteland of nothing, but can he really be this _stupid!_ In front of Marco, a bright bolt of lightning struck the ground, with a human figure arising from it. Their details shall remain disclosed for private reasons, but you may refer to the figure as N. For narrator. It's me.

Marco was taken aback by my sudden appearance. He let out a very manly (girly) scream and pressed himself up against the bench. In frustration, I walked up to him, stopping just in front of him. I glared at him with angry eyes and swiped the phone away from his hand.

" _Marco? You okay? I'm pretty sure you did your girly scream thing that you do when you're in danger."_

I coughed and brought the phone to my ear. "Star? You still there?"

My voice perfectly mimicked Marco's. Even down to that little crack he has when he's nervous. Marco didn't move a muscle, still extremely frightened by this whole endeavour. _"Yeah, I'm still here."_

"I was wondering if you could come help me out. I got glued to this bench because I'm a complete bafoon, and I wanted to know if you could help me get loose. Think you could squeeze me in the agenda somewhere?"

" _Oh, is that all? Sure! Where are you?"_

"I'm down at the park. West side avenue, on the fourth bench to the right. I'll be waiting."

" _West... Side... Avenue... Okay! I'll be there in a few minutes! Keep a seat warm for me bestie!"_

Once she hung up, I drew the phone from my ear, and tossed it back to Marco. He didn't even flinch as the phone landed right next to him. He just stared in fear and awe. I crossed my arms, and stood in a 'I'm disappointed' pose.

"You know..." I said, my voice returning to its natural state. "You should really be more aware of your surroundings. A lots been going on as you let it all fly by your head."

He still didn't move. Well... I can't blame him. I sighed in frustration and turned around, giving up on him. If Marco wanted to be a lost cause, then so be it. But before I disappeared in another bolt of light, I turned to him, pointing my finger in the air.

"Oh, and this never happened." I stated, referring to what had just occurred. "If anyone else finds out, I can and will erase you from existence. It's as simple as the snap of my fingers." To solidify my threat, I snapped my thumb and index finger. Then in a burst of light, the tree that once stood tall and strong next to the bench and Marco had vanished into thin air. As did I.

Marco still didn't move, completely at a loss for words. But he did manage to utter one sentence to himself.

"What... The actual... _**FUC-**_ "

 _ **-End.**_


	44. Chapter 44

**A month in waiting for a new chapter, I'm a horrible person. I've been working on something big though, and its gonna be awesome so don't worry. Happy holidays to all! Christmas is only a short while away, so I'm definitely gonna be doing a little something for that, so keep those Santa hats on folks! To the reviews.**

 _ **Finnjr63:**_ **The stranger the ending, the better. That's how must movies work nowadays. Thanks bro!**

 _ **Exotos135:**_ **Thank you for finishing that, much appreciated. Thank you, and I've already checked out a lot of Omega ultra's fics, he's honestly a great author. You too Brochacho!**

 _ **LeleB123:**_ **Thank you so much! Glad I could make satisfactory work out of that chapter. Again, thank you!**

 _ **Insane Master Writer Studio:**_ **Thank you for being honest and giving me insight to what I did wrong, it's helps me a lot, and I especially thank you for not being hateful towards me for not doing a satisfactory job, I really appreciate it. I'll take your criticism to heart.**

 _ **Guest Sorta:**_ **Wouldn't have a clue.**

 _ **Smitty Theories:**_ **Haha, thank you! And your right, making people realise there stupidity is a great feeling (just as long as it's not in a bullying manner), Bro cyber-hug! I guess taking a break every now and then isn't so bad, though maybe I should tell people about it before I do it... Same to you Smitty! You and Nymph keep up the awesome work!**

 _ **EVAunit42:**_ **Duuuuuuuude, it's great to hear from you too! Great work on that fantastic beasts chapter for There's always a Star and a Hoodie, I'll try to drop a review whenever I can. Thank you, and sure, I could arrange something. Again, thank you. I suppose he can be a little thick headed at points, haha. You too bro, and keep up the awesome work!**

 _ **RedHood001:**_ **I'm working on it as we speak. And trust me, I'm going to make sure it's one of, if not the best chapters I've ever written. It may take a while though, so sorry if it doesn't come out sooner than you'd like.**

 _ **Thundermist36:**_ **Thank you so much! It's so good to know that I'm bringing smiles to people's faces, and don't worry about it, this site can be really buggy at points, so it's honestly not a problem.**

 **I do not own SVTFOE or any of its characters, they belong to Disney and Daron Nefcy. I do however own the words Brochacho and Brochacha! Now let's get into it.**

Pale fingers tapped away at the keys of a laptop. Every second a click sounded from the trackpad, it's hard metal surface nearly denting from the abuse it was taking. The screen above the keys was set to a nearly blinding brightness and reflected in the eyes of the user. Pale blue iris' with tar black pupils and bloodshot veins reaching across the white sea of the eyeball like a cracked mirror.

The users skin was smooth, but stained and wrinkled below the eyes, dark shadows forming underneath the bottom lid of each. The smile they held was intensely wide, at near psychotic levels of frightening. Their pearl like teeth were seeping breath from the crevices held between each individual tooth, and it wasn't steady breathing either. It was like laughter, but too soft and shaky to be anywhere near healthy. The users lengthy, blonde hair (most-likely a females) was thrown over their shoulder, knotted and fraying in ways that only thick rope should be able to handle. It was quite apparent that whoever was using this laptop, didn't plan to stop anytime soon.

They were covered by a thin blanket, pillows thrown off to the side of the single sized bed the user sat on. On the outside of the blanket was a quiet and dreary room, curtains drawn, dirty clothes left strewn about the floor, and posters that were once firmly tacked to the wall were now flopped over, swinging as they tried to hold on to the ugly beige paint.

The users shadow was visible from underneath the sheet they hid, thanks to the immense brightness of the screen from the laptop. They were hunched over, legs crossed with the laptop on top. They would have probably stayed like that as well, had it not been for the sound of the door to the room opening.

It squeaked open, letting the natural light from outside the room in, and a person that paid no attention to the large hump on the bed and walked in. He was in a white gi, with a green belt across his waist. He tiredly trudged into the room and dropped a heavy duffel bag into the floor, the clunk making the hump squeak slightly in fear. Whoever was hiding beneath that sheet knew they weren't supposed to be there, already having closed the laptop trying to shrink themselves as much as possible. Their eyes were wide as footsteps continued to pulsate across the floor and over to the other side of the room.

The boy sighed and ran his hand through his thick, coffee colored hair. His caramel eyes were half lidded as he took off his gi and slipped a grey T-shirt over his bare chest. He groaned to himself and sat down on the dresser next to him, ignoring the soft hyperventilating coming from his bed. He sat quietly and rubbed his eyes, mumbling to himself.

"…Stupid Jeremy and his stupid private lessons…"

The boys voice was a mix of tiredness and frustration, as he angrily waved his hands around while he sat. "Thinks he can just show me up while I'm trying to get my freaking blue belt!" he spat, not too loudly though. He wasn't enraged, just venting to himself, trying to get rid of the existing anger before it built to new levels. He didn't want to go through _that_ again.

"Marco, are you home?" A voice called from out in the hall. The boy looked towards the open door and walked out into the corridor, "Yeah, what's up mom?" he called back, leaning outside his door with his hand on the frame gripping tightly. "Nothing, just wanted to make sure it was you."

And with that, Marco swung himself back into his room and right onto his bed, but instead of colliding with a figure that was hidden underneath his duvet, he just landed on the flat sheets that were spread across the bed. With his face down on the blankets, Marco scratched at the mole on his cheek, groaning in annoyance as his thoughts returned to Jeremy and his 'stupid fighting skills, yada yada yada...'

"Why does he have to be such a jerk... It's not like I ever did anything to him... The stupid brat..." he continued to mumble, his voice muffled by the bed he was speaking through. The sound of clicking shot through his ears, causing his head to shoot upwards.

He quickly flicked is head round he room, scanning for any kind of movement. Everything in his food of vision was as it should be; dressers were straight and steady, curtains were shut so no one on the street would peek into his room while he was away, and his posters of his favorite marital artists were pinned firmly…

Except they were flopped over, some of the tacks used to hold them up having fallen onto the floor.

" _Huh... Could've sworn I had those tacked up pretty well..."_ Marco thought to himself, getting off the bed and walking over his carpeted floor to the decorations. He grabbed the corner of one of them, lifting it to reveal his idol Mackie Hands, shirtless with some large captions above reading, "Let's get a little... _Handsy!_ "

He slightly winced at the pun, his left eye scrunching a little in the corner. Marco grabbed a fallen pin from the floor and held the corner of the poster in line with where it was originally, lining up the pin so it went directly into the hole and didn't make any new ones in his wall. He closed one eye and slowly inserted the tack into the wall, pressing it forcibly with his thumb so it wouldn't fall out again.

As Marco moves his hands down to grab another tack, he freezes at the returning sounds of clicking, accompanied by muffled laughs. His heart pounded at the thought of someone breaking into his room. Had the person been here the entire time? Were they waiting for him? Was the Diaz family about to lose a member!? Marco felt his blood grow thick and his breath quicken, fear coursing through his veins at 100 miles an hour.

He slowly turned himself around, hands shaking and breathing falling short. He didn't want to be kidnapped… not again… He was stronger now, he could fend off whoever decided to come after him. It didn't matter if it were Ludo, Buff Frog, Mewberty Star, or even Glossaryk! He could hold back anyone that came his way without so much as a first thought! He was Marco Ubaldo Diaz for Pete's sake!

Marco clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes in new found courage, once again scanning the room for any signs of movement. He said himself up straight and walked towards the center of the area, showing no faults or signs of uncertainty.

"Who's in here?" he called. No response came, just more clicking and tapping. A girlish giggle rang in his ears, seeming to come from the direction of his bed. He adjusted himself to get a better look at his billet. There was no one on top of it, just ruffled sheets and an empty bag of potato chips that he had eaten the night before.

Marco raised his eyebrow in suspicion, lowering himself onto his hands and knees to try and see under the bed. The cramped space between the frame of the bed and the floor was pitch black, too dark to spot anything from that distance. He called again, "If you can hear me, it would be wise to show yourself, before I force you out of there myself."

His that came to no response once again, the noises still emanating from below the bed. He sighed and hung his head slightly in annoyance. "Well, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do..." he muttered, before crawling forward and underneath his once safe and peaceful area of sleep. As he crawled, thoughts of who could be lurking ran through his mind.

" _Can't be Janna, she's off at some satanic culture camp for the week... Jackie's not dumb enough to try and scare me..."_

The possibilities of who it could truly be were quite small, but there was one person who for the bill rather nicely. Marco's eyes widen at this sudden revelation, teeth clenching at the anger now forging from the black pits of his soul.

" _Jeremy Birnbaum..."_

Jeremy was the local rich kid of Echo Creek, at only ten years old, he was spoilt and often gave anyone who didn't match his status the cold shoulder. However, in Marcos case, he decided that he would resent himself into torturing Marco the only way he knew how... With being an extreme pain in the neck. He joined the dojo just so he could show Marco up, even going as far to get private lessons and using weaponry in matches. No one could touch him since he practically sat at the top of the food chain, and anyone who tries was often met with a lawsuit or a large hunk of cash to keep their mouths shut.

Marco held a personal vendetta against the twerp, and now was the perfect time to get revenge for all the trouble he's caused to both him and the community. He whisper to himself as he reached around to try and find any sort of figure or some loose clothing he could grab.

"I swear when I find him, I'll show him the _real_ reason I never fought back..."

He felt his fingers lightly graze a velvety surface, moving his hand further along, he felt the rubber soles of a shoe. Marco smiled and quickly grabbed the footwear by where the ankle would be, causing a high pitch squeak to come from the person he had just grabbed. With a mischievous look on his eyes, he yanked the person by the leg, moving out from underneath the bed to bring whoever this person was into the light. Marco hurriedly pinned the person to the floor by their shoulders, with his waist on top of theirs.

He yelled triumphantly, "I've got you this time, Birnbaum!"

Then he was thrown of his train of thought when he had a moment to focus on who he was pinning. His eyes met with the perpetrators, holding awkward silence for about fifteen seconds or so. The perp broke the silence, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Hey there... How are you doing Marco?"

Marco felt his eye twitch involuntarily, be it from the shock of who he'd discovered hiding in his room, or the stress that had built from thinking there was some kind of maniac kidnapper in his room moments before. Marco hung his head.

"...Hey Star..."

Marcos best friend smiled at him, but it went without return as Marco took his hands off of Star's shoulders and looked down with closed eyes. She look at Marco with slight concern in her expression, reaching up and gripping his arm to shake it lightly. "Hey, you okay Marco? You seem pretty down. You must've really wanted to have a quick round with Jeremy, huh? Give him the old, one two."

Marco just brought his hand up to his eyes, rubbing them with his thumb and index finger. He sighed to himself, taking his hand away from his face to give her an annoyed look. "Star, What are you doing in here?". He caught a glimpse of her eyes, dark bags forming underneath them. "And are _you_ feeling okay? You look like you haven't slept for a while..." his expression faded into on of question and slight worry.

Star was caught off guard by the sudden table turn Marco pulled, her eyes shifting left and right suspiciously. She scratched at the side of her head, "Yeah, I'm totally fine!" she lied, trying to pull off a casual vibe. Marco wasn't fooled. He put on a deadpan gaze to show is disbelief, attempting to pressure Star into telling him the truth, since she couldn't handle being called a liar. Star tried her best to avoid his glare, but somehow found herself constantly turning back to look at the rich brown hue that said "Don't lie to me."

Seeing how much of a fight Star was putting on, Marco decided to up his game and brought his face closer to hers, making the pressure Star felt incredibly intense. She kept reciting over and over in her head, _"I'm not a liar, I'm not a liar, I'm not a liar…"_ But whenever she made eye contact with Marco the reciting got quieter and quieter. It didn't help that Marco was so close to her face, millimeter by millimeter, closing the distance between them until they were barely two inches apart. His breath tickled her face, bringing her to the breaking point. She shut her eyes to try and ignore all of this, but Marco made a skillful move, practically destroying any defenses she had prepared. He whispered softly, smoothly, in a damn-near suave tone.

"Staaaaarrr…"

Marco was then thrown upwards with immense force, hitting the ceiling and leaving a body shaped dent. Star furrowed her brows and pouted, crossing her arms and turning her head to the side. "Fine! You win…"

While still stuck to the ceiling, Marco brought out one of his hands and fist pumped weakly, wheezing, "Works… every time…"

He tried to push himself out of the Marco-hole he had made, but did so without thinking through the consequences. He pushed hard against the ceiling, giving a light grunt. Then, his leg fell free, as did the rest of him. Marco smiled at the accomplishment he had just achieved, but that smile vanished in mere moments when he fell face first onto the floor.

Star ignored Marco and his pained groans, moving herself to stand up and walk over to Marco's bed, seating herself on the side, arms still crossed and face still pouting. Marco willed himself to sit up, clutching his abdomen with one hand and propping his other hand on his knee.

"I'm going to feel that tomorrow…" he moaned, taking a few short breaths before looking over towards the reason to blame for his pain. "Apology accepted…" he scoffed, Star didn't react to his gaze in the slightest. Marco sighed and made eye contact with the princess, "So, why exactly were you in my room while I was gone? I mean, it's not like this is the most exciting place to be when I'm at the dojo."

Star let out a heavy groan and fell backwards onto the bed, letting up on the attitude a little. "I was…" she paused. She unfolded her arms and locked her fingers together, rolling her thumbs over one another. Her teeth bit against her bottom lip, while Marco narrowed his eyes and leaned forward ever so slightly out of curiosity.

"You were…?"

A dull mumble quietly touched his ears, the words were indecipherable. "I couldn't hear that, sorry."

Star turned her head over to the side. She mumbled again, this time, a little louder, but still impossible to understand. Marco was getting a little frustrated at this point, rapping his knuckles against his leg. "One more time please."

Star closed her eyes, preparing herself for the rage that Marco might burst into. "I was… on your techy slab thing… the one that lets you watch all those ubertubes…" her voice was shrill, slightly fearful. Star's eyes were shut tight as she waited for Marco to get mad and yell at her.

"Oh? You mean my laptop? No big deal, I said you could use it whenever you want, so it's not really a probl-"

"It's not the techy slab that you should worry about." Star cut him off from finishing his sentence. Marco was caught off guard by this and blinked a couple times in surprise.

"O~kay? Then what should I be worried about?" On the outside he seemed perfectly calm, but inside, Marco was panicking hard, trying to remember if he had left the safe search on or not. Star sat back up, and slumped herself over, looking like an innocent puppy who had been caught chewing the furniture.

"I looked up those things you said I shouldn't… You know… The ones ab-"

"UP-BUP-BUP!" Marco stopped her from speaking any further, raising his hand like a sergeant telling someone to halt. "I'm going to stop you there… I'm also going to be making a few new rules around this computer."

Star hung her head in shame, feeling guilty for even considering doing something this reckless and irresponsible. Marco walked over to Star and picked up the laptop that still sit underneath the bed, taking it and holding it in his hand. He stood in front of Star with authority in his eyes, ready to give her a the lecture of a lifetime.

"Rule numero Uno," He spoke, voice loud. "There will be no using this device without my presence! If there is any use of this laptop while I am not at least in the same room, there will be consequences." He continue his lecture, walking around the room with a finger pointed into the air. "Second rule! There will be safe search on whenever it is in use. I will also abide this law, since I have made the mistake of leaving it off while you used it."

Star nodded accordingly, sitting quietly as Marco walk about like one of those crazy cartoon military leaders.

"Final rule! And this rule is one hundred percent, to be followed, at all times, no matter what. Do you understand me soldier!?" Star nodded furiously as a response, bringing her hand to her head in a solute. Marco gave a quick nod of approval and continued.

"The final rule is… You are to only use social media for thirty to forty five minutes a day! This includes Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, and even Myspace." Star narrowed her eyes in confusion. She knew what social media was, but she had never heard of any of the sites Marco had just listed. She thought they must've been alternative sites.

"What about Tumblr, or Reddit?"

That question made Marco turn and face Star, a look of surprise on his face. "You use Reddit and Tumblr?" he asked, Star nodded, confirming his suspicions. "Didn't expect that. Those sites are some of the lesser known ones, though they are still pretty high on the food chain."

Marco used to have a Tumblr page, in the early days he had a lot of fun there, sharing relatable posts and making lots of friends who had the same interests in him. He didn't use it anymore though, everything changed after Yahoo bought the site. The people on there… they had changed, and not for the better. That's when a sudden realization hit Marco. He looked over at Star again, this time a little cautiously.

"Hey Star… I know this is like, a totally random question, but here me out will you? Say that, I dunno, you see someone walking down the street with their dog… what would you do?"

Star quirked an eyebrow at the question, "What? What does that have to do wit-"

"Just answer the question please, I just need to know."

"Okay… well, I would probably ask the owner if I could pet the little pupper."

"Alright… thank you. Now, what do you do if you see a white kid walking down the street in white vans?"

"I walk by and say 'Daaaaaamn Daniel' like a forty two year old man who's on helium and trying to pick up girls while he's drunk."

"Here come Dat Boi!"

"OH SHIT WADDUP!"

Marco pressed his hands together, bringing them to his mouth as he breath in. He had a pretty good idea of what was going on, but he needed to be certain

"Alright, I'm just going to ask two more questions. I won't tell you if your wrong or right, but you still need to answer, okay?"

She nodded slowly, still confused as to what these questions were even for.

"Alright… Why don't you get out of bed until one o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Because I'm spending most of my time thinking about making a noose and stringing it to the roof so I can end my worthless life and ascend to the heavens with Paul Walker and Harambe."

Marco bit down on his index finger. Hard. Tears starting to well in his eyes. "Alright… Final question… How many genders are there?"

"Sixty sev-"

"Stop. Okay. Now, Star I'm going to make one more rule for the laptop, okay?"

Once again, Star nodded in understanding. Marco took a deep breath in through his nose, letting it back out and looking Star dead in the eyes, no remorse or mercy in his expression. "There will be no more use of Tumblr or Reddit. They've brainwashed you, Star. The people on those websites have turned into one of those dank meme lovers who stays cramped indoors all day and posts photoshopped pictures of Russian ambassadors being shot as they chug down choccy milk and make fun of Mike Tysons lisp."

Now this wouldn't fly with Star. She got up off of the bed and stood in front of Marco with pleading eyes, her hands clasped together in front of her as she beg. "Marco, no! You can't do that!" and truth be told, he didn't want to do it, but he had to save Star from becoming one of these "Memers".

"Trust me Star, it's for the best. You're already knee deep in the content Tumblr has to offer, and I don't think it would be wise to go any further." His voice was genuine, as was his expression. Star knew that Marco wasn't doing this as a punishment, but as a sort of reel-in, to keep her from changing too drastically. She sighed in defeat and nodded, lifting her head to look at his face.

"You're right… thank you for trying to help me Marco."

Marco smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, nudging her slightly. "Thanks for understanding, I'm glad we see eye to eye on this."

That's when Star pushed him away gently, looking at him in false confusion. "What do you mean? I never said that I agree to your terms, just that you were right." This threw Marco for a surprise loop, his face practically painted with ignorance. This made Star giggle adorably, bringing her hands behind her back as Marco stood, dumbfounded.

"Another thing Marco. You should really check all of the room before you decide it's safe, there could be more than one person in it." She smugly advised, leaving Marco even more confused. But he wasn't very confused after Star yelled, "Oh, Jeremyyyyy~!" then he was in complete shock, as the ten year old burst out of Marco's closet, fully dressed in his karate gi and sprinting towards Marco.

"Take this Diaz!" he shouted in his high voice, before jumping into the air and preforming a bicycle kick to Marco's face, the heel of Jeremy's foot striking him directly in the chin. Marco would've blocked the attack, but was too dazed by how well Star had turned the tables on him. He fell backwards into the floor, unconscious, the laptop he had been holding onto so firmly for the past few minutes fell right out of his hands and onto the floor. Star walked over to the laptop and picked it up.

She looked down on Marco, laughing to herself. She then walked over to Jeremy and offered him a celebratory high five, which he happily accepted, slapping the palm of his hand against Star's. "You know what, Star? You're alright in my book, even if you are friends with that lost cause."

Star smiled sweetly, striking Jeremy in the face with her fist and knocking him into the wall.

"I guess you're okay too Jeremy."

 **The endings a little weird, but honestly, I found it pretty funny. Now, I just want to clarify that I think Tumblr and reddit are wonderful sites where people can go to express themselves and have fun while doing it, possibly meeting new people and making new friends along the way. Memes aren't the only thing on those sites either, since most of the content is actually quite amazing.**

 **Thank you everybody so much for reading! If you liked the chapter, or hated it, then be sure to leave a review to tell me so, as long as the hate is constructive criticism. See you later!**


	45. Christmas chapter!

**Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well and had a wonderful Christmas/Kwanza /Hanukkah/Boxing day/Whatever other holidays there are to celebrate! I'm sorry I couldn't have this finished on Christmas day to post, but I was sick for a few days, and my phone and WiFi weren't exactly feeling cooperative with me.**

 **To the reviews!**

 _ **Thundermist36:**_ **Thank you! I'm lad I could make you smile with what I wrote!**

 _ **Watchcartoonz Rex:**_ **Thanks dude! It's web a long time since I've seen a review for the first chapter, so thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 _ **Guest Sorta:**_ **I cannot agree more bro.**

 _ **Author Smimph:**_ **Yeah, I think the meme thing could've used a little work. Sorry about the noose joke, but I did have to show what** _ **that side**_ **of tumblr was like. Thanks, you too!**

 _ **Anonymims:**_ **Oh... I'm sorry if I brought back any bad memories. I can't say that Tumblr has done the same thing to me, but maybe I'm lucky. Again, sorry if I triggered any bad memories.**

 **I do not own SVTFOE, all rights belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney. A quick thank you to my Beta-Reader (She's back, yay!) Altruisticdorito! Now lets begin...**

T'was the night before Christmas, and it was quiet all through the town.

No one was stirring, not even Bon-bon the Clown.

Festive lights were hung, and trees stood tall.

And out of love for the holiday, the Diaz family was having a ball...

All of the family members were gathered in the living room, preparing their home for the night to come. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were hanging up stockings by the fire place, while Marco hung the lights and ornaments of the Christmas tree. He had almost finished putting on all of the decorations, but he needed to put just one more on, and it was the most important part—

The star.

Marco called over to his parents.

"Hey, have you guys seen Star? She said she wanted to put the star on top of the tree. You know, now that I think about it, I can make a lot of puns because of that..." he mumbled the last bit to himself.

"I asked her to head upstairs to grab some decorative lights from the attic." Mr. Diaz replied, hooking up the last stocking. "That way we can show the whole street how committed we are to this wonderful holiday of family and friends!" he smiled warmly, putting his hands on his sides. Mrs. Diaz just rolled her eyes and whispered over to Marco.

"He just wants to one-up the neighbors. They've been bugging him about how great their decorations are for weeks."

Marco chuckled lightly. As he got up to put the now empty decoration boxes aside, he heard yelling coming from upstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz also heard the noise and looked to where it seemed to be originating from.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRY CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" Someone called.

Star Butterfly flew down the railing of the stairs at top speed, a wide grin on her face and lights wrapped over her like a sash. Marco saw that she wasn't going to slow down in time and quickly rushed over to the bottom of the stairs, where he was met with the full force of the princess. Though, in all fairness, he did somewhat catch her.

The force was so strong that he was knocked off of his feet and flew back towards the wall, with Star in his arms, still grinning. The impact winded him, taking the air straight out of his lungs. Marco sat with the princess in his arms, who seemed completely unfazed by Marco's heroics, just getting up and dusting herself off.

"Woo, that was fun! Thanks for catching me Marco, I owe you one!" she exclaimed, offering her hand to the gasping Latino. He let out a strained laugh and took her hand, his arm wrapped around his stomach as he tried to get his breath back.

"N-no problem..." he choked out, taking deep breaths through his mouth. Star walked over to the couch in the living room and took a seat, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I can't believe I'm gonna get to experience my first Christmas here on earth! I bet it's way more fun than what we do on Mewni. All that happens there is the slaughtering of the goat-pigs and roasting them over a bonfire while all the men drink and dance. So far, my Dad's the reigning champ at chugging barrels of butter-nog." Star explained. Marco regained his composure and walked over, taking a seat next to Star and throwing his arm behind the couch.

"Well, we don't slaughter any goat-pigs here—or drink butter-nog –though we do have a drink like that. We mainly just spend time with family and friends, exchanging gifts as a sign of appreciation. We do it to show how much we care for the people in our lives."

Marco then leaned over and whispered quietly into Stars ear, "Another thing is the mistletoe."

That peaked Star's interest, asking what exactly the mistletoe was. "Is it some kind of nuclear weapon you launch from your foot?"

Marco laughed, "No, of course not, if that were the case, North Korea would've taken over us years ago. The mistletoe is actually for couples, because when two people stand under it they have to k-"

"Star, dear!" Marco's mother called, stopping Marco from finishing his explanation. "Could you come outside with me to hang up those lights? We don't want Santa to miss our house in the dark." Star perked up at the mention of Santa.

"I almost forgot! I need to set up some traps for Santa. He may leave behind presents, but he still breaks in to homes all over the world, at night too! What kind of maniac has the time to go all over the world just to get some dang milk and cookies? It's Witchcraft, I tell you!" she exclaimed, rushing out the door with the decorative lights.

Marco just leaned back and folded his arms. "She's lucky to be so innocent; I stopped believing in Santa a long time ago." He smiled to himself and got up to walk into the kitchen. "I'm gonna go make some hot chocolate, since it's pretty clear it's not going to be a warm night." As Marco said that, a chunk of snow smashed against the window, making a loud bang. When he and Mr. Diaz looked over at the window, they saw Star making puffy faces against the glass. All around her was pure white snow, glistening in the light of the street lamps.

Mr. Diaz chuckled at the sight of Star, while Marco went and grabbed some mugs from the cupboard. He snickered lightly, looking back towards the window to see Mrs. Diaz pelting Star with snowballs. This is why he loved Christmas, because it's a time where everyone can have fun and be together.

Later that night, when the lights had gone down…

Everyone stayed silent, not making a sound.

The Diaz's slept, eyes shut tight,

But one was awake; their eyes open to the light...

Star hid quietly, crouched behind the sofa. She had set up several rope traps and even had a cage set to land over top of the milk and cookies. Santa was not going to slip through her fingers, not tonight. So she sat patiently in complete darkness, aside from the faint glow of colorful lights outside.

Minutes passed as she waited, growing more eager than ever to catch the man in the act and prove he was a warlock of some kind. People would praise her for the accomplishment, and maybe she would even be able to get Oscar's attention! All the more reason to catch the fat, bearded man red handed.

More time passed...

Minutes turned to hours as Star yawned with half-lidded eyes. She began to wonder why he hadn't shown up yet... She knew that he only showed up when you were sleeping, but how was he supposed to know if you were asleep or not? There weren't any cameras nearby, so there must be a spy! She slammed her fist down on her palm at this conclusion, taking a quick look around her surroundings and trying to spot any movement. It was difficult, considering her eyes kept closing on their own, but she managed to keep them open with sheer willpower alone.

Everything was silent; no movement, no sound, no nothing. Everything just seemed as it always were... It was suspiciously normal.

"Creeeeeeak"

The floorboards whined. Star spun herself around, getting in a position so she could attack easily. Footsteps clumped down the stairs, slowly, but rather loudly, whoever this was, wasn't being very sneaky.

"This must be the spy!" Star thought to herself.

It couldn't be Santa, he only came down the chimney. Star held her breath as the final steps reached the bottom of the stairs, walking over towards the kitchen. Star rook this as an opportunity to sneak up on the spy, and take him or her out while they were off-guard.

She slowly snuck her way over, only barely managing to stay awake. The spy was in the kitchen next to the sink, she couldn't make out their figure in the darkness, but she had a clear idea of where they stood. She was directly behind the spy now, they didn't appear to be alerted by her presence either, so she was in the clear to move in and make the kill.

Marco yawned and stretched his arms out wide, having gone to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, he didn't expect to be grabbed by the chin and hair, having his head twisted almost too far, had it not been for the hands the grabbed him loosening and letting go all together. Marco turned around to see who had tried to assassinate him, but was shocked to see his best friend/housemate lying on the floor and snoring away. He swivelled his head to the left and right, trying to see if there was anyone else in the midst of them.

After spotting no one, he brought the ball of his hand to his eye, rubbing it with a small smile on his face. "Guess she couldn't stay awake for that long. Doesn't surprise me, last time I stayed up that late I had hallucinations for most of the next day." He shivered at the remembrance of the snake in the showers, later turning out to just be a towel. He bent down and picked Star up bridal style, walking her over to the couch and laying her down.

He grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and gently placed it over Star, being careful not to wake her. After that, he tiptoed over to the stairs to head back to his room, but stopped himself at the sound of Star's voice.

"S... Santa? Is that you...?" she mumbled in her sleep. Marco laughed to himself quietly, walking back over to Star and replying to her question. He had read online and heard that people could hear you while they slept, so he thought it would be fun to play along.

"Yes, that's right Miss Butterfly. I'm Santa Claus."

"That's good... I thought you were Marco for a minute..." a small curve twisted in her lips. She sucked in a heavy breath and wiggled a bit, but still remained asleep. Marco was trying to keep his laughter as quiet as possible.

"Are you... a Warlock, Santa?"

Marco rolled his eyes with a grin on his face, asleep or not, Star is still Star.

"No... I'm not a Warlock, I am magical though. I try my hardest to keep all people happy, giving them gifts and joy, even granting wishes. But, I'll only do those things if they have been earned." Marco decided to walk over to the dining room table and pull out a chair, since this would be too good to miss.

"Have you earned these things Miss Butterfly?"

"I... I think so... But, I don't know if I've done enough to grant my wish..."

Marco blinked in surprise, she had made a wish? Maybe she sent it in with the Christmas letter she made earlier that day. "Well that depends on the wish..." Marco knew he wasn't doing any good trying to pry into Star when she was vulnerable, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him. Star let her smile twist upward more.

"I wish... For Marco..."

The Latino felt his eyes widen. He leaned forward, waiting for Star to finish her sentence rather impatiently.

"For Marco to..."

Marco then leant forward too far and fell face first into the carpet, making a loud thud as his chin hit the floor.

Star jolted awake at the noise, imaging ugly yanking her wand out of who-knows-where and holding it in front of her, ready to blast anyone into next week. She looked around, not seeing anybody. Marco then groaned in pain, turning himself over to face the ceiling. Star looked over to him in surprise, lowering her wand and getting off the couch and crouching next to him.

"Marco, what are you doing here?" she asked, poking him in his forehead. "I thought I was the only one hunting down that fat sack carrier, but I guess you just couldn't resist the chance of meeting old Claus-meister, huh?" Marco guiltily bit his lip, a light shade of red in his cheeks. He didn't want Star to find out he had been listening to her sleep talk.

She'd kill him without mercy.

"Yep, that's definitely why I'm here!" he lied, putting on a fake smile. Star seemed to take the bait and lent him a hand to help him up, which he gladly accepted.

"I knew you'd come around! It was just a matter a time." She punched his arm lightly, which he laughed at breathily. Marco walked backwards over to the kitchen again, trying to go unnoticed, but being seen by Star rather easily.

"Where are you heading?"

Marco was caught off guard. He reached behind his head and rubbed his neck suspiciously. "I'm just gonna... Grab a glass of water. I need to be hydrated for when we catch that Warlock in red, right?"

Star took his point into consideration, rubbing a thumb and finger against her chin. "I guess you're right. Just make sure not to step on any of the tr-"

She was cut off by the sound of rope whipping and Marco yell-whispering in panic.

"What the heck!?"

She turned around to see what happened and had to cover her mouth to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. Marco was hanging upside down from a pulley system by his left foot, Star had set it up before to trap Saint Nick himself, but she supposed that this was a good enough catch. Marco squirmed and wriggled, struggling with all his strength to try and get free, but to no avail.

Star had to sit down on the couch, needing to use both her hands to cover her mouth and stop herself from laughing. Marco continued to struggle trying to reach up and grab the knot that held him by his foot, but it looked like those sit ups he had been doing at the dojo were not going to help him.

"Come on Star, help me out! My parents are going to hear us and think we're up to trouble." He quietly cried. The princess continued to hold in her laughter for a moment, before calming herself and wiping a tear from her eye. "Yeah. Okay, just stay still and I'll cut you down." This calmed Marco, letting him breathe out calmly.

"Wait a minute, did you say cut me down?!" he panicked, knowing Star has a horrible history with sharp objects. It didn't help when he saw his best friend pull out a sword that was about the length of his arm.

"WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT!?" Marco cried.

Star just ignored his cries of fear and got ready to slice through the rope, seeing if she could accomplish it in one swing.

 **And that ladies and gents, is our story for tonight.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, if you did, then that's a delight!**

 **Be sure to review, favourite and follow,**

 **And I'll see you in the next one, Brochachas and Brochachos!**


	46. Origins (Part one)

**(Jacob)**

 **Hey there! This Arc was a request from Redhood001. I didn't have to make it an arc, but I think it fits more if it's broken down, rather than all of it being shoved at you at once. It also gives me a little more time to polish future parts.**

 **Also, WELCOME TO 2017! Here's hoping the new year has some surprises in store for us. (preferably the pleasant kind.)**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reveiwed.**

 _ **Exotos135:**_ **Thanks dude, happy holidays to you too!**

 _ **Finnjr63:**_ **You too bro, thanks!**

 _ **LeleB123:**_ **Thank you. I can't wait either, the tension is really getting to me! Happy new year to you too!**

 _ **ThunderMist36:**_ **Thank you so much! Your reviews make me smile as well! I would tell you what Star wished for... But where's the fun in that? Have a happy 2017!**

 _ **Author Smimph:**_ **I was not aware, thanks for pointing it out! Have a happy 2017 you two! Here's hoping that you get togeth- I mean have fun! *nervous laugh***

 ** _Guest Sorta:_ I wouldn't say unhealthy, more like, mildly concerning. **

_**Anonymims:**_ **Not to worry Brochacha! We all have our down times, and its good to vent out the negativity before it builds. Hopefully Tumblr will realize its flaws soon enough, and then we can all have fun posting wholesome memes and finding out if the science side of Tumblr is still a thing. Thank you so much, and have a happy 2017!**

 _ **NerdyTurtle0599:**_ **Thank you for your review! Hopefully the cuteness will continue further down the line.**

 ** _Insane Master Writer Studio:_ I'm glad I did a good job this time, thanks for the review! Have a happy 2017!**

 **I do not own SVTFOE or any of its characters! I do, however, own the words Brochacho and Brochacha. Thanks to Altruisticdorito for Beta-reading, and to Author Smimph and Omega Ultra for helping me with early phases of this chapter.**

A thin blade of metal cut through the air, leaving a trailing blue line of mystic energy behind it. Sliding down to the floor, it touched against finely crafted tile, sanded to perfection by the hands of master craftsmen, mimicking the colour of the sea. The blade secluded itself into the trail of blazing blue energy, being replaced by a pair of hands that forced the gap to widen into a spiraling circle of magic.

From that magic, a girl stepped out from inside of it. Skin that was pale and bright, striking blue eyes that were warm— but cold at the same time—and blonde hair that was being pulled back by the small amount of gravity from the portal she had just emerged from. She wore a green dress, imprinted with a cheery pink ghost in the center of the chest. Her legs were accompanied by boots that reached just below the knee. They were purple with horns and eyes sewn onto the toes of each foot.

In her hands, she held two objects. In her left, a pair of red scissors with a small diamond fixed into the screw that held the blades together. In her right hand was a rattle like object, with a long handle accompanied by leather strips running upwards on it in a criss-cross pattern, reaching to a ball on top with one flat side holding a broken star-shaped gem in the middle. It gleamed a faint yellow, reflecting the green tiles just below it. The girl walked forward, letting the portal behind her fade out of existence, leaving no remnants of when it was there only moments ago.

The girl walked what seemed to be an endless hallway of white columns and artworks. The paintings were faded, in dire need of restoration, with their colors being murky and lifeless. The columns weren't in the best of shape either. They reached from the floor to the high ceiling, standing well over ten feet. They were chipped and cracked, it wouldn't be long before they were replaced, or at least repaired.

But the girl paid no attention to these details, passing them by without much of a glance. She wasn't here to dawdle around and look at one-thousand year old splashes of paint, anyway.

Once she reached the end of the corridor, she stood behind tall, Oakwood doors, its materials varnished and plated around the edges with silver accents. She pushed the doors forward with minimal effort, despite the sheer thickness and weight of them.

Once opened, a large and practically empty room was revealed. White, seamless walls made of marble holding no artworks, only the diamond-like glass panes in the windows. A velvet strip of red stretched across the length of the room. It touched both the doors where the girl had just entered from, and at the opposite end it stopped just next to a small flight of stairs that led up to a pair of chairs. Each chair was made of finely machined metal with leather housing the backrest and seat. The armrests were shined and reflective, practically chrome. Each leg that held up the seat was made of polished metal, curves reigning throughout their shape.

There were only two differences between each chair: one stood a few inches taller than the other, made to suit whoever sat in it, since there would only be one.

The other difference was a cardboard sign on the shorter chair, reading "The oh so mighty chair of kingship", making it pretty clear who occupied it. The girl, now walking up the small steps to reach the thrones, giggled at the sight of the sign. She walked over to the chairs, moving towards the taller one, housed to the right of the shorter chair. She ran her fingers along the length of the arm rest. It was cool to the touch, sending a chill up her spine. She continued to run her finger along the chair, going around the edge of the backrest and gripping the top. She stood behind it now, looking over the large room it front of her. It was empty now, but in a few years, it would be packed, filled with royalty and novices alike, praising her.

She could almost see it now. She knew from that day on, with a crown on her head and the wand in her hand, she would be responsible for every single soul that walked the land of Mewni. She knew she would need to be responsible, she knew she would have to be strong, she knew she would have to be smart. She knew…

That it was going to be hell.

Her thought process was interrupted by the sound of the large doors opening once again. Three people walked in consecutively; a man, a boy, and a woman. The boy was first to notice her at the end of the room. He called out and ran over to her, waving with a smile on his face. His hair waved slightly through the air as he sped over, its dirty brown color reminding her of coffee. The boy stood next to her and looked into her eyes with his own, they almost matched the shade of his hair, but they're just a smidge lighter, holding a mole just underneath his right eye. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled brightly, she noticed his hoodie and how bright it was in comparison to his black slacks and dull green converse.

"I didn't think you'd get here so fast. Didn't you say you had to take care of something back at home?"

His eyebrow quirked. The girl only smiled and tried to subtly place her hand on her small satchel. "Yeah, but don't worry, I just needed to grab something from back home."

The boy lowered his raised brow and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before letting go and facing back towards the man and woman that had entered with him. The man stood short, about five feet and two inches, but made up for it with a well-built frame and a beard that men could only dream of having. His chest was proudly pushed forward in the navy blue coat he wore, his arms held behind his back, showing off the levels of masculinity he had for someone of such a small size. His feet adorned thick leather boots with hard wooden soles and a small metal badge; they probably weren't too comfortable to walk in, but functional nonetheless.

He waltzed ahead of the woman next to him and stood next to the thrones, next to his flesh and blood. He wrapped his arms around her in a straining grip, squeezing the girl in a painful but loving manner.

"Star, darling!" His voice was low and held a thick accent, establishing that he wasn't terribly young. "It's so good to see you after so long. How have you been? I assume that Marco has been treating you well?"

Star coughed from underneath the king's grip, the air being forced out of her lungs as her father lifted her into the air, still giving her the world's worst bear-hug. She patted down on his shoulder in affection, barely managing to strain a smile and wheeze a reply to his questions.

"Y-yeah, tha-thanks Dad. I've been okay, and Ma-Marco has been helping me out quite a lot on Earth."

Her wheezing voice told him that he needed to ease his grip on her, as he dropped her back down, giving a sincere apology. Star hunched herself over and let her hands fall onto her knees as she sucked the air back into her lungs.

"It's cool dad... just please remember I'm not made out of steel next time..." she advised. Her father chuckled and nodded.

Star laughed as well, she truly did love her father, even if he was a bit childish and irresponsible at times. At least he wasn't as overbearing as his mother, which reminded Star of why she came to visit Mewni in the first place. She switched her attention to the woman down the steps. She was having a casual conversation with Marco. Her mother had silver hair, tied into the shape of a pretzel without the holes, a tiny golden crown seated firmly on top of her hairdo. She wore a bright blue gown, spread across the floor with a metallic, cone shaped cage that had been out of style since the early 19th century on earth, but looked prestige despite it being out of date. White gloves were stretched across her arms, matching well with the bright blue of her dress.

Star stepped down the stairs, excusing herself from her father, and walked over to stand by Marco's side, not trying to place her two cents in the conversation he was having.

"So then we headed out to some forest like dimension to get a magic sandwich, but get this, the sandwich was actually inside some kind of beast with holes all over its body! The thing even chased us over the edge of a cliff!"

"Oh my, well, I'm sure you both managed to take care of it. After all, you're here now, alive and well."

Marco snickered, rubbing the bottom of his nose with his finger. "Heh, yeah... But it was all thanks to Star. If she didn't use her magic to make that cake so we could land, we'd probably be human pancakes." he threw his arm over Star's shoulder and gave her a gentle nudge. Star playfully shoved Marco off and pointed a finger towards him.

"Yeah, well if it hadn't been for you grabbing the dimensional scissors while we were in all those vines, I probably would've been a side dish of minced meat with that sandwich, so give yourself some credit."

Marco smiled warmly towards Star, and she gladly returned the gesture. They continued to smile at one another, staring into each other's eyes and taking in every last detail, to the slight darkening of the brown towards the edges of Marco's irises, to the faint tint of turquoise in Star's.

They were then brought back to reality when Star's mother coughed into her glove, a small upwards curve on her lips.

"If you two could please stop fawning over each other, I think it's about time we got down to business, wouldn't you say so River?"

The King nodded as the two best friends turned away from one another, a slight reddening in both of their faces. The Queen smiled, almost snickering at the awkward tension she had caused between them. They were adorable.

River strode over and stood next to his wife, while Star's mother clasped her hands together in front of her, gesturing for her daughter to explain today's gathering. Star nodded at her mother and took in a strong breath through her nose, gaining some composure in the process. Marco turned to Star and gave her a thumbs up gesture, giving her a little more confidence. Star grinned to herself and looked at her parents in the eye.

"Mom, Dad, I have a favor to ask of you two."

Star's parent's seemed rather surprised to hear this, since it was rare that Star ever came to them for help. At least it was rare for her to get help from her mother anyway...

"A-alright... what do you need?" Queen Butterfly asked. Star gave her mother a gaze she had never seen before, her eyes dead serious.

"Answers."

River tilted his head in confusion, narrowing his eyes. Star saw the look on his face and pulled her satchel from behind her and unzipped it, reaching inside and grabbing a small object in her hands. The queen looked back and forth between Star and Marco, wondering herself, just what Star meant.

Star looked over at Marco, looking to confirm if she should. Marco nodded gently, his body language showing nothing but solemnity. Star nodded back solidifying her course of action. She held out the hand she had used to grab the object from her satchel, balled in a fist to hide away what she held.

"I know that you're familiar with how my wand was destroyed, but I never did tell you why I destroyed it."

Moon and River listened closely, curiosity dominant in their expressions.

Star continued, "I destroyed my wand to save Marco's life. He was kidnapped and held captive in what used to be Ludo's castle. The... thing that kidnapped Marco nearly had him crushed inside of a magical glass box, so I preformed the whispering spell and we both escaped before the wand detonated."

"Star," River butt-in, "What does this have to do with wanting answers? As far as we're concerned, you're giving the answers to us."

Marco replied to River's question, turning his body to face what Star was holding in her hand. "This has everything to do with it, your majesty. You see, the important part is who kidnapped me to accomplish all of this. Star, show 'em."

Her parents look back at her in a state of complete befuddlement, but then Star opened her hand.

River just looked at it like it was a completely foreign object, while his wife felt her eyes widen in realization. In Star's hand lay the severed finger of a former enemy. A dull white claw hooked into a tessellation of thick scales that continued down for about three inches before being met with a clean cut, revealing the meat and bone of the finger. Star held the small piece of her foe in the palm of her hand, not waiting for her mother or father to respond.

"I need to know about Toffee."

Silence swelled in the room. Nobody moved, nobody spoke, nobody dared even twitch, there was only the faint breath of each individual. Star stared at her mother directly in the eyes, not willing to take silence for an answer. The queen looked silently at the finger, her eyes wide in both surprise and confusion.

"Star..." she began, shattering the once held silence. Her voice was quiet, and Star knew that her mother wasn't a quiet person. She was reserved, yes, but far from someone who'd be timid enough to speak in a near whisper. Star did not falter, continuing to hold her gaze on her mother, determination etched in her eyes.

Queen Butterfly saw this determination, and looking down at her clasped hands, she sighed in resign. It didn't help that Star's friend was giving her the exact same look either, did they plan all of this beforehand? But the queen knew when she was beaten, and so she look at both Marco and Star with her usual, hollow glare.

"What I am about to tell you is not to be passed on to anyone. If I find out that anyone but you three hear this story, then I will personally have you face the consequences. Do you all understand?"

The three nodded, River seeming hesitant and still very confused as to what the situation was. He didn't question it though, he had faith that he would catch on eventually. Star and Marco looked at each other with eagerness in their smiles. Marco reached out his fist, and Star smugly tapped hers against his. River moved to stand by the two teens, readying himself to hear the tale of Toffee.

Queen Butterfly nodded at all of the individuals in front of her, and they nodded back, waiting for her to begin. She coughed into her hand, letting her head fall back to look upwards at the ceiling.

"It all began 30 years ago..."


	47. Origins (Part two)

**I'm a Beta-reader now. PM me if you need help with your work and I'll do my best to lend a hand.**

 **Okay, I'm not gonna do some fake authors notes or anything, today I'm going to be honest with everyone. I'm feeling like shit right now, and have been for the past week. I'm stressed, I'm tired, I've been depressed, and my life feels like a total fuckfest. In whatever reviews I put out in the last few days or so, I've been faking having the same cheery-ass attitude I usually do, and I thought I'd let everyone know so that I don't feel worse about it later. My opinions in those reviews were completely honest, but I'm sorry for lying the way I did.**

 **I know I may sound a bit rude and like an asshole when I say this, but I can't put it into any other words. Don't worry though, I don't need sympathy, I just need rest. The point of me saying this is because I think that my mood may have found its way into the chapter. There is cursing and there is a little more violence than I'd usually like, but right now it seems fine to me.**

 _ **I do not own SVTFOE or any of its characters, they belong to Disney and Daron Nefcy**_ **. A big thank you to my Beta-reader and personal friend, Altruisticdorito.**

 _ **Mewni,**_

 _ **Nimbic Village,**_

 _ **30 years from present day...**_

Children ran across dirt trails, houses and shops standing at each side. Each child sprinted away from one another in a game of tag, turning and manoeuvring as best they could, making the tagger very frustrated with her peers. She swiped away every chance she got, but she was proven to be a tad slow in the chase.

"Can't catch me!" one of them taunted as they turned the corner, around a fruit shop. The tagger stopped for a moment to catch her breath, resting her hands on her knees and breathing heavily. She had shoulder length, silver hair that was tied back in a ponytail. She wore brown shorts that were torn at the legs and a dirt-stained shirt.

Once she caught her breath, she ran forward after the kid that tried to escape her, and be so smug as to doubt her skills. With a grin on her face to pity the poor soul, she sped around the corner at top speed.

"I've got you now! No way you can get away..." her words slowed, and so did her figure. "...From..."

She stopped at the sight of a line of armoured men, heavy metal plating covering they're entire bodies. Except for the man who stood in the centre of the line, helmet off and his eyes focused on the girl in front of him. She gulped.

"...Me..." she squeaked. The centre guard -presumably the captain- folded his arms, his eyes etched with disappointment. He furrowed his brows and looked at the girl sternly.

"Now, Princess Moon..." he had a voice like gravel. "I think it's time we stop playing games and head back to the castle, don't you think? Your mother and father are very worried about you."

He stood tall, showing full-well that he meant business, and only business. The girl shrunk, taking a step back with a shamed look on her face. "I-I-I was just... Having some fun... I didn't mean to make anyone worry..." Moon's voice was shrill, frightened. She took a few more steps back, only for the captain to walk forward and towards her. A slightly frustrated sigh escaping his lips.

"Oh, I believe you dear. But you see, when the one and only heir to the throne of Mewni escapes her room, while she is grounded, without giving any form of alert or signal, leading the entire staff to assume you had been kidnapped..." his gaze pierced into the princesses soul, her body paralysed by the fear she felt.

"I don't think going out to have some fun is enough to let you skip along, scot-free." He stood directly in front of the princess, towering over her. Moon just stood there, basked in the guards shadow.

"So, with that out of the way... Perhaps we should head back to the castle, to confirm that you are, in fact, still alive and not in the hands of some maniac. Understood?" The princess knew his question was rhetorical. His words were final. Moon also knew she couldn't escape the royal guard, they knew all of her tactics at that point. They were trained mercilessly to be able to stand anywhere near her, and they'd definitely stuck by long enough to know a thing or two about her. Moon let her head fall in defeat, sighing to herself.

"Alright..."

The captain let a small grin curve underneath his cold eyes, getting down on one knew and letting his hand fall on her head.

"'Atta girl," his voice grew softer. "Now let's head off." he got back to his feet and strode past his men with the princess at his side. The other guards soon followed them, marching in sync only a few paces behind. Moon kept her eyes down throughout the walk, rubbing at her arm in embarrassment and shame.

She had known those children for about 4 months, but they didn't know anything about her being royalty, let alone the heir to the throne of the Mewni kingdom. They let her join their group and they had been having fun ever since, pulling pranks and playing games. They were the only friends she had as well. Her mother thought of all village people as scum, and nothing but, while her father found them charming and fun. The queen, however, had an iron fist over her partner, and thus she was forbidden to ever visit the commoners. For most of her life, she'd been locked away in that castle, never to set foot into the soil trails until she was of age. Now her parents were going to find out about her friends, and keep her isolated from them.

The captain looked over at the princess as they walked. She seemed deeply saddened, she was like glass on the verge of breaking. He shook his head to himself and continued walking forward. Then the princess suddenly lurched forward, going face first into the dirt. Everyone stopped walking forward, and the captain got down on one knee to help her up.

"Geez kid, are you alright?" he reached out his hand for her to grab. "You gotta be more careful."

Moon didn't take his hand, she just lay there in the dirt. The captain felt his eyes widen at the sound of soft sobbing coming from the dirt. He looked closely and saw moons pale blue eyes, shiny with tears, that fell into the dirt. He saw the distraught expression on her face, for the captain, it was hard to look at to say the least.

"Leave us..." he ordered to his men his head falling with his eyes shut. They turned to him and muttered in confusion to one another.

"But, Captain Savin..." one of them spoke.

"I need you all to head back to the living quarters and see if anything has occurred while we took leave. I will escort the princess myself, and I will not tolerate any opposition. Are we clear?" he demanded. The guards knew better than to screw around while on duty (especially with their captain present),so they saluted, saying "Yes, Captain Savin, sir!" before heading off back to the castle in an orderly fashion. Meanwhile, Moon still sobbed to herself, tears staining the ground below. When he looked over Moon, he saw nothing but a frail child that was being denied what he would consider one of the most important parts of youth. Friendship.

Captain Savin stood in front of her once more, kneeling down and placing his hand onto the girls shoulder. His cold and ruthless attitude was gone in an instant, his eyes softening and his grip reassuringly squeezing at Moon's shoulder.

"Listen... Kid..."

She kept sobbing, her lip quivering and breath shaking. "Please..." her voice was only a whisper at that point, she wasn't the cheerful and fun loving kid he saw only minutes ago. "They're the only friends I have... They don't now I'm royalty, and I'd like it to stay that way... I don't want to lose my friends... Please..." she pleaded between sobs.

The captain ran the situation through his head. He had specific orders from their highnesses to bring her back and keep her from going out into the village, but she just wanted to have some innocent fun with her friends. Savin closed his eyes and shook his head, thinking to himself 'I'm going to regret this...'. He sighed in defeat and looked over to his sides, seeing if any of his lower ranks had decided to test his patience and stay behind. Thankfully, no one had.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen." He said, putting a finger forward and looking Moon directly into the eyes, getting her to sit up and stop crying for the moment.

"I'm going to take you back to the castle and tell your mother and father about what you've done, but, after your punishment is over I will let you out into the village to play with your friends from time to time. However, I will need to be present when you do so. I won't stand near you, I'll watch from a distance, and if anything happens you can signal me, alright?"

Savin was then caught off guard when he felt the princess' arms wrap around his neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Donny! I owe you one!"

Savin gently pulled off the princess and set her back down on the dirt, a small grin tugging at his lips. "You're welcome kid. Just don't go testing your luck, alright? It's the fourth time this month you've left without explanation." He frizzed up moons hair with his gloved hand, a thankful smile on her face that pulled at his heart-strings.

The two then got back up on their feet, starting to head back towards the castle. Moon had known Captain Savin, or 'Donny' for a few years, and he was nothing short of a wonderful man. On the outside, he was tough and bruiting, he had to be, you can't be the head of your own squadron and not be badass about it. But when he was left alone, he was really a sweet man, often mistaken for someone that could be decapitated if they so much as look at him wrong. Savin was assigned to Moon to be her bodyguard of sorts while she was punished a few years back, and with the time they spent together, they became friends almost instantly. Moon would personally request for Donny to be her bodyguard, occasionally slipping in a few good words about him just to sell the deal, but it never really took her parents much convincing. Savin saw Moon as what she was, a kid, and she saw him as what he was, a man with a job to do and a caring heart. He was kind of like a stepdad in a sense, or a fun uncle.

As the two walked, they caught sight of the castle up ahead, with Moon's mother and father waiting patiently at the gates. One of them seeming to be not to happy with their daughter, with a scornful look on her face. Her dark eyes spoke one thousand words as they pierced through Moon, sucking the confidence from her body.

"Moon Butterfly! Just what in Mewni's name were you doing out in the village!?" the queen demanded in a dark tone. Moon flinched at her mother's yelling, shifting her gaze away and off to the side.

"I... I was looking for some fruit, and got lost in the market..." she lied. Captain Savin rolled his eyes, but it was subtle enough that no one noticed. The queen pointed a finger at Moon. "You're lying!" she shifted her gaze toward the captain.

"Isn't that right, Donatek?"

Captain Savin looked down at moon, the fear in her stance was noticeable. He sighed to himself in his head. "Actually your highness," he argued, a small amount of frustration seeping from his voice. "Princess Butterfly was looking to buy some fruit. She stopped by my old friends Graham's stand for an apple, then moving on to a few other tradesmen." The king rose his brow to this, sensing that Savin wasn't exactly painting the right picture, but not mentioning this suspicion to his wife.

The queen let her guard down, Savin's claim surprising her. "Oh... Well, I suppose... I was a little harsh upfront. Please, forgive my rude behaviour." She apologized. Moon sighed in relief and straightened her posture. The king then decided to place his two cents.

"However, that doesn't excuse you from being punished dear." His gaze fell over Moon, a degree of softness in his eyes. "You were grounded for a reason. Coating the halls with slug juice does make for a wonderful skating experience, but it also gets people hurt. So your punishment is now extended because of this fiasco, by there days. No more, no less."

Moons head fell in disappointment. Granted, she could be in a much worse situation, had her mother decided the punishment, but she still found it somewhat unfair that she had to go an extra three days, on top of a week of being grounded. But she couldn't argue with her parents, so with her head low and Donny at her side, she walked back through the castle gates.

The queen sighed to herself, her expression showing frustration. "What am I doing wrong? She's turning twelve in a few months and she's nowhere near ready to handle the wand..."

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, gently squeezing for reassurance. "I'm sure she'll be fine dear. We just need to let her so her own thing and she will realize what she needs to become." The king reasoned. "And besides," he pulled out a rattle like object from his pocket, spinning it between his fingers like a baton before firmly grabbing it. "When I was young, I didn't know how to work this thing at all. And to be perfectly honest, I still don't."

"That's not very encouraging."

"You know what I mean. The fact of the matter is, if I can handle this item of intense power without a care in the world, I don't see why Moon should be any different."

The queen sighed to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Listen, Creek, I understand what you are saying, but you've done more harm than good with that thing, and I don't any Moon following in your footsteps. It'd be chaos at its finest."

Creek closed his eyes and let his head fall. "You're right..." he felt stupid, not knowing what to do pained him. He did not want his daughter to be like the uptight pansies he heard about, but at the same time, being a complete scatter brain with the most powerful object in the multiverse is not going to turn out well. He lifted his head and looked at his wife in the eyes.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

The Queen clutched her hands behind her back, avoiding eye contact with her husband. For the first time in a while, Creek saw an emotion in her face that she rarely ever showed. Confliction.

"I do have an idea..." she hesitantly said. "But you're not going to like it..."

 _ **After sunset...**_

 _ **In Moon's bedroom...**_

Moon sat alone on her bed, staring out the balcony doors and into the night sky. Stars specking the inky black that stretched across the heavens, it was like a canvas, and space was it's masterpiece. She couldn't enjoy the beauty of it to its full worth, however.

"You know, you can stand outside the room. You don't have to watch me like one of those earth birds..." she harshly spat. Over her shoulder, a female guard stood watch, her back to the wall and her arms folded.

She let out a breathy laugh, "No need to get all worked up Princess, I'm just following orders."

"Can't you follow orders outside of my room?"

She smiled. "I wish I could, but if you understood what this job meant to me then maybe you wouldn't be so pissed."

Moon sighed and let herself fall backwards to lay on her duvet. She stared up at the roof, watching closely at the carvings in the ceramic, like they were going to start moving. "I'm not angry Fisc... I'm just a little sore about this extra time on my grounding. It's like I'm being kept in a locked box, and my parents have the key. I've always hated it."

"Every kid does." Fisc pushed herself off the wall, walking over to the dresser just across the room. "But to be fair, most kids deserve it."

Moon cocked her brow at the statement. She understood it just fine, just she speculated what exactly she was getting at. The guard sat herself down next to Moon, her compensating by sitting up. "I don't exactly know what you did to get here, but to be quite frank, I couldn't care less. Kids do stupid things without realizing it, I know that I sure did."

That peaked Moon's interest. She leaned forward, eyeing Fisc with a curious look on her face. "Like what?" she asked.

The guard gave her a smug, one-sided smile. "Well let's see... I burned down a farm for a bet, I poured oil into a cornfield and lit it, I carved "Eat a chode" into the castle wal-"

"Wait, that was you!?"

She ignores the princess and continues to count off all her childhood doings. Once she'd finished, she leaned back in a cool demeanour, propping herself up with her arms. Moon just looked straight ahead with amazement, her eyes wide with awe. "That's incredible. She whispered.

Fisc laughed. "I guess it is." She then turned herself to look at Moon, her expression changing into a far more serious one, but she still held her smile. "But now that I look back, I realize that it was completely idiotic. You see, I was one of those 'leap before you look' kind of gals, but that didn't exactly help me out in life. I got into a lot of trouble, having to fix everything I ruined, except the carving in the castle. Then after that, I had to make it up to all the farmers and commoners that I had pissed off. I worked for at least a couple of months, helping them with their jobs or just doing chores, and it was hell. But it did do one good thing for me."

Moon gave her a questionable look. "And what was that?"

Her smile grew. "It gave me time to reflect. I thought about what I'd done, and I realized just what a little bastard I must've been. After that, I got my life in order, stopped doing stupid stuff and signed up for the royal guard. I miss it from time to time, but I'm happy now, so there isn't really a reason for me to go back."

She stood up and walked over to the balcony doors, turning to face Moon. "You get what I'm trying to say right?"

Moon nodded. She needed to straighten herself out, unless she wished to slave away to commoners or stay trapped in her room for the rest of her life. She smiled sweetly at the guard, as a sign of gratitude, and she gladly returned it.

"You know kid, you're not half bad. Definitely not the spoiled brat I thought you'd be, but I guess I've been reading to many stories about prince-"

"BEHIND YOU!" Moon yelled, pointing behind the guard. She turned around in confusion, and was swatted away by a large, masculine creature. She hit the wall and fell to the floor, dazed by what had just occurred. Moon screamed in fear as the creature came dashing at her with immense speed, only just being to dodge off to the side as her bed was smashed to pieces. In complete shock and fear, Moon hid herself behind a drawer set that had been knocked outward from the wall when the monster charged.

"Come here little Princess!" he mused. His voice was deep and gravely, making Moons hairs stand on end.

Fisc got to her feet, still slightly fatigued by the strike she'd taken, and drew her sword from its sheath. The creature was brown in colour, and had a head like a bull with massive horns liking out each side of its skull. She ran at the creature, ready to bring it to its knees. The monster recovered from his previous charge, turning around to look for the princess, but was only met with the blade of a claymore. It dug into his snout, blood seeping from the wound, but it was nothing fatal. He pulled the guard off of him and threw her to the side.

He them grabbed the sword, which still resided in his nose, and yanked it out without so much as a grunt. He felt every bit of that sword, but didn't let the pain slow him down. He looked for the woman he had just tossed, but could not find her anywhere in the room. At the sound of a whistle, the monster jerked his head and spotted the guard standing in front of the balcony doors, hands on her hips and a cocky smile on her face. He charged forward at her, putting all of his strength into it, eyes beaming with the intent to slaughter whoever stood between him and his objective. He threw his horns forward so they pointed at Fisc.

She simply stood there, waiting for the monster to come closer. Every inch made a difference in her mind. Once the creature was about to turn her into a bloodied kebab, she quickly dived over to the right and rolled over into a pile of shrapnel. The monster looked confused, focusing on the guard on not where he was heading, and before he could even turn back to look where he was going, his momentum carried him out the window and down about sixty feet, into a solid concrete ground.

Fisc groaned in pain, the adrenaline in her off wearing off, deciding that she shouldn't let a monster throw her against a wall ever again.

Moon peeked out of her hiding spot, slowly making her way out as the guard stood up from the pile of destroyed wood and cloth. The princess felt a heavy amount of confusion fall onto her, thoughts running freely through her mind like scattered mice.

 _'Why was he after me? Did he need me for something? Was he going to kill me? Maybe he was being brainwashed. Who sent him? Was he really going to kill Fisc if she kept fighting? Is he dead now? Did we just kill an innocent being?'_

Moon clutched her hands at the side of her head, a headache starting to form. Fisc, however, walked over to the balcony to see her finished work, hoping to see a puddle of meat and blood below, but felt every single ounce of her cocky demeanour and overconfidence leaving her skin to crawl at the sight of what awaited her. It was a battlefield, soldiers being torn to shreds by an army of monsters, blood lust in each and every one of their eyes. The royal guard did their best to fend off, firing off their hand guns (as unreliable as they were) and swinging their swords at the enemy. It was pure chaos as monsters run freely throughout the castle grounds. Tearing through anything that stood in their path.

Fisc felt the blood force itself out of her hands as she balled a fist at the sight of it all. Her friends were down there, fighting for the good of the kingdom. She closed her eyes so she didn't see anymore of the carnage below. She felt like gagging at the mere thought of the brutal murder. She turned herself around, her eyes still shut. She felt a rotten taste in her mouth, spitting at the floor beneath her. Looking up, Fisc spotted Moon off to the side of the room, making her way over with her head held in her hands. When the two made eye contact, they stared for a few seconds, taking in what had just happened. Fisc then broke the silence, asking the question that had been on her mind since the bull-man knocked her off into the wall, phrasing it as more of a statement than a question.

"What the fuck is going on... "

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Exotos135:**_ **Thanks dude, you too.**

 _ **Finnjr63:**_ **Thanks man, you too.**

 _ **RedHood001:**_ **Let's hope I make a good telling of your prompt. Thanks.**

 _ **ThunderMist36:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed, sorry about the cliff-hanger, but I needed more time to prep the next few chapters of the arc. I hope to keep you smiling with this chapter, and all others that I bring, and I hope you keep reviewing, since even though my life is hell right now, you always seem to make me smile again and again, so thank you.**

 _ **Guest Sorta:**_ **Actually, I think I did.**

 _ **HiatusQueen:**_ **That is a very good analogy for a cliffhanger, I'm glad you understand the meaning. Thanks Brochacha, I'm glad I made a friend like you.**

 _ **Author Smimph:**_ **I do apologize for the poke at your love lives, I hope you can forgive me. I'm also sorry for not mentioning the help you guys provided with the previous chapter, but don't worry, I fixed it up so that credit is given where credit is due. Thanks for reviewing Smimph, you keep up the great work too.**

 _ **Insane Master Writer Studio:**_ **Thank you for reviewing, I'll do my best to try and not screw up in future. The arc isn't really going to have any ship tease, sorry, but I hope that doesn't effect your opinion of the chapter.**

 _ **EVAunit42:**_ **You don't need to apologize dude. You can review whenever you want, I'm not forcing you to do it. Glad you enjoyed, and I think you're going to need that campfire, and maybe a tent considering how long it takes me to put out these chapters. Thanks man, you too.**

 **Thanks for reading. I'll see you all next time when I'm hopefully feeling better.**


	48. Origins (Part three)

**(Jacob) Okay, so while the other guys gone off to be a depressed loaf of bread, I'll take over the authors notes for now. He's not feeling better, but he does thank everyone for the kind words. He's just been through a lot lately, and I think he'll come out of it when the weekend rolls around this week. Reviews are at the bottom once more, and thank you all for coming to read! I don't believe I've actually ever thanked you guys for taking the time to come and read these little drabbles. This one is a little short, but we haven't had much time on our hands lately, so I hope this is good enough.**

 _ **I do not own SVTFOE, it belongs to Disney and Daron Nefcy. Thanks to my Beta-reader Altruisticdorito.**_

Death was not easy to overcome. Someone having their life stolen away from them, to never get it back. Have them leave the body that was made specifically for them, so they could go somewhere else, leaving everything they had accomplished behind. Families would mourn at the loss of a loved one, and friends would grieve as they remembered the great times they had had. Death was unfair, but living with death was worse.

Fisc walked through charred wooden beams, cracked marble tiles speckled with blood and torn corpses that sat strewn about the castle grounds. After the entire royal family was taken under siege, a long and gruelling battle had followed. Men and woman alike from the castles guard charged into battle against an army of monsters, going in too confident and putting their lives at heavy risk, paying the price in their blood. She was one of the few to survive, alongside Captain Savin of the elite squad and about twelve others.

It had been twenty four hours since the attack, anyone who hadn't died right away was certainly dead now. As Fisc walked, she saw many familiar faces amongst the lifeless. There were her childhood friends, Smitty and his sister Nymph who had joined alongside her in the guard. There was Terra, another girl she'd grown up with, being one of the people to convince her to stop acting like a brat and take on responsibility. She was the most mature person she knew. She saw her best friend A.D. It wasn't her real name, but she never used her real name since it was too long too pronounce on the regular.

Every face shook her to her core. Their eyes were wide with panic, streaks of dried blood all over their bodies, or what was left of them. Fisc felt sick. She lurched forward, one hand on her stomach and the other covering her mouth to hold back anything that came up. She felt the gazes of the dead on her, their lifeless eyes pinning her from all sides as she tried to not heave her stomach.

She ran into the castle, eyes watering. At least all the bodies inside had been taken care of. She couldn't handle death, no matter how many times she had seen it happen, it always haunted her.

Moon sat, tucked away in the corner of her decimated room, hugging her knees to her face and rocking back and forth. During the attack, Creek Butterfly, rightful King of Mewni and father of Moon Butterfly, was murdered. His body was clawed and torn, muscle showing behind all the layers of skin and fabric. He'd fought back hard, but the large hole that had been pierced through his chest signified his death. During this entire battle, Queen Butterfly was commanding the troops that now lay down in the garden, eyes glassed over. Never before had Moon experienced such a tragedy. At least one hundred guards lay in the dirt in cold blood, and her father was among them now. Murdered for no apparent reason.

In her time of pain and sadness, she felt hatred burning inside of her. She wanted to know who had done this, so she could have their heads on a pike. Her father wouldn't want it that way, but it's what they deserved. She didn't care for any other monster that had attacked, she just wanted the one who stole her father from her. They would pay the price...

And the price would be their _life_.

 _ **26 hours earlier...**_

 _ **Outside the Nimbic village...**_

They all just walked past me, minding their own business and getting on with their lives. Mewman after mewman, no one was doing anything wrong, they were just doing what people would do. I knew that I couldn't understand how everyone else felt about the people of Mewni, I was the youngest in the group after all. We watched behind a thick set of trees, just east of the village, giving us a clear view of everyone and everything. Tradesmen at shops trying to scam people into buying _"fresh"_ fruits, blacksmiths working endlessly next to roaring fires, and ordinary people, buying foods and tools from those very tradesmen and blacksmiths. It all seemed so... Normal.

I felt a large hand fall on to my shoulder. "Don't let them fool you. These people are corrupt, just waiting for the chance to wipe us out. It's been that way for hundreds of years." I didn't other to look at who spoke, I already knew it was the leader of our team. He knelt down next to me, pointing out the large castle that sat dead centre of the village. "That castle is where we go tonight. Where you make sure that you cut off the head to this abomination. They took our land, leaving our ancestors to fend for themselves, if they weren't already killed at their merciless hands." He lowered his hands. I could feel the psychotic grin twisting on his face.

"It's about time we gave them a taste of their own medicine."

Our team leader was usually a good man... Monster... But with all the recent killings of our kind for no reason, his hatred for mewman kind had grown to near insanity inducing levels. I used to look up to him, but now I knew what he truly stood for. He was only in it for the slaughter.

"I'm not killing anyone I don't have to." I said, pushing his hand off of my shoulder. He merely scoffed and walked away. You know what they say, _'Even the good ones have a dark side'._

I would stay true to my word as well. No one needed to die, except the one man that I had been assigned to murder. It wouldn't be for nothing either, we needed to leave a mark on Mewni, show them that we weren't to be taken lightly. If they were to take back the land that was stolen from them, the least they needed to do was become a heavy threat. I say they because I couldn't give less of a damn about this. There was a different reason I resented the Mewman race, and that was the murder of my parents.

They were simple monsters, nothing about them was harmful aside from the claws and teeth. I don't remember much from when they were killed, but I at least had their faces locked in my head. I wasn't there when the murder occurred, I was about nine years old and I had been asked to fill the water buckets, and bring them back to our so called "home" which was built in little under a day with wet logs and stone. They were killed by hand with a blade, a straight and smooth line ran up my father's chest, going from his left hip to his right collarbone. My mother had been stabbed in the stomach, the thin line showing through on her back as well. Their faces gave me chills when they had died. Wide and glassy eyes, staring directly at you made you feel like it was all your fault.

It really wasn't. I knew that I couldn't have saved them, it was impossible at the age I was. But I blamed himself anyway, mourning for maybe a year before realising that this was how survival worked. Only the strong will live, or in my case, the lucky.

A horn blew into the air with a low and powerful tone. It's echo caught the attention of a few bystanders, but they paid no further mind than that. _"Idiots."_ I thought.

Once the horn finished blowing, I sighed to myself and let my gaze fall to the dirt I stood on. I wouldn't kill any one I didn't need too, I'm not like the mindless monsters that would charge straight into battle just to quench their thirst for blood. I knew I would succeed in killing Creek Butterfly, but it's what happened afterwards that threw me for a loop.

 **It took us a while but at least we got it done! That's a lot more than a lot of other people can say. The other guy tried something a little different here when he first wrote it. He thought a first person perspective words put a bit of a spin on things, kinda like how Axis25 switched perspectives throughout** _ **Nothing Comes Easy**_ **. I don't know if it'll stick or not, since that's up to the other guy. Thank you to everyone who left a review, since a lot of them gave sympathy to the other guy. I know in the last one he said he didn't want it, but I think he needed it, so thanks.**

 _ **Finnjr63:**_ **Was it too much? Too brutal and dark? You keep up the good work too dude.**

 _ **HiatusQueen:**_ **Why thank you m'lady, it is always a pleasure for the other guy to please others with his creativity skills. And thank you for the support, I'm sure the other guy is going to get through this, but right now he could pay to see all the people that really care about him. Thanks Brochacha, we appreciate it.**

 _ **RedHood001**_ **: Thanks for the incentive! We won't let you down!**

 _ **Exotos135:**_ **You've got a good point, but the other guy seems to think he needs** _ **MORE**_ **work. The guys delusional, I swear. Thanks for the suggestion though, and keep up the good work yourself Brochacho!**

 _ **Guest Sorta:**_ **Thank you good Sir/Madam! I'll let the other guy know that you care!**

 _ **EVAunit42:**_ **Thanks dude, and you're right. A lot of people go through hard times that seem impossible to handle, and it really brings you down. Thanks for the support, and we probably won't take you up on that offer, but we'll keep it in mind. Have yourself a wonderful night Brochacho!**


	49. I Don't like Parties

**This chapter is heavily dialogue based, and heavily inspired by my friend** _ **Blue**_ _ **Neonlightshow**_ **, and my own personal experiences. Enjoy** _ **.**_

At the Diaz Household in Echo Creek, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz sat in the living room. It was close to eight o'clock in the pm.

"Star, I'm not going."

"But Marco, everyone's having fun there, and I don't want to go without you!"

"You can go if you want to, I don't want to get in the way of your fun."

"But it won't be the same if you're not there!"

"Star, I just don't want to go. I know that if I do go there I'll just be bummed out the entire time and ruin everyone's fun."

"But you won't be bummed out! We'll have fun together, with our friends and you can even hang out with Jackie!"

Marco sighed to himself, "Star, if you want to go, then go. I'm not stopping you."

"But you are stopping me from having any fun! Marco, if you don't come then I'll feel guilty the entire time because you're sitting at home while the biggest party in Echo Creek is going on! We were lucky to even be invited, since Brittney's the host."

"Star, we could argue about this all night, but I'll be damned if I go anywhere close to that party."

"But why?! We could go there and have fun together, just dancing the night away with some drinks an-"

"I said no, alright!? And that's final. You can go and have fun with everyone else, but if I go then I'll just bring everything down and make it lame."

"..."

"I know you want me to come with you but I just don't want to get in the way. I've never been good with these kind of parties, and I don't want to be the guy to ruin another one."

"But..."

"*sigh* Please Star... Just go. I'll be here when you get back, and I'll throw on that movie you wanted to see last week."

Silence. It was deafening.

"Well then..." Star said, slamming her fist down onto her hand. "I guess I'll just have to stay back here with you."

"Wait, wha-"

"It's not like I'll be missing much. Most of everyone there will be far too drunk to do anything."

Marco shifted his gaze away, trying to ignore what Star just said.

"Besides, if I had to pick between the night of my life and my best friend, I think it's s pretty dang dumb if I didn't choose you."

That got Marco to smirk. Star took a seat next to him on the couch.

"So whadd'ya wanna do? Make nachos? Watch movies? Remove all illegal immigrants from the US and build a wall?"

"Well, I was hoping we could- wait, what was that last one?"

Star quickly took off her bright red, captioned cap. "I mean... play some Charades!"

"Oh, well I guess we could do that."

"Hehe... Yeah..." Star nervously chuckled.

 _ **About eight hours later...**_

Star and Marco sat together on the couch. They had played practically every board game they had, made a load of nachos that could go into the next Guinness world records book, and even watched the entire Die Hard series in reverse order, since Star thought it would be more interesting.

They lay next to one another on the couch. The house dark with the lights off, and the only illumination being the light from the TV, which was rolling the credits for the original Die Hard. Star yawned and hovered her hand over her mouth.

"Man, that movie is so over-rated. I think that the first on we watched was better."

"I guess you're the kind of person that prefers action over a good plot. No wonder you liked the Resident Evil movies."

"Zombies and psychic powers in a movie are awesome, and you can't deny that!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Don't you 'Uh-huh, sure' me, Diaz! I know that you liked watching them too!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

Star poked out her tongue at Marco, which he mimicked with a smile.

"No way that everyone else is having as much fun as we are. We're like those main characters in TV shows that get along super well and have a great time without everyone else."

"I can't argue with you there."

"But it does make you wonder just what's going down at Brittney's..."

"..."

"I wonder if they're having a good time, or if something big happened."

"..."

"Maybe they had some kind of incident, but I don't think that's very likely."

"..."

"You okay Marco?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? You're not very talkative all of a sudden. Something on your mind?"

"Not really... I mean, well, there is... But I just don't want to talk about it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just not an easy subject for me to get into. I'd rather just leave it be."

"Come on, Marco! You can tell me!"

"Star, please don't. I prefer to let sleeping dogs lie, okay?"

"But it's not like it's going to hurt anyone if it's just me who knows about it, right? I promise that I can keep a secret."

"And I don't doubt that, it's just..."

"Wait, is this why you didn't want to come to the party? Now you _have_ to tell me!"

"Star, no, okay? Please just stop."

"Come ooooon! What's the harm in telling me, Diaz? Name one thing that's stopping you!"

Marco sat in silence with an uncomfortable look on his face. He avoided eye contact and had his arms folded.

"See, you don't have a reason! So give it up and tell me!"

"Star, I said no. Can we please just leave it at that? I don't want to get into another argument tonight."

"If you don't want to fight, then just give it up. I don't know why you're being so stubborn."

"I'm being stubborn? I keep telling you no, but you keep trying to pry at me like there's gold inside."

"No I'm not! I'm it stupid, Marco. I know there isn't gold inside you."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what _is_ the point!?"

"The point is that you're looking for answers to questions you don't need to ask. It's it going to help you or me in anyway if I do tell you, so just drop it!"

"No! I don't know what you're trying to hide from me Diaz, but it's not going to end the world if you just tell me!"

" _FINE_ _THEN!_ "

Star flinched at the sudden rise in Marcos voice.

"You want to know why I didn't want to go? You want to know why I hate parties? Is that it!? Is _that_ what you want!?"

Star didn't answer, clasping her hands over her chest and looking down in slight guilt. She didn't mean to make Marco angry.

"I..."

"Don't."

Marco pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, his eyes furrowed together with hard breath seeping from his teeth.

"I'm sorry I yelled, alright?"

"I... It's fine..."

"Now, I'm going to tell you why I didn't want to go, okay? But I'm only going to say it once, so pay attention."

"Y-you don't have to-"

Marco held his hand up and cut Star off.

"It's fine, alright? Just please don't bring this up ever again."

Star nodded.

"Alright. Good."

A moment of silence passed between the two, thick as steel.

"I don't hate parties... I just hate _those_ parties. The ones where there's drinking and raving."

"But why? It's not like there that different from the regular ones."

"I know, but it's just..."

Marco sighed.

"When people drink at parties, more often than not, they get drunk. That's what I hate about it."

"That's understandable, you know that we shouldn't be drinking at our age."

"There is that... But that's not all. I also hate drinking because of what it does to you. It basically makes you brain dead. You lose any form of moral or justice and just do whatever you want. It lets you believe that you're a god, when in reality you just aren't thinking straight."

"Okay... But what does this have to do with us? You know that I wouldn't drink, and I know that you wouldn't do it either."

"Well, you see its kind of like being the smart guy in a class of dumb people."

"I don't think that's accurate. You make it through the week at school just fine."

"Yeah, I know. But this is a different kind of dumb. People think that alcohol will make things fun, and that they'll ace a great time. But what they don't realize is that they're throwing their lives out of the window. Drinking is addicting, and once you're on the horse, it's tough to get off.

They are probably going to keep drinking throughout their lives, until it completely ruins them as people. They'll become intolerable, immature, and just plain stupid. They'll have trouble finding jobs and paying for food, all because they thought it'd be fun to have a corona on a Friday night. I stay sober in these situations, because I know it's the right thing to do. Watching everyone else though... They might be having fun, but it's depressing to know what this will do to them. It burns me in a bad mood and then I become a buzzkill. I'll leave before the parties over and everyone will boo and throw stuff at me because they think I'm "chicken". It's just so... Aggravating to watch them do this to themselves. So aggravating, that I got into a fist fight with Justin once, because I wouldn't chug a keg with him."

Marco ran his hand through his hair. Star say wide-eyed at all of this. She had no idea about how Marco saw these parties.

"And know that I've told you this, I've planted it into your head and probably ruined every future party you'll get invited to."

Marco hung his head. He crossed his arms over his knees, keeping his eyes focused on the ground. He was surprised when he felt two arms wrap around him, embracing him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Marco..."

Star felt small tears streak down her face.

"I had no idea that you felt that way. I'm sorry that I pushed you so hard to try and come with me... If I had known sooner I would've-"

Marco returned the embrace. He squeezed himself against Star, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's okay... I shouldn't have been so stubborn. If I had told you before, we wouldn't be in this mess. I'm sorry Star. I promise the next time there's a party or a hangout that you want to go to, I'll come too."

Star nestled her head into Marcos chest.

"...I'd like that..."

And with that, the two enjoyed the moment, hugging until they fell asleep...

Then they woke up and found out that Mr & Mrs Diaz had snapped photos of them cuddling in their sleep.

 _-The End._

 **Hey everyone! Sorry if you were expecting part four of Origins, but I'm till working on that and it needs a lot of working on to be had. I'm still not feeling the best, but I'm getting there.**

 **Now, I wrote this one shot because it's why I've been feeling like ass the past few weeks. I've been to two drunk parties in the past three months and its gotten under my skin to the point where its bringing me down and making me a bummer to be around. It's not the Emo kind of depressed, but I've had thoughts on things that I would never think of otherwise.**

 **Now to the reviews!**

 _ **Finnjr63:**_ **Woah? Just woah? Woah what? What is woah? Details man! They are important! But thanks, and you too buddy.**

 _ **RedHood001:**_ **Welp, considering that the show has decided to bring Toffee back and know we are probably going to get an official origin story, its going to be interesting to see if I got close or not! Thanks for reviewing!**

 _ **Guest Sorta:**_ **Thank you m'lady! Have a wonderful day! And keep up the good work yourself, I've been reading your own work and I like it so far!**

 _ **Exotos135:**_ **That being the final part would be like serving half a BLT. Without the bacon. Or the bread. Thanks dude, you too!**

 _ **Blue Neonlightshow:**_ **To be fair, I don't think you even knew I existed before I started reading your fics, so you get a pass. Ah, yes, be warned of them cursings! Hide your children before they see how edgy this story really is! You too bro! Have a great week!**

 **Hey, you guys know the Just Friends episode? Yeah, that one. Just a theory here, but what if, Jackie knew about Star's feelings for Marco? Trying to claim him for her own, eh? I don't know. It's one in the morning.**


	50. Bad Boy AU

**Hey there everybody! Guess who's still here? No, not Ghandi. I'm back and I'm refreshed as hell! Sorry for making you all wait for my next update, and I really have no one to blame but myself for that. I'll explain why I was gone down below, but for now, let's get to the one-shot! Here's the Bad Boy AU that no one asked for but I made anyway because why not?**

Most kids dream of meeting princesses and seeing magic before their eyes, like rainbows and fairies, myths and legends brought to life. They dream of that wonder and amazement, holding on to that little snippet of hope that one day they'll be able to see all that magic in the flesh.

Most kids aren't Marco Diaz.

Marco doesn't hope to see magic and princesses , since he's already seen both (not that he wanted to), and was more annoyed than amazed. Ever since that one faithful day where his family decided to house a foreign exchange student, his life was flipped upside down, and has stayed that way since. He had to remodel his entire room after it was sucked into a black hole, can you blame him for being a little bit ticked off? And it was all because of that princess.

He hated her with a passion. She was a goody two-shoes in its purest form. From the way she politely shook people's hands when greeting them, to her knack of taking offense at any kind of negative remark, even it were just a joke, and not even directed at her. Apparently she was sent to some reform school at an early age, being trained in proper etiquette so she could become a great successor to her mother and father when she became queen. Marco could see why they would do that, it's a tough job after all, but it didn't exactly sit well with the fact that this girl was stripped of any freedom before she even knew how to ride a bike.

Marco never felt sympathy for anyone. Somehow this girl had changed that.

He sat in his room on his bed, eyes closed with his head on the pillow and headphones over his ears. Marco often did this when he had free time, and found it rather relaxing to lay off his tough guy demeanour and just take a minute to enjoy some peace. He was listening to a streaming podcast from the W.T.N crew, and was enjoying himself quite a lot, before his peace was interrupted by a quiet knock on his door.

The small smile that curved on his lips dropped instantly. He ignored the knocking the first time around and tried to focus in on the podcast, turning up the volume a little bit. The knocking continued. A few moments after Marco thought the person had left, he heard the low tack of three knocks on his door once more. Marco didn't feel like playing the game of chicken, so with a frustrated sigh, he took off his headphones and got up from his bed.

"Just a second..." he groaned, ironing out the creases on his black shirt and blue denim jeans with his hands. He walked over to his door and gripped the handle, wondering what was so important that he needed to be taken from his alone time. A quick twist of the doorknob and a steady pull later and he was face to face with the girl who he had despised since day one, but a bit less overtime, admittedly.

Star stood quietly by his doorframe, shyly clasping her hands behind her back, and her sky blue eyes looking down at the ground. With her hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a bright blue dress that seemed fit for the daughter of a billionaire, which she pretty much was (he had been trying to convince her to stop wearing the frilly dresses she kept, but to no avail). Marco thought she actually looked kind of cute, maybe adorable is you pushed him enough. That didn't stop him from being annoyed though. Star had the tendency to get under his skin, and not in a good way. She thought that being prim and proper was what he needed, often scolding him for not being gentlemanly. He hated her for that, and he would never stop hating her for that. It was his life, and it followed his rules, if you didn't like that, then you could die in a fire for all Marco cared.

Marco rolled his eyes at the sight of the princess. "What is it?" he asked. If he was going to miss out on his free time, he might as well hear her out. Star stayed quiet, her eye twitching uncontrollably. Marco preferred to not hurt people on his weekends, so he used his irresistible boy charm to get her to talk.

"Speak up and tell me what you want before I smear your face on the wall as an art project."

Charming beyond belief.

Star winced at the threat he made, biting her lip in frustration, like she just couldn't get the words out. "W-w... Wou-would..."

Marco was growing impatient. He folded his arms, wrapping his fingerless leather gloves around his elbows and tapping his finger against them impatiently. Star continued to stutter, her hands balled into fists and eyebrows furrowed. She really didn't like what she was about to ask. "Would you like... To..."

Marco raised his brow in interest, she was asking him for something? That was a first. Usually their conversations consisted of insults and general hatred towards one another, but Marco guessed that maybe since he was easing up on her lately, she thought she should as well. "Would I like to... What?"

"...to come with Janna and I... To lunch..." she sighed and let her shoulders fall, like she's just given all of her energy into asking. Marco just shrugged.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Why do I even bother... You're always so negative towards me, I just wanted to take you out to lunch so that we could maybe get to come to a better understanding of one another, but apparently that's just too much to ask of Echo Creeks local bad boy! You're just so stubborn, and I hate that." She burst out, her eyebrows closing together in anger.

"You realize I said yes, right?"

Star pointed her wand towards Marcos face, it's bright purple coating coming close to hitting his nose, yet he didn't flinch. "Don't bother making excuses, I get that I don't fit in with your sickly rebellious lifestyle but that doesn't mean we can't see eye to eye, I just want to be your friend, and you keep pushing and pushing me away like I'm some kind of plague. Why won't you let me try to get closer to you? Am I really that bad to be around? I know I didn't make the best first impressions when I showed up at your door, but that doesn't mean I'm a total buzz kill."

Marco thought back to when Star did first arrive at his home, where his parents practically fell head over heels for her, like she was the daughter they never had. He already didn't like her too much back then, but with the liking and approval from his own parents without even the slightest look in his direction, let alone his own opinion on the matter, Marco didn't exactly become the best of friends with his new housemate.

His disliking only escalated when he discovered she could perform magic spells, as unbelievable as that is. At first, it seemed amazing, almost too good to be true, but then came the mishaps, and the black holes and the explosions. That sealed the deal for Marco, and he made that very clear to Star that he wanted nothing to do with her. Ever since, he's done his best to avoid her, and that seemed to irk the goody-two-shoes for some reason, because she felt the need to always chastise him for his arrogant and often cruel behavior.

The two had been bitter towards one another since day one. But there were times when Marco would stand up for the princess if she was ever bullied or in a sad mood. He didn't know why, since it was against his "rebellious nature" to be a nice guy, but he just waved it off, thinking it was his sense of morality or something like that.

"Star, I'm telling you now, I'd be happy to go to lunch with you. Okay? Are you listening to what I'm saying? "

"You know what, Marco? Just forget it. I tried to be nice and offer you a pact of peace, but you've taken it and thrown it on the ground. Your just not worth the ef-"

Star paused mid sentence, finally processing what Marco had said. Marco noticed this and let a snicker break past his lips.

"You done complaining now? I'd like to get going as soon as possible."

Star looked like her brain has just crashed windows XP style. She squinted her eyes and held up a finger in question, trying hard to process the words that had slipped past Marcos mouth. She opened her mouth to speak, but could not think of any words that could signify how she felt about the situation.

Not without offending several races and populations anyway.

"Yeah. I mean, Janna and I go way back so it'll be fun, plus I could use a bite to eat. It doesn't have to be your treat either."

Star just stood in place, confused. He had said yes? To lunch? With her? Something was off here, and Star didn't like it when things were off. "Are you trying to get to me?" she questioned, rather rudely, which surprised Marco to say the least. Maybe he'd been rubbing off on her.

"Star, I've said it thrice now and I'm only going to say it once more" he said like speaking to an infant. "I would like to have lunch with you and Janna. I think that'd be a lot of fun and it would give us that _'Bonding time'_ you apparently want us to have. Alright? That's he last time I'm gonna say it, but I can understand if you don't trust me. After all, I haven't been able to trust myself pretty recently."

And it was true too. Marco had found himself doing things he never expected to do as a person. He'd been standing up for weaker kids at school when they were being bullied, he'd been avoiding the parties and drinking parades that he used to love doing (Janna used to do them as well, but she and Marco had slipped away from one another in the past few months), and he'd even started going back to classes on the regular. He used to only show up when there was a test or an exam, and he'd always ace it, much to the surprise of the classroom. But then again, his life long crush Jackie Lynn Thomas went to the same classes as he did, so that could be the explanation for attending classes.

It looked as though Star was about to have a mental breakdown about the whole ordeal. Marco could practically hear the sounds of rusted cogs turning in her head. He was starting to regret accepting her proposal, so before he changed his mind, he poked his finger on the middle of her forehead to snap her out of her trance. "I'm gonna go get ready, if your not waiting by the door when I'm done, I'll drag you out myself. Got it?"

With confusion still dominating most of Stars expression, she nodded slowly. Marco then gave a small but genuine smile to her, softness building in his eyes.

"Good. I'll be down in about ten minutes." And with that, he closed his door, leaving Star standing there with her thoughts. She just stared ahead at the door, surprise taking confusions place as her expression.

"He said... Yes?" she questioned, almost expecting an answer, God knows who from. Then a spark of excitement formed in her eyes, with her lips curving upwards into a smile.

"He said yes."

 **Good ending, bad ending? I'm not sure. Let's not dwell on that for now. Instead let's talk about the future of this series. Now, some of you may remember a while back that I wanted this series to end at fifty chapters. I thought that was a perfectly adequate amount of chapters to finish on, a I didn't mind not finishing some story arcs. The problem was, I loved writing every last one of the chapters I posted on this sight, and for some reason, I just can't see myself never coming back to this. There have been good times and bad, but I never regretted anything I posted, since I thought it was something to look back on in the future to see how far I've come as both a writer and a person.**

 **So, ladies and gentleman, I can assure you this series will not be ending. Not anytime soon at least, but don't s surprised if I just don't post as often as other authors in this fandom. I'll write when I'm motivated to do so. Which brings me to why I was gone. Part of the reason was, yes, prolonging that inevitable fiftieth chapter, but the main reason was depression and a lack of motivation. For the past three months I had felt so terrible that I had tried to find ways to end my life. It was just to much to handle. I didn't go through with any of those attempts though, because every time I was close to it, I remembered all the people that I loved and loved me back.**

 **After a while I had realized I wasn't suicidal at all, and that my life was truly the best I could have made it. But I still wanted to die. Confusing as it may seem, if there had been a time where I would've died and it wouldn't have been my own fault, I would've accepted it. Thankfully, that never came around. And from there I just worked through my pains. I didn't tell anyone about how I was feeling except a select few of my friends, and they were all supportive and came to help me when I felt down. Except one guy, but he's an asshole anyway. In the end, I wound up coming back to my life with full intention of seeing it through to the end.**

 **Now that's enough of my blabbering, onto the reviews!**

 _ **Guest Sorta:**_ **Of course I have, and whaddya mean do I have better things to do? Of course I do! But your stuff is good and I wanna see more!**

 _ **Exotos135: Wee Woo Wee Woo!**_ **Hear that? It's the buzz kill alert! But thanks bro, I really appreciate it.**

 _ **Finnjr63:**_ **Glad you think so, and I hope I can do more of stuff like that in the future. And yes, Trump joke. Thanks bud!**

 _ **Blue Neonlightshow:**_ **Bro, trust me, that chapter was all you. You made it happen, and I hope you realise how much I appreciate that! And drinking in college is fine, I just don't think it should be a regular thing. Maybe for a special celebration like graduating, or getting laid for the first time. Either way, thanks again bro, I owe you!**

 _ **DonDonatek:**_ **THANK YOU KIND SIR! Your love and appreciation is well accepted and it is returned with full force! Have yourself a wonderful life without alcohol, thanks again my man!**

 _ **AuthorSmimph:**_ **Oh it is true, trust me. Peer pressure is a pain, especially when it starts to affect how people act around you. We gotta spread the message that people don't have to do what they don't want to! It's their life, let them live it! I don't blame Star for beating a dead horse though, after all, there are still think that gender is a spectrum. Thanks again Smimph, hope to see more of your work soon!**

 _ **Brokensvtfoelover:**_ **Hey, hey, chill out mate. No need to get aggressive.**


	51. Royal Guard AU part 2

_**Hey there, it's ya boi. Been a while hasn't it? Well, I did say I was gonna write when I'm motivated, so that basically sums up my life. Feels good to be back in the world of , but you know what's even better? A part 2 to the Royal Guard AU! This one's been in the works for a while, so I hope you all enjoy it! This is shorter than the last part but I don't really think a one-shot should be quite as long as that one was. Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and/or reviewed this series, it means the world to me, seriously. Review responses will be at the bottom of the chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE or any of its characters. They belong to Disney and Daron Nefcy. I do, however, own the words Brochacho and Brochacha (satire.)**_

Marco retreated back to his living quarters on the floor below Star's. He wasn't really permitted to be on her floor unless he was sent as last resort, which thanks to the lying of his co-workers, happened quite often. He didn't mind the extra time with Star, but he found it oddly suspicious when he heard their snickering and whispers whenever he left the room to go see her. He shook his head, Alfonso was probably just spreading rumours again.

His room was just at the end of the hall, across from the execution room. He didn't like to think why he was housed so close to a room built for bloody murder, so he tended to shift his focus to either the weather or how faded the paintings on the wall were.

As he reached out to his rooms door handle, his body tensed at the sound of clattering metal coming from inside. A voice droned inside, muffled by the thick wooden door, so he couldn't quite make out who it was. He brought his hand around his back and reached into the dagger holster he'd picked up only an hour ago, pulling out the blade swiftly and holding it in an offensive position at his right side.

He reached out with his free hand and held on to the handle of the door, slowly twisting so he didn't make any noise. Once he had the handle fully twisted, he closed his eyes and breathed inward, trying to calm his heart, which was beating at a hundred miles an hour.

He was about to throw open the door, before someone walked into it from the other side. Marco kept his composure, although he internally screamed his lungs out.

"Owww..." a voice spoke. Female. Very familiar... He knew that low, drugged out voice. It was on the tip of his tongue.

"Ugh, I forgot the door was closed..."

Marco held his breath so he didn't make any noise. He still wanted to catch the intruder off guard, and hopefully be able to render her defenceless. With a sharp intake of breath, he charged his way into the room, slamming the door against its frame causing a rather loud bang. He charged into the intruder, knocking her down to the floor with him holding her down by the shoulder.

He couldn't see the girls face underneath the iron visor she wore, and most of her body was covered by a dark shaded armour he had never seen before. There were a few exposed bits and pieces though, her throat being one of them. Marco brought the knife to her neck and held it dangerously still, his hands not even twitching despite the adrenaline rushing through his body.

"Jeez Diaz, I knew you were upfront but I didn't know you had some kinks too."

Marco didn't react towards her comment. His eyes showed intention to kill, pupils as small as pin tips stared like razor blades. The girl beneath him brought her hand up to her head, causing Marco to react, he brought the knife even closer to her throat, metal touching skin. The girl froze immediately.

"Make one move and you'll be nothing but shavings when I'm done."

He heard her swallow beneath the thick helmet she wore. Marco wasn't usually a threatening guy, but when push came to shove, he'd do what he had to. The girl then continued to bring a now shaking hand up to her visor. Marco saw this, letting her do so. She popped it open and Marco stared death into the girls pale green eyes.

She smiled nervously, her teeth perfectly white. A few seconds passed, Marco keeping the girl held down firmly. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes as he did so. His brows furrowed together and his nosed scrunched up.

"Janna.. "

The girl winced slightly, preparing for a massive explosion of fury and rage. She had seen Marco angry before, and it was tolerable most of the time since he was a pretty cool and laid back guy, but in this moment, Janna felt that one wrong move would lead to her head rolling against the floor. Marco slowly eased up and off of her, getting back to standing on his feet. With white knuckles, he eased the knife back into it's leather sheath on the holster letting out a soft and controlled breath. He then looked Janna directly in the eyes from where she lay below him, his facials being stoic.

"Janna... I know that we're friends and all, but I'd prefer it if you didn't raid my quarters while I'm not there."

Janna blinked in confusion, what did he just say? Was he chastising her? A moment ago he would've turned her into pastrami without a second thought and now he's just going to let her get away with a slap on the wrist? She was truly amazed. "What's your secret Diaz?" she asked, returning back to her normal, sly girl attitude.

Marco quirked a brow, leaning down and offering a hand to help Janna up to her feet, which she happily accepted. "My secret to what? I didn't know I had secrets."

"Don't play dumb." She said, flicking his nose with her finger playfully, causing him to flinch slightly. "A minute ago you seemed ready to send me to one of the nine circles of hell, and now you're acting like you always do. That's some serious emotional control dude, going from berserker to disappointed dad in no time flat."

Marco rubbed his nose with a slightly offended look on his face. "I wouldn't have a clue as to what you're talking about. As far as I'm concerned, I'm doing my job, and I'm doing it the best I ca-" as Marco spoke, he stepped forward, causing his leg to tense immensely from the sudden movement, with pain burning in the rear of his calf. He winced and fell forward onto his knees, grinding his teeth to distract himself from the pain. Guess the adrenaline was wearing off.

Janna was immediately down by his side, her cocky smirk being replaced with a face of worry. "Marco? Are you okay?" he looked down at the blood soaked rag he had wrapped around his leg before.

"Dude, what the hell did you do to your leg? Did Star go AWOL all of a sudden or something?"

Marco cringed slightly at the sight of his wound. It didn't hurt all that much, but he knew if he didn't get it treated somehow, it'd be a problem later. "No, I was up against some bird guy a while ago and one of his minions got a quick swipe at my leg. It looks worse than it is, but it's not exactly something I want to leave alone either."

A small grin twisted on Janna's lips deviously. "Well, lucky for you I happen to have studied in first-aid and physical therapy. So unless you've got somewhere to be, I'm pretty sure you're stuck with me here for a bit." She winked. Marco cocked a brow in slight nervousness. He knew Janna from way back in the days when he was just a commoner in the village. The two of them used to be best buds, but after they were accepted into the royal guard, Marco seemed to change in terms of persona, which caused the two to drift apart slowly. Despite this, Marco knew Janna always had some tricks up her sleeve.

"And what exactly do you want from me, since I'm pretty sure I know you well enough to say you're not gonna offer niceties without some kind of price."

Janna snickered, helping Marco up from his kneeling position. "Usually you'd be hitting the nail on the head Diaz, but because you're my bud, this one's on the house."

Now it was Marco's turn to smile. It was bright and warm, reminding Janna of the good ol' days back in the dirt roads of Mewni, where she'd chase the toads, and Marco would hide behind her the entire time. Back then he was a total wimp, he didn't have the guts to do anything courageous, but maybe that's why Janna was drawn to him. Maybe there was something about Marcos weak and childish mature that made her befriend him. She really didn't know herself.

But Marco has evidently changed quite a lot. Before, when he had her pinned to the ground, there was an aura surrounding him, it was intense and got her hairs to stand on end. She knew when he put that blade to her throat, he wasn't screwing around. But... He wouldn't have gone as far as to kill her... Right? That's just not who he was...

"Anyway, Janna. If I'm going to be in your care, I gotta know something first."

Janna broke herself from her pondering. "Hmm? Oh, yeah sure. Shoot."

"What exactly are you wearing, and why?" Marco pointed to the tinted armor she was wearing.

She blinked a couple of times, gathering her bearings.

"Huh? This old thing?" she asked, tapping her knuckles against the metal helmet she wore. "It's an old heirloom from my mom. She passed away a few weeks ago and this showed up at my door a day later, along with some jerk wad that explained the whole thing to me."

"Oh... Wow... I'm sorry to hear that. Your mother was a wonderful woman." Marco apologised, bowing his head in apology.

Janna flicked his forehead again, causing him to recoil slightly.

"Don't be a sap Diaz. I'll admit I was pretty gutted at the time, but I've moved past it. Death is just the next step in life after all."

"Didn't expect you to have such a positive outlook on the situation. You've matured quite a bit haven't you." Marco asked slyly. Janna slightly reddened in the face, but didn't lose her composure.

"You're one to talk Diaz, you used to be as skinny as a twig before the training program, and look at you now." She joked, poking at his stomach. Marco chuckled. It was true. In the time of his training as a guard, he'd realised he would have to bulk up, least he wanted to be a side dish to the awaiting monster hordes.

"Guess you've just have to roll with life's bullshit, huh? Either change or be changed."

"Couldn't have said it better myself brother." Janna then held out a fist. "Here's hoping we don't change too much. After all, if you weren't my bro then who would I have to torment?"

Marco rolled his eyes and tapped his fist against hers. Then he limped over to the side of his bed, wincing a little with every step. The rag really wasn't helping his situation at that point, since it only kept rubbing against the wound. He sat down on the soft mattress and reached down to peel off the forsaken thing, pinching it between his fingers.

Blood strings stretched from the rag to Marco's leg, giving him a slight sting when his gash came into contact with the air. Most of the bleeding had stopped, and some areas where starting to scab over. Marco's face just fell at the sight of it.

"Can't believe I let them get such a cheap shot at me..." he whispered, slightly frustrated with himself. Janna sat herself next to him and have him a rather firm pat on the back. A little too hard for sympathy, but appreciated none-the-less.

"I wouldn't let it get to you. Could've happened to anyone, y'know."

That didn't seem to make Marco feel any better. "I know... But, I've got a duty to do, and I don't want to seem weak. You and I are in the top ranks of the guard for a reason, and since we're usually the ones taking on all the big guys, it doesn't feel right to have this kind of wound. Scars are supposed to show bravery and fearlessness, all this shows is that I let my guard down."

Janna cocked her brow upwards slightly. "You sound like you've got something to prove, Diaz. I'm not exactly sure why you're so cut up about this though, no pun intended." She snickered to herself. "After all, I've got plenty of scars from my battles out in the field. I've let what's got to be at least a hundred hits land on me and I don't let it bother me in the slightest. But then again, my motivations are a little different than yours."

Marco just sighed to himself, looking down at the gash. "I guess you're right... I'll try not to let it get in the way of my job. Princess Star needs to be protected at all costs, no matter what."

"Just Star, huh? Not the entire kingdom of Mewni?" Janna smirked.

Realizing what he'd said, Marco felt his cheeks burn up a little. "Well uhh... That's w-what I meant... Y-yeah." He stuttered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Janna rolled her eyes and then kneeled down next to Marco's wounded leg. "Don't worry, I'll keep you're little crush a secret, it's not like I _want_ Moon to execute you." She joked, pulling out some rubbing alcohol and gauze from a nearby first aid kit.

Marco smiled, lying himself down on the bed, looking up at the wooden ceiling. He enjoyed the moments he had with Janna, since they seemed to connect far better than anyone would expect. Yeah, she can be a little off-beat, but that's what made her so charming and fun to be around. It made Marco regret taking his job so seriously, since it had driven a wedge between the two ever since the trainings years ago. Back when they were kids, they were practically inseparable, roaming swamps and forests, trying to find new creatures to watch. She usually did all the hunting though, since he was too much of a worry-wart to go anywhere near anything. Once she'd find something, it always took her nearly an hour to convince him it wasn't dangerous.

Marco knew back then that he was way to afraid for his own good. Fear practically ruled his life, but he didn't feel that way whenever he was around Janna. The two were polar opposites in every sense of the phrase, but they both had fun regardless of that. That's when Marco decided he would change. He'd face his fears and show the people around him that he wasn't a total wuss after all. He would be brave, he would be strong, and he would drive to be the very damn best. He looked up to Janna in a lot of ways, even though they were the same age, he saw her as like an older sister. He strived to be just like her, and wouldn't you know it, here he is today, ranked one of the best guards of the royal force, stronger than he's ever been, living in a frickin' castle and being a badass while doing it.

Though the searing sting in his leg from the rubbing alcohol didn't really exemplify that.

"Ow! Hey, that stings!" he winced.

"Oh boo-hoo, sorry Mister 'best of the best', I didn't realise that your only weakness was a little medical treatment." Janna mocked, nudging his waist with her elbow. Marco just smiled and shook his head.

He knew they'd remain friends no matter what, even in the after life, they'd be walking around kicking demon ass. It almost made all of the pain worth it. But it also made him question his emotions...

Not in a way he would like either...

 _ **Oooooo, that's something to think about, right? Now you'll probably have to wait another six months for the next part to arrive and by then you probably would've forgotten that I exist. But whatever. To the Reviews!**_

 _ **Finnjr63: Of course I will dude, I'm practically invincible at this point with the shit I go through (I'm joking). Thanks dude, I haven't really heard much from you but I hope you're doing well!**_

 _ **LeleB123: Thanks! I think I've gone through the last of my depressive phases, so I'm always looking up from here.**_

 _ **Guest Sorta: Yes, more of you're stuff. Hey! Don't think you can run from me!**_

 _ **Major Noah: Uh-huh, I'm sure you weren't. I totally, 100% believe you. Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Guest#1: Bingo! It's a shame I never followed up on it though...**_

 _ **Guest#2: I plan to make another part to it in future, since its actually one of the chapters I'm rather proud of. Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Terracea: Okay, I'll be perfectly honest when I say I had to do a double take when I saw your review. I never thought I'd see you land another review on my work, lol. But thanks! I tried to keep it in character for them, just shifting who they interact based on their experiences. I'm glad to see it paid off. I'm pretty sure we all want to see what they would be like if the Bad Boy AU was Canon, but alas, we can only dream, haha. Thanks for the review Brochacha, I'll see you around!**_


End file.
